


What Once Was Ours: Reconciliation

by Kira_Tamarion



Series: What Once Was Ours [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 99,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Tamarion/pseuds/Kira_Tamarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the behest of Andraste herself, Maric and Val Theirin return to Thedas to carry out a seemingly impossible task: unite the mages and templars. The mage rebellion has greatly weakened the Veil, tears are already evident. Only the mages, with help from the templars, can work with Andraste to mend the Veil before it's completely sundered.<br/>Chapter 1: Summary of What Once Was Ours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summary

**Chapter 1. Summary of What Once Was Ours**

**Please note:** It isn't necessary to read this, but it can be useful for new readers and for those who need a refresher.

**There are places I remember**

This story is set two years after the death of Meredith and takes place in the Free Marches, Orlais, Ferelden, and a land called Revas (RAY-vahs), which is elven for 'Freedom.'

**A Whole New World**

Four decades ago, for reasons yet unknown, some of the ancient elvhen who entered Uthenera (the endless dream) awoke hale and whole, and they found themselves in a land far from Thedas. It was beautiful; fertile land bordered by a crystal blue lake. It felt like freedom and that's what they named it - Revas. The Awakened Dreamers possessed all the magic and knowledge of the times of Arlathan. Two of the Awakened, Merenwen, and her husband Elrohir, serve as a Keeper, and the Hahren.

Over the next forty years more of the Awakened arrived in Revas, elves from before and after the fall of Arlathan, and together they built an Eluvian capable of locating the ones lost after the fall. They silenced the Eluvians found in Tevinter; the ones hidden in Fereldan and the Vimmark mountains were kept open to serve the main points of entry into Revas, for the time being. A group of Awakened went to Thedas to bring back many Dalish and City elves. Over the years Rivas has grown, but remains hidden.

**Who are you?**

**Maric Theirin, The Savior**

Maric was lost at sea on the way to Wycome, where he was to take part in a meeting with the Marcher Rulers. He was shipwrecked, during a suspicious storm, and barely survived. Several of the Awakened found him on their way back to Revas; they brought him with them so he could be healed and cared for.

Although his physical injuries were healed, Maric had no memories beyond the liberation of Ferelden. Over time his memory slowly returned, but it wasn't until the year after the Blight that his memory was fully restored. After he was told about the Blight and Cailan, Maric didn't have the heart to go back to Ferelden; he decided to make a life in Revas. Merenwen asked him to assist them in planning for population growth as the elvhen create an Arlathan renaissance in Revas. Maric took over an estate and the Eluvian was placed in the cellar. From then on, Maric's home served as the entry point for anyone coming to Revas from one of two Eluvians: Dragonbone Wastes and Vimmark mountains.

**Valentina Hawke – Champion of Kirkwall**

Val, a warrior, was in a relationship with Anders and killed him after the destruction of the Chantry. She sided with the templars to save the people of Kirkwall. After Meredith's death, Knight Captain, now Knight Commander, Cullen urged Val to become Viscountess, to which she reluctantly agreed.

Try as she would, the coronet did not sit well on Val's head. She was wracked with guilt over carrying out the Rite of Annulment and, in her worst moments, she felt that she was no different from Anders. She felt deeply betrayed by him and by herself, enough so that she doubted her ability to love and be loved. Killing Anders was the hardest thing she had ever done and, two years later, the wound hadn't healed.

As for the other companions, Fenris and Isabela had gone to sea; Sebastian had retaken Starkhaven. Merrill, Varric, Aveline, and Donnic were still in Kirkwall. Her friends tried to buoy her sprits and she did visit from time to time, but she did little else other than the work of being Viscountess to a city as scarred as Kirkwall.

Her first priority was to rebuild the Chantry. Aid came from Starkhaven and Ferelden to help facilitate the process. As for the Gallows, Val had the horrifying metal statues removed, she asked Merrill to help design gardens, and even convinced Cullen to erect a small memorial garden for the fallen mages and the other innocent victims of Meredith and Anders's battles.

She spent a lot of time deciding how much would be best spent on the many damaged areas of Kirkwall. The nobility, of course, caring very little about anything beyond Hightown, fought for bigger shares of the recovery funds. Over the last two years she felt like she was slowly being worn down. Memories of everyone she had lost were around every corner of Kirkwall, the estate being the worst.

She hated living in the estate, but couldn't sell it to strangers, and she couldn't abandon it. In the end she was able to convince Aveline and Donnic to buy it from her at a price Donnic was comfortable with. The Hendyrs moved in and were blessed with a daughter they named Bethany. For Val it was what the house should have always been, a place for a loving family. Val took up residence at the Keep.

_**So Far Away.**_

During a much-needed afternoon off, Val went to the Lowtown Docks and was…

… _beckoned by the bony finger of an old Rivaini woman who is passing by as a peddler. She offers a vial of a curious pink liquid to our hero, who examines it quizzically._

_"A key to your heart's deepest desire," the woman promised with a wheezy chuckle._

_Our hero examines it a moment longer, but feels almost compelled to cross the woman's palm with a single gold sovereign. ~ excerpt of the original prompt from Epiphany sola Gratia_

That night, she looked at the liquid in the vial, noting that it was no longer pink, but looked and smell like Gwaren strawberries. After she quaffed it, she went to bed and woke up in Revas two days later, with no memory of having left Kirkwall. She quickly discovered two things: first, she looked ten years younger and, second, her host was Maric Theirin. It is from Maric that she learned the memory loss was from the potion in the vial and her more youthful appearance was from the healing power of the Eluvian - it brought a person's body back to a time when they were at their peak health. For Val it meant looking and feeling as she did before escaping Lothering. For Maric it brought him back to the time when Cailan was five.

Maric showed her the letter from his contact in Thedas. A man, known only as 'C,' had been helping to relocate elves and several humans, who were endangered by the mage-templar conflict, to Revas. Maric told Val that, according to the letter, the struggle was devolving quickly and that there was nowhere in Thedas where she would be safe. He also explained that even though she didn't remember, she had been told by someone she trusted, that she was in grave danger and needed to leave immediately. Val had agreed and even wrote a note to her friends saying she just couldn't stay in Kirkwall any longer and, for their safety, she wouldn't tell them where she was going.

**Alistair Theirin - the Hero of Ferelden, Kallian Tabris Theirin, and Adaia Theirin**

Alistair and Aedan defeated the Archdemon; Aedan performed the ritual with Morrigan then married Anora and became King Aedan. Alistair became the Warden Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens.

Before Alistair left for Amaranthine, he was involved in the Post-Blight clean up of Denerim. He made sure that Darkspawn corpses were disposed of safely, while protecting people from contracting blight sickness. It was during this time that he met Kallian Tabris. She was fighting for more help in the Alienage and word reached Alistair that the elves were living among darkspawn corpses. Alistair informed Aedan, and shortly thereafter, Alistair commanded a small detachment of the Royal Army. He went to find Kallian Tabris to let her know help had arrived. Both felt an instant attraction, which Kallian fought. She gave in when, one day, Alistair asked her to meet him by the Vhenadahl after nightfall. Kali was suspicious, but had found Alistair to be the perfect combination of strong warrior and a gentle man. When she arrived, Alistair took her hand and placed a delicate rose in her palm.

They were married shortly before leaving for Amaranthine, and surprisingly, within a month, Kali was with child.

Alistair best described Kali:

_She never ceased to fill Alistair with a sense of wonder. Kallian Tabris Theirin was unusual looking, even among elves; she had mahogany colored hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. Her nose and cheeks had a small dusting of freckles. She was smart, laughed at his bad jokes, and had a bawdy sense of humor. She could be tough when she needed to be, but typically she was empathetic, kind, diplomatic, and knew more about Ferelden politics than Alistair. She was his partner in everything, including running the Arling._

_At first, Amaranthine had scorned an elven Arlessa. Then came the battle for Amaranthine. It was Kallian who convinced Alistair to save the city, that the Vigil could stand on its own. She was visibly pregnant, but refused to leave the city, and was instrumental in protecting the refugees that were hiding in the Chantry. She worked with the sick and injured, and when it was all over, the people of Amaranthine felt nothing but gratitude and pride in the actions of their Arlessa. She was the Arlessa; Alistair was the Warden Commander. ~ What Once Was Ours, Chapter 4._

Kali gave birth to a daughter who they named Adaia, in memory of Kallian's mother. As a precious eight year old, Adaia was a bundle of energy and known to shoot out a veritable volley of questions. Just before leaving Ferelden, Adaia was learning how to use daggers, and was especially proud of the wooden daggers given to her by her Uncle Zevran.

_**With a Little Help From My Friends.**_

With Orlais threatening war, Aedan and Anora asked Alistair to lend Wardens to help defend Ferelden. Alistair refused, reminding them that the Wardens were to remain politically neutral. But as Arl, he promised Amaranthine troops. After he left, the Grand Cleric Clodovea, who had recently arrived from Orlais, questioned the idea of Warden neutrality, and claimed the Orlesian Wardens were loyal to the Maker and the Empress, and would certainly be on the front line in the event of war.

The Grand Cleric said that the Wardens needed new leadership, and should no longer be exempt from the Chantry's or the Crown's authority. She also pointed out that the Kirkwall Chantry was destroyed by the same mage who'd been conscripted by the Warden Commander years before – Anders. She believed if the Commander continued to bring apostates into the Order, Ferelden could be faced with an army of maleficarum. She asked Anora and Aedan to exile the Fereldan Wardens, saying that the Orlesian Wardens would take in those who are not apostates, and the apostates would be sent to the White Spire, in Orlais, for punishment. Aedan did not dismiss this plan outright; he simply said that they would take in "under advisement"

After Aedan left, Anora spoke further to the Grand Cleric:

" _Your Grace. Alistair and his daughter present a threat to our rule. As soon as the Warden Commander and his elven wife had their daughter, the rumblings started in the Bannorn about returning the throne to a Theirin. If Alistair were building an army of maleficarum, then taking the throne would cement the power of the Fereldan Wardens. Once he's crowned there is no doubt that he will free the mages and destroy the Chantry. I think whatever we do with the Wardens as an Order, the Warden Commander and his family stand in both of our ways." ~What Once Was Ours, Chapter 4._

Fenarel and Zevran, who served as spies for the Grey Wardens, heard everything. Zevran left immediately for Amaranthine to bring the news to Alistair. That night, Zevran, Alistair and Kali met and Zevran suggested that Alistair step down as Commander, and appoint Nathaniel in his stead. Zevran's reasoning was that this action would alert the Crown that they had a spy in their midst. This would force them into being more clandestine and slow down their ability to act against the Wardens. Regardless, Zevran said that the family was still in grave danger and would have to leave within the week. He told Alistair and Kali that he and his associates would smuggle them out of Ferelden to an undisclosed location.

Kallian suggested that Loghain return to the Vigil and serve as Nathanael's second. She believed that Loghain would serve as a foil against Anora, and if Nathaniel didn't recruit mages for a while, the threat to the Wardens might blow over.

Within days, Alistair and his family were brought from Amaranthine to Kirkwall where they were introduced to the man who had been behind all the escapes - Knight Commander Cullen. Alistair and his family were the last refuges Cullen would smuggle out of Kirkwall, except for himself and his wife - a Dalish city guard, named Renna. That very night, Alistair, Kali, and Adaia, along with Cullen and Renna, were spirited out of Kirkwall. They all, including Zevran and Fenarel; went through the Eluvian to Maric's home in Revas.

The next day brought both conflict and peace to Alistair. In the morning he came face to face with his father. His first reaction was fury, but Maric was able to convince him to meet that night. That very same afternoon, Alistair found out about the healing power of the Eluvian: he no longer carried the taint.

**The Long and Winding Road**

_**Honesty ~**_ _The Creators, Fen'Harel, Andraste, and the Maker._

Andraste, as some in Thedas had suspected, was a very powerful mage.

As Elrohir told the story:

_"Many millennia ago, the Creators walked among us. They were our guides, a part of our families, and a part of our hearts. We learned much from them. Our culture was rich, our lives joyous. Then the Creators were cruelly betrayed by one they had always trusted: Fen'Harel, The Dread Wolf."_

_"The Creators were forced to stand helpless as Arlathen fell. They were only able to watch, as our home, our culture, our very way of life; every trace of what we were, was utterly destroyed by the Tevinter Magisters. All the Creators could do was weep. Their sorrow only deepened when they saw their children enslaved. They were forced to watch this horror for close to a millennium, it was an endless torment._

_"Then a human mage rose from the south, championing the cause of slaves; her name was Andraste and she was called the Bride of the Maker. Andraste not only freed the children of the Creators, but also gave us a new home, the Dales."_

_"But like our Creators, Andraste, herself, was betrayed, by one whom she had always trusted: her own husband. The shemlen burned her at the stake, until all that was left were her ashes, which were spirited away by those still loyal to their fallen leader. The Creators were grateful to the human woman, for she did what they could not."_

_"Over time, humans began to revere Andraste, the bride of a god they called the Maker. A god, the humans claimed, was the only God, who was said to have turned his back on his children and would not return until something called the Chant of Light had reached all corners of Thedas. It is said that this Chant of Light, written after Andraste's death, was a compilation of her teachings, things that had been told to her by the Maker himself." ~What Once was Ours, Chapter 3._

After Elrohir was finished, Val asked, "But what about the Maker, and her being his bride?"

Elrohir explained: _"All of the Creators and the Forgotten ones were imprisoned in their realms…all except for one."_

"Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf. But what about the Old Gods and the Magisters and the darkspawn?"

_"… The old gods are not gods; they are evil beings that roam the Fade. They tricked the Magisters into worshiping them. They believed that through the Magisters they would find a way into the mortal realm."_

When asked about the Magisters and the Golden City, Elrohir responded:

_"… the Golden City is not what the Chantry teaches it to be. Have you ever wondered why a god, as powerful as the Maker is reputed to be, could not prevent his own city from being destroyed by a few powerful mortals?_

_"These dragons_ , _the 'Old Gods' were also tricked; they were led to believe that if the humans reached the Golden City it would allow the dragons to reach our realm. So they lured the Magisters, spoke to them in their dreams, taught them how to physically enter the Fade. That's when the dragons realized they had been tricked and so to did the Magisters."_

Val asked, "What would be the purpose of making the Magisters turn into darkspawn…"

Elrohir continued:

_"To make it clear to the humans that this was punishment by the 'all-powerful Maker' for the sins of his children, the worst of it being the death of Andraste. Da'len, these evil dragons were tricked and then sealed away; Andraste was tricked into believing herself to be the Maker's Bride, the Andrastians have been tricked into believing in the Maker. Does this at all sound familiar?"_

"It sounds like something Fen'Harel would do."

Elrohir smiled and waited for Val to make the next connection.

"You're saying that Fen'Harel is the Maker?"

_**Hurt**_

The night after Alistair and family arrive, Alistair angrily confronted Maric about what his absence meant for him, and more importantly, for Cailan. Alistair held nothing back, and told Maric about his life as the King's bastard son, born of a servant. He graphically described how Calian died and how he was found. He told his father how Eamon and Isolde treated him, and about being sent to the Chantry.

Alistair's words slammed into Maric like a maul, overwhelming him with guilt and grief. He never dreamed that Eamon would maltreat Alistair, and Duncan either knew and did nothing, or he hadn't known. Maric explained to Alistair about his mother, about how he new Duncan, about what happened in the Deep Roads, and why he kept Alistair secret. Practically tear-blinded, he admitted that he failed both Alistair and Cailan.

After the raging anger subsided, both men took in what the other had said; they fell into a more peaceful silence. The turning point came when Alistair asked Maric when he knew he had come into his own as a leader. With out a second thought Maric said it was when he became a father. Alistair admitted to it being the same for him. Finally they had found command ground. From then on, their relationship began to deepen into one of a father and son.

_**Adaia, What a Big Surprise!**_

Towards the end of the story, it was discovered that Adaia was a mage. Merenwen assured Kali, who was frightened about Adaia being taken away, that magic is treated as a gift that is nurtured, not a curse to be fought and feared. Adaia is learning about her magic under the tutelage of her _Oran_ , the oldest of the Awakened, Rhovaneth, who, during the time of Arlathan, severed as a teacher of young mages.

_**Do You Believe in Magic?**_

Rhovaneth began to explain about the magic in the blood when Alistair, violently angry, refused to let his daughter become a blood mage. Rhovaneth's power began to rise as she threatened Alistair, whose Warden abilities were front and center in his mind. As Kali begged her husband to let Rhovaneth explain, tempers calmed.

_"We have a misunderstanding, indeed. Let me allay your fears. First, we do not train our mages to pull power from the Fade for spell casting. He or she can remain invisible in the Fade when using their magic, and the Veil remains intact. Second, during a mage's training they become bound to the natural world. It is that binding that replenishes the power in the mage's blood, not the mage's life force. Third, a trained mage is not able to control the minds of others. Once a mage begins the process of attuning their power to the natural world, the mage is prevented from doing unnatural acts, one's that would be a sin against nature and by association, the Creators. If they were to try, the retribution would be swift and painful and, in extreme cases…deadly. The blood magic you describe is a crude imitation of what magic truly is." ~ What Once Was Ours, Chapter 18._

_**How Do You Solve a Problem Like Fen'Harel?**_

To understand Fen'Harel, it's best to hear it from his own mouth:

"I do not need to deeply, or even directly, involve myself in the affairs of the mortals in Thedas. It is enjoyable enough to occasionally tip the balance of something small and watch the mortals themselves create the inevitable conflagration. I could easily use my powers to directly cause chaos, but what would be the fun in that?

"Sometimes it doesn't always go as planned. I expected to have decades of entertainment during, what mortals referred to as the 5th Blight. All I really had to do was lead that talking darkspawn, the Architect, to accidently corrupt Urthemiel. However, for reasons I still don't understand, that foolish boy-King sent those two Wardens to the tower and they, in turn, ended the Blight in one year.

"But that's all in the past and I am enjoying current chaos, immensely. All I had to do was push that Durgen'len into selling the red lyrium to the already unstable Knight Commander. Now the mages are fighting against the templars, the templars challenging the Chantry, and the Chantry loosing its hold on everything. I most especially enjoy watching Orlais – a country deeply enmeshed with its Chantry – begin to falter, and, as a bonus, the Tevinter mortals are still fighting the Qunari. Delightful, simply delightful!

"One time I had toyed with the idea of revealing myself and laying to waste the myth of their precious Maker, but it was only a passing thought. Those worshiping the Chantry, and those who do not, are infinitely more enjoyable to watch as they fight each other. All I have to do is create a presence in the Fade for the dead, so they would believe to be at the hand of their Maker. It keeps them quiet and mollified, while I continue to have my fun playing with the mortals."

_**The Sounds of Silence**_

Since Andraste's death, she had been Fen'Harel's captive. For 800 years she refused to speak, instead spending the time watching, learning, and waiting; waiting for an opportunity to escape and to end Fen'Harel's dominion over Thedas.

The struggle between the mages and templars brought an unexpected opportunity to Andraste. The amount of magic being used was weakening the Veil and some small ruptures had appeared all over Thedas. Andraste had learned, long ago, that Fen'Harel ignored the Fade, deeming it unimportant. Consequently, his lack of understanding had lead him to mistakenly believe that the sundering of the Veil would destroy the Seal that kept the Creators in their realm.

Andraste uttered her first words in eighty decades and played upon Fen'Harel's fears; she pointed out that they had the same goal: repairing the Veil. Andraste wanted to protect Thedas and Fen'Harel didn't want his Seal destroyed, so they struck a bargain: he would let her go, and she would work to mend the Veil.

Falon'Din, son of Elgar'nan and Mythal, figured out how to destroy the Seal but, in order to secure the Creator's release, Fen'Harel had to be destroyed before the Seal was broken. All of this required that the Veil be repaired. Andraste met with the Creators, who helped her work out the plans. But now she was on her own; she couldn't go back to the Creators unless she was behind the Seal.

_**Help!**_

To assist her, Andraste wanted to recruit Val, Maric, and Alistair: Val for her influence as the Champion; Alistair for his influences as the Hero of Ferelden and Marc his experience in planning and executing an insurrection. She wanted them to go back to Thedas and unite the mages and templars.

Andraste shared the true nature of magic, as she had learned from the Creators and how mages were trained during the days of Arlathan. Circle-trained mages were simply beacons in the Fade, something that never had to be.

Uniting the templars and mages was the only way to heal the Veil. She explained that Circle-trained mages would be in a tremendous amount of danger while repairing the Veil; the templars would be needed to protect the mages from becoming abominations or worse.

Andraste told Val that what happened in Kirkwall had been…misconstrued…by the Devine; she believed that Val came to Kirkwall to spread subversion against the Chantry. The Seeker in charge of finding Val was Cassandra Pentaghast. She was looking for Val to try to understand what she's done to find any information she could use to prevent the war. Andraste assured Val that the Seeker would learn the truth and then want to convince Val to help.

Alistair found that Kali was pregnant and, after much thought, decided to decline to participate in Andraste's plan and stay in Revas; a decision that Maric defended to Andraste. After a battle of wills, Andraste agreed to honor Alistair's decision.

Cullen has come to help in Alistair's stead. Andraste went on to explain that Val and Maric would need to be in Kirkwall in three week's time. Once in Kirkwall they were to lay low for three days, after which time they were to find Varric. He would lead them to the Seeker, Cassandra Pentaghast, who, by then, would know the truth.

At the end of the meeting, Val correctly pointed out that Andraste had given them only an objective, and the initial contacts, but how to get there, and how to solve the issue of freedom for mages, was up to them.

_**The-Chan-Try, The-ma-ges, life goes on…**_

While events were unfolding in Revas, many things were happening in Thedas

The Divine wants to end centuries of persecution and intolerance against the mages. She's commissioned an elven tranquil, named Pharamond, to investigate alternatives to the Rite of Tranquility, methods that would enable the mages to retain their personalities.

Pharamond finds a way and, to the extreme anger of Lord Seeker Lambert van Reeves, the information was sent to all the circles before they a fell.

The Divine's new position on mages has not been popular among the Templar Order or the Seekers of Truth, and, as a result, they are pulling away from the Chantry to hunt mages as they see fit. Lord Seeker Lambert, who considers himself to be deeply religious man, has brought the estranged Templars and Seekers under his wing, consolidating his power.

The Divine recently agreed to re-form the College of Magi. Their first meeting was to be at the White Spire, in Orlais. Lambert would not permit it until the Divine agreed that only the First Enchanters could attend, and that Pharamond be made Tranquil again.

Maric correctly predicted that Lambert allowed the meeting of the College of Magi to use the conclave to kill all the First Enchanters. If the First Enchanters were dead it would be easier for Lambert to eliminate the mages or at least bring them under his control.

Andraste alerted the Grand Enchanter so they would have a chance to prepare. While some did die, many of the Enchanters, including the Grand Enchanter, are being held prisoner to be executed. A rescue was already prepared and is currently under way.

Maric, Alistair and Val learn that the Grand Enchanter is none other than Fiona.

Leliana is looking for Alistair. As the Hero of Ferelden, his words could influence many.

_**An Old Fashioned Love Song -**_ _The Marriage of Maric and Val_

They were drawn to each other as soon as Val arrived in Revas. At first, it was because each found in the other someone who understood the loneliness and unique burdens of rule. They also understood the downside of duty, as it was duty that had forced each of them to kill a lover for the safety of those they were sworn to protect.

As Val and Maric spent more time together, their connection deepened. Maric realized how lonely he had been and, for the first time in his life, he was in a real relationship; not one that was a pre-arranged marriage to a woman who was really in love with his best friend, and not a short powerful affair that had no future. Through Maric, Val learned that she was worthy of being loved, that being loved meant being giving, not taking, or in Val's case being taken from; glory was in the creation of one from two.

Now that he and Val were engaged, Maric wished he could stand on Fereldan soil once again, only this time with the love of his life. Alistair knew that the only place they would be kept safe, before they left for Kirkwall, was Amaranthine and the Vigil, however Loghain was Nathaniel's Second. Alistair sought Merenwen's help and through the magic of the ancient elves, Alistair was able to contact Nate, explaining what was going on, without divulging Revas, and asked that Loghain be sent on assignment to Soldier's Peak. Nate, stunned that Maric was alive, agreed with Alistair that those two men should not meet.

Alistair told Maric and Val that they had reservations at the Crown and Lion for the first week of their honeymoon and have been invited to spend their last week before they leave for Kirkwall at the Vigil.

At the end of the story, witnessed by the whole village, Maric and Val were married…

_Here before those assembled you are joined, heart to heart, soul to soul, man to woman, husband to wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Maric took Val's face in his hands, his voice soft, his eyes misty. "Ma'arlath. I love you, Valentina Theirin." Then he gently caressed her lips with his._

_When he drew back, tears glistened in Val's eyes as she said, "Emma vhenan'ara. You are my heart's desire."_

_For a time, their world receded; there was no war to win, and no Veil to repair._

_As they shared their souls, and their hearts beat as one, for Maric and Val there was only now, only this moment. Here, in the shade of the Vhenadahl, they were just a man and a woman who had found in their heart's deepest desire._

**AN: Special thank you to Shakespira, my wonderful Beta, who has agreed to continue!**

Yes, I went slightly nuts with the song titles, but I hoped you enjoyed them: .

_There Are Places I Remember._ The Beatles

_A Whole New World._ Aladdin Soundtrack

_Who are you?_ The Who

_So Far Away._ Carole King

_A Little Help From My Friends._ The Beatles

_The Long and Winding Road._ The Beatles

_Honesty._ Billy Joel

_Hurt._ Christina Aguilera

_Baby What a Big Surprise._ Chicago

_How Do You Solve a Problem Like Maria?_ The Sound of Music

_The Sounds of Silence_. Simon and Garfunkel

_Help!_ The Beatles

_Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da._ The Beatles

_An Old Fashioned Love Song._ Three Dog Night


	2. House, Home, and Honeymoon

**House, Home, and Honeymoon**

The wedding was everything Val and Maric could have asked for - a deeply meaningful and romantic union witnessed by family and friends.

Since they were leaving for Thedas the following night, Val and Maric decided to wait and have their first night as husband and wife when they were at the Crown and Lion. Which was good, because by the time they got home from the wedding celebration, neither one had the energy to do anything other than undress, and go to bed. Maric went to clean up a bit and Val barely managed to remove the overdress of her gown before she fell asleep on the bed. When Maric came back and he saw his wife, he smiled. He hated to wake her, but he _knew_ she wouldn't want to sleep in the underdress of her wedding gown. He gently rubbed her shoulder, whispering her name until she opened her eyes. "Hmmmm?"

"Love, you need to take off the rest of your dress." He took her hand to help her stand up. Without opening her eyes, she pulled the dress over her head, tossed it on the chair, and sank back on the bed. She rolled on to her side and promptly went back asleep. She hadn't removed her smalls, but Maric knew that sleeping in breast band was uncomfortable, Val had mentioned it, and he recalled Fiona making the same comment. Val was on her side so it was easy to remove.

As tired as he was he couldn't help but be aroused by the sight of this beautiful woman who was now his wife. But his eyes began to droop and before sleep could claim him, he removed the rest of his clothes and onto the bed. In the end, they both slept soundly…on top of the comforter.

Val, being an inveterate planner, had made sure everything was ready to go _before_ the wedding. This way they could spend their last day in Revas with Alistair, Kali, and Adaia. The morning after the wedding, Adaia was in high spirits, hugging Val the second she came down stairs, and from that moment on she would preface _every_ question or comment to Val with "Grandma." Val thought it was delightful and when Kali asked her if she minded, Val grinned. "Not at all. I get to be grandmother to a child I love dearly. She can shout it from the treetops if she wants."

Kali was quick to grab Adaia as she turned towards the front door; just outside was a tall, very climbable tree. "No you don't, young lady; your _Grandmother_ was just using a figure of speech."

Adaia sighed dramatically. Val winked at her and she giggled.

Kali laughed. "Already you're spoiling her!"

"Isn't that what grandparents are for?" Maric interrupted as he swung Adaia up into his arms and headed towards the dining room. Val thought Marion had outdone herself. In addition to the big bowl of savory scrambled eggs and a platter of mouth-watering ham, she'd made large blueberry muffins. They were Val's favorite type of muffin and she couldn't remember the last time she'd had one. She picked up one of the luscious treats; it was still warm from the oven. She opened it and the sweet scent of blueberries wafted up. That scent and the sight of the ivory cake and the deep violet of the berry flesh, sent Val into culinary ecstasy. The butter she spread on it just melted into the pores of the muffin. Every bite she took was filled with cake moistened by fresh butter and the juice of the blueberries. Val closed her eyes, savoring each bite.

Maric whispered in her ear, "You know the way you're enjoying those muffins makes me think twice about waiting until we are in Amaranthine."

Val swallowed then looked at him and grinned, "I think our sudden disappearance would be noticed. Unless, of course, you want a quick tumble in the larder."

"Don't tempt me, woman." Maric smiled wickedly

Full from breakfast, the adults practically rolled into the great room. Alistair lay back on a couch and groaned, "I'm so full." Kali laughed. Alistair put up his hands, smiling. "Ok, I know it's still weird for me to say, but it's true!"

Adaia asked if they could have picnic lunch in the forest. "I want to show everyone the tree that gave me the acorns." Alistair suggested a _late_ picnic lunch. Adaia happily agreed and then went outside to play, while the adults spread across the furniture and envied Adaia's energy.

In the mid-afternoon, the family set out for the forest with two baskets and a big blanket. Adaia pointed to huge oak tree. "It's the oldest tree in the whole forest." She pointed to the area directly under the tree. "We should picnic there."

Under the shade of the grand oak they started to set up their picnic. Maric and Alistair spread out the blanket; Val and Kali sorted through the baskets. Adaia was about to help, but she stopped and cocked her head, as if she'd heard something. She moved closer to the large tree trunk and worriedly looked up. Val noticed, and went over to her. "What's the matter, sweetling?"

Adaia looked at Val, then pointed up at the trunk. "Grandma, see all of those holes? They were caused by birds pecking through the bark." Then she pointed to what looked like deep claw marks. "Those were caused by an animal sharpening its claws. I know it's natural, but I can feel that the tree hurts."

Adaia thought for a moment, and then called forth her small blue sphere of energy. The color changed from blue to a deep forest green as she made it spiral up the tree. Val, and now everyone else, watched in amazement as the sphere passed over the damaged areas, and healed them. When the spear came back to Adaia's hand, it vanished, and she nodded her head and smiled.

She explained to her stunned parents and grandparents, "The acorns I planted were from this tree, and because I bonded with the seedlings, I'm also connected to this tree. That's why I can heal it when it's injured."

Maric laughed, pulled her up into his arms for a bear hug, kissed her on the cheek. "You are simply amazing!"

Adaia put her arms around his neck. "So are you, Grandpa."

Alistair, who sat down on the blanket, pretended to pout. "Heeeeeey what about me? I'm amazing too, right?"

Maric put Adaia down and she skipped over to her father who pulled her onto his lap. "Daddy, if Grandpa's amazing and he's your Daddy, that makes you amazing too. But even so, you are the best _Daddy_ in the whole world."

"Well, that's okay then." He laughed then tickled Adaia. Her giggles echoed through the woods, and for the rest of the afternoon, the Theirin family relaxed in the shade of the forest. They enjoyed a closeness none of them ever expected to have but all of them would treasure.

****~oOOo~** **

Val and Maric stayed in Revas for an extra day. The original plan was to depart mid-evening, leave the Dragonbone Waste, and then camp well away from the Wastes. This way they could sleep past sunrise and leave plenty of time to meet Nathaniel in Highever by midday. But when Maric thought about it, he said to Val, "I would rather sleep in our own bed instead of on the ground, even if that means we have to leave here at first light. But we'll still be in Highever by midday."

"Besides, I would rather leave and have Adaia be distracted by school, than leave at night and risk her having nightmares."

Val smiled. "Have I told you lately that you are incredible?"

Maric thought moment. "Nope, not today."

Val kissed him. "Will that do, for now?"

Maric simply smiled.

At dawn, Maric and Val were ready to go; each of them had a small pack of essentials and were fully armed and armored. They were to be exiting the Eluvian in a place called the Dragonbone Wastes and they wanted to be prepared.

Alistair said, "Don't worry, we cleared out the area years ago."

Val smiled at him. "Far better to have it and not need it, then to need it and not have it."

He nodded his head. "Good point. Are you sure you're taking enough?"

It was Maric's turn to nod his head. "We can buy things in Amaranthine. If not, we both know how to rough it."

Adaia looked at her grandparents admiringly. She had never seen them in full armor. "Wow, you both look like Knights. Grandma, I really like your armor."

Val was in her Stonehammer plate. She preferred it to the awful Champion armor. She always felt that it looked more like some barbarian jumpsuit. She especially hated the huge plate piece, pretending to be a gorget, that jutted up from her chest to protect her neck No respectable armor smith would make something like that. She was glad she'd left it in Kirkwall.

It was time to leave. Val and Maric said goodbye to Kali and Adaia, who began to cry. Maric pulled an acorn out of his belt pouch. "Do you see what this is?"

Adaia nodded.

"I picked it up from the ground near the tree. I am going to plant it at Vigil's Keep."

Adaia stopped crying. "her eyes grew wide. "That means that you will be connected to the acorn and to me!"

Maric nodded. "That's the plan."

Val and Maric kissed both Kali and Adaia, and went down to the cellar with Alistair and Fenarel.

Fenarel spoke the words to awaken the Eluvian and to direct it to its sister in the Wastes. He bowed. "Have a good and safe journey. Zevran will meet you at Vigil's Keep. When it is time to send Cullen, he will let us know."

Maric nodded. "Thank you, Fenarel."

Val kissed him on the cheek.

Fenarel smiled. He gave them a short bow and went upstairs.

It was now just the three of them.

Maric looked at Alistair. He remembered the day Fiona had shown him his baby son. That baby grew, despite everything, into the man who stood before him - a tough, clever, and compassionate man, a wonderful father, and a wise leader. Maric smiled, his eyes were misty and his voice strained from pride and the pain of leaving him. "Alistair, any man would be proud to have you as his son. I'm privileged that you're mine."

The men embraced. Alistair whispered something into his father's ear. Maric looked serious and nodded.

Val took Alistair's hand and said, "I don't have anything to say that hasn't already been said, but I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to bring us back safely."

Alistair pulled Val into his arms. He said softly, "I love you all, more than I can say." She drew back; there were tears in her eyes, as well as Maric and Alistair's. Then Alistair gave Val that lopsided Theirin grin. "Don't forget to write… _Mom_."

The three of them laughed as Alistair gave his final goodbye. "My love to you both, be safe, and come back soon." Then he went upstairs. Maric and Val wanted to be alone before they went through the Eluvian.

Maric looked at Val. "Have I ever told you how unbelievably sexy you look in armor?"

"Say that when you try to get me out of it."

He winked. "I most certainly will."

They stood for a moment, held hands, and looked into the Eluvian. Both knew that their future was uncertain, but they would face it together. Val watched Maric walk through the Eluvian, she followed, and together they returned to Thedas.

****~oOOo~** **

Maric and Val looked around; it was a foreboding landscape – rough-hewn rock outcroppings, and tall jagged boulders that thrust up towards the top of the cave, which was veiled by red-tinged darkness. It all served as a surreal background for the red dirt floor that was littered with the massive white bones of long dead dragons.

Maric couldn't believe he had never been there. "Val do you know when this was uncovered?"

"I don't know. Perhaps Nathaniel does."

"I'm glad it was cleared out." Maric took out the map; they got their bearings and began to follow the twisting path that would take them out.

Approaching what they thought was the halfway point between the Eluvian and the endof the Dragonbone Wastes, They were relieved that they had traveled both armed and armored. Having fought many types of dragons while in Kirkwall, Val was the first one to recognize the slithery sound. "Love, we have company! Dragonlings coming down the hill!"

Fortunately there were only two of them. Val called. "Dibs on the left one!" She dropped her visor, and charged 'her' dragonling. A sword and shield fighter; Val stunned it with her shield then drove her sword into its side and sliced it open. Maric, who fought with a two-handed sword, moved a bit away from Val before he swung his blade and took the head off the second dragonling.

Moving away from the pool of blood and entrails, Val wiped off her sword, and flipped open her visor again. She smiled. "Nice beheading, love."

Maric was also wiping off his sword. "Me? You eviscerated yours. Good job."

Val laughed and shook her head. "I am going to have so much fun telling Alistair 'I told you so.'"

Maric sheathed his sword. " _Emma lath_ , we'd better make haste; where there are dragonlings, there are dragons."

Val sheathed her blade. "And don't I know it."

They quickly, but cautiously walked the rest of the way out of the Wastes.

When they emerged from the Wastes a bright morning sun greeted them. Marc stood still and closed his eyes. He took in the smell of the damp earthy pine-scented air, the cool breeze as it passed through his open visor, and the sounds of life that he had always associated with Ferelden. With his eyes closed, he was transported back to a time when he rode through these very lands; when he'd take a few days to meet with the farmers in the Bannorn or when he passed this area on his way to Highever.

 _I shed blood to free Ferelden from oppression._ _This land is a part of me as I am a part of it. Revas is beautiful but it could never really feel like home. How could it?_

Val watched Maric. She knew just how much this moment meant to him. Seeing him stand on Fereldan soil, she saw the king and the rebel leader; she felt how deeply the roots of his life were buried in this land. Kneeling, she removed her gauntlet and took a small bag out of her pouch. Into the bag she poured a handful of the dark soil. She stood, gently took Maric's hand, and placed the pouch in his the palm of his gauntlet. Maric opened his eyes, as Val curled his hand around it. He looked puzzled for a moment; then he realized what it held. He looked at Val, who said, "I know it isn't the same as being here but, for now, you can always carry a little bit of home with you."

They both wore plate, and while that made it difficult, he still managed to pull Val into his arms;, he wanted to feel her against him as he felt the ground under his feet. They stood that way for a few precious moments before they parted and readied themselves for the walk to Highever. Both had removed their helmets.

As they walked Maric shared some Ferelden history. "Highever was originally the western edge of the Arling of Amaranthine." He thought for a moment, and then added, "It happened long ago, but I'm quite sure that it was just another reason Rendon Howe used to covet Highever. I warned Bryce Cousland not to trust him, but Bryce was a big- hearted man. I'm glad Fergus lived through the massacre. He was a good lad, I'm sure he's making a good Teyrn."

Val said, "Nathaniel is nothing like his Father is reputed to have been."

"You know, I have no idea what Nathaniel looks like now. The last time I saw him, Rendon was sending him to the Free Marches to be a squire. I offered to make him my squire, but Howe turned me down, politely of course, saying that Nathaniel wasn't worthy of being the King's squire. I thought Rendon was being a daft ass, but he insisted that Nathaniel was not as talented as Thomas, so as not to embarrass _Nathaniel_ , he thought it best to send him away. I thought he was full of shite, but it isn't a good idea for a king to meddle in familial affairs that don't affect the Crown." Maric sighed.

It was mid day when they arrived at the Harried Huntsman on the outskirts of Highever. Nathaniel was waiting inside.

Val nudged Maric. "Do you want tell him that the Dragonbone Wastes needs to be cleared out again or shall I?"

Maric laughed as the walked inside.

Unexpectedly he recognized Nathaniel quite easily - aside from being taller, broader, and having some grey in his black hair, his face was unmistakable.

Val noticed Sigrun was also sitting with smiled as she and Maric walked over them.

For Nathaniel, actually seeing Maric again, took the wind out of him. He bowed his head formally. "My Lord, welcome back." He looked to Val. "It's good to see you again as well."

Maric put his hands on the younger man's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Formalities are completely unnecessary, I'm just Maric," he said softly enough not to carry. "It is good to see you again too."

Nathaniel introduced Sigrun to Maric. She grinned as she put out her hand. "The family resemblance is really clear even for someone like me -who thinks all humans look alike - to see."

Maric laughed as he shook her hand. "I could say the same about dwarves, but you would prove me wrong."

Nathaniel told Maric and Val, "I took the liberty of getting a room so you can change before lunch. We will be on horseback from here to Amaranthine, I'm sure you want to get out of your armor," Nathaniel said cheerfully. "Oh, and by the way, congratulations."

Maric and Val blushed their thanks and went to the room Nathaniel indicated. As they walked to their room Maric nudged Val. " _You_ can tell him about the Wastes."

Val laughed. "Chicken." Once they were inside their room, Maric clucked.

They reappeared dressed in leathers and joined Sigrun and Nathaniel for lunch.

Val looked at Nathaniel. "Why are you in Highever? I thought we would meet on the other side of the Wastes?"

"I was visiting with Teyrn Fergus and Teyrna Ryane. It seems that Fergus and Aedan are no longer on speaking terms after Fergus found out why Alistair had to leave." He almost mentioned Loghain but stopped himself in time.

Maric frowned. "I'm assuming the Teyrn has the full backing of the Bannorn?"

Nathaniel smiled. "He has them eating out of their hands. The King and Queen are nowhere near as popular as they once were. I suspect if the Bannorn discovered what our King and Queen were considering, they would both be headless by sunset. Don't worry about Fergus. I worry more about anyone recognizing you."

Val frowned, "That worries me as well."

Maric laughed. "I am the last person anyone would ever expect to see, especially as I look like I haven't aged. They will see a resemblance and pass it off as just that."

****~oOOo~** **

They left the inn, packed the saddlebags, and rode out of Highever for the three-day trip to Amaranthine. Their first night on the road, Nathaniel had second watch, so he went to his tent soon after dinner. Laying there he thought back to his discussion with Loghain…

_Nathaniel had asked Loghain to come into his study; he had poured some mulled wine for the both of them and sat next to him in front of the fireplace._

_Loghain looked at Nathaniel and gave him a wry smile. "I am always surprised at how many unpleasant conversations are usually had over drinks while sitting by a fire. What is it that you're worried about telling me?"_

_Nathaniel leaned forward, his forearms resting on his knees. His voice was quiet but determined. "Loghain, Maric is alive."_

_Loghain looked thunderstruck. His hands shook so badly that he almost tipped over his mug when he placed it on the floor. After a few deep breaths he looked at Nathaniel. "Are you sure? Where has he been?"_

" _Yes, I'm sure and I don't really know where's he's been, but I know he knows about the Blight and Cailan. The reason I'm telling you this is because he will be arriving here in a little over a week and I would like you to go to Soldier's Peak while he's here."_

_Loghain's voice sounded like a mix of anger and sarcasm. "Why is he coming here?"_

_Nathaniel took a drink before he spoke; trying to be calm, but his words came out a bit rushed. "He and Val Hawke were recently married and he wanted to spend his honeymoon in Ferelden. So he and Val will spend a week in Amaranthine and a week here so Val can visit with her sister."_

" _I see. And I'm supposed to scurry away and hide until Maric leaves the Vigil?"_

_Nathaniel looked concerned. "Loghain, I did not think you would even want to be here."_

_Loghain picked up his mug again and took a rather large drink. His face was wearing its usual mask when he turned to Nathaniel._

_Nate could never tell what Loghain was thinking and now was no different; aside from the initial shock, he wore his typically taciturn countenance._

" _I shall leave the day before they are to arrive. There is no reason for me sit on my arse at Soldier Peak any longer than necessary."_

_Nathaniel was relieved that Loghain was willing to leave. "That would be fine, thank you."_

_Loghain stood up his voice was calm and exceedingly normal; it was as if Nathaniel had asked him to train some new recruits; like it was just another day at Vigil's Keep._

" _Good night, Nathaniel. Is there anything you would like me to attend to while I'm at the Peak?"_

" _If I think of anything, I'll let you know. Good night, Loghain."_

Loghain gave no indication that he wasn't going to the Peak. The rogue in Nathaniel had a very uneasy feeling.

****~oOOo~** **

They arrived in Amaranthine without incident; Nathaniel showed them to the Crown and Lion while Sigrun picked up some supplies. Nathaniel said in a low voice, "You are registered under the names Garrett and Solana Falcon.

Val said, "Okay I _get_ Falcon, but where did you come up with Garrett and Solana?

"I don't know. They just came to me."

Maric smiled. "They're common enough. Thank you for taking care of this, Nathaniel."

Val gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Yes, thank you. This means a lot to us."

Nathaniel blushed a bit. "I had help, you know, this was Alistair's idea."

Maric nodded. "We know and we thanked him too, but you helped make it happen."

Nathaniel and Maric shook hands. "Garrett, Solana, have a wonderful time. You have the map to the Vigil, so we'll see you in a week."

Garrett and Solana Falcon checked into the Crown and Lion, and then stabled their horses. Once they entered their room and closed the door, it took every ounce of willpower for Maric to resist the urge just to grab Val and ravish her senseless, but he thought they could wait a bit, unpack and get comfortable.

Val could feel the desire in Maric and it matched her own; she wanted nothing more than to feel his hands all over her body. She looked into the bath area and was pleasantly surprised to see that a bath had been drawn and was waiting for them. _They did it while we stabled the horses. Nice touch_. Val hid behind the door and took off all of her clothes. She then posed in the doorway naked, holding a towel in one hand. Maric had his back to her. She said in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You know, a bath sounds wonderful right now, don't you think?"

Maric spoke as he turned towards Val, "I'll call the-" He looked at his wife and saw the steaming bath behind her. He practically tore off his clothes, and then gave Val a very wicked grin. "You know, we may never venture out of this room except for meals."

Val sauntered slowly over to him; her smile was one of pure desire, her voice like a purr. "Isn't that the point of a honeymoon?"

Maric's response was not in words, the sound of water splashing onto the floor was the only sound heard…for a while.

Aside from lunch and the occasional dinner, for the rest of the week Garrett and Solana Falcon weren't seen outside of their room

****~oOOo~** **

The day before Val and Maric arrived at the Vigil, Loghain left for Soldier's peak. As soon as he was sure he was out of sight of the Vigil guard he turned around and headed east instead of north.


	3. Veritas at the Vigil

**Veritas at the Vigil**

Val and Maric decided that, during their honeymoon, nothing and no one else existed outside the Crown and Lion. For the first time, in either of their lives, they had no cares, and nothing they had to do. They could just be themselves: a newly married couple enjoying as much of each other as they could. Mid-morning, at the end of their week, Maric and Val reluctantly left the inn and led their horses out of the stables; Val swung gently onto the saddle. As she adjusted position a bit to be more comfortable, she smiled to herself. _I may ache a bit_ , _but it was completely worth it!_ She saw Maric watching her and he gave her a lopsided grin and a wink, making Val blush.

They rode side-by-side to the Vigil, enjoying the fresh air, and the quiet, talking and laughing as they watched the scenery. Ferelden was basking in a spate of sunny days, which provided shadows and sharp contrasts between the green of leaves and the green of pine. Wildflowers, which could be seen in bushes, and along the edge of the path, gleamed in various shades of pink, yellow, blue, and purple. The air was just cool enough for the sunlight to provide cozy warmth.

Val looked at her new husband. "When my family and I fled the Blight I was steadfastly determined to make Kirkwall our home."

"Why?"

Val shrugged. "It was my mother's home and Bethany wanted to stop running and learn more about the Amell side of the family. Of course, Gamlen was a bit of a surprise." Val smiled.

Maric had heard Val's tales about her curmudgeonly uncle. "I imagine he was not the best introduction to the Amell family."

Val smiled and rolled her eyes. "The money he could have saved by not going to the Blooming Rose could have paid for actual furniture."

"You were determined to make Kirkwall your home for your mother and sister, but not for you?"

Val bowed her head for a moment. "I wasn't focused on me, just on them. My sister was an apostate, and my mother had just lost her husband and son. After Beth joined the Wardens and Mother died I was already Champion, so I couldn't leave, but I wanted to. I never realized, until now, how much the decision to stay really cost. Now that I'm back in Ferelden, I feel like…" Val was trying to find the right words. "Like I can let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, actually, it does. Being somewhere you truly call home has a calming effect. Letting out that breath, so to speak. I feel the same way."

Val was hesitant to broach what she knew to be a weighty subject, and spoke softly, "What…about while you are in Revas?"

Emotions play across the chiseled features of Maric's face. He was quiet as he contemplated Val's question, then he looked wistful. "For me, Revas will never be Ferelden. I had toyed with the idea of coming back here permanently, but I didn't feel right about leaving Revas or about the questions regarding my sudden reappearance." His countenance was now one of gladness and hope. "Now with Alistair, Kali, Adaia, and you, it will be a different home, but a home nonetheless."

"If all of our family could live happily in Ferelden, would you want to come back?"

Maric loved her use or 'our family.' He answered without a second thought. "No, not with the way mages are treated a lot would have to change before I would allow Adaia to step foot in Thedas."

Val smiled, a bit teary-eyed. "I feel that way too."

Maric took one of her hands away from the reins and kissed it. "My home is wherever you are, my love."

Val smiled. "I can say the same about you, _emma lathe_."

****~oOOo~** **

It was late afternoon when Maric and Val rode into the courtyard of the Keep; they were met by Seneschal Casteel, Bethany, Nathaniel, and Oghren. When Val and Maric dismounted, the stable hands took the horses to the stables and several attendants took their bags into the Keep. Val went straight to Bethany and the sisters hugged each other tightly and spoke a few words to each other. Then Val brought Bethany back to the group. "Maric, this is my sister, Bethany. Beth this is my husband, Maric."

He gently took Bethany's hand in his. "Val has told me so much about you. I'm so please to have a chance to finally meet you. Perhaps we can have some time together this week so I can get to know my sister-in-law."

Bethany smiled. "You can count on that."

Nathaniel motioned to Rafe and Oghren. "Maric, please meet our Seneschal, Rafe Casteel.

Rafe and Maric shook hands. "Maric, it is an honor to meet you."

Maric knew, as soon as he saw Rafe, who his parents were. Rafe looked so much like Gustavo and Maracial. He remembered that they had come to Ferelden from Antiva, just after Rowan's death, to escape the continued civil war. Rafe's father, Gustavo, was an extremely talented artist from whom Maric commissioned several formal portraits. His wife, Maracial, had a keen mind and handled the business side of her husband's work. They set up house in Denerim and used part of the space for a studio and gallery. When Maric had 'let slip' at a gala about Gustavo's royal portraits, the nobles flocked to the Casteel's and paid very good coin for his work. Many formal portraits in Ferelden at that time were from Casteel's brush.

Maric looked at Rafe and, with a wily smile, said, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I knew your parents. Gustavo's work should still be hanging in the palace as well as in many Fereldan estates. Maracial was a genius with the business side of things, and they were both tremendously kind and generous with their time. They both seemed to be innately optimistic and that never failed to lightened up a room."

Rafe arched an eyebrow, clearly surprised that Maric knew and _remembered_ his parents. _It seems I underestimated our former king._

Nathaniel then said, "And this is my Acting Second in Command, Oghren." Maric caught the "acting" part of the title and was curious. From the tales Alistair told, Oghren wouldn't have been _his_ first choice for acting Second in Command.

He smiled to himself; he knew a lot about Oghren, so he was prepared for anything. Oghren just grinned and put out his hand. "So, you're Pike-Twirler's father."

Alistair had told him that story and Maric gave the ever-ready Theirin grin. "I am, and I assure you that Alistair has given up twirling his pike...at least in public."

Oghren laughed. "I like you. Let's pound down the ale tonight. See if you can hold your ale better'an your Son."

"I'm always up for a challenge. However, I did hear about the pickle juice incident, so you have the advantage over me." Maric smiled.

"Yer Son outlawed pickle juice competitions."

Nathaniel smiled. "That's because half the men would fall down in their own vomit and the other half wouldn't be seen for the next _two_ days."

Val looked at Oghren, "You should know that Adaia remembers your stories the most. Kali actually had to tell her that she couldn't say things like nug-humper and asschabs."

"Awe, I miss the little whirlwind; glad to see she remembers who's important 'round here."

Maric laughed. "I have to ask though, what are _asschabs_?"

Val rolled her eyes, "Love, perhaps that could best be explained after a pint or two."

Oghren chuckled. "You're welcome to join us, Hawke."

Val smiled. "I may have a pint or two, but I will leave the serious drinking to the professionals."

Oghren clapped Maric on the middle of the back. "Did yer wife tell you about the mulled wine incident?"

Val hid her face in her hands.

Maric laughed. "This I have to hear, but let's save it for tonight, Oghren."

Oghren nodded. "I'll see ya tonight, then." He walked into the Keep saying something about _priming the pump._

It was late afternoon; Maric looked at his wife. "I know you are bursting to tell Bethany everything. Why don't you two go and talk."

"Are you sure?"

Maric gave her a gentle push. "Yes, I'm sure and, from the look of it, Bethany agrees." Beth was nodding her head vigorously. Val was going to kiss Maric on the lips, but she wasn't at all sure how restrained Maric wanted to keep public displays of affection while they were at the Vigil. She opted for the safe side and kissed his cheek.

Maric chuckled, took her face in his hands, and kissed her on the lips. Then he whispered to Val, "Did that clarify things?"

Val blushed. "Yes it did." Bethany then led her upstairs.

Maric stood alone with Rafe and Nathaniel. "I am guessing that that one or both of you need to speak with me out of my wife's hearing?"

Nathaniel slowly nodded his head. "Yes, I do. Come with me to my study and we'll have a brandy."

****~oOOo~** **

Val and Bethany were in Beth's quarters sitting on her bed liked they used to when they were young. Bethany peppered her with questions about Maric. Val shared how they met, and what had happened. She told her all about the wedding. "I wish you could have been there, Beth."

Bethany smiled. "I wish I could have been there too." Bethany's face then grew serious; she looked cautious and worried. "Val, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

Val was confused. "You mean with _Maric_?"

"No. I mean why are you both here? I know you spent your honeymoon in Amaranthine, and Maric wanted to be on Ferelden soil again, but I know you. Why are you really here?"

Val thought about how much she could tell Bethany. She thought about Adaia's magical education and wished that her father and Bethany could have been trained the same way, so Bethany never have to worry about demons.

 _She is my sister, I have to trust her, but I can't expose Andraste._ "We are here to help end the mage-templar conflict."

"Maker's sake, why? Neither you nor Maric are a mage or a templar."

"I sided with the Templars in Kirkwall. Anders and I were lovers, and he set the conflict into motion when he blew up the Chantry. I have a duty to help right things."

Bethany crossed her arms and her eyes narrowed as she looked at Val. "I know better than to argue with you about your sense of duty. But, how exactly do you plan on helping?"

Val hung her head for minute, then looked at Bethany, "First, by finding Seeker Pentaghast, then we'll take it from there."

"Seeker Pentaghast! That Nevarran prig will gut you before you can say 'hello'. She and her partner, Leliana, were here a week ago; they were looking for Alistair. I know you were next on her list."

"I know Bethany. I have it on good authority that by the time we get to Kirkwall, she will welcome my help."

Bethany looked suspicious. "On whose authority?"

"Someone who has to remain nameless for their own protection."

"Val, I'm worried. Mages across Thedas use _you_ as an example of Templar oppression. What exactly do you think you can do? Go up to the mages and say 'I'm sorry'?"

"No. I was thinking of things a bit more clandestine than that. Look, I know what the dangers are, but this conflict needs to be resolved before something catastrophic happens."

"Like what?"

Val pinched the bridge of her nose. _She never just lets anything go._ "You haven't noticed changes in the Veil?"

"Yes. I sense that it's strained."

"It is more than strained. There are tears in the Veil all over Thedas. Beth, it can't continue, or the Veil will be sundered."

Beth's eyes and face expressed the terror of the horrors a sundered Veil would unleash. "Surely, it isn't as bad as all that?"

She could hear the note of hope in Beth's voice, and while she didn't _want_ to break it, she had to. Beth needed to know what they could be facing. "No, it _is_ that bad. And before you ask me how I know, I can't tell you. I just need you to trust me."

Bethany smiled. "I've always trusted you. I know sometimes I was curt, and I know that most of the time Carver was an ass, but you never lost our trust. The only reason that you couldn't bring all four of use out of Ferelden safely was because Carver was being a fool. I will always trust you, Sister."

Tears ran down the sisters' faces. "Thank you, Bethy."

****~oOOo~** **

Having questioned the Guard Captain and her husband Donnic, Cassandra Pentaghast found the one person who could tell them everything. She confiscated an empty house in Hightown; it was falling apart, but it would suit her purposes. She set up a chair in the center of the foyer, which was lit by one large lamp, and waited. The one thing Cassandra Pentaghast hated most was waiting.

Finally, the door opened and they dragged in the dwarf and threw him onto the chair.

He was a bit disoriented. "I've had gentler invitations."

Cassandra emerged from the shadows; she had a large tome in her hand. "I am Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker of the Chantry."

Varric chuckled. "And…just what are you seeking?"

"The Champion."

"Which one?"

"You know exactly why I'm here! Time to start talking, dwarf. They tell me you're good at it."

****~oOOo~** **

Maric and Nathaniel were settled in Nate's study, each with a glass of warm brandy. Maric asked the question that had been on his mind. "What happened to your original Second?"

Nathaniel's face was carefully neutral. "Nothing, he's just on assignment in Weisshaupt."

Maric smiled as he took a drink, his tone light. "Oghren is an interesting choice given how long your Second will probably be gone."

Nathaniel couldn't escape Maric's logic. _Damn, I should have had Kyle as Acting Second. I just picked Oghren because he was the next most senior Warden._ _I have to steer him away from this topic._

Maric did that for him. "I take it that since my wife isn't needed at this meeting this has something to do with my reign?"

Rafe was listening in on the conversation from a compartment in the wall of the study. It amplified the sound and gave him a good vantage point to watch.

"You went into the Deep Roads and only you, Duncan, Fiona, and Genevieve survived."

Maric arched an eyebrow and stroked his goatee. Something Nate has seen Alistair do countless times. "No. Genevieve did not survive. It was only Duncan, Fiona, and me who survived that madness. You should know that. Testing my memory?"

Nathaniel shrugged and gave Maric a 'you caught me' look. "Can you tell me what happened? We know who Genevieve sought and why, and that it's connected to the Architect, who we killed, by the way. The only other person who knew what happened was Duncan and he never told anyone about it. Weisshaupt refuses to give us details. We need to know what happened. We've begun to see the sentient darkspawn again, and I'm hoping that anything you can remember about that time will help."

"Grand Enchanter Fiona wouldn't tell you?"

Rafe shook his head. _Nothing misses that man._

Nathaniel shook head. "No. She wanted nothing more to do with the Wardens, and right now, even less." He paused a moment, trying to find the right words. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but you are exceedingly well informed for a dead man."

Maric chuckled. "Don't look so surprised! I was king once and I did manage to lead a rebel army. I understand the value of information and how to use it." After a lengthy pause, Maric a gleam in his eyes, spoke again, "I'm quite sure that Rafe would agree."

Nathaniel kept his expression neutral, but he couldn't stop the blink of surprise.

"So Rafe _is_ in charge of the Warden's clandestine operations. Good choice."

Rafe smiled and shook his head. _I wonder how much of Maric's history has been colored by Loghain and his actions. Maric is truly a man to be reckoned with_.

"Tell me Nathaniel, aside from my recollections of an event that happened over thirty years ago, which I will happily provide, why else did you feel to the need to meet with me, one-on-one, before showing my wife and I to our room?"

Nathaniel sat back and sighed. "I needed to know, for sure, if you were who you said you were."

"Alistair spoke with you, Nathaniel. Didn't you believe him?"

"Yes, but he was holding back something. For Val's sake and for his, I had to be sure."

"And are you? I haven't given you much to go on."

"You are everything my father described. Although some of his descriptions were less than complimentary."

Maric ignored the comment about the elder Howe, knowing if he didn't he might not be able to curb his tongue. "I can see why you wanted to have this conversation away from Val's hearing. She wouldn't have taken it well, to say the least."

Nathaniel smiled, his first genuine smile since Maric and Val arrived. "If she has a temper anything like Bethany's, I think you are understating her reaction. Dinner will be in an hour. If you wouldn't mind, could you tell me about your visit to the Deep Roads?"

Maric nodded. "Indeed. Just so you know, Val and I need to meet with you this week about our reasons for being here. We might need help."

Nathaniel nodded as Maric began to tell him how he met Genevieve, Duncan, Fiona, and Utha.

****~oOOo~** **

The ale flowed during dinner. Val had a pint, but Oghren was well into his fourth by the time they finished eating. Maric had just finished his third. Val knew that Maric could put it away, but she hoped he didn't match Oghren drink for drink. She smiled. _He doesn't have Merenwen's hang-over-curing potion._

Dinner was cleared away and one of the wardens, a tall redheaded warrior named Kyle brought out a lute. A mage, a healer named Grace, brought out her flute. Within minutes it was like a night at a tavern: drinking, cards, music, and dancing. _Well not a tavern like The Hanged Man, where we would be drinking nug-piss and cheating at Wicked Grace. As for music and dancing…No, I do not need that image._

Maric had just sat down when Oghren slapped the back of his shoulder. "So, you want to hear about the lil'woman and the mulled wine?"

Val stood up, blushing scarlet. "I'll just-"

Bethany was behind her and pushed down on Val's shoulders, forcing her to sit. "Oh no you don't. You've heard enough of my embarrassing stories. You can't take away my opportunity for payback. Besides, I can add anything that Oghren leaves out."

Val moaned and put her head on the table, using her arms to hide her face. Maric placed his hand on her back and softly rubbed it. "The floor is yours, Oghren."

In his gruff voice, Oghren started to talk. "It was a night like this one, and Hawke had never had _our_ version of mulled wine."

Bethany interjected, "It's something Flynn and Sigrun created."

A dwarven female with facial tattoos walked up to the group. "I heard my name and figured I'd come over. You must be Hawke's husband." She held out a hand. "My name's Sigrun."

Smiling he shook her hand. "I'm Maric. Go to meet you."

Sigrun sat down and asked, eagerly, "Is this the story of Hawke and the mulled wine?"

"Oh yes! Come an join the party, Sigrun." Oghren said.

Another moan could be heard from Val.

"As I was sayn' Hawke drank quite a lot of that wine. Then Kyle an' Grace over there started makin' with the music." Oghren took another pull of his ale. "When Hawke was finally able to stand, it took her three tries, she wove her way over to our musicians and asked them to play a Rivaini tune. Do you remember that song Beth?"

Bethany shook her head and said, "No but, unfortunately for Val, Kayle and Grace knew the song. It was a slow number but clearly it was meant to be seductive. Val began to move with the music. How did you describe it Oghren"

Oghren chuckled "She moved like the flowing lava in Orzammar."

Sigrun laughed. "I have to admit she was a good dancer, and the way she moved was, well, let's just say it was provocative."

"Provocative?" Nathaniel cut in, "Aside from Alistair, who had gone upstairs for the night, there wasn't a man in here without his tongue hanging out, and here was Val's _loving_ sister encouraging her to continue."

Bethany laughed.

There was another moan from Val.

Maric was listening and smiled knowingly; he knew just how provocatively Val could move.

Oghren continued. "Turns out that there are lyrics to that song too, very erotic ones. Which Hawke felt a need to sing, her voice was…how did you describe it Nathaniel?

"Like being caressed by soft leather."

"That was it. Anyway, she saw all the men looking at her, so she slowly took off her tunic and draped it on Warden Sarlin's head. Now she was in her breast band and trousers, and the men, and many of the women, were cheering her on."

Bethany commented, "At least I made sure she didn't remove any more clothing."

"How sisterly of you." Nathaniel laughed.

Bethany smiled, her voice mockingly sincere. "If she wanted to go around in a breast band and trousers who was I to stop her from having fun. _Anyway_ she sashayed over to Nathaniel, who had been playing cards with Flynn. She grabbed Nathaniel's cards from his grasp and flung them up in the air.

"I had a winning hand too," Nathaniel chuckled.

Bethany smiled. "You definitely were not thinking about your hand of cards. Anyway, my sister leaned back on the table, and…how did she say it, Nathaniel?"

Nathaniel, to his credit, blushed. "She said _she knew 'how to play Wicked Grace without cards or clothes._ "

Oghren commented, looking at Nathaniel, "She was ready to help you forge the moaning statue. Heh. Heh."

Nathaniel looked at Maric, "Sorry mate, I _was_ tempted."

Maric laughed. "I bet."

Bethany continued, "Fortunately, it didn't get that far, she had just grabbed Nathaniel by the collar when she lost her balance and fell to the floor. She promptly retched on his shoes, and passed out under the table."

Nathaniel finished it up. "We told Alistair the basic story the next morning so he'd know what was going on. When Val finally made an appearance, everyone started serenading her with the Rivaini song, and then several men kept asking 'how _do_ you play Wicked Grace with no cards or clothes.' I finally took pity on her and told her what happened. I don't think I've ever seen someone blush that deeply, or run that quickly up stairs."

Bethany said, "Alistair was the one who convinced her to come back downstairs. I don't know what he said, and Val never told me, but the next time she was asked how to play naked, cardless Wicked Grace she smiled serenely and say _wouldn't you like to know_?"

Everyone laughed. Val finally lifted her head; her face was scarlet. She turned to her husband and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Then she pulled away and looked at everyone. Nudging her head in Maric's direction she said, "If you want to know how to play Wicked Grace, naked and without cards, ask him."

All eyes turned to Maric who sat back with an ear-to-ear grin. "Let's just say, I'm the luckiest man in all of Thedas."

Val went up to bed before Maric. She was just exhausted. _Humiliation can do that to you. Although bless Maric for his final remark._ She got ready for bed and slipped between the sheets. It was the first night, since she and Maric started sleeping together, that he wasn't there when she fell asleep so she waited up a bit more, but couldn't keep her eyes open and fell asleep.

****~oOOo~** **

It was two hours before dawn when the party finally broke up. Fortunately, unbeknownst to Val, Maric had practically begged Merenwen for more of the potion, by telling her that the first night with the wardens would involve large quantities of ale. Merenwen had relented and had given him only two bottles. He quaffed one just before he left the dining hall, and he was clear-headed by the time an attendant pointed him towards his and Val's room.

He had just opened the door, when a servant handed him a note, saying that he'd been ordered to deliver it directly into his hands. When Maric asked who had given the order, the servant turned white. "He said to tell you that you would know as soon as you read the letter." Maric nodded and the servant fled.

He entered the room and closed the door. Looking at the bed he smiled when he saw Val peacefully asleep; he wanted to just curl up against her and do the same. But if someone had ordered he be given a letter, he figured he'd better read it. He opened the message and recognized the handwriting before he even read a word. He finished reading it and the whole of his being was consumed by a blind fury. He crumpled the note tightly, threw it down, and went to the armor stand. He armored up as quietly as he could, then took his sword and left the room. He stood in the hallway and growled to himself. "I'm going to send that worthless regicide to the Void for what he's done."

****~oOOo~** **

Val awoke at dawn and realized Maric wasn't beside her. In fact, it was apparent that he had never come to bed. _Maybe he's sleeping it off downstairs._ Val stood up and put on her robe. She wanted to find where her husband had passed out and get him up to bed. She stopped when her foot accidentally kicked a crumpled piece of parchment on the rug by the door. She picked it up and tried to smooth out the creases a little and read the letter.

_Maric,_

_Imagine my shock when I was told that you had managed to rise from the dead._

_Surprised that I am not in the Void? If you are, I'm sure this letter will be like a spark to tinder. It never did take much to ignite your self-righteous indignation. That's one of the things about you that I've never missed._

_I am Nathaniel Howe's Second-in-Command. However, because you have_ _deigned_ _to grace Vigil's Keep with your presence, I've been sent away like a shameful secret. Apparently everyone worries that my presence will be upsetting to you. I let Nathaniel believe I was prepared to leave. But you and I both know I would never willingly retreat._

_I know you've been told about the Blight and Ostagar, so know this: I made no excuses to the Landsmeet and I am certainly not going to make any to you. Perhaps, if you had been here, things would have turned out differently, but your weren't, were you? You left Ferelden, and me, with an untested boy-king. And where_ _ were _ _you? Oh yes, that's right, you were dead. Well, I suppose that's a far better excuse for your abdication, than abandoning your throne, and your son, to go play warrior in the Deep Roads._

_Before you swan off on your next lark, I suggest we meet. I'm sure you have quite a lot to get off of your chest, as do I._

_You can find me, one hour after dawn, in a place that should be quite familiar to you. Come now Maric, you didn't think I'd forget where you regularly escaped the 'pressures of the crown?'_

_Somehow, it seems appropriate that we meet there._

_~L_

Val looked a saw that Maric's armor and sword were gone.


	4. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Denotes dialogue taken directly from the game.

**The Confrontation**

Maric retrieved his horse from the stables and told both the stable hand and a very puzzled gate guard that he had some urgent business in Amaranthine and needed to leave early to arrive in time for his meeting.

He would never forget the way to Watcher's Cove; it had been a safe haven for him. It didn't appear on any maps. In fact, Maric was the one who'd named it because, ironically, it was the one quiet place in northeastern Ferelden where he wouldn't be _watched_. Only he, Loghain, and later Cailan, knew about it. Whenever Maric approached the cove he would worry that someone had finally discovered it, but that had yet to happen. Maric surmised that was because the path was difficult to navigate on foot or on horse. Once the end of the path was reached, there was only a small overhang that appeared as if it were merely a very rocky shoreline with only a narrow strip of sand. The cavern, big enough for two people, was built into a rocky cliff that wasn't visible until one actually stood on the rocky shore walked south.

When he had needed to be by himself he'd camp at the Cove for a week and spend his days alone with the soothing sounds of the surf and the call of birds. When Cailan was older they would frequently travel there together. _We had many talks at that cove. Cailan first told me of his interest in Anora during one of our fireside chats._

He arrived well before sunrise; the moon was full and bathed everything in an ethereal white light. He tied the horse to one of the small coastal trees and made his way down the overhang and towards the cavern. Maric was stunned to see that it was just like it was the day he'd left it – a place of tranquility – unchanged, as if it had been waiting for him to return. He stood where he'd always had his campfire and remembered the last time he went to the cove before leaving for Wycombe.

_He had just left a Landsmeet that had been usually trying and contentious. Maric had informed them that he would be traveling to the Free Marches to open more trade, which aggravated a small but vocal group of banns who favored isolationism as the best protection for Ferelden. On the way to his chambers to pack for a much-needed trip Watcher's Cove, he saw Cailan and asked if he wanted to join him._

" _I would love to father but Anora will be arriving with Loghain in a few days…"_

_Maric smiled at his smitten son. "I get it. Just watch yourself. I've seen the way you both look at each other. Remember, you are the Crown Prince and she is the daughter of a Teyrn."_

_Cailan feigned a shocked look. "Father, I will be nothing save a gentleman."_

_Maric laughed. "Being a 'gentle man' has nothing to do with what I mean and you know it."_

_Cailan blushed. "Father!"_

_Maric left for Watchers Cove the next day,_

He looked towards the horizon and saw the first glow of the coming sunrise. His thoughts were pulled back to the present and unbidden images played through his mind - joyful memories of Cailan's birth, the first time his son held a sword, the pure joy on Cailan's face when he won his first tournament. Those treasured memories were now fouled by his imaginings of how Cailan died and what had been done to his body. Maric may not have been there, but that didn't stop his mind from tormenting him. It took his memories of the Deep Roads and of Cailan and wove them together into some kind of horrifying tapestry. It both tortured him and served to intensify his feeling of betrayal.

 _A damned civil war! Ferelden had only been free for thirty-one years, and he managed to start a civil war with a Blight threatening the country._ _He tried to blame Cailan's death on the Wardens, and then tried to have the Warden's killed. And that bastard Aedan spared his useless life!_

The feelings of betrayal turned into a cold and deadly rage.

**~oOOo~**

Val dressed in her leather armor and went to Nathaniel's room; on her way she found a servant and asked him to go to the stables and have them ready her horse. She knocked on the commander's door and after a minute or two he opened it.

Nathaniel, who had thrown on a robe to answer the door, was a bit bleary-eyed. Seeing Val put his senses on full alert. Aside from the early hour, the look on her face told him that something was very, very wrong.

"Val, come in. What's happened?"

Val showed him the message. Stunned he went to a chair and sat down.

" _Loghain_ is your Second?" Val asked in surprise.

"Yes, but I sent him to Soldier's Peak so he and Maric wouldn't meet. Alistair and I thought it was for the best."

Anger and fear drove Val make a curt response. "It appears your Second had other plans."

"So it seems." Nathaniel stood up. "Maric has already left?"

Val nodded. "I don't know when, but he took his armor and broadsword with him. Nathaniel, Maric told me about this cove, but never mentioned the name. It has to be close, do you know of it?"

Nathaniel shook his head. "Not a specific one, no. There are several coves along the coast but the approach is difficult so no one ever goes there. If you go five miles south you'll see a large break in the trees, turn west onto the path and go until you reach the shore. The coves are all south of there. Have them ready your horse and mine. I'll be set to go in a few minutes."

"I have already requested my horse, Nathaniel. I don't want you to come with me. I know Loghain disobeyed your order, but the heart of this conflict is not a Warden matter. For the sake of your relationship with your Second, please don't get involved. They must deal with the issues between them. Once we're back, you can reprimand him all you like for disobeying your order."

"Val you can't go alone!"

Val shoved her emotions to the back of her mind and the familiar expressionless calm took over. She looked Nathaniel directly in the eye. The Champion of Kirkwall now stood before him. "Yes, Nathaniel, I can and I will. I do not require or want the assistance of the Warden Commander. Do not accompany me to the cove." Before Nathaniel could say anything else, Val quickly turned and left, ignoring Nathaniel's calls for her to stop. She ran out of the Keep, mounted her horse, and, at full gallop, headed south.

It was now an hour after sunrise.

****~oOOo~** **

Loghain arrived early. He tied off the reins of his horse to the same tree as Maric's. He then made his way down to the cove where he saw a man silhouetted by the rising sun… _Maric_.

Loghain stopped ten feet from Maric. Suddenly, Loghain's mind was flooded with powerful emotions and memories, everything from elation to heartbreaking grief. One memory stood out – a conversation he'd had with Aden a night shortly before the battle of Denerim. After he'd survived the Joining, Aden had started to ask him questions. Loghain considered most of them to have been inane, save for Aden's questions about his relationship with Maric.

" _How well did you know King Maric?"_

" _If Maric wanted to conquer the Fade I would have led the charge."_

" _What made Maric such a great king?"_

" _There are men who inspire such devotion that everyone around would lay down their lives for him. And there are men who come and go from this world and no one notes it. What makes them so? Your guess is as good as mine. Maric was remarkable; that's all I can say of him."**_

That man now stood before him, armored and helmeted with his visor up; his arms were crossed and his broadsword was on his back.

If Loghain was surprised that Maric looked younger than he should, he didn't show it. Instead, in a voice heavy with disdain he said, "You look surprisingly well for a dead man."

Maric's voice was deadly calm as he uttered one word. "Regicide."

****~oOOo~** **

It was full light when Val found the gap in the trees; she turned the horse east. The path could be called 'rustic' at best. Val urged the horse to go as fast as was safe.

****~oOOo~** **

Loghain was close enough to see Maric's eyes, eyes that had generally exuded goodwill or, whenever Loghain annoyed him, patient sufferance. Now Maric's eyes held nothing except death. Loghain remembered that last time he'd seen such a look – when Maric killed Katriel.

Maric looked at Loghain, and saw nothing but the faces of his sons. "How could you? Tell me something that makes sense, something that doesn't mean you're a traitorous, cold-hearted, bastard!"

Loghain's voice was like ice. "I did what was necessary to protect the country that you abandoned! "

"I didn't abandon it! I was shipwrecked, badly injured, and lost my memory. By the time all my memories came back, the Blight was over."

"Why you left is of no consequence. The fact was you weren't there."

"All right then. Tell me, since when did protecting this country mean plunging it into civil war? Since when did protecting this county mean putting a bounty on Grey Wardens' heads during a Blight? Since when did protecting this country mean murdering my son, your _king_? Did you take leave of your senses? I knew that Anora and Cailan were still childless, which meant the Bannorn was probably calling for Cailan to put her aside. Please don't tell me that you wanted to secure the throne for Anora at the expense of Cailan's life!"

"You weren't even there, yet you judge _me_? Do you remember the battle of West Hill when Rowan lost her father? You were furious that Rowan and I had rescued you. You argued that if I hadn't come for you I could have made a difference in the battle, but at the very _least_ I could have gotten the army out alive! You asked me and Rowan to promise that we wouldn't come to your rescue, at the expense of the army. You believed that one should never sacrifice an army for just one man, that one man's life was not more important than a host of men, or an army of men. You said you would rather have died than have the blood of those we lost on your hands. At Ostagar we faced an overwhelming number of darkspawn, yet you would have had me sacrifice an army to save one man who was foolish enough to be on the front lines! You bloody hypocrite!"

"You didn't even agree with me! You steadfastly refused to think that going after me was wrong because I was the Crown Prince. But that's irrelevant. If you had done it to save the deaths of many, as you said you did, why then did you blame Cailan's death on the Wardens?"

"Come off it Maric! The only reason you're questioning my judgment is because the person that was left behind was your _son_ , who, by the way was ill prepared to be King. Not surprising, as you couldn't even comfort the boy when his mother died! You were so caught up in your own grief you never thought about him."

"Your sudden concern for Cailan is _touching_. I thought about him constantly. I wanted to be a better father to him, and when I pulled my head out of my arse, I was."

"Yes, after you'd managed to sire a bastard with a Grey Warden Elven Mage."

"You _never_ forgave me for being with Fiona! You felt that I had besmirched Rowan's memory. Fiona was not Katriel. Rowan was dead; do you hear me? Dead! I went to the Deep Roads a broken and guilt-ridden man. Fiona helped me stand on my own two feet!"

"Don't you dare compare Rowan to that elven mage! You never appreciated Rowan's true worth or what she sacrificed to be with you! During the rebellion you just took up with that traitorous elven harlot as if Rowen meant nothing! I was the one who watched Rowan's heart break."

Maric voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Oh yes, and you were ready and willing to help her pick up the pieces, weren't you?"

Loghain, despite his best efforts, cringed at the tone of Maric's voice, "I always knew about you and Rowan. I know you never stopped loving her. Did you know that she never stopped loving _you_?"

Loghain had never forgotten the pain of pushing Rowan away and convincing her to be with Maric, all for the sake of Ferelden. Jealousy reared it ugly head and Loghain lashed out. "I'm surprised you even noticed. Were you ever faithful to her or did you just have a string of elven mistresses?"

"You know damn well I was faithful to Rowan! In fact, I wonder what she would think about you murdering Cailan? Rowan's son, Loghain, you murdered Rowan's son!"

"I saved Ferelden from being defenseless! If we had lost all of our armies, we would have been ripe for another Orlesian take-over. There is nothing I wouldn't do for my country, even if it meant the death of its king! But I wouldn't have had to do that if Cailan had listened to me and stayed off the front lines. But no, he wanted his _glorious moment,_ to _stem the tide of evil._ "

"Loghain, do you know how Cailan died? When I finally met Alistair the first thing he told me was that if I hadn't 'buggered off' an Ogre wouldn't have squashed Cailan like a grape, and the darkspawn wouldn't have displayed his naked body like a trophy, leaving it to rot!"

Loghain flinched at that; he hadn't known what had happened to Cailan's body.

"Surprised? You left my son, the son of your best friend, the son of a woman you loved, at the hands of the Darkspawn. You left him to rot!" Maric screamed as he drew his sword. "TO ROT!"

Loghain had forgotten just how fast Maric could be. He barely had enough time to put up his shield. He deflected the Maric's blade but not the force of his attack and Loghain staggered back. Maric moved out of his reach, giving Loghain just enough time to take a defensive stance.

Maric flew against Loghain, delivering a powerful attack. Loghain, getting his bearings, began to engage Maric in a flurry of blows. Then the two men circled each other. Maric's visor was down and he held his giant broadsword, ready to engage Loghain once more.

Again they attacked, Maric landed a hit on Loghain's ribs while Loghain was able to use his shield to slam Maric backward. Maric staggered but only momentarily. Loghain was a bit winded. _How in the name of the Maker is he as strong and fast as he was before he went to the Deep Roads?_ Loghain realized that the only thing keeping him alive was the tainted blood coursing through his veins.

****~oOOo~** **

Val saw the two horses and tied hers to a nearby tree; she heard sword fighting and quickly left the overhang to follow the sound. She saw Maric and Loghain attacking each other, and Val knew that Maric was _physically_ much younger than Loghain. He had the stamina and strength of a man more than half his age. _I have to stop him before he kills Loghain._ She ran towards them.

****~oOOo~** **

Maric fought with one goal in mind - to kill the man who'd killed Cailan, who'd attempted to kill Alistair, all while almost destroying a country he had shed blood to free.

Maric and Loghain fought. Loghain was able to deflect Maric's blows with his shield but before Loghain could attack, Maric quickly stood back to ready another swing. Loghain knew that Maric had the advantage of reach, so he needed to try and stay in close to land a blow on Maric, but Maric was just too fast. Loghain was constantly on the defensive, and it was exhausting him. Then Maric landed a powerful bow – slamming the flat of his blade against Loghain's sword arm. Loghain was now forced to use his shield to block and bash. Again, Maric took a step back to swing his blade; this time it was Loghain's shield arm that took the blow. He now stood defenseless before Maric.

"Maric, I yield. I yield!"

Maric stood back and considered Loghain's surrender.

Loghain heard a woman's voice from behind him yell, "Maric, stop!" _Who in the blazes it that?_

Maric didn't hear a thing. _How can I let him live? Did he show mercy to Cailan, to Alistair? My sons must be avenged!_

Maric pulled back his broadsword and screamed, "Murderer!"

For Loghain time slowed: Maric was swinging in an upward arc. Just before the blade should have made contact, something slammed into Loghain's side and he hit the ground, hard.

Then he saw Maric drop his sword. "Val, no! Creators, no!"

Loghain realized the weight on his side was Maric's wife and she wasn't moving.

Maric knelt next to them, his face was as white as a ghost. "Val, wake up. Please," he pleaded.

"Maric! Lift her off of me so I can help."

Maric gently lifted her. Loghain got to his knees; Maric laid her back down. It looked as if the blade had sliced into her right side, and the wound was bleeding profusely.

Neither of them had health poultices nor healing potions. "Maric we need to either cut a hole in the leather or take off the cuirass." Maric quickly remove the bindings holding the armor together. Once it was removed, the wound looked worse - it went from her hip to just before her navel. There was so much blood neither man could tell how deep the cut was.

Maric tore off his breastplate and tore up his tunic so he had something to press on the wound and try to slow the bleeding. He said, "The part at the hip looks deeper than the rest but it doesn't look deep enough to have torn her gut."

Loghain sighed, "That's at least one good thing, but it's meaningless unless we can control the bleeding. One of us needs to get help. Maric, you go, I'll stay here. You're in too much of a panic to think clearly. Just point your horse in the right direction."

Maric knew the truth of Loghain's words and nodded. He kissed Val's pale cheek and turned leave just as Nathaniel and Grace appeared. They pushed Maric and Loghain aside. Nathaniel growled. "Let us through you blighted idiots!"

Nathaniel and Grace quickly began to work. Nathaniel packed the wound with a poultice to stop the bleeding while Grace got a potion into Val. Nathaniel put clean gauze over the poultice while Grace moved her glowing hands over Val's body.

Starting at her head, where she paused, she moved her hands down the rest of her body. Looking at the three men, she said, "No damage to her organs but her skin and muscle were cut clean through. We can't take her from the cove until she wakes up but I can't heal that gash until he bleeding stops so I can clean the wound."

Nathaniel, in full command, barked orders. "Maric, there's a bed roll in my pack. Set it up in the cavern. Once it's there the three of us can lay Val on the bedroll." Looking at Loghain, he continued, "What is it with these Hawke women? Damn, reckless, stubborn …"

Numb, Maric brought back the bedroll and laid it in the cavern. _Right where I always put mine._

Grace healed Loghain's wounds so he could help lift Val off the ground and place her onto the bedroll. Val didn't even react as she was lifted, carried, and laid back down. Except for her breathing, she remained still and pale. Grace stayed with her as Nathaniel barked at both men. "Both of you get out of your damn armor and give me your swords."

Both men complied and Nathaniel placed the swords and the armor in the cavern. Then he pointed to the other cove. "We are going to go there. Now move it!"

Maric was shirtless and Loghain wore an arming coat. Both men wore leggings and boots. Nathaniel was in his Warden Commander leathers. When they reached the next cove the two men stood before Nathaniel who turned on his Second. "How _dare_ you disobey a direct order! You were told to go to Soldier's Peak until Maric and Val left the Vigil. Not only did you not go to the Peak, but you also led Maric out of the Vigil to meet with him! You knew Maric would be furious. What in Andraste's name were you thinking? The only reason you are alive right now is laying unconscious in that cavern!"

Loghain looked past Nathaniel. "I do not deny anything that you've said, Commander."

Maric stood silent, listening. Nathaniel scratched the stubble on his cheek; he hadn't had time to shave before he'd left. Again he looked at his Second, his voice serious. "Were you suicidal?"

"No, Commander. I underestimated Maric's anger."

"That's horse shit and you know it. You intentionally goaded him in that letter! What did you think he would do?"

Loghain asked, "Commander permission to speak freely?"

"No! I think you've had enough free speech this morning." Nathaniel turned his eyes to Maric.

"I know that you feel betrayal and anger right now. You believe that Loghain has not been punished for what he did. Let me tell you this: during the Landsmeet he yielded to judgment, knowing it meant his death. It was out of the clear blue sky that Aedan conscripted him. For the last eight years Loghain has been in _Orlais_ , serving as a member of an order he nearly eradicated from Ferelden. I know it's not vengeance, but Maric you were King, surely you can see that the punishment was just."

Maric nodded. "I agree that is a just punishment, but he remains unrepentant about his actions. The bastard even defended them!"

Loghain turned to look at Maric. Both men looked into the other's eyes. Loghain finally saw what his actions had truly cost his former king, and friend. He had mourned Maric's death, but this was so much worse. Loghain knew that their bond no longer existed. It lay dead on the ground just as Cailan's body had at Ostagar. He had killed a part of Maric when he'd killed Cailan. _Yes, I killed him. I killed Maric and Rowan's son. Maker Rowan, forgive me. Maric never will._

Maric saw defeat in Loghain's eyes and the guilt rest heavy on his shoulders. _Perhaps his living with the knowledge of what he's really done is more torturous than death would have been._

Maric's voice was devoid of anger. There was a certain satisfaction in its weariness. "Loghain, I cannot forgive you, you know that. But I believe you have finally found your own personal void; that will hurt you far more than my sword." Looking towards Nathaniel, he spoke quietly, "There is no more need for Loghain and I to be separated. He is still your Second in Command and I suspect he will act like it for the remainder of our time here."

Nathaniel and Loghain nodded.

"Then if you will excuse me, I want to sit with my wife."

Nathaniel nodded. "Of course."

Without another word Maric went back to the cavern to sit with Val.

Nathaniel looked at Loghain. "The man that walked out of here still has his honor. I hope you recover yours. Go to the Keep. You're confined to quarters until I return. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Commander."

****~oOOo~** **

Maric sat on the ground next to Val's bedroll; he saw Loghain leave and Nathaniel walk over to them.

Just then Val opened her eyes to see Maric, Grace and Nathaniel looking at her. She tried to move but Maric held her down. Concern filled her blue eyes. "Where is Loghain? Is he-"

"No, no _emma lath._ He lives only because of you. I am sorry beyond words for what I've done to you." Tears filled his eyes.

Nathaniel motioned for Grace to join him in leaving Val and Maric alone for a bit.

"Love, there's no reason for you to apologize. Your reaction to that note made perfect sense. I understand where the rage came from."

Maric lay down next to her and took her face in his hands, "Why did you do it? Why? I could have killed you."

Val smiled confidently. "I knew I could get Loghain to the ground without being sliced in two. If you had killed him, once the anger receded, the guilt would have eaten you alive."

"You know me better than I know myself."

" _Emma lath."_ Val reached up to stroke Maric's cheek _. "Ma in din tu mana. In'sahlin"_

Maric remembered the quote. _Do not dwell in the past. Dwell in the moment._

He leaned over and softly kissed his wife.

****~oOOo~** **

Varric leaned back in the chair.

Cassandra Pentaghast was very angry. "No! This can't be right. The Champion and her apostate sister came to Kirkwall to spread subversion against the Chantry. But you claim this wasn't the case! The Champion just happened to have dealings with the Qunari, joined forces with a blood mage, a rebel Warden and for what, coin?"

"Maybe it's not as simple as you imagine, Seeker."

"Simple? Do I need to remind you what your friends did? Do I need to tell you how many lives have been lost, how many more will be lost? You cannot sit there and tell me she's innocent!"**

 


	5. Crime and Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Indicates dialogue taken directly from the game.

Back at the Vigil, tensions were high. It was clear something was wrong: the gate guards reported that Maric, fully armed and armored, had left before dawn, Val had left an hour later, and Nathaniel and Grace had left a half hour after Val. It was mid-morning and no one had returned.

Before he and Grace had left, Nathaniel had fully briefed Rafe about the situation, and had given him Loghain's note with orders to destroy it. Rafe had hoped things would be resolved before the rumors started. Unfortunately that hope died as he heard the whispers as he walked around the compound. Most of the rumors he heard were harmless; merely idle speculation.

Then he overheard two of the newer Wardens sharing one particularly wild tale - Maric had gone mad and was going back to Denerim to reclaim the throne. Rafe cursed under his breath. _Maker's sake, if that rumor spirals out of control._ He believed that rumors always traveled faster than any courier could and shuddered at the thought of this one spreading to Denerim. _Best that I share what I can and squash that wild one, as well as any other rumors_. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. He sent out the word for everyone to gather in the meeting hall, immediately.

**~oOOo~**

Val looked at Maric, her eyes beginning to flutter, but she fought it. "Love, where are we?"

Maric frowned in confusion at her question. "You don't remember? Do you remember what happened?"

Maric watched as she shook her head, it looked like she couldn't summon the strength to speak, her eyes began to look…uneven, then they closed.

He quickly turned and yelled, "Grace, help! Something's wrong!"

Nathaniel and Grace ran over. The mage knelt down and ran her hands over Val's body She looked at Maric. "What happened?"

"She couldn't remember where we were, and then, well look under her eyelids, one pupil is larger than the other."

Grace looked under her eyelids then focused her healing energy on Val's head. After what seemed like an eternity, Grace motioned for a lyrium vial. Nathaniel handed it to her. She continued to keep her hands over Val's head.

After a half hour, Grace sat back on her heels, exhausted, but pleased. She looked at Maric, who had been pale and silent while Grace worked. "The force of her slamming into Loghain, gave her a concussion which turned out to be a far more serious than I originally saw. I'll spare you the details; just know that she will be fine. Right now she's merely asleep. Maric, Nathaniel we need to get her back to the Keep. I had hoped she could walk out of here, but the head injury makes that impossible. Any ideas?"

**~oOOo~**

Rafe stood before the assembled Wardens, guards and staff. They all knew the subject of the meeting and looked at Rafe expectantly. He cleared his throat and began, "As most of you have figured out, there is a situation involving Warden Loghain and Maric Theirin. I don't have many of the details. I do know that Val, the Commander, and Grace have gone to…help."

Oghren lightly pounded his fist on the table. " _Situation_? Loghain was sent to Soldier's Peak so he wouldn't be here at the same time as Val and Maric, and many of us know why. Just spit it out Rafe. I take it our Second in Command didn't stay at the Peak?"

At that point Rafe knew the cat was out of the bag, leaving only a tuft of fur behind. He sighed and sat down. "Loghain never went to the Peak. He and Maric were to meet at a nearby cove, where I suspect there was far more fighting than talking. That is all I can tell you right now." In deference to their Second, Rafe didn't mention that Loghain forced the meeting, and he certainly wasn't going to divulge the contents of the now destroyed letter. _Best to end the conversation here._

Everyone left, except Oghren and Bethany. Bethany looked very uncertain. "Seneschal, is my sister in any danger?"

Rafe had a soft spot for Bethany. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and couldn't lie. "Your sister went there to stop Maric from killing Loghain."

Oghren shook his head. "The only way she's gonna be able to do that is by standing between the two of them. Maric probably has more than a decade's worth of rage in him; I don't think Loghain stands a chance."

Bethany sat down heavily. "I know my sister: she is going to protect Loghain from Maric, even if she has to put herself in harm's way."

Rafe didn't know the Champion very well. "Bethany, why would Val protect Loghain?"

Oghren answered, "She ain't protecting Loghain because she think's he's innocent. She's tryin' to protect Maric from himself. Revenge always seems like a good idea at the time, but in the end it'll just eat at your guts."

"Bethany, Oghren, I need you both to keep this conversation between the three of us."

Bethany said, "Of course, Rafe."

Oghren nodded his head. "Ain't anyone here who remembers or knows all of what Loghain did during the Blight, and I'm not gonna tell 'em." Oghren looked at Bethany. "Come one Beth, you know your sister's tough."

Bethany bowed her head a bit and said, "I know. I just…I pray that she comes back safe."

"All right then, I'm goin' to the training yard to see if I can whip some recruits in to shape. Introduce 'em to what a beserker can do."

Rafe put his hands out in a plea. "Please, Oghren, don't break them."

As the dwarf turned to leave, he laughed, "Heh. Heh. Don't worry, I'll make sure they stay in one piece."

Once Oghren was out of earshot, Beth looked at Rafe, "Thank you for being honest with me."

"You deserved to know what your sister and brother-in-law were getting into."

Bethany was about to speak when they both heard a commotion coming from the courtyard. They looked each other and Bethany paled with worry. Rafe gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, then dashed outside. Bethany quickly followed.

When they arrived, Rafe saw that in the middle of the courtyard there were a cluster of Wardens, and at the center of the cluster was Loghain. Rafe moved towards him as he told the others to move aside. He reached Loghain just as he had dismounted and handed the reins to the stable hand. The Second's face was expressionless; there wasn't even a hint of his taciturn sneer. In fact, Rafe noted, there was no emotion at all; just a vacant look on a face that seemed to have aged ten years.

Rafe opted for formality until he knew what was going on. "Greetings, Warden. Do you bring news from the Commander?"

Loghain turned to Rafe and slowly nodded.

Rafe looked out at the Wardens. "There is no more to watch, so go about your business. Recruits, don't keep Oghren waiting." Rafe put his hand on Loghain's shoulder and guided him towards the Keep. "It's best that we talk in your office rather than out here in the courtyard."

All Loghain did was nod, as if that was all he was capable of.

The two men walked into the Keep, passing Bethany. Bethany saw the vacant look in Loghain's eyes, there was no sign of Maric and Val, but there was blood on Loghain's armor. Bethany began to think the worse and blanched. Rafe stopped. "Loghain, I'll meet you there."

Still unable or unwilling to speak, Loghain merely nodded and continued walking.

Rafe went to Bethany. "I will get word to you as soon as I know about Val."

Bethany gave him a half smile. "Thank you."

When Rafe entered Loghain's office he found him sitting on the couch, rather than in his chair.

"Loghain, what happened?"

Loghain let out a long deep breath, refusing to look at the Seneschal. "I am to be confined to my quarters until Nathaniel returns."

Rafe could tell that getting information out of Loghain was going to be like pulling teeth. "And…?"

Loghain looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "I just lost the man who was a brother to me."

Rafe arched an eyebrow, concern clear in his voice, "Did Maric…die?"

Loghain quickly shook his head. "No. He's alive, but I'm nothing to him now. When I thought he was dead, I mourned him. Now…" Loghain couldn't finish the thought.

Rafe sat back and watched as Loghain hung his head. The man looked completely defeated, something Rafe would never have expected of the Hero of River Dane. For the first time in a long time, Rafe had no idea what to say. _What can you say to a man who brought this kind of grief upon his own head?_

The men sat in silence, until Loghain picked up his head. "I wish to the Maker I could say that if I had to do it over again, I would have answered the flanking signal." He chuckled without mirth. "Maybe I should have forced Cailan to stay with me for the flanking charge."

"Could you have forced Cailan to do anything?"

"I used to say no, but now I don't know anymore. Maybe if I wasn't so damned adversarial with Duncan, maybe _he_ could have helped me convince Cailan. Maybe I should have waited for the Orlesian Wardens, like Cailan wanted. Andraste's ass, maybe I should have just had him kidnapped and brought back to Denerim! I have no idea anymore!" Loghain voice softened to almost a whisper, "Sometimes it seems like a lifetime ago, and sometimes it feels like it happened yesterday."

Loghain looked to Rafe with red-rimmed eyes. "Enough of my prattle. You should know that Val got between Maric's blade and me." Rafe was about to speak, but Loghain put up his hand. "She was injured, but it wasn't anything Grace couldn't handle, she'll be fine. The four of them are still at the cove. Nathaniel didn't ask me to have you send assistance, so I am guessing they have everything in hand." Loghain looked wistful. "I'll say one thing - Valentina Theirin is formidable and very devoted to Maric. That's something Maric never really had with Rowan, or Fiona." After another long pause, Loghain stood up. "As I am to be confined here, you will need to put a guard at the door."

"I'll send someone up." Rafe stood up to leave.

"Thank you, Rafe."

This time it was Rafe who could not do more than nod.

**~oOOo~**

Maric and Nathaniel had been talking about out how to get Val back to the Vigil. They were going round and round on making a litter or sending someone back to the Vigil for help, when a small voice called, "Maric?"

Maric quickly went to her side. "Hey beautiful, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by a wild bronto. I heard you and Nathaniel. Couldn't I just sit on the saddle with you? If I sit in front I can lean back against you."

Grace, who had been sitting with Val, smiled. "That would work, but we first have to get you to the horses."

Maric laughed. "That's easy, I'll carry her."

Grace frowned in thought. "Maric, I don't want her side to be stressed. How about you and Nathaniel carry the bedroll with her in it. It would be like a sling, then she can sit on the horse with you."

Nathaniel smiled. "That sounds like a plan. When can we move her?"

Grace expression was serious. "I'm going to clean out the wound now so I can heal it. I would say about half an hour." She turned her attention to her patient. "Val, even though I've healed the head injury I'm still not comfortable giving you a sleeping draught. So you'll have to be awake while I clean the wound."

Val slowly nodded. "I know. Don't worry, I've endured much worse."

Nathaniel and Grace both looked wide-eyed at Val with the same unspoken question. _What could be worse?_

Maric leaned against the cavern wall listening, and watching the looks on Nathaniel and Grace's faces. The details of Val's battle with the Arishok had come up several times during their past conversations. Maric knew that Val had showed remarkable strength during that fight.

Maric chuckled. "Did you think she'd defeated the Arishok without being injured? His sword was twice the size of mine and he skewered Val, literally."

Val pointed to the area above her navel, where there was a small, faint scar.

Grace was sitting in disbelief. "How did you beat him if you were skewered on his sword?"

Val's voice was very matter of fact. "I was using a two handed sword at the time. Once I pushed myself off of _his_ sword I was in the perfect position to thrust _my_ sword into his heart."

Everyone was quiet. Suddenly, Nathaniel started to laugh. Val frowned thinking he didn't believe her. "It's the truth!"

Nathaniel stopped laughing, long enough to reassure her. "Oh, I believe you. But Maker's sake Val, if you were a man I would say you have balls of steel, but…well…I don't think there is an equivalent for a woman. Is there?"

Grace laughed. "You must have had one heck of a healer."

Maric held his breath as he watched Val's eyes cloud-over for a few seconds as she was reminded of Anders. Her voice became sorrowful, and Grace didn't know why. "He was. He really was."

Grace, trying to lighten the mood, rubbed her hands together and smiled eagerly. "Well then, let's see if I can leave a scar as small as that one."

After cleaning the wound, during which Val clenched her teeth and tried to focus on breathing, Grace then healed the wound. When she was done, she looked at Val with a sense of professional pride. "Hah, there won't even be a scar!" She then looked very serious as she warned Val, "Everything has been knit back together, but the muscles will be weak. You need to work on strengthening them.

Val whispered in Grace's ear. Grace smiled slyly. "Yes, that would count."

**~oOOo~**

Shortly after lunch, the four of them arrived back at the Keep. Rafe and Bethany, who'd been alerted by the guard, met them in the courtyard. For the second time that day, the courtyard was filled with Wardens, all looking to their commander. Nathaniel raised a hand and smiled. "We have returned. Please, go back to whatever it was you were doing. I promise a full debriefing tonight."

As the Wardens disbursed, Rafe looked at Nathaniel and Grace and could tell that they were starving. "You two get something to eat! I don't want you getting any ideas about the horses."

Nathaniel smiled. "Too late."

Rafe rolled his eyes then smiled. "We're glad you're all back."

Nathaniel and Grace practically ran inside. Rafe hoped the kitchen staff had enough extra food from lunch to feed the two of them. _A starving Warden is not a pretty sight._

Wearing an expression of total relief, Bethany looked at her sister, eager to know what had happened. As soon Val was off of the horse, Bethany gently held her. "I was so worried, Val."

"I know Beth, sorry to worry you, but I - "

" - I understand." Bethany looked knowingly at her older sister.

Maric turned to Rafe and Bethany. "I need to get Val upstairs. Bethany, once she's settled in, could you sit with her for a while?"

Bethany looked at her brother-in-law. "You wouldn't have been able to keep me away."

"Thank you. I'm going to meet with Rafe and Nathaniel – " Maric stopped himself and hung his head, _I can't believe I'm giving orders. I'm not the King. I'm not even a Warden. I'm just a guest._ He raised his head and with an apologetic look he said, "Rafe, I'm sorry for my presumption. Do you and the Commander have time to meet with me today?"

"Of course." Rafe smiled back.

**~oOOo~**

Nathaniel was deeply troubled, and ate at a considerably slower pace than normal. He knew that each bite brought him closer to meeting with Loghain. He still had no idea what he should do with the man. On the one hand, Loghain had disobeyed his direct orders. On the other hand, Val was right: this was not a Warden matter. _Alistair and I shouldn't have made Loghain leave._ _We should have just let the chips fall as they may. Maric wouldn't have done anything within the walls of the Keep. The same confrontation may have happened, but Loghain wouldn't have been disobeying orders._

He couldn't strip Loghain of his rank. Nathaniel needed Loghain as his Second, both because of his vast experience and because it kept Anora and the Grand Cleric at bay. He knew that the guilt and grief Loghain was now suffering was truly a just punishment, but Nathaniel had to _officially_ reprimand and discipline him for insubordination.

Finishing his lunch he went to Loghain's quarters, which were under guard. Nathaniel took a deep breath, and nodded to the guard to open the door. Once the door closed behind him, he felt like he'd been locked in a tomb. Loghain's mood was sepulchral, and seemed to have radiated from him and cast a pall over the whole room.

Loghain was standing at attention. "Commander."

Nathaniel could see that the events of the morning had clearly taken an emotional toll on his Second. As Maric had remarked: experiencing his own personal Void would be more painful than having been killed outright. The thought gave Nathaniel pause, but no peace.

"At ease, Loghain." Nathaniel sighed. "You realize how grave your act of insubordination was and that I have to punish you for it?"

"Yes, Commander. I believe the typical punishment is a flogging."

Nathaniel was disgusted. "That's barbaric!"

"Permission to speak freely?"

Nathaniel paused before answering, "Granted."

"I am not just a Warden; I am your Second. This makes my insubordination far worse, if you don't properly punish me it could undermine your command."

Nathaniel began to pace. "I can't believe that you're advising me to flog you?"

While his expression still looked funereal, Loghain's voice took on the tone of an advisor. "Discipline must be maintained. A flogging will effectively deliver that message; far better than imprisonment."

"I need you as my Second, but you need to be punished for what you did."

"Then Commander, there really is only one choice."

Nathaniel nodded. "You are still confined to quarters until I bring you before the Wardens where your sentence will be carried out."

When Nathaniel left the room, he felt physically ill at what had to be done.

With a heavy heart, he went to his office where Rafe was patiently waiting outside the door. The seneschal's whole demeanor belied the seriousness of their meeting. Nathaniel was always amazed at how adept Rafe was at hiding his feelings.

He ushered Rafe into his office. Once both were seated, Rafe began. "Nathaniel, you have spoken to Loghain, yes?"

The Commander's voice had an edge to it. "Yes, his punishment will be at the end of a whip."

Rafe knew what the punishment needed to be, and looked at Nathaniel in sympathy. "Nathaniel, no one is going to compare this action to anything your father did. This is a sound decision, although it will be one of the hardest you have to carry out. This wasn't just anyone who disobeyed a direct order, it was your Second in Command."

"That's precisely what Loghain said."

"The man may have been grossly insubordinate, but he understands military discipline."

"Who should actually whip him?"

"You don't need me to tell you the answer to that."

Nathaniel sighed and shook his head.

**~oOOo~**

Nathaniel decided to wait until the following day to discipline Loghain. In the meantime, he and Rafe met with Maric.

Maric looked both ashamed and contrite. "Nathaniel, I apologize for letting my personal issues with Loghain wreak havoc among those under your command. Val and I are here as your guests and as such I should have displayed better restraint, and not gone after Loghain."

"Maric," Nathaniel began. "I don't know a man who could, or even should, have ignored that message. _I_ wouldn't have ignored it, so I'm not bringing any blame on your head."

"I appreciate that, however I do not take back the apology."

Nathaniel smiled, "Consider it accepted. Now what can we do for your this week?"

Maric sat back and blew out a deep breath. "Right now, Val and I need information and advice. We need to know what the current situation is in Kirkwall. Val is no longer Viscountess; did they appoint someone else, or is the Chantry in charge? What has happened with the Templars there? I know that's a heck of a lot to ask, so let me know if it's completely impossible –"

Maric was interrupted by Rafe's chuckling, and looked quizzically at the seneschal.

"I'm sorry, Maric. I wasn't trying to be rude. I laugh because I've been collecting precisely that kind of information since I heard the news of the Chantry's destruction. I have quite a bit and it's current."

Maric sighed with relief.

Nathaniel smiled, "You'll have to work much harder to stump Rafe."

"So it would seem. Rafe, do you think we need to change our appearances?"

"Val's absolutely! Her appearance is striking and very well known in Kirkwall. You, however, look just liked you did when you were much younger. Because everyone believes that you're dead, even if someone were to notice a resemblance, they would never think you were Maric Theirin. I would shave the goatee though. I have some ideas of how to disguise Val's appearance, but I suspect we should wait until we meet with you and your wife."

Maric just laughed. "Maker's sake, Rafe. Is there any information you don't have?"

"Well, I don't have information on the color of the Queen's smalls."

Nathaniel nodded towards Rafe. "Notice he didn't include the King in that."

Rafe smiled. "King Aedan prefers-"

Nathaniel held up his hand, smiling. "Rafe, I don't need to envision King Aedan's smalls."

**~oOOo~**

Maric had dinner brought up to their room, so they could sit, eat, and unwind from what had been a long and tumultuous day. Maric told Val about his meeting with Nathaniel and Rafe, including the quip about their Majesties smalls, which gave Val a hearty, if somewhat painful, laugh.

After they finished eating they sat by the fire as was their custom. Val asked, "How are you doing, love?"

Maric looked at Val askance. "How am _I_ doing? The better question is how are _you_ doing."

"I'm fine, really I am. I was just wounded; you are the one who was being taunted. I can't even imagine what you were feeling."

"I felt nothing except a visceral and all-consuming rage that completely focused on killing Loghain." Maric kissed Val's hand. "And if it hadn't been for my incredibly wise and _extremely_ reckless wife, that's what I would have done."

Val chuckled. "Wise and _reckless_. I would rather wise and bold, but I catch your point."

When Maric walked Val back to bed, she stayed standing; there was a twinkle in her eyes and a husky quality to her voice. "Grace said that I have to strengthen the muscles on my side and stomach."

Maric arched an eyebrow.

She gave Maric a very wicked look as she began to unlace his tunic. "I know a terrific way to do so. Even Grace approved."

Maric pulled her into his arms. "I'm assuming my help is required to perform this…exercise?

"Indeed. You're essential." She pulled off his tunic.

"Really? Is it a particular exercise or are we discussing general fitness?"

Oh, it's _quite_ specific." Val and Maric worked to removed the rest of their clothing.

"What do you need me to do?"

Val's voice was soft and seductive. "Just lie down and get comfortable."

**~oOOo~**

Cassandra Pentaghast was putting on her cuirass, readying herself for another day of the dwarf's interrogation. She and Leliana had been arguing about the Champion for the last twenty minutes and Cassandra was very annoyed. "Leliana, I still don't see why you have such confidence in the Champion's innocence! So far, the dwarf's story sounds completely implausible."

"So far." Leliana reminded her, "I've told you: I've met her and talked with her. I saw how she fought the Resolutionsists when they attacked us. The woman I met was trying to find a peaceful solution. She didn't want the whole of Kirkwall razed in an Exalted March."

"Of course she wouldn't! She wouldn't want the Divine spoiling her plans."

"No. The woman I met was sincere in her desire for peace."

"What do you expect me to do, Leliana? Do you want me to tell the Divine that she's wrong, simply because you talked to the Champion for five minutes, _six years ago_?"

Cassandra shook her head in frustration as she put on her gauntlets. She was taller than Leliana, and looked down on the smaller woman to match her scathingly condescending tone. "Leliana, she is a master manipulator, and while you are a very talented fighter and spy she has clearly beguiled you."

Leliana curbed her tongue, and swallowed her pride. Long ago, a Revered Mother, named Dorothea, had helped Leliana escape from the Arl of Denerim's dungeon, and nursed her back to health. The Revered Mother had told Leliana that before she became a Chantry sister, she too had been a victim of Marjolaine's betrayed. When Leliana was well enough to leave, Dorothea had given her Marjolaine's whereabouts.

That Revered Mother was now known as the Divine, Justinia V. As the "left hand of the Divine" Leliana's true missions had been far different than Cassandra had been lead to believe. The Divine knew that in order for Leliana do what was needed, the young woman's background had to remain a secret, a secret that the Divine considered prudent not to share with Cassandra.

It was only when Cassandra was in one of her condescending moods that it took every bit of Leliana's control not to fling the truth in her face. At such times, she would simply change the subject. "How long do you think Varric's interrogation will last?"

Cassandra's words and tone were deliberately vague. "It depends on what the dwarf is willing to say."

Leliana knew better than to continue, and turned to leave. "May the Maker be with you and Varric."

Cassandra looked puzzled at Leliana's inclusion of the dwarf, but nodded as Leliana left. "May the Maker be with you as well."

Leliana knew, in her heart, that regardless of what Varric told Cassandra it it wouldn't be enough. Leliana needed to learn about Hawke, not from her companions, but from the people whom she swore to protect. She wanted to hear what the people were saying and what they weren't. While Cassandra conducted Varric's interrogation, Leliana spent time among the people of Kirkwall.

**~oOOo~**

An uncomfortable silence descended upon the Vigil. It was late morning, and all the Wardens were assembled, wearing dress uniforms, in the side courtyard, at the far side of which stood a tall oak tree.

Once everyone was assembled. Nathaniel arrived and stood before of his Wardens. Rafe wasn't present. Neither were Val or Maric. This was a disciplinary action and solely a Warden matter. "Sergeant, please bring Warden Loghain."

Loghain came from the back of the assembly. He was shirtless and his hands were bound behind him. He focused his eyes forward and refused to look down or away. _I will face my punishment like a soldier._

When Loghain stood facing the Wardens, Nathaniel began, "Two weeks ago, I gave Warden Loghain a direct order to go to Soldier's Peak. He was to leave three days ago. Warden Loghain, however, did not go to Soldier's Peak as he was ordered. The reasons are not relevant and do not excuse his actions. We are not an army, as such, but insubordination cannot be tolerated, especially by the one who is Second in Command, and I trust you all to understand why." It was clear in the faces of those before him that they understood.

"Warden Loghain, you are accused of insubordination in disobeying my direct order to go to Soldier's Peak. As Second in Command you know the kind of example you must set and in this case you failed spectacularly. Your punishment shall be twenty lashes, well marked. Is there anything you would like to say?"

"No, Commander. I accept your judgment and my punishment."

The Sergeant handed Nathaniel the whip as Loghain's arms were tied around the tree. The entire courtyard was completely silent. Nathaniel could feel the bile rise in his throat. He moved into position and noticed that imbedded in the end of the whip was a very small piece of very sharp metal. _Maker, give me strength._ He took a deep breath and cracked the whip. A small line of blood appeared on Loghain's back, his body tensed, but he didn't utter a sound.

"One."

**~oOOo~**

Leliana's investigation started in Darktown. Her heart ached when she saw people beaten down by time, hunger, despair, and neglect. She dressed like one of the many lost souls living in that dismal hole, and using considerable skills of persuasion, learned that the people in Darktown greatly missed two people: Hawke and their healer.

Leliana heard talk about Anders giving of his time and energy to help as many people as he could. From small wounds, to bringing someone from the brink of death, he cared for any and everyone who came across the threshold of his clinic, and he never took a single coin for his services. 'Selfless' was the adjective most frequently used. He had delivered many children during his time in Kirkwall and Leliana noticed that there were many boys named Anders and even some girls.

_How could someone with such a large heart, perpetrate such a heinous act? What really drove him?_

To those in Darktown, Hawke was a Fereldan refugee, like many of them, and never forgot who she was. She protected their healer, and the people of Darktown. Most importantly, she and the healer made each other happy. Together they were the one bright light amidst all the grime and gloom.

Leliana began to understand some of what motivated Anders: she heard about the mage underground, about how Anders and the underground assisted mages to escape abuse, death, or being made tranquil. Stories still circulated about the late Ser Alrik, the sadistic templar who would make young female mages tranquil and use them as his sex slaves. Alrik was also the one who'd wanted to make every mage tranquil, an idea that enraged Anders and was rejected by both Meredith, and by Elthina. All though there was never any legal finding in the matter, Leliana was sure that bastard died at hands of Anders and Hawke.

When Leliana moved up to Lowtown, she found the people there didn't uniformly ate Anders. More people than she would have suspected had seen or heard about the abuses mages suffered. Many of their own children were ripped away from them and sent to the Gallows, never to be seen or to heard from again. The ones who had escaped told of living in barred cells, enduring continued interrogations by the Knight-Commander, and most horrifying of all, that that Rite of Tranquility was used against any mage who spoke out.

_Elthina._ Leliana frowned as she thought about the late Grand Cleric. _Things would have been different if you had actually enforced the rule that the Rite of Tranquility is not to be used against harrowed mages, or if you had actually used your authority to reprimand or remove the Knight-Commander. Instead, you did nothing! You watched Meredith and Orsino tear Kirkwall apart and kept leaving things to the Maker's will. By doing nothing, you allowed heinous abuses of power to be perpetrated against mages by the very Order meant to protect them._

As Leliana moved through Lowtown and the Docks, she saw the statue of Hawke standing victorious with her foot on the decapitated head of the Arishok. Leliana would bet fifty sovereigns that the Hawke _she'd_ met hated that statue. Hawke would have said that she only did what she could defend the people from the Qunari. According to the locals, even after Hawke moved to Hightown, she never stopped helping the people of Kirkwall regardless of whether they lived in Lowtown, Darktown, or the city sewers. The consensus was that Hawke looked out for them, even when no one else did, and that many felt they owed her their lives, because she saved them from the Qunari.

The information about how mages were treated in the Gallows reminder her of what was happening in the White Spire. "I hope Fiona's escape plans work. I must get back there soon so I can help."

**~oOOo~**

Varric sat back. "You seem confused, Seeker."

"The Champion killed the Arishok in single combat? Her voice softened and she showed a hint of a smile. "It just sounds so romantic."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you've developed a case of hero worship."

"Why, because I have respect for a woman who built herself up from nothing?"

"Mm hmm"

" _If_ you're telling the truth." Then she looked to the ground, shaking her head slowly. Her voice sounded reflective. "If you are, then what happened at the Gallows may be far different than we assumed. I need to hear it." **


	6. Failure

With assistance, Loghain went to the infirmary; he sat on a cot while Serena, another Warden healer, looked at his back.

"Serena, I don't want them healed. Just make sure they don't get infected."

Serena looked wide-eyed and knelt down in front of him. "You'll be in pain for days and have scars."

"I know that."

She simply looked at him. She didn't say a word; she didn't need to. Instead, she had entered a battle of wills with him, as she had done many times before…

_Serena and Loghain were childhood friends. Neither had a brother nor a sister, and, as their family's farms were adjacent, they developed a close friendship. It was soon after the start of the rebellion that Serena, who was fifteen, came into her magic. To protect her parents from the templars, she ran away from home and roamed through the northwestern part of Ferelden. For a while she traveled with a small group of apostates, one of whom was a healer, named Tyla, who took it upon herself to train Serena._

_After the rebellion, the group parted ways. Serena was tired of running, and wanted to do something meaningful. She was a healer and she wanted to be somewhere where she could do the most good, where she wouldn't be an apostate. She learned from her travels that the Grey Warden's accepted mages. She had heard the tales of the Grey Wardens and their mission to keep Thedas safe from darkspawn, so Serena decided to try to join the Wardens. She went to Jader; the closest outpost. After talking with the Commander about her skills and her desire to become a Warden, he agreed to accept her. During her Joining, unexpectedly, a spirit of compassion chose her, and when she woke up, not only was she a Warden, she was also a spirit healer._

_It was in Jader that Serena and Loghain met again. She saw how the years had affected her old friend, and she was probably one of the few who understood the depth of the change. They easily renewed their old friendship and when Loghain was to transfer to Amaranthine, he convinced their Commander to transfer Serena as well. Since the Commander was so happy to have Loghain out of his hair, he readily agreed._

Serena said softly, "Isn't punishment enough to have endured the lashing? Do you need to continue to punish yourself by not having me heal your wounds?

Loghain gave her a grudging smile. "You always did get to the heart of the matter. No, it isn't enough. I'm Nathaniel's Second and I'm ashamed for what my actions could have cost the Wardens, and Nathaniel's command. I never would have tolerated that behavior if _my_ Second had done that. For others, the whipping would have been sufficient punishment, but my punishment needs to be worse. Just make sure they won't infect, and bandage them up."

Serena gently took a stray lock of his hair and put it behind his ears, thinking about what he'd just said. "Loghain, you have more honor than you give yourself credit for. Remember that." She let out a deep breath, stood up, softly clapped her hands, and in a brisk tone said, "All right then. A couple of them will need sutures, and I won't take no for an answer. I'll make sure that everything is cleaned and dressed."

Loghain took Serena's hand. "Thank you."

"For what? Leaving my patient with open wounds that will scar?"

Loghain could hear the smile in her voice and appreciated her humor. "I promise I'll make sure your reputation as a healer will not suffer on my account. Thank you for understanding, you are one of the few who do."

"Yes, well most of these wardens weren't even a twinkle in their father's eyes when you and Maric freed Ferelden. I was there. I know." She gently placed her hand firmly on his shoulder. "Now enough chitchat and let me get to work."

**~oOOo~**

When Loghain was taken to the infirmary, Nathaniel fled to his office. He was well into his third glass of brandy when a servant announced that Lord Theirin was asking if the Commander would grant him an audience. Nate almost laughed at the formality, but he eagerly agreed. He greatly respected the former king and hoped that Maric could give him advice on how to cope with what he had done to Loghain.

As soon as Maric entered the room he could tell from Nathaniel's bleary eyes and slighting rosy cheeks that he had decided to crawl into a bottle of brandy. He sighed, took the glass out of his hand, and put it _and_ the bottle out of his reach. Nathaniel looked like he was going to protest, but he took one look at Maric's icy gaze and decided against it. _I would have an easier time moving a rock wall._

Maric stood, arms crossed, in front of Nathaniel. _I remember the first time I felt that way. I was halfway into a bottle of whiskey when Loghain, yanked me out of the chair and told me to stop whinging, that there was a price we paid to lead._ With a firm voice, Maric asked, "Nathaniel, do you want to remain Warden Commander, or should I tell them to look for your replacement?"

Maric's question had taken him completely by surprise. "Wha…what? Yes, of course I want to be the Commander! Why do you even ask?"

"Because the man on the receiving end of those lashes took his punishment like a soldier and you need to do the same. You are the Commander; the hard choices and actions lay on your shoulders. That's the job. You either accept it and deal with it, or resign your command. You don't have to _like_ what you did, but you have to accept that it was necessary and you did what you had to do."

Nathaniel stood up, albeit a bit wobbly, and glared at Maric. "And just how am I supposed to do that, your _Majesty_?"

Maric ignored the insult, knowing it was the brandy talking. "You _don't_ do it by hiding and getting drunk. Do you realize that while you've been putting away the brandy, your Wardens have been trying to understand and process what they saw? Some feel shame for Loghain; some have never seen a commanding office whip a soldier, some of them are just in shock. I guarantee you - none of them know what to do or how to act. Their Second is in the infirmary and their Commander has vanished. You want to know how you 'deal' with it? You go downstairs to be _with_ them and be there _for_ them. You are the Grey Warden Commander of Ferelden. Act like it!"

Nathaniel gave Maric a weary smile. "I thought you'd be sympathetic."

"I am. I've been where you are, but it was Loghain who made sure I didn't wallow in it. Now I'm doing the same for you. Get moving before I boot your arse downstairs."

Maric may have said the last bit with a chuckle, but Nathaniel knew he really wasn't joking.

**~oOOo~**

Leliana decided to rent a room at the Hanged Man so she could continue to learn about the Champion and about Kirkwall. When she entered the Hanged Man, aside from her nose being assaulted by the smell, she saw that everyone was in an uproar over the Seekers holding Varric captive. Epithets and derogatory comments flew about the tavern:

"Bloody useless Seekers!"

"Chantry's dogs, they are!"

"If they're so in love with Andraste, why don't they just kill themselves and stay with _her_?"

"Seekers, Templars, they're all the same, Maker this, Maker that, while all the time they ignore what's happening. Ignore the people sleeping rough, and starving."

"The high and mighty sisters rarely deign to come to Lowtown 'cept to preach. Maker help them if they ever actually lifted a finger to help."

Leliana was deeply saddened by the continued vitriol directed at the Chantry. During her time in Lowtown and the Undercity the complaint she heard most was that the Chantry didn't care about anything save the nobles in Hightown. While some sisters did come to Lowtown, none ever went to Darktown. It was Hawke who looked out for them. Many felt they owed her their lives because she had sided with the templars. They believed that more lives would have been lost if the mages had been allowed to run rampant through Kirkwall.

After a few days at the Hanged Man, Leliana went back to the Hightown; the Chantry was hosting Leliana and the Seekers during their stay in Kirkwall. Walking the streets of Hightown, Leliana could easily blend in; here her accent was a help, not a hindrance. Spending time in Hightown she heard that the nobles, the very ones Hawke had saved from the Arishok, were now saying that Hawke was merely an _upstart dog-lord_ who came into money. They had been scandalized that she'd allowed her apostate lover to live with her, and they blamed her for the destruction of the Chantry, conveniently forgetting that killed the man responsible for the destruction - her lover.

Leliana learned the truth about why the nobles had turned on Hawke – when she became Viscountess, she spent most of her effort helping the people in Lowtown and Darktown, and the nobles felt ignored, and shunted aside.

Back in her room at the Chantry, Leliana reflected on all she had seen and heard and realized that she found the _whole_ truth: the heart of Kirkwall – the people of Lowtown and in the Undercity – believed that because of Hawke, they felt that they truly _mattered_.

Leliana sighed. _It was the Chantry that had failed and continued to fail the people of Kirkwall._

**~oOOo~**

The next day, a very subdued Loghain apologized to his fellow Wardens for what he'd done, and then he said, "To those whose trust and respect I lost, I hope you'll let me have a chance to regain it."

Oghren looked at Loghain but addressed the group, "Loghain, everyone screws up sometime or other, and yes, you _really_ screwed-up. But many of us were professional screw-ups before we became Wardens. You are our Second and our brother Warden, just as it should be." Oghren extended a hand that held a tankard of ale.

Loghain took the ale with a slight nod of his head, "Thank you, Oghren." He raised his mug. "To the Grey Wardens!"

Everyone grabbed whatever they were drinking and joined in the cheer, each knowing that even though it would take some time for things to get back to normal, they still were, as Alistair has shown them to be, a family.

**~oOOo~**

After lunch, Maric brought Val to a patch of dark earth in the center of the small village of houses. Maric had spoken to the gardener, an elderly man named Colum, about planting the acorn that was a gift from Adaia.

Colum was thrilled to help. "We all miss her, ya know. She was like a daughter to everyone. She's alright, she is?"

Maric smiled like a proud grandfather. "She's as right as rain, Colum, and she misses everyone here, too."

Colum felt that the acorn would have the best chance if the patch of soil were surrounded by a small wooden fence, which Colum already had.

Maric knelt next to the patch of earth, dug the hole and placed the acorn in it, per Colum's instructions. Before filling in the hole Maric placed his hand over the acorn and closed his eyes. He didn't expect anything to happen and was shocked to find himself surrounded by Adaia's laughter. Maric took Val's hand and then her eyes went wide. Reluctantly, Maric removed his hand and filled in the whole. Colum set up the wooden fence and put a sign on each side:

_From Acorn to Oak  
A gift from Adaia Theirin_

Colum affixed the last sign. "There. You tell Adaia that I will watch over this and make sure it has a good start."

Maric and Val each shook the man's hand. As they walked back towards the Keep, Maric said, "You heard it too."

"Yes, loud and clear: Adaia's laughter."

Maric's eyes clouded over for a bit. She heard him sniff a bit then he pulled her into his arms. "I miss her so much, Val."

"I know, so do I." Once again the war welled up inside Val. _He wouldn't need to be here if I hadn't agreed to help Andraste._

**~oOOo~**

After planting the acorn, Val and Maric met with Rafe and Nathaniel. When Maric walked through the door, Nate quickly pulled him aside. "You were right, Maric. When I joined my Wardens, we drank and talked, we shared each other's strength, and everyone was the better for it. Thank you for stopping me from wallowing in guilt."

"I know that being a leader is difficult. I'm glad I was able to help."

"Would you really have booted me in the arse?"

Maric grinned. "Yes, I would have. Of course, I probably would have injured my foot and then had to suffer my wife's teasing, but yes, I would have."

Rafe spoke up. "Nathaniel, are you ready?"

"I have to be. Maric might threaten to kick my arse again."

After a hearty laugh, they got down to business.

Maric asked Rafe, "Yesterday, you mentioned disguises. Especially for Val."

Val frowned. "Disguises? We don't need any damned disguises."

Rafe nodded sympathetically at Val. "Your rather striking looks, especially your long hair, will make you very recognizable in Kirkwall."

"Yes, in _Kirkwall_ my face is well known. We need to lay low for only a couple of days and we can do that on the Wounded Coast. I know of some safe, secluded caverns. Once we go into the Hanged Man to see Varric we can stay in his suite until we hear from Seeker Pentaghast. Other than that I have no plans to take a tour through Kirkwall."

Nathaniel was emphatic. "At least let's change your hairstyle. You don't want to stand out like a beacon, even on the Wounded Coast."

"I will not wear those horrible bangs the Kirkwall women seem to love!"

Rafe chuckled. "I have to agree with you there, I don't understand Kirkwall fashions, men's or women's. I was thinking more of a short boyish cut."

Val looked dubious.

"Love, Nathaniel and Rafe are right and you know it."

She knew she was facing a loosing battle and acquiesced gracefully, "All right, I will have my hair cut. You said 'at least', what else were you thinking about?"

Rafe was a bit uncertain how this idea would be taken, so he asked, hesitantly, "How do you feel about tattoos?"

Val paused as if she heard something, then her eyes twinkled. "I think that they look marvelous - on elves, dwarfs…and…Zevran Arainai."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Val's mouth twitched as she tried to suppress a smile. A very irritated Nathaniel called out. "Yes, what is it? I'm in a meeting."

The door opened "Ah, I see my timing is as impeccable as always," Zevran said as he walked past the servant and into the room.

Rafe and Nathaniel were thunderstruck by the timing of Zevran's entrance and looked to Val and Maric, who were grinning,

"My lovely Champion heard me whistling a certain tune." He looked at Val. " _Querida_ , I am quite pleased to know that you think my tattoos look marvelous."

Nathaniel and Rafe both wore wide grins, each incredibly happy to see Zevran. Rafe motioned for Zevran to take a seat as Nathaniel said, "Maker, it's damn good to see you again."

Zevran smirked. "Surely you didn't think that I would vanish forever?" He looked at Nathaniel for a moment. "I see command suites you, my Warden. Rafe, have you been keeping our Commander satisfied?"

"With information, yes."

"Hmm, I wonder who is then?" Zevran shook his head and grinned. "You are discussing the trip to Kirkwall, yes"

Nathaniel said, "Don't get me wrong – I'm thrilled to see you, but why are you here?"

"It was always Maric and Val's intention for me to meet them here and travel to Kirkwall together."

Val looked sheepish. "Sorry, I wanted Zevran to be a surprise."

Nate smiled. "No apologies necessary! Zev is always welcome here."

Zevran smiled. "So, where were we?"

"Rafe was suggesting that I get a tattoo."

" _Mia cara,_ no tattoos should ever touch your beautiful skin."

Rafe threw his hands up, and pretended to be put out. "Okay, okay, no tattoo for Val."

"Count me out too, mate. While I'm not usually a vain man, I would look ridiculous with a tattoo."

Rafe sighed, "Val, the hair cut should make it harder to spot you in a crowd. However, if someone looks long enough, they _will_ recognize you."

"I know."

"If you need aliases may I suggest: Marion and Garrett Jensen. They are common enough names in the Free Marches and shouldn't draw any attention. Are you sure that's all you'll need? I can provide a house in Lowtown, background stories; just name it."

Maric, who was sitting next to the Seneschal, patted his shoulder; he was quite pleased with the younger man's acumen. "Rafe, your parents would have been proud. I won't even hazard a guess at the reach of you spy network. Nathaniel, you are lucky to employ this man. Rafe, what we really need is information. Is this Seeker…Pentaghast, a typically pedantic Andrastian, or does she have a functional brain?"

"Actually," Nathaniel answered, "both. I think she'll listen with a fairly open mind. Hopefully, your dwarven friend tells the truth."

Val smiled as she thought about her friend. _He is an extraordinary storyteller, but he knows where fancy ends and truth begins._ She answered confidently, "Even with Varric's tendency towards embellishment, he will tell her the truth."

Rafe sat back and he brows furrowed. "It turns out that this Lord Seeker Lambert has always been a paranoid prig. At least ten years before things in Kirkwall began to sour, he managed to…secure the loyalty of a younger templar named Adrian Masurian. Lambert saw to it that Masurian moved quickly through the templar ranks. The templar seemed well respected, if somewhat self-contained. Through Lambert's influence, Masurian became a Knight-Captain in Val Royeaux. He wasn't stationed at the White Spire; he was part of a special complement of templars who hunted apostates through out Orlais. When the Templar Order began to separate from the Chantry and Knight - Commander Cullen left, Lambert made sure that Adrian became the new Knight-Commander of Kirkwall."

Maric remarked. "I take it that Masurian is no longer so 'self-contained'?"

"Unfortunately, you are quite correct." Rafe continued, "This Nevarran-born templar came to the Chantry when he was eight years old. He had run away from home, after his family had been slaughtered by a blood mage yearning for more power – Masurian was in the back of the house when the mage arrived. He had been able to hide, but he watched the mage bleed his younger brother, then his mother and, lastly, his father. As you have already guessed, he abhors mages."

Val's felt her anger and fear start to bubble to the surface. To keep calm she stood up and paced the room. "Has a new Grand Cleric been chosen?"

"No. But they do have a new Viscount – your former seneschal. Of course the authority of the Office of Viscount has been greatly restricted, and Viscount Laurent has been 'encouraged' to focus all of his attention on making the nobility happy."

Val stopped her pacing. She looked disgusted as she sneered, "Bran? Perfect. I have to say - Masurian is a smart one. If the nobility are happy, they won't care a fig about what happens in the Gallows, or anything else that is outside of Hightown. The Knight-Commander will be able to do anything he bloody well wants."

Maric asked, "Do you know how the Knight-Commander is dealing with Seeker Pentaghast?"

"He's letting her tend to her business. He seems to believe that her mission is useless. But that's all."

Maric stroked his beard, thinking about possible plans. "He sounds like an arrogant tyrant which means he has blind spots. If we can find them, we can exploit them."

Rafe nodded. "You would know best, Maric."

Val asked, "How many Templars are still in Kirkwall? While I was Viscountess, Cullen had a full complement."

Rafe stood up to stretch his legs. _My knees aren't what they used to be._ "Most of them are still there. In the short time Masurian has been Knight-Commander he has been quite busy. The first thing he did was made sure every templar knew how to perform the Rite of Tranquility and gave them the authority to carry it out when they saw fit. He allows his templars to visit the Blooming Rose once a week and to drink while they're there. He now has plans to hire several of the Rose's best …workers… twice a year, to spend a weekend at the Gallows. It seems that Masurian's belief in the Maker, Andraste, and the Chant only extends to mages."

A knock sounded at the door; because Rafe waited a moment before he went to open it. Val wondered if the knock was a code of some kind. He came back into the room with single scroll of parchment. Nathaniel didn't seem fazed by the action, so Maric and Val assumed that is was a normal occurrence.

Rafe motioned for them to continue while he read the scroll.

Val scowled. "This man in very cunning: his templars are allowed to deal with apostates as they see fit, they get to drink and to dip their wick on a regular basis. No wonder so many of them stayed."

Rafe looked up from the scroll and his expression made Val hold her breath in fear.

"It appears that Masurian has been sending small groups of highly trained templars to capture apostates and bring them to the Gallows." Rafe looked at Val. "As of last week there were fifteen Tranquil and ten mages, now there are eleven mages."

Val's face drained of all color; she sat heavily in her chair and rasped. "No."

Rafe put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Val. Merrill was captured a few days ago, but hasn't been made Tranquil." Everyone could hear the unspoken word… _yet_.

Tears spilled down Val's face as she looked at her hands. She tried not to imagine what Merrill was going through. Val was terrified for her friend, and she was furious. Fighting the urge to scream and hit something, she resolutely wiped her tears away, took some deep breaths, and then became very still. After a few moments more, she lifted up her head; her face was calmly composed, even her voice sounded matter-of-fact, but her gaze looked deadly. "I will not suffer having that malignant bastard live."

Maric, who had heard many stories about 'Daisy,' was also on a slow simmer over the news. He held Val's hand and made her look at him. "Neither will I."


	7. The Road to Kirkwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** indicate dialogue taken directly from the game.

The night before they left, Val and Maric sported short hairstyles and Maric was clean-shaven. Val was surprised at how much different it made them both look. _Rafe was right; as long as someone doesn't stare too long we should be fine._

The Wardens threw them a good-bye dinner. As only Rafe, Nathaniel, Bethany, and Loghain knew where they were headed, it was a very jovial evening. However, Val and Bethany's private goodbye was very emotional; each admonished that other to be careful. Val promised that once their mission was over, she would return to the Vigil for a long visit.

Val was about to leave the room when Beth smiled and said, "I have a secret. I was hoping to tell you earlier this week, but it never seemed to be the right time."

"Ah, so you spill it the day before I leave? What a sweet sister you are." Val joked.

Bethany smiled and in a soft voice told Val.

"I have to say, I'm not really surprised. I take it the feeling are mutual?"

Bethany nodded.

Val pulled her sister into a hug. "I'm so happy for you. You deserve it." Then she said, teasingly, "Tell him from me, that if he hurts you I'll come here and toss his useless arse off of the nearest cliff."

Bethany laughed. "I'd like to see you try. I love you, Sister."

"And I love you."

**~oOOo~**

At dawn, Nathaniel and Bethany accompanied Val, Maric, and Zevran to Amaranthine. Val and Maric were in better moods having put aside their anger over Merrill's capture. As highly seasoned warriors they knew that anger clouds reason which leads to serious, often lethal, errors in judgment. The five of them laughed and talked during the carriage ride. When they arrived their ship was ready to board, and Val was happy to find out that it would not take them to the Gallows. According to one of the sailors the Viscount had ordered that all passenger, merchant, and cargo ships were to put into port at the Lowtown am I not surprised? Val thought.

Everyone said their final good-byes. Val whispered in Nathaniel's ear. "Take care of her."

Nathaniel whispered back, "I will treasure her. No need to throw my useless arse off a cliff."

Val laughed. "She _did_ tell you, I'm impressed." Bethany looked puzzled and, as Val boarded the ship and waved, she saw Nathaniel whisper to Bethany, who blushed a deep red. Once the ship set sail, Maric stood on deck with Val until she could no longer see her sister. Maric held her for a little while before they went to their cabin.

The Wind Song was a very different ship than the one she had her family had fled Ferelden in. This ship was actually designed to carry people. Zevran's cabin was across from Val and Maric's. The cabins looked nice: they were painted and had a real bed, a desk, and a small wardrobe. The Theirin's cabin was big enough to comfortably accommodate both of them.

During the voyage, as each wave brought them closer to Kirkwall, Val and Maric's sense of dread worsened, but they fought those feelings together: they didn't discuss Kirkwall, they encouraged Zevran to tell them of his many exploits, which they thoroughly enjoyed hearing, and he enjoyed telling. Val let Maric share the mulled-wine incident. They played Diamond Back and Wicked Grace –one night Zevran lost to Maric in five straight hands.

Each day, Maric and Val stood on the deck to watch the sun set. One evening, in their cabin, Maric finally taught Val his Wicked Grace 'technique', of course Val had had to bargain for it, which made for a couple of wonderfully lustful and wicked nights. By the time they arrived in Kirkwall, they felt ready to tackle the unknown.

**~oOOo~**

Mid-morning, they disembarked at the Lowtown docks; from there Maric looked across the harbor to see the Gallows, and shivered with revulsion.

Val noticed; her tone was sardonic. "Welcome to the beautiful city of Kirkwall."

Zevran picked up where Val left off. "The jewel of the Free Marches."

Maric chuckled at the sarcasm.

It was here that Zevran parted company. He was going to stay at the Hanged Man, and would spend the next few days getting the lay of the land. He took Val's hand. " _Cara_ , as always, I enjoyed spending time basking in your beauty."

" _Zevran_." Val blushed.

Shaking Maric's hand he said, "And you, my blond warrior, you are a very lucky man."

Maric grinned.

"When we are together again, you must teach me how you cheat at Wicked Grace. I could make a fortune."

Val looked at Zevran mischievously. "I had to _barter_ with Maric to teach me. Sorry love, you don't have the goods Maric wants."

Zevran laughed as he left their side.

Val looked at her husband and smiled. "I know a secret way out of here to get to the coast. Care to follow me?"

"When have I ever missed an opportunity to watch the finest ass in the known world?"

Val blushed a deep crimson.

They arrived at the Wounded Coast at noon and stopped to have a bite to eat. After a short rest they began the walk to the caverns, which were across a large inlet of water. Maric had never seen anything like it. The jagged coast was like a graveyard of shipwrecks, each seemed like a ghostly shadow in the midst of the bay.

Except for a small group a raiders, the walk had been fairly uneventful. They were a mile from the caverns when trouble blocked their way: very tall, very muscled, very silver-skinned trouble.

Val said under her breath, "Crap, Tal-Vashoth. I thought we cleaned them out of here."

"How do you want to handle this?"

"Well they haven't attacked yet. Which is odd. Wait here, I'll signal you with three fingers, if I need you to join the fray." Val flipped up her visor and walked slowly but confidently towards their leader; Maric's heart dropped into his stomach as he watched. He kept his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to attack if Val signaled him.

She took off her helmet and looked at the leader. "I am no _basra vashedan_. I am the one who killed the Arishok in single combat. I am _basalit-an_ , and I seek no fight with you."

The leader looked at Val. "I have heard of such a woman. How do I know that you are she?" The leader said as he slowly pulled out his huge two-handed axe.

Val calmly said, "If I kill you, then you won't know if I'm telling the truth."

"If you kill me, then I was unworthy to know in the first place."

"That is the way of the Qun. You are Tal-Vashoth. You have rejected the Qun. Your honor is your own."

"You have some understanding of the way of the Qun. Tell me Basra, what was the killing blow dealt to the Arishok?"

 _These are recent Tal-Vashoth. He was at the duel._ Val smiled. "After I pulled myself off of his blade, I used my two-handed sword to spear his heart."

"You are indeed the one. You are the Champion. You are correct; we seek no fight with you. I will spread the word to the others, you will not be harmed by us."

Val nodded her head and motioned Maric to approach. The Tal-Vashoth let them pass. When they were well away, Maric stopped and looked at Val. "You almost scared the piss out of me back there."

Val couldn't tell if he was angry with her. "I negotiated with the Tal-Vashoth. If I hadn't thought it would work, we would have attacked instead. Are you angry with me?"

Maric gave her that lopsided grin. "No, just amazed; scared but amazed. Remember, I've only _heard_ about your time here. Now I have images to go with the stories. It's a good thing."

Val was about to speak when Maric claimed her mouth with his for a kiss that left her breathless. He is eyes were dark with desire. "Lead on, my love."

They made the rest of the journey without any other trouble. Maric approved of the cavern. It was built into the large mountain-like rock. "Easily defensible. Sheltered from the weather. It's near fresh water and some fruit trees. My love, you are a goddess."

They made camp, and for the next two days, enjoyed the peaceful quiet of the coast.

**~oOOo~**

Varric closed the book. "So that's it. That's the whole story."

"Then Meredith turned on the Champion; she was to blame."

"Or that damned idol was, or Anders. Take your pick."

"Even so, had the champion not been there…"

"Then I suppose Meredith would be ruling the city still. "

"But the Champion is not in Kirkwall any longer."

"So I hear. Isn't it strange how quickly fortunes change?"

"I see." Cassandra said icily.

"So how is hearing all this going to help? You've already lost all the Circles. In fact, haven't the Templars rebelled as well? I thought you decided to abandon the Chantry to hunt the mages?"

"Not all of us desire war, Varric. Please, if you know where the Champion is you must tell me. She is a hero, a woman that the Templars respect, someone who was there at the beginning. The Champion could stop this madness before it's too late. She may be the only one who can."

"Is that what this is all about? In that case, I wish I could help you."

"Just tell me one thing then - is the Champion dead?"

"Oh, I doubt that."

Cassandra turned to leave and as she walked away she said, "Then you are free to go, Varric. May the Maker watch over you during the dark times ahead of us."

"Same to you Seeker, same to you."

Cassandra came out of the mansion to meet Leliana.

"So did you-"

"Gone. Just like the Warden."

"That is no coincidence."

"So do we proceed with the original plan or keep looking?"

"It's in the Maker's hands now, we put our faith in him."***

Both women were silent on their way to the Chantry. Once they were alone, Cassandra sat down and shook her head; she looked resigned as she told Leliana, "We were wrong about the Champion."

Cassandra watched as Leliana arched an eyebrow; she held up her hand. "All right, _I_ was wrong. The Chantry was wrong."

Cassandra gave Leliana a summary of what she's learned, after which, Leliana said, "It is the Chantry who failed Kirkwall."

Cassandra looked surprised. "Meredith was one of the causes, yes. But not the Chantry itself."

"While you interrogated Varric I spent time listening and talking to people in Lowtown and the Undercity. Hawke stood up for them when no one else would. The Chantry _never_ had a presence there. The building stood in Hightown, as it does now, where the people who really need succor, could never safely go. The sisters and mothers primarily attended to the religious needs of the nobility. The Kirkwall Chantry was insular and ineffective. Meredith was the symptom, not the cause."

**~oOOo~**

When Varric walked into the Hanged Man, the whole tavern erupted in cheers of welcome. Questions began to fly: Had he been hurt? What did the Seeker want from him? Could Seekers really kill with their eyes?

Varric assumed his typical carefree persona and shrugged. "What can I say? It appears my tales about the Champion had a larger audience than I thought. I told the Seeker the whole story and gave her the book as a souvenir."

Corff said, "You spent two weeks telling her a story?"

Varric smiled. "I'm a storyteller, a very good one. Although, right now, I'd like a hot bath and some dinner."

Norah called. "I'll bring up dinner in a hour."

Varric slowly walked up the stairs to his suite. Sitting in his chair, completely exhausted, he thought about the Seeker's request. Although he was genuinely sorry he couldn't tell the Seeker where Hawke was, he was grateful to Hawke for not telling them where she'd gone.

**~oOOo~**

The following morning, Cassandra told Leliana that they would be staying in Kirkwall for a few more days.

"Why?"

"I…I can't explain it. I prayed last night and when I woke up, it seemed very clear to me that we should stay for a few more days."

Leliana smiled. "It seems that Maker does have plans."

**~oOOo~**

After two days, Maric and Val arrived back at the Lowtown Docks. It was then that Maric noticed a huge stone statue. He thought it was a man. Then he saw that one foot was standing on the head of a Qunari. Maric said in a low voice. "Is that supposed to be you and the Arishok?"

Val rolled her eyes and blushed. "It is, and while it's horrid, the people like it."

Between their time on the coast and now walking through Lowtown, Maric could actually _see_ the young woman who lived in the slums. The young woman who took on dangerous jobs to make enough money for the expedition that would change her family's fortune. It made him feel even closer to Val.

They turned a corner and Maric saw a door over which hung a large armored man swinging by his feet. "Let me guess - the Hanged Man."

Val nodded, amused at Maric's expression. He face showed a perfect combination of disgust and curiosity.

"You're right it looks…awful."

"Wait until you see it from the _inside_."

"Why do I suddenly feel a sudden urge to wash?"

"Love, given what I've told you, if you didn't feel that way I would worry."

**~oOOo~**

After a good night's sleep, Varric felt much better, almost back to normal. His bath the night before had really made a difference. _Broody never did clean up that shit hole; it still reeks. I only hope I can get the smell out of my clothes so I don't have to burn them._

Varric planned to stay in his suite for the day. After all he'd been through, he needed some time to gather his wits. He also thought that his experience with the Seeker was a story in the making, so he began to make notes.

Just after lunch, there was a knock on his door. Reluctantly, Varric called, "Come on in."

Varric stood up as two people entered the room. One was a tall blond man. The other was a woman with short black hair and dark blue eyes; she closed the door, smiled at Varric and said, "It's good to see you again, my friend."

Varric would know that voice anywhere. He looked into the woman's eyes, her very familiar dark blue eyes, and sat back in his chair, completely astonished, but smiling from ear to ear. "Well I'll be a nug's drunken uncle… _Hawke_?"


	8. Proof

Val smiled and presented herself, teasingly, by holding her arms out wide. "In the flesh." Then she fluttered the hand with her wedding band and said, "While I am Hawke, I'm no longer _a_ Hawke."

Varric looked at Val's hand, then at Maric, and then back at Val; he sized-up the tall well-built blond man. _What is it with Hawke and blond men?_ "Am I to assume that the new last name has to do with him?"

Val smiled and nodded slowly, just as Norah's coded knock sounded at the door. Varric looked very puzzled, especially when Hawke answered the door, and, after a moment, returned with three mugs of ale.

Maric and Val sat down and she handed a mug to Varric. "You're going to need this."

"Hawke, after all that we've been through, I doubt there is _anything_ you could tell me that would make me need a drink." He held up his mug. "But, thanks for buying."

Val smirked, "How do you know I didn't just put in on your tab?"

Varric began to laugh, "Hawke…you? Never. You're just too damned honest for your own good."

"All right, yes, I'm buying…well…we're buying," She said motioning to Maric, who was enjoying watching the scene unfold. "Varric Tethras, please meet my husband, Maric Theirin."

Varric almost spit out his ale. He coughed while laughing. "Nice one, Hawke. Remember, I was _here_ when word came that the Maric the Savior, King of Ferelden, had vanished on his way to Wycombe. Kirkwall isn't anywhere near that city, but we still had Fereldan nobility crawling up our collective asses, looking for him. They were sure he'd been kidnapped, either by the Marcher Lords or Orlais. This crap went on for a year before they gave up and went back to Ferelden. I heard that his best friend, Loghain, finally declared him dead...Now who is he, really?"

Maric smiled. "My wife is not lying, Serah Tethras. I am Maric Theirin, the former King of Ferelden, father to both the late King Cailan and to Warden Commander Alistair." His eyes twinkled with fatherly pride.

Varric stroked his chin; he knew Hawke wouldn't lie about such a thing. _She certainly thinks he is. Of course, she also believed a lot about Blondie that turned out to be a lie._ Varric looked at Maric and said plainly, "You look good for a dead man."

Assuming the same plain tone of voice, Maric said, "So I've been told." He watched the dwarf, who furrowed his brows as his eyes narrowed. Maric knew he was being sized-up and he knew why the dwarf was skeptical. "Varric, you're worried that I may have deceived her?"

Val stared at her husband. "Mari-"

He gently put his finger to her lips, then he looked back at Varric. "Serah?"

"You seem to have the short and the long of it." Varric looked at Hawke apologetically. "Sorry Hawke, I can't help but think about Blondie."

Val hated that Varric thought she was entangled in another romantic disaster. _Although given the colossal mistakes I made with Anders, how can I really blame him?_

"I thought that might be a problem," Maric said as he reached into his belt pouch and pulled out a small leather case – a half finger tall and the width of a Sovereign – and handed it to Varric, then he gave Val's knee a squeeze and calmly watched the dwarf.

Varric's fingers were large, but extremely dexterous. He easily opened the small case and pulled out a silk wrapped ring.

Val just realized what it was, and was stunned. _It's his royal signet!_ Maric had told her that when he was rescued he was still wearing the ring. It was the one item he kept from his previous life, and he still wore in while living in Revas. _It should have stayed there, where it would be safe._

Varric's eyes became very round as he held up the ring. Everyone in the Merchant's Guild knew the subtle marking put into such rings to prove they were real – which is important for fetching the best possible price. There were two characteristic that all authentic signet rings possessed: An artist's mark on the inside of the ring that was also hidden in the design of the ring's heraldic charge and the ring's heraldic charge always had one very small error: a missing feather in a wing, or as in the case with this ring, the very tip of the right lion's ear was misshaped. Each ring is also molded to fit the contours of the bearer's finger.

Varric knew the ring was real, now it was time to see if the ring fit. He handed it to the man who claimed to be Maric. "Put it on." Maric slipped it on his finger and showed it to Varric; it was a perfect fit. "Well I'll be…you really are Maric Theirin."

"And I really did marry this incredible woman." Maric took the silk and the case, rewrapped everything, and put it back in his belt pouch.

Varric simply looked at the couple in front of them and grinned. "She _is_ an incredible woman, isn't she?"

Val blushed. "You shouldn't say such things around Bianca."

"Oh, don't worry about that; she knows my heart is hers." Varric leaned back and steepled his fingers. "There has to be a hell of a story behind this."

"Oh, there is." Val said mischievously.

"Which means you're not going to tell me, are you?"

"No, I will tell you, I promise, but not yet."

"Can you at least tell me where you've both _been_?"

Val shook her head. "That is the one thing I cannot tell you."

"Fair enough. So what do I call you - your Majesty?"

Maric groaned, "Ugh, don't call me that. I hated it even when I was king. I would say just call me Maric, but the Maric/Varric thing is just - "

"Too cute. Yeah, I agree. How about 'Blue eyes'?"

"Not bad, although doesn't it sound like something you'd call a child?"

"Not really. I could call you 'Old Blue-eyes'"

Maric chuckled. "No, that sounds too much like a tavern entertainer I used to know. 'Blue-eyes' is fine."

As they sat in a companionable silence, Maric hoped they hadn't noticed his untouched mug of ale. He had watched as Val and Maric drank theirs, but he couldn't get Val's description out of his mind, 'Tastes like it's been pissed into a mug.'

Varric noticed and joked, "Hawke, he hasn't touched his ale. What have you been telling the poor man?"

"The truth."

"That explains it. Come on, Blue-eyes, live a little. You may be surprised."

Maric hesitantly took a sip, expecting something foul to pass over his tongue; instead, what he tasted was actually decent ale. Relieved, he took a long pull.

Val feigned looking offended. "Honestly, love. Did you really think I would serve you something that actually tasted like it's been pissed out of a boot?"

Varric laughed. "That what you told him?"

"Well, how else would you describe the regular swill we drink?"

"Fair point. I'm glad you remembered the secret keg, Hawke."

Maric licked the foam off of his upper lip. _It's still strange to feel the skin and not my moustache._ Maric's face and voice became serious. "Varric, Val told me a lot about you and all you've done. Thank you for being there for her."

Varric usually hated complements; they make him feel awkward, but not this time. Varric realized that Maric was thanking him for something he could not have done – protect Val. He looked at Maric. "We looked out for each other."

Val let out a deep breath, as if she was trying to calm herself. "Varric, I found out about the Seeker, Cassandra Pentaghast. I know she interrogated you and I'm so sorry."

"Hawke, it was nothing."

"Unless your proclivities have suddenly become very perverse, I don't think that two weeks of interrogation was simply 'nothing.' "

"Well, all right. It was a bit grueling."

Val arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, I felt like shit afterwards, but that may have been because I was in _Broody's_ former mansion for two weeks. Maker, there are still desiccated corpses and bones in there! The bastard never cleaned it."

Val knew that was as much as her friend would admit. Then Maric asked, "Broody, that's Fenris, the elven lyrium warrior, right?"

Val nodded.

"Hawke, it seems you've been doing a bit of storytelling yourself."

"No, not really. Just telling him about our friends and what happened while I was in Kirkwall." Val's face suddenly became sad and worried. "Varric did you know that – "

" – that Daisy is in the Gallows?" He sighed heavily, the anger clear in his whiskey-colored eyes. "The new Knight-Commander is an evil piece of work; makes me wish Meredith was still in charge. I have my contacts checking on her. I hear that Masurian doesn't want to make Merrill tranquil, which I think scares me even more. I'm trying to find a way to get her out of there, but being an apostate in Kirkwall is even harder than before."

Val was relieved that Merrill wouldn't be made tranquil, but agreed with Varric; not making her tranquil may not be a mercy. "If you can get Merrill out of the Gallows, I can get her somewhere she'll be safe."

"Not to change the subject, but why _are_ you and Blue-eyes here? It's not about Daisy." Varric took another pull from his mug.

"Maric and I are here at the behest of someone who needs to remain anonymous…for now. He and I need to meet with the Seeker and Sister Nightingale."

"You don't do things by halves do you? She came here thinking the worst about you. With my usual charm, I was able to set her straight. In fact, I may have done too good a job building you up she now things you're the only one who can stop this war. The Seeker said that you were 'someone the templars respect.' "

Val's eyes widened in surprise, then filled with tears. She hadn't realized that the templars _respected_ her for what she had done. She wiped her eyes, and tried to smile. "Sorry, I know you can't stand to see a human cry."

Varric had watched her kill the man she loved and side with the Templars to protect the people of Kirkwall. He knew it had killed a part of her to do it, and even now, he wished Anders were alive so he could let Bianca have a crack at him. Varric handed a cloth to Val. "Hawke, _you_ can cry around me anytime you need to. I was there, remember?"

Val nodded but was too choked up to speak. Maric put an arm firmly around her, pulled her close, and kissed the top of her head. He looked at Varric and said, "We're here to do more than stop the war, we're here to _unite_ the mages and templars."

"Unite them? Why? Isn't it enough to get them to stop killing each other?"

Val was able to speak again, but stayed in the shelter of Maric's arm. "The amount of magic and blood magic that's been used during this conflict has severely weakened the Veil. It has to be repaired before it's completely sundered."

Varric suddenly sat up straight. "I don't know much about magic, but even I know that's bad. Why haven't the templars or the mages figured that out already?"

"I think they are too focused on annihilating each other," Val said.

Varric shook his head, amusement in his voice. "I've always said, Hawke, being with you is never boring. So, how do you want to make contact with the Seeker? I know she and this Sister Nightingale – "

Val interrupted, "Her name is Leliana." She let that soak in. "Yes, _the_ Leliana."

"No shit? What is she doing with the…never mind. Well that's certainly easier to say than her current alias. Anyway, they're staying in the Chantry."

"I thought of sending her a note. I think it unwise to just show up at the Chantry."

Maric nodded. "That makes two of us."

"Hawke, write your letter and I'll get it into the Seeker's hands. Excuse me for moment." Varric left the suite.

Val knew where Varric kept his writing materials; she took a piece of parchment, and used the ink and quill already on the table. She wrote the note quickly; she had already written it in her head. When she let Maric read it, he asked her to add one sentence.

"Maric, no. You can't."

"Shh, love, I need to. It's the only way to get their attention and cut through the crap."

Val was silent as she thought about it. Letting out a prolonged sigh of resignation, she said, "You're right. I'm very unhappy about it, but you're right." After she wrote the additional sentence and folded up the parchment, she said, "So, what do you think of Varric?"

Maric was going to stroke his goatee then realized it wasn't there, and stroked his chin instead. "Your description of the Hanged Man was perfect, sadly enough. Varric is a good man, a bit crazy, but then aren't we all?"

"I think anyone who _chooses_ to come to Kirkwall is crazy." Val sighed and looked worried again. "I hope we can get Merrill out of there. We can send her to Revas, right?"

Maric nodded and pulled her into his arms just as Varric returned. "I have a courier waiting in the hall."

Val handed everything to him and, try as she might, she couldn't make out his instructions to the courier.

Maric was surprised and impressed, when Varric returned so quickly. Turning to the dwarf, he asked, "How did you get a courier so fast?"

Val laughed. "There is no answer, love, aside from: it's Varric."

The dwarf chuckled. "I remember when Aveline asked me if I did anything. I gave her some bullshit answer. At least she never asked again. I'm glad you were able to sell them the estate, Hawke. It seems to have mellowed our Guard Captain."

Val laughed. "So she no longer scares the piss out of you."

Varric chuckled, "Only when she's in armor."

****~oOOo~** **

After Cassandra's dream, she and Leliana were unsure what their next move should be. In light of what she had learned from Varric, Cassandra had thought a lot about Leliana's condemnation of the Kirkwall Chantry.

"Leliana, you don't believe that the mages should be free, do you?"

"There are many definitions of freedom, yes? Should the mages be free as they are in Tevinter or is it enough not to treat them like they are in jail?"

Cassandra hated it when Leliana answered questions with questions. Personally, she preferred the direct approach, while Leliana tended to talk around issues. "Please, spare me your philosophy of freedom; what would you have had Elthina do?"

Leliana was nonplused by the condescendingly irritated tone of voice that was uniquely her partner's "Cassandra, the Knight Commander is under the authority of the Grand Cleric, yes? She could have relieved Meredith of her duty."

"According to the dwarf, Meredith's true insanity only became evident during the final battle. What grounds would she have had to remove the Knight Commander earlier?"

Leliana was irritated at how obtuse Cassandra seemed to be, but she answered patiently, "Meredith was not doing her job. She was so focused on maleficarum that she ignored the evil perversions being carried out by her own templars. And may have actually authorized or taken part in some of them. Surely that is reason enough?"

Cassandra gave a frustrated sigh. She hated it when Leliana was right. "I suppose you have a point."

"Right now, I'm worried about the new Knight Commander." Then she slyly said, "Did you know that he is one of Lord Lambert's men?"

Cassandra was stunned. "How can you possibly know that, Leliana?" Leliana did enjoy playing cat and mouse with her partner.

"It is my job to know."

Cassandra sat back and regarded Leliana. She had been so angry when they had left the Wardens that she hadn't really wanted to think about the conversation with Howe, until now. Cassandra suddenly remembered Commander Howe's strange comment that Leliana had 'sole discretion.'

"Leliana, what did Howe mean by you taking actions you have the sole discretion to carry out?"

Leliana's tone was very matter-of-fact. "I was merely testing the Warden's spies. I gave one of them misinformation about my role. It had to be interesting enough so it would be passed quickly to the Commander. I decided to say that, without your knowledge, I have full authority from the Divine to act of my own accord. Howe not only had received information, but also tried to use it to drive a wedge between us. That you now question me, confirms Howe's intent, yes?"

"So Commander Howe was intentionally misinformed?"

Leliana smiled. "Just as I planned."

Cassandra was about to continue when a Chantry sister knocked on their door. Leliana answered it. Since they had been in Kirkwall, Leliana had spent a lot of time trying to shield the servants, and sisters of the Chantry, from Cassandra's abrasiveness.

"Seeker Nightingale, a courier has arrived with an urgent message for Seeker Pentaghast. He said he was to put it directly into her hands."

Cassandra overheard and called. "All right, I will be right down." Leliana closed the door. Cassandra ran her hand through her short dark brown hair. "What do you suppose this is about?" she asked rhetorically.

The two women walked out of their quarters and Cassandra frowned as she looked at Leliana. "Don't think that we are done with the conversation regarding your autonomy."

Leliana simply shrugged.

Cassandra was a bit surprised the courier was a well-dressed young man, not a street urchin trying to earn coin. He stood quietly waiting. He wore black trousers, a black gambeson, and had a leather satchel over his shoulder.

Cassandra approached. "I am Seeker Pentaghast; I understand you have a message for me."

The courier opened his pack, took out a parcel, and put it into Cassandra's hands. "My Lady Seeker, I am to wait and return with your response."

Cassandra was curt. "If I decide otherwise, you could be waiting a very long time."

"I will do as I have been commanded, my Lady Seeker."

She nodded and sat in one of the pews; Leliana sat next to her. Cassandra opened the parcel, which contained a letter and a leather pouch. She read:

_Seeker Pentaghast ~_

_My husband and I ask to meet with you and Sister Nightingale in the Chantry, tonight, two hours past sunset. I apologize for the short notice, but the matter is urgent, and discretion is vital._

_I have just arrived at the Hanged Man. Please seek no retribution against Varric Tethras. He spoke nothing but the truth, and was as surprised to see me as you are to read this letter._

_As a measure of good faith, I am including my husband's signet ring for safe keeping until we meet._

_~Valentina Hawke Theirin_

Cassandra carefully opened the leather case; nestled there was the Royal Signet ring for King Maric Theirin; the seal of the royal family: two lions rampant. The name intricately carved below itread _Maric Theirin, Rex_

Cassandra looked up at Leliana, who was speechless. "Hawke is here and married to a man thought to be dead for well over a decade?"

Leliana looked at the ring. "This is real. According to the accounts, it was on his finger when he sailed away."

Cassandra put everything back in the parcel, and handed it to Leliana. She went to the currier. "Your reply, my Lady Seeker?"

"Yes."


	9. Where the Past and the Present Collide

Since they had all arrived in Kirkwall, Zevran had become a ghost – always close and never seen – as he watched over Val and Maric, unbeknownst to them. He was their guardian; a role he took very seriously. Watching them easily dispatch the raiders, and then seeing Val expertly defuse with situation with the Tal-Vashoth, reassured Zevran that their instincts and ability had not dulled with time. He was relieved to find that both Theirins were smart, sensible, and aware of their surroundings, so much so that Zevran had to work especially hard to stay hidden. He was impressed at how they took nothing for granted and treated any situation as potential threat until proven otherwise. Their capableness allowed Zevran to camp across the inlet and not be overly worried about their safety.

As relieved as he was by their caution, Zevran was still gravely was gravely concerned about Val and Maric's eventual meeting with the woman who had interrogated Varric for two weeks. The Seeker may no longer believe that Val had caused the problems in Kirkwall, but Zevran didn't trust her. He had heard about Cassandra Pentaghast. She was the woman who had decapitated a corrupt Knight-Commander, rode the back of a dragon and killed it, and then rode on the back of a second dragon in order to save the Divine from certain death. She was known to be tough, shrewd, and inflexible.

When he overheard Varric arranging for a courier to take Val's note to the Seeker, Zevran was elated. He knew the courier wouldn't be allowed anywhere near the private rooms. The Seeker, and hopefully Leliana, would have to go to the main hall to meet the courier. _Ah an opportunity to slip into their room and see if I can find anything to tie up the Right and Left Hands of the Divine._

Zevran had been sitting in a corner of the Hanged Man, keeping an eye on the comings and goings of patrons, when he saw a young man, who was clearly a courier, enter the tavern and go to Varric's suite. _The dwarf works quickly, I see. Most excellent!_ Zevran went outside so he could follow the courier. Zevran was able to slip into the Chantry, unnoticed, behind the courier. The lit candles, seemingly everywhere in the Chantry, provided a cloak of shadows for Zevran as he followed a Sister upstairs who was sent upstairs to announce the courier.

From the darkness he finally saw the Hero of Orlais, the Right hand of the Divine. _Ah, she is_ _beautiful as well as deadly, much like my lovely Leliana._ He could tell from Leliana's body language that she was at odds with the Seeker. _Good, that can be useful._ Once the women went downstairs, he quietly entered their quarters.

He was looking for any information that could help Val and didn't, for one moment, believe that the Seeker would simply let them leave. _This is not a woman who will walk away from anyone, or anything she thinks she can use to protect her precious Chantry._ He didn't have any proof, _yet_. For the moment it was just a strong gut instinct, and Zevran Arainai had learned to trust his instincts.

The room was stark and spotlessly clean. There were only two beds, a small wardrobe, and two desks. After quickly checking the beds and wardrobe he went to the desks. One was covered with parchments of music and stories. _Clearly, Leliana's._ He looked through them anyway, just to make sure; he looked around her desk for any drawers or secret compartments. When he didn't find anything, he quickly turned his attention to the other desk. On top was an orderly, six-inch high stack of parchments. Zevran rifled through them and found nothing of interest, just typical correspondence between the Seeker and various other contacts. Looking around the desk, however, he noticed a small locked compartment under the center of the desk in the back.

The lock was difficult, but Zevran prevailed. There was only one item in the small hollow – a letter bearing the seal of the Divine. He pulled it out, read it quickly, then swore under his breath. "Brasca, I knew it!"He carefully tucked the parchment into his pouch. In light of his find, he took a second look through the stack of parchment just to make sure there wasn't anything related to it. Zevran knew he was running out of time so he left the room. Once he was in the hallway he made his way downstairs and out of the Chantry. He made haste as he headed back to the Hanged Man.

 

****~oOOo~** **

"Blue-eyes, you actually put his head on a pike?"

"It seemed appropriate."

"I'll bet."

The two men had been sharing stories and Val was content to simply listen and let her mind wander. She was glad that they were getting along so well _. Maric's experiences will open a whole new avenue of stories for Varric. Yes, the Maric/Varric rhyme is just too cute, and no one could accuse either man of being cute. Well, Maric is cute when he's on the hunt for cheese, he and Alistair both._ She thought about how they pouted when there wasn't any in the larder, and smiled, like children on Satinalia, if there was _._

A firm knock on the door disturbed Val from her thoughts. Varric swiftly answered it, and stepped out into the hall. Val heard a few murmurs, and then Varric came back into the suite. "We have a reply from our lovely Seeker."

They looked at Varric expectantly.

"It was one word – 'Yes.' "

****~oOOo~** **

Leliana and Cassandra went back to their quarters. They were both completely stunned by the turn of events.

Cassandra closed the door softly and looked at her partner. "You traveled with Alistair for a year, did he give you any indication that his father might still be alive?"

"No. Alistair believed his father was dead. No one in Ferelden even hinted that King Maric could still be alive."

Cassandra began to pace. "The Champion returns to Kirkwall and is married to Maric the Savior, who has been dead for over a decade. Why has she returned?"

Leliana suggested, "She knows what's happening in Thedas, what we face, yes? Why wouldn't she return?"

She ignored Leliana's words. "We were unable to find Alistair, but his father must know where he is."

"Perhaps not. We don't know how many people know that King Maric is alive. Either way, perhaps the influence of Maric the Savior could make up for not having the Hero of Ferelden, yes?"

Cassandra sat down; her perpetual frown was gone from her face. "You may be right."

 

****~oOOo~** **

**  
**

Zevran returned to the Hanged Man and went directly to Varric's suite, not bothering to knock on the door before he entered.

Varric started and reached for Bianca, when he heard Val. "Zevran. What's wrong?"

"You and Maric cannot go to this meeting alone! The Divine wants the Champion brought to Val Royeaux. He handed the parchment to her and she read aloud from it.

_Seeker Pentaghast~_

_I am grateful beyond measure for your loyalty during this difficult time._

_By my charge and under my Seal, you, Cassandra Pentaghast, are authorized to act on my behalf to locate the Hero of Ferelden and the Champion of Kirkwall._

_If you are successful in finding either or both of them, you will bring them to Val Royeaux. I prefer that they come willingly. If not, then you have my authority to do whatever you must to bring them here._

_May Andraste guide you in your search._

_The Divine, Justinia V._

Zevran sat down, his normal affability absent. "Even if the letter only mentions Val and Alistair, I am quite sure they will consider you a bonus, Maric, and bring you as well, or use you to persuade Val to go to Orlais 'willingly.'"

Varric angrily drummed his fingers. "She told me that she didn't mean you any harm. Apparently, the Seeker tells tales of her own."

Val was silent as she put down the parchment. Scared and furious, she turned to Maric, her eyes filled with tears. "You cannot go to this meeting. You cannot be held in Orlais! It's too dangerous for you to be there out in the open. If the Divine wants me held in Val Royeaux, then I will go, but not you, love. Not while I still draw breath." She looked at Zevran and Varric. "I will hold you both personally responsible if Maric leaves this room!" Before he could reach for her, she quickly grabbed her pack, and fled.

Maric was about to go after her, when he felt a vice-like grip on his arm. He turned to see Zevran, who said, " _Amigo_ , running after her right now serves no purpose, she knows this city too well, you will not find her."

Varric was worried; he had only seen Hawke this angry once before – as the ashes of the Chantry fell from the sky. He let out a shaky breath. "The Crow's right, Blue-eyes, she knows this city even better than I do."

"Tell me, _amigos_ , when is this meeting"

Maric's voice was listless. "Two hours past sunset."

"Then we have plenty of time, my friend." Zevran tried to sound optimistic.

Maric was disheartened. He sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his hair. Zevran could not count then number of times he'd seen Alistair do the exact same thing. "She feels responsible for what happened at the Gallows. I thought she had gotten past this. I thought we were a team."

"Maric," Varric began, using former king's name to lend weight to his words. "You've only been here for a few hours and _I_ can tell you're a team. I can see the way you look at each other, how you move together, how she looks at you and talks to you. Hawke knows you're a team. I'm willing to bet actual sovereigns that she'll come to her senses pretty soon, and come back."

Zevran smiled. "Remember, I have seen you together for longer than our storytelling friend. I agree with him."

Maric took notice of the extremely serious and knowing tone in Varric and Zevran's voices. "You're right. She just needs some time to think. That letter really caught us both off-guard. If she isn't back by the time we have to leave for that meeting…"

"Then the Crow and I will go with you."

"Actually, my handsome dwarf, we will be going to the Chantry regardless. The plan was for Maric and Val to convince the Seeker of what was really at stake. That _still_ must happen. We just need to make sure that she is not in the position to act against them. For that, you and I will need to be…close by. "

Maric looked at the Antivan. "You have a plan?"

"Of course, when do I not?"

Maric slowly sat down. "What do you have in mind?"

****~oOOo~** **

**  
**

Val got as far as the door to the Hanged Man before she realized what she was doing. She knew she'd acted rashly, but the thought of Maric being in Orlais, in the hands of the Divine, was more than she could stand. Who knew how many Orlesians would still love to see him run through?

She sat at a nearby table and silently cursed the Chantry. She cursed Andraste for dragging them into this, for the woman's whole damned stupid plan. She wanted to bring Anders back from the dead so she could yell at him, make him see what he'd done to her. What his actions had cost her and she wanted to kill him again, and again, and again.

Slowly, she began to calm down, the tears began to slow, and her mind began to clear. She remembered something she had told Maric the night before he'd proposed. 'I can no longer think of a 'me,' I can only think of an 'us.' I would go to the Void and back with you, Maric Theirin and I will remain at your side for as long as you'll have me.'

_I need to wake up and stop being such a damned idiot. My best weapon, our best weapon, is us._

Standing up, she wiped the tears from her face she went back to Varric's suite.

 

****~oOOo~** **

**  
**

Zevran was sitting back with his arms and legs crossed. "The note was in a locked compartment in the Seeker's desk; I do not believe that Leliana is aware of it. If this is true, then I believe you will have an advantage. I know my lovely bard, and she despises being kept in the dark. While Leli has pledged herself to the Divine, I know from personal experience that she _prefers_ breaking the rules. Which I suppose is why she is the _Left_ hand of the Divine. Varric and I will make sure that neither of them will be able to leave the room until you and your lovely wife can convince them to disobey the Divine's orders."

"Are you sure of that, Zevran?"

Zevran flashed a deadly smile. "I am, my friend, I am."

Maric looked at Varric. "And you?"

Varric chuckled. "I'm with the Crow–"

At that moment, the door opened and Val walked in. She closed the door and stood next to it, looking at Maric. Contrition colored her voice and shame dragged at her very being. " _Emma lath,_ I'm so sorry for running away. When I finally came to my senses, I knew that neither of us should be walking this path alone. I said I would never your side; it was a vow I should never have broken. Please, forgive me."

Maric went to her. He stood in front of her and lifted her chin up so he could see her face. As he looked at her, his expression, his eyes and his voice were full of love and understanding. "There is nothing to forgive. I know it must be incredibly hard to be back here and no one was expecting that letter. Please, just don't shut me out. You don't need to be the Champion of Kirkwall, you are _my_ champion, as I am yours."

He pulled Val into his arms and hugged her to him as if he never wanted to let go. They both stood there, like they were the only two in the room.

Varric and Zevran watched. Varric sat back and smiled. "It seems Hawke got it right this time."

Maric and Val sat down and filled Val in on their plans.

When they finished, Zevran looked at Varric. "I believe it's time for the two of us to go to the Chantry and find a good seat for this meeting."

Varric smiled. "Perhaps we can use a few guards as seat cushions; I hate sitting on those hard pews."

Once Zevran and Varric left, Maric looked at his wife. "We should get ready to leave. I think it's a good idea that we get to Hightown well before the meeting."

Val looked a bit unsure. "I…I haven't been anywhere near the Chantry except for the dedication, which was quite short. I do not want to go to that meeting unarmed."

Maric stroked his chin. "Nor do I. I would suggest peace-tying our swords, but that's just as bad as not having them."

"Let's just bring them, if the Seeker has a problem with it, we'll deal with it then."

 

****~oOOo~** **

**  
**

Cassandra was relieved that they were meeting in the Chantry. If she couldn't convince the Champion and her husband to willingly accompany her to Val Royeaux, it would be much easier to make a move on them here.

Then there was the issue of Leliana.

The orders from the Divine were for Cassandra's eyes only, so she hadn't shared them with Leliana _. If Hawke and her husband don't agree to go to Orlais, then Leliana will know._ Cassandra had been partnered with the enigmatic bard for over a year, and while she didn't _believe_ that Leliana would disobey an order from the Divine, there was no way in advance of the event for Cassandra to be certain.

_I was the one who dreamed that we should stay, not Leliana. Clearly the Maker led the Champion to me. That means that the Divine must have had her reasons for not including Leliana in the charge. It isn't up to Leliana or me to question the Divine, or the Maker. She will just have to obey._

An hour after sunset, Cassandra found a suitable room. It was on the bottom floor and had an exit to the side garden. She stationed several of her men outside the door. If the Theirins refused to come willingly then the soldiers would enter the room and escort them to the cellar, where they would be held until the trip to Orlais. _If Leliana chooses to disobey, she will just have to be confined as well._

Satisfied with her plans, Cassandra stayed in the main hall of the Chantry and waited.

 

****~oOOo~** **

**  
**

It was an hour before the meeting and Varric stood in the shadows of the Chantry courtyard. Zevran prowled around trying to find out where the meeting was to be held. Fifteen minutes later he returned with a very large grin. "Our Seeker has men stationed in the gardens outside of a door."

Varric smiled. "That's her plan? I expected more from her, but if she insists on leaving her soldiers so exposed– "

" – then they risk falling prey to whatever walks in the night? Yes?"

"Bianca hasn't seen the Chantry gardens before; I think it's high time I take her for a visit."

 

****~oOOo~** **

**  
**

Maric and Val entered the Chantry courtyard fifteen minutes before the meeting.

The new Chantry was a perfect replica the former one. Val had stayed away from the construction and had only been there, briefly, when the new Chantry was dedicated. Living on the other side of Hightown helped her keep her distance, and when she was in the Keep, it was easy to pretend it didn't exist.

Now, standing in the courtyard, she looked around and memories of that night suddenly exploded into her consciousness, vivid, real, and completely overwhelming her mind and senses. She stopped walking, as the memories captured her mind and pulled it to a place and time she had longed to forget. Val's body was standing in the courtyard, but in her mind she standing outside the Keep with Meredith and Orsino.

Maric looked at his wife; she had started to tremble. "Val…Val what's wrong?" He looked at her face; her eyes were wide and unfocused. He waved a hand in front of her face but she didn't blink. She was completely oblivious to her surrounding, is if she were in some kind of waking dream…

" _There can be no half measures."_

_The explosion was terrifying; it obliterated the Chantry. Every breath burned as people inhaled the smoke and ashes that began to engulf Hightown._

_Val coughed to clear her throat then looked at Anders and rasped, "Anders, what have you done?_

_She could hear both pride and anger in his voice. "I removed the chance of compromise because there is no compromise."_

_She was overwhelmed by the enormity of the situation, and then she heard the Knight-Commander call for the Rite of Annulment. She turned her eyes on Val, telling her to do her duty as the Champion. Val knew if she defended the mages it would tear Kirkwall completely apart. The only chance to save innocent citizens was to support the Templars and restore order to Kirkwall as quickly as possible._

_She heard her own voice agreeing to support the Templars and she felt sick._

_Anders was sitting on a crate. Val stood before him, her face a mixture of shock, horror, and anger. "Anders this was your plan? The materials I helped you collect were used to create this bomb! That's why you had me speak with Elthina, so you could plant it. You used me!"_

_Anders voice held no remorse. "You trusted me when I warned you not to. You stayed with me even though I told you I would break your heart. I told you that the plight of mages was more important than us. You chose not to listen! What else would you have me do? You were so dead set on being with me, how could I not use that to further my cause?"_

_Val felt her heart break. "You used me because I trusted you? You said you loved me! Was that a lie?"_

" _Not at first, but… I took a spirit into my body and changed us both forever to achieve this. This cause is everything to me; there is no room for love. There hasn't been for a long time."_

" _So you what, kept me around to warm your bed?"_

" _It seemed to keep you happy and willing to help me."_

_Val staggered at the implications of all Anders had said. The pain felt just as intense as it had when she had been impaled on the Arishok's blade. She tried to pull herself together when Sebastian's brogue sounded over the chaos._

" _He canna be allowed to live!"_

_Val knew what she had to do; she had no choice. She felt like a piece was being ripped from her soul. The mental pain was so intense that she emotionally shut down. There was only duty._

_Her voice was expressionless. "Anders, you know what I have to do?"_

" _Then do it, my name will become a rallying cry for all mages."_

" _Hawke!" Sebastian called._

_Why are they all leaving this to me…_

_She pulled out her dagger and quickly thrust it up into Anders' back and into his heart._

_He gasped, looked surprised for a moment, and then fell to the ground. Val dropped the bloody dagger. She had just killed the man she loved more than anything, and because of him, she now had to put innocent mages to death, but none of it touched her._

_Why can't I feel anything?_

_All Val could see were the faces of the mages as they died; all she could smell was the smoke, the ash and the blood; all she could feel was the vibrations of her sword's pommel as her blade sliced through bodies and demons; all she could hear were the screams. She kept doing what duty demanded. She felt dead inside._

Maric was holding her hands. He had been trying to get through to her; his voice was calm and firm. " _Emma Lath, y_ ou're here with me."

Val fell to her knees, forcing Maric to release her hands. She put them over her ears, yelling "No more. Let it end! Let it end! Maker, help me make them stop; make it stop! The mages, their eyes! Andraste, their eyes!"

He knelt in front of her and took her face between his hands, looking directly into her eyes. "Val, the battle is over. It's done. You're safe. Do you hear me? You're safe."

Val heard a familiar voice, it was in the distance; she was barely able to hear it over the screams. Then it became louder; it said she was safe. _Who is saying that?_

"Val, focus on my voice, love. Please. I'm Maric, your husband. We have a granddaughter named Adaia."

She was married? _But I killed Anders. No, it's not Anders._ Her eyes began to see the moonlit night. The air smelled sweet, like Andraste's grace. She wasn't holding a sword; warm hands framed her face. It was quiet, except for one voice. _Maric's voice._ "Maric?" she said in a tentative whisper.

Relief flooded through Maric, he pulled her into his arms. "Thanks the Creators. Yes. It's me. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

As the memories receded into her mind, she began to feel like she was back in her own skin. Trying to calm down, she clung to Maric, focusing on slowing her breathing and the oasis of his arms.

He saw two Templars approach. _Shit, please be helpful Templars._

"Serah, do you need assistance?"

"No, my wife is feeling a bit ill, but it will pass. We have a meeting with Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, which we are probably late for. Would you let her know that we'll be there soon?"

"You are Lord and Lady Theirin?"

"Yes."

"We'll tell her."

"Thank you."

Val drew away from Maric. "What happened to me? It was like I was back in the battle. It felt so real."

"I've seen that happen to soldiers who had lived through horrific battles. The important thing is that you're here and safe. Can you stand up?"

Val nodded and Maric helped her to her feet; she felt increasingly more like herself. After a few more minutes, she looked at Maric. "We're late!"

"It's okay; the Templars are sending word to the Seeker. Are you ready to do this? We can call it off."

"No. Let's just get through this. You have the letter?"

"In my belt pouch."

Val took several deep breaths, and then squared her shoulders and looked at Maric. "We have a conniving Nevarran Seeker waiting for us, how lovely. Shall we?"

He could see her take up the mantle of the Champion. Normally, he tried to talk her out of that shell, but not now. _Perhaps this will help her get through the meeting without having another flashback._ He held out his arm and Val took it. "Then, by all means, let us meet this Seeker."

 

****~oOOo~** **

**  
**

The Templars had just left. Cassandra looked at Leliana, "The Champion is _ill_?"

"I hope it isn't serious."

"Assuming it's true."

Leliana wasn't going to justify that with a response. _The Maker gave us hearts. Sometimes I think Cassandra gave hers back._

After waiting a few minutes, a knock sounded at the door.

Cassandra's irritation seeped into her voice. "What now? Enter if you must!"

A Chantry sister stood there, looking abashed. "My Ladies, your guests have arrived, shall I show them in?"

"Yes, please." Leliana said with a smile, trying to soothe the Sister after being stung by Cassandra caustic words.

They were standing as Maric entered the room, and a few steps behind him was Val. Cassandra felt the air of command flow off both of them. Like her, they were used to being in the lead.

Val looked at the Seeker as she held out her hand. "Seeker Pentaghast, it's good to meet you." _You conniving bitch._ "Leliana, it is pleasure to see you again. Please, meet my husband, Maric."

Cassandra shook Val's hand. _How dare they come here armed?_ "It is good to meet you…both." She looked at Val and said curtly. "I heard you were ill, you seem fine now."

Val smiled. _Your concern is so touching._ "I still feel a bit off, but I'm better. Maric, this is Leliana."

Maric shook both women's hands. When he shook Leliana's he smiled. "I understand you traveled with my son during the Blight. Perhaps you can share some of your stories with me."

Leliana saw so much of Alistair in Maric's face and voice, and he was completely disarming. She gently laughed. "Yes, I did. I admire your son greatly. It would be a pleasure to share some of what I know."

Val sat down. "We are sorry for attending this meeting dressed for battle, but nighttime was always a bit dangerous in Kirkwall, even in Hightown."

Cassandra frowned. "If we have dispensed with the pleasantries? Lord Theirin, where is your son? We have been searching for him."

Varric had told them the Seeker was direct and aggressive. Maric looked at Cassandra. He's voice was very matter of fact. "That is not information I will share with you."

Cassandra was angry. "His voice is needed to help stop the madness! You _must_ tell me where he is!"

Maric's voice continued in the same calm manner, which only made Cassandra's voice seem more strident. "No, I do not, and no, I will not."

Cassandra was unhappy and frustrated, but she tried a different tack using more a friendly tone. "I am sorry for being so direct, but our need is desperate. I admit I was very disheartened when Varric didn't know where you were, Hawke– "

Val arched an eyebrow, at the familiarity the Seeker tried to assume, but her tone was as calm and smooth as Maric's. "Champion or Lady Theirin if you please, Seeker Pentaghast. After all this is a business meeting, not a social call."

Cassandra bit back a retort. "Why have you returned to Kirkwall? Are you here for personal matters?"

Val responded, "No, we came to Kirkwall to speak to the both of you."

Cassandra eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. "If Varric didn't know where you were, how did you know we were looking for you?"

Val smiled slyly. "I was told by someone who is very concerned about the safety of Thedas."

"And who is this person?" Cassandra demanded.

"Someone whose identity will remain anonymous…for now."

"I see." Cassandra voice was like ice.

Val was enjoying the conversation tremendously. "Come now, Seeker Pentaghast, the identity of the person is unimportant. You want to stop a war from breaking out, yes?"

"Yes, the bloodshed needs to end. You know this; you know we need your help."

"And we come prepared to help, but it isn't the bloodshed you should worry about."

"Oh. Tell me what you think the _Divine_ should be worried about?"

 _Subtlety certainly isn't her strong point_. "Surely the Divine has been advised that the Veil is on the verge of sundering?"

Cassandra was speechless.

Val continued, "Forgive me; I'm not a mage so I don't understand all of the details. It is being caused by the amount of magic, Templar powers, and blood magic being wielded. It has steadily weakened the Veil. There are several places in Thedas where it has actually been torn."

Val let that sink in for a moment, and then she leaned forward. "We need the mages to help seal the Veil, and we need the Templars to do their job and protect them while they do so."

Leliana caught on quickly. "You're saying we need to actually unite the Templars and mages."

"That is exactly what I'm saying." She looked at Cassandra and said, solicitously, "Seeker, are you all right? You look a bit pale."

"This sounds like one of Varric's stories. I am not in the mood for more stories, Champion!"

"Seeker, you are Nevarran, correct; of the royal family?"

Cassandra was surprised at the amount the Champion knew about her. "I am. Of what relevance could that possibly be?"

Val could hear the condescension in the Seeker's voice. _I am enjoying goading her far too much._

"I'm sorry, I was sure that, as you were Nevarran royalty, you would have been kept abreast of the problems in Hunter Fell. The Veil is torn and they have been battling demons for a month. The Templars have found it difficult to find mages who can help seal the breech. Of course, mages aren't exactly lining up. Which, I believe, paints a perfect picture of why we need to find a way to reconcile the Templars and mages. Wouldn't you agree, Seeker?"

Maric was taking great pleasure in watching the Seeker twitch. _She must hate the Champion knowing more about this mess than she does._

"If what you say is true, then things are already worse than I thought. You must come with us to Val Royeaux. The Divine needs to be told." Cassandra held her breath waiting for the Champion's reply.


	10. Of Zealots, Acorns, and Cookies

Leliana was clearly confused and looked askance at her partner. Val noticed it and smiled to herself. _That confirms it – she doesn't know about the order, and she doesn't look pleased; thank you Zevran!_

Val looked suitably surprised. "It really isn't my place to inform the Divine of anything. Certainly she would rather receive information from her own agents, especially her Right and Left Hands? Wouldn't you agree, Leliana?"

"Yes, I would." Leliana looked directly at the Seeker.

"Champion, surely you can see that you are in a much better position to share information with the Divine than we are. After all, we were entirely wrong about your involvement in Kirkwall. Who knows what other information we have been mistaken about?"

Maric stroked his chin. _Nice try Seeker._ "Seeker Pentaghast, when I was King any reports from the teyrnirs or the Bannorn were written. It simply didn't make sense for everyone to travel to Denerim to say what could have easily been written down."

Leliana agreed. "We send the Divine regular written reports."

Cassandra looked pensive and unhappy. _Written, encoded reports are exactly how we update the Divine._ Cassandra sighed, "Leliana's correct. We typically send written reports, but surely you agree that this isn't a _typical_ situation?"

Marc continued, "That's true – it is far from typical. You must keep in mind, however, that mages will attack Val on sight, Orlais bears no love for _me_ , and an ideological chasm exists between all parties. Any action we take right now has to be _covert_. We cannot prance into Val Royeaux for an audience with the Divine."

With an annoyed huff, Cassandra stood up and began to pace _. It isn't my place to question the orders of the Divin_ e. _If the Divine wants them in Val Royeaux, then that's where I will take them._ She was about to go to the outside door and stopped at the sound of Leliana's gentle voice.

"Cassandra. Let us put aside the issue of Val Royeaux just for the moment, and discuss why the Champion and Lord Theirin called this meeting?" She was frustrated with her partner. _Maric and Val are being very reasonable; she is not_.

Cassandra sat down and said, grudgingly. "All right. What did you have in mind?"

Val began, "The first thing we wanted to accomplish was to garner your support. Then talk about what, collectively, we know. For example, I understand that there's a plan underway to rescue the mages imprisoned in the White Spire."

Leliana was so stunned it took her a moment to school her expression and temper her emotions before she could speak. "The mages have just been rescued, and I understand many of their phylacteries were destroyed in the process." _Who is their contact?_ Just before the conclave, at Fiona's request, Leliana had helped her devise a rescue plan. Fiona told her a contact had warned her of Lambert's intentions _._ Leliana was planning to aid in the rescue, but Cassandra moved up the mission to Kirkwall. _I wonder if they share the same contact?_

Val smiled. "Good, then the mages should be starting to gather at Andoral's Reach. They will be safe there, for now, especially if their phylacteries were destroyed, but they're still quite vulnerable. If Lambert and his army attack them, it will be a slaughter. As I see it, we have about a month before Lambert can amass a large enough force to take Andor –

Cassandra looked at Val and angrily demanded, " – Who is your contact?"

Val wearily shook her head. "Is the information correct?"

Leliana replied, "Yes, it is. You're very well informed."

Cassandra gave Leliana a nasty look.

Val pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to force back a headache from dealing with the arrogant dogmatist. "Seeker, if the information is correct, does the identity of our contact really matter? Maric and I have very good reasons to implicitly trust our contact. That will just have to suffice."

Maric leaded forward, putting his arms on the table with his hands clasped. The tenor of his voice was the same patient tone he used when explaining a tactical situation to a subordinate. "As we see it there are several things standing in our way. The biggest one, at least at the moment, is Lambert and his merry band of mage-hunting thugs. We need to eliminate Lambert and everyone in his inner circle. This was what he tried to do to the mages when he attacked the conclave. Without Lambert, and his close advisors, spilling hate-mongering filth, the rogue Seekers and Templars should be more receptive and easier for Val to reason with."

Cassandra's knuckles were white from grasping the arms of her chair. Her lips were compressed into a thin, disapproving line. "The whole point of finding you was to avoid bloodshed. Now you are talking about killing Lambert and several Templars and Seekers!"

Maric sat back and said, wryly, "It seems you were right Seeker, there are other things you've been mistaken about."

Val smiled patiently at Cassandra. "No bloodshed is an admirable goal, but unrealistic. There is usually no peaceful way to stop a determined religious zealot, is there?" _See any resemblance?_

Leliana suppressed a smile. _For years, I've wanted to accuse Cassandra of just that_.

Cassandra stood up and began to pace, again. _Surely she doesn't count me as a zealot?_ Her tone was snide. "You would know about zealots, religious or otherwise, wouldn't you, Champion."

That Cassandra was referring to Anders made Val want to flay the Seeker alive, but she pretended to look contrite. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope you didn't think I was accusing _you_ of being a religious zealot? Zealots blindly follow their leaders. They're a dogmatic, single-minded lot. Clearly not qualities one would ascribe to you."

Cassandra looked down her nose at Val. "I accept your apology."

Val nodded. "As you can see, we need to do a lot of forward planning in a very short amount of time. Now do you understand why we can't take the time to have _tête-à-tête_ with the Divine? We simply cannot take the risk."

"It wouldn't be a quick meeting, and we can do the forward planning there." Cassandra was getting desperate, angry, and confused. _None of this is going as I had planned._ Both Val and Maric noticed that Cassandra was near the outside door.

Leliana knew Cassandra was hiding something. _She is normally difficult, but this is unusual even for her._

Between the emotions stirred up by the flashback and the frustration of the tedious meeting, Val had had enough. She stood up and was now face to face with the Seeker. That Val was taller, and therefore had to look down at the Cassandra, intensified the contempt in Val's expression and tone of voice." Well… you've certainly proven to be dogmatic and single minded. The Divine has given you an order." She opened the letter and slammed it on the table. "Will you question it? Or will you obey, without question, and remain a religious zealot?"

Maric was already sitting by the door to the main hall, ready to block it, if needed.

Cassandra recognized the letter at once. "How did you –?

Leliana, who had read over the scroll, interrupted, " – This order makes no sense. What have you been reporting to the Divine?"

Cassandra pointed at the scroll " _That_ is a direct order from the Divine to me, not to you Leliana. I do not question the Divine and I do not disobey orders. You will all go to Val Royeaux, willing or not!" Cassandra opened the door to the outside. Without looking, she said, "Take them all to the cellars; they're under arrest."

Her words were met with silence.

Cassandra turned toward the doorway. She looked wide-eyed at Zevran and Varric who each leaning opposite sides of the doorframe.

Varric walked in with Bianca holstered. Zevran walked in, shut the door, and stood in front of it. Cassandra looked quickly about the room and saw that Maric was standing in front of the other door. "You murdered my men?"

"My beautiful Seeker, we did no such thing. They are perfectly safe."

Varric added, "Sleeping, bound and naked, but safe."

Cassandra turned her anger on Val. "What is the meaning of this outrage?"

Val picked up the letter and glared angrily at Cassandra. "I could ask the same of you. Maric and I asked for this meeting in good faith, whereas your intent seems to have been to drag us to Val Royeaux, kicking and screaming. _You_ want to end this war. The Divine wants to end this war. We want to end this war. We all want the _same_ bloody thing!"

Val took a deep breath to calm down, then she looked pleadingly at the Seeker. "Maric led the rebellion that freed Ferelden; Zevran fought the Blight at the side of the Hero; Varric has contacts throughout Thedas. We also will have the assistance of Kirkwall's former Knight-Commander, Ser Cullen." Val pointed her finger at the floor. "And I was here when this whole Void-bound nightmare started!

Maric stepped in. "Don't you see? We all have special skills that give us the best chance of ending the war and healing the Veil. But _you_ would throw it all away to obey an ill-informed order. You've already admitted that the Divine was wrong about what happened in Kirkwall. She's also wrong about bringing us to Val Royeaux, and you know it!" Maric practically roared.

Leliana spoke sternly. "Cassandra! Sit down and stop this nonsense, before I tie you to that chair."

Cassandra and Leliana looked at each other for what seemed like ages to those watching the tableau. Finally, the Seeker sat down. "Fine. I am now sitting and I have some questions for you, Champion, none the least of which is how you obtained that letter."

Zevran raised his hand, and smiled. "I was the one who found the letter, Seeker. You know, you really should tell the sisters to put more candles upstairs. Who knows what kind of unsavory people will take advantage of those dark halls."

Leliana had a twinkle in her eye as she looked at Zevran.

Cassandra gripped her dagger hilt, aware that Val saw the movement. Val deliberately sat down beside the Seeker, presenting her with an easy target, knowing that she had to show Cassandra that she was serious. "Seeker Pentaghast, I know you could put that dagger in me right now if you wanted to, but we truly mean you no harm. We've arrived here equipped and determined to end this conflict and stop the Veil from being rent asunder. You and Leliana should be our allies, not our adversaries."

Cassandra slowly removed her hand from her dagger. The Seeker's voice sounded weary and defeated. "What would you have me do? Disobey the Divine?"

"I am asking that you send a report to the Divine explaining the situation and our need to stay out of Val Royeaux. Suggest another place we can meet if she is determined to do so." Val shrugged her shoulders. "We need to make a move soon. Kirkwall is not a safe place for us to stay, especially with the new Knight-Commander."

Leliana thought about the new Knight Commander and shuddered.

Cassandra's anger receded. "Where do you suggest?"

Varric spoke up, "Starkhaven. Choi - Prince Vael is a man of faith. Besides, he owes Hawke several favors. It's time she cashed them in."

Cassandra looked at Val. "That will do unless you've made an enemy out of him, too?"

Val's response was flat. "No. He was happy I killed Anders."

****~oOOo~** **

**  
**

As everyone began to adjust to Val and Maric's absence, life in Revas began to settle into its usual rhythms; fireside gatherings to listen to Elrohir's takes; farmers readying the soil for planting season and the building of new houses. Construction of the new school renewed in earnest and Kali and Alistair were asked to join the committee to develop the history curriculum. They were surprised to be asked, but as Merenwen pointed out: Alistair and Kali lived through an important part of Ferelden and Thedosian history, and brought a unique perspective.

Since her grandparent's departure, Adaia had become deeply melancholy. It was an emotion that neither parent had ever seen in their usually exuberant child. It tugged at their heart as much as it worried them, as it worried many people who knew Adaia. The only times she seemed to brighten up were during her magic lessons, for which her parents were grateful. Rhovaneth and Merenwen both tried to assure Kali and Alistair that those feelings would pass and Adaia would be stronger because of it.

One afternoon, after her all-day outing with her _Oran_ , Adaia came running into the house shouting, "Mother, Father! Grandpa planted the acorn at the Keep! He really did it! He really did it!"

Kali came out of the sitting room. "Sweetling, I'm right here, there's no need to shout." Secretly, she was happy to see Adaia so ebullient.

"Sorry Mother, but I'm so excited I just _had_ to."

"What's this about an acorn and your Grandfather?"

"Before they left, he took an acorn from under the oak tree and told me he would plant it at Vigil's Keep. He did and I _felt_ it. It was like he was standing right next to me! I feel like I'm on a cloud!"

Kali looked at her daughter with wonder. "Did he feel _your_ presence?"

Adaia nodded vigorously. "He heard me laugh!"

Kali pulled Adaia into her arms. "I'm so proud of you."

"Is Daddy home?" Adaia asked eagerly.

"Not yet, he's at the tavern with Cullen. He should be home soon, just don't shout when he comes in."

"I'll try, Mother, but I'm just so…so…Mother is there another word for happy?"

"I think a good word for you would be 'ecstatic.' When you're ecstatic, you feel tremendous pleasure and delight. That is how you seem to be feeling right now, yes?"

Adaia said the word a couple of times and said. "That is the _perfect_ word…I'm _ecstatic!_ " She paused and sniffed. "Is Marion baking cookies?"

Kali chuckled. "Yes, she is. They should be ready for after dinner." For Adaia, just as for Alistair and Maric, the smell of sweets and cheese were like a beacon, drawing them in regardless of what they were doing. This had led to the occasional ink-stained parchment from a quill that was left lying on a desk, or boot prints from boots not taken off at the door. Once, Adaia forgot to dispel her blue orb. It ended up floating through the house and knocked over a bottle of brandy on the sideboard in the great room.

Adaia flopped to the floor. "This is one of the best days _ever!_ "

It was then that Alistair walked in. "One of the best days _ever_?"

Adaia jumped up and ran to her father. "Daddy, I'm ec… _ecstatic_!"

Alistair picked her up, thrilled at the return of Adaia's smile. "Are you now? What are you ecstatic about?"

Adaia told him about the acorn and then said, " _And_ Marion is baking cookies!"

Alistair chuckled; his eyes glimmered. "I have to agree that _would_ make this one of the best days ever. What were the other best days?"

Adaia didn't even pause to think. "When you gave me my practice daggers; when I met Grandpa; my first magic lesson, and when Grandpa and Grandma got married. Those are the other best days ever."

She threw her arms around Alistair's neck, gave him a big kiss on the cheek, and then she said in a singsong voice, "I know something you don't know."

"What is it you think I don't know?"

"I saw Lyna at Serah Lanvier's stand and she had a big basket with her. You know what that means?"

Alistair grinned from ear to ear and they said at the same time, "Cheese!"

He put Adaia down. "Go see if you can nick a piece for us both."

Adaia nodded and skipped towards the kitchen.

Alistair pulled his wife in his arms and kissed her. "It is such a relief to see her smile again. It seems our daughter's day was a winner. What about yours, love?"

"Relaxing and quiet. How was your visit with Cullen? You two are becoming inseparable. If he wasn't married, I'd be jealous." Kali teased.

Alistair laughed at the thought. "No, my dear, no worries there. What about _you_? You spend a lot of time with Renna, if she wasn't married…" He stroked his chin thoughtfully, then gave Kali a wicked look, and waggled his eyebrows. "Well, I'm not sure I would be jealous…" Kali swatted him on the arm. He gave her another kiss.

"Seriously though, we had a really good visit. He's ready to leave as soon as he receives word from Zevran. I wish he didn't have to go, but I understand why he is. Renna is staying behind, so we should endeavor to keep her spirits up. Good to know that Da and Val made it to the Keep."

Alistair heard: "Boo!" It was so sudden, he actually startled. Kali, who had seen Adaia, tried not to giggle.

When Alistair turned around, he saw Adaia behind him as a plate of cheese floated up to him. He could see the blue glow below it. Amazed, he took the plate off the orb and watched as it went back to Adaia's palm and vanished. "Now when did you learn to make it do that?"

 

****~oOOo~** **

**  
**

Cullen came into the house after visiting with Alistair. Renna was sitting at the desk writing. She seemed completely unaware of his arrival, so he took advantage of her distraction and nibbled her neck. Renna was so startled that the quill flew from her fingers, sailing up in the air, and they followed its trail of ink, watching as the quill landed in one of Cullen's boots. Cullen pulled the now inkless quill out of his boot, watching as Renna's eyes traced the path of ink spots from her desk to his boots.

Cullen laughed. "Well that's a new and unique way to welcome me home."

Renna arched an eyebrow. "I think I could come up with unique and less messy ways of welcoming you home."

Cullen pulled his wife up from the chair and gave her a lusty smile. "I look forward to them."

"So, how was your trip to the tavern?"

"Great. Alistair and I spent a lot of time talking about his more colorful experiences during the Blight. We also talked about the situation in Thedas." He stopped as he watched Renna' mouth turn down. It had done that a lot recently. _Now I know how Alistair felt._ He pulled her into her arms. "Maybe we should revisit the idea of you staying behind?"

Renna drew away. "I think we should."

****~oOOo~** **

**  
**

Prince Sebastian Vael sat as his desk; he was holding a letter that had recently arrived by courier, and smiled when he recognized the handwriting. As he read the note, his smile began to fade, his eyes widened, and, by the time he finished, he looked very worried. Taking a fresh piece of parchment, he began to write a reply.


	11. Axis & Allies

Cassandra stood up and slowly nodded; she looked tired and defeated. "Leliana and I will send a report to the Divine. I believe that she will agree to your suggestion, Champion. Varric, Starkhaven seems like the logical choice."

Val stood as well and extended her hand. "I'm glad we're on the same side. Please call me Val, or Hawke if you find that more comfortable."

Cassandra looked at Val for a moment, then shook her hand. Afterwards, she felt a spark of hope flare in her heart – they may actually be able to end this war. "I am too, Hawke. Please call me Cassandra." The Seeker turned to Zevran and Varric. Her expression was stern, but not adversarial. "Varric and…?" She looked at the elf.

"Zevran Arainai." He bowed his head.

Cassandra nodded. "Varric and Zevran, come with me. I want you to wake up my men, release them, and return their clothes."

Zevran opened the door to the Garden, and smiled to Cassandra. "After you."

Cassandra shook her head. "No! I want you two in front of me."

When Cassandra strode past them, Zevran looked at Val, Maric, and Leliana. "A pity, I was looking forward to a nice view."

Leliana laughed as Zevran closed the door. "He is absolutely incorrigible, but I have missed him so." She turned her eyes to Val and Maric. "Thank you for putting her in her place. That's needed to happen for some time now. I hope she learns from it."

While sitting back down, Val said, "I assure you that wasn't our original intent. When we asked for this meeting, we'd hoped for an honest discourse, but when Zevran showed us that letter… Well, let's just say I didn't take it well."

Leliana shook her head sadly. "Cassandra should have questioned that order. Tactics and strategy are not spiritual matters, they are temporal ones. If Cassandra had actually thought about it, she would have realized it would have been a tactical mistake and informed the Divine. Divine Justinia is a very reasonable woman; she would have understood, as she will understand after she receives our report."

Maric leaned back and ran his hand through his hair. Leliana smiled brightly as she remembered seeing Alistair do the very same thing.

Maric looked a Leliana quizzically.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, it's just that I have seen Alistair do that many times. I think it's adorable to see that you do it as well."

Maric, with a self-deprecating laugh, said. "Leliana, I have been called many things, but never adorable."

Val took Maric's hand. "Love, if you could only see how you and Alistair look when you smell cheese. _That_ is adorable."

"Ah, I see where Alistair inherited his love of cheese."

Maric looked thoughtful. "Is there a good cheese merchant in Kirkwall?"

Val and Leliana couldn't help but laugh.

****~oOOo~** **

****  
** **

Val and her party left for Lowtown after a promise to return the following morning for breakfast and a strategy session. Leliana had gone to sleep, but Cassandra's mind was awhirl and sleep eluded her. Quietly, she got dressed then went to the sanctuary where she knelt on the floor at the foot of the statue of Andraste.

Cassandra knew that she had been outsmarted, and while it rankled, she was more embarrassed than angry. _Valentina Hawke proved to be a worthy adversary and was every bit the Champion Varric said she was_. After Varric's interrogation, she despaired of ever being able to end the conflict. Now, she has joined forces with the Champion, a rebel king, a well-connected member of the Merchant's Guild, two Blight companions, and the former Knight-Commander. Cassandra knew it would take her a bit of time to embrace the Champion as a true ally, but she felt blessed by the Maker that she now had the opportunity to try.

Looking up at the statue and spoke wryly, "It was more than I deserved. I was an arrogant fool and it took _six_ people to make me see it."

 

****~oOOo~** **

****  
** **

Back in Varric's suite, the four of them practically fell into the chairs. Norah brought up three mugs of ale and one empty glass. Varric went to a cabinet and pulled out a dark bottle and gave it to Zevran. "You deserve this. Nice work with the guards."

Zevran took the bottle of Antivan brandy. "I thank you, my delightfully hirsute friend, but you were the one with the brilliant idea to a strip them and hide their clothes."

Varric shrugged. "Even if they freed themselves, being naked is a big disadvantage."

Val looked over the rim of her mug. "It is for guards."

Zevran grinned wickedly. "Champion, do you speak from experience?"

Val's eyes twinkled. "Do you mean with ropes or with nakedness?"

Maric loved his wife's sense of humor. "Val, don't tease Zevran." He looked at the elf. "Yes, with both."

Val blushed and Varric laughed heartily. "Damn, I've missed you Hawke."

Zevran put down his glass. "Maric, I like you. Tell me, my beauteous Champion, do you share?"

Maric and Val smiled and answered in unison. "Absolutely not."

After a couple of rounds, Zevran became quite serious. "Hawke, I need to leave, I hope to be back in time for the meeting, but we may be a bit late."

Val nodded. "Stay safe my friend."

"Of course."

After Zevran left, Varric asked, "You're not going to tell me where the elf's going, are you?"

Val shook her head. "All I can tell you is that he is returning with Cullen."

Varric leaned back and steepled his hands. "The former Crow strode purposefully out the door and vanished into the inky darkness…"

"You're already writing about this?" Maric looked surprised.

Val laughed. "Varric's breathing, so yes."

****~oOOo~** **

****  
** **

Cullen tipped Renna's chin up, and looked into her eyes. Once shadowed by worry, they were now alight with hope. It warmed Cullen's heart and he whispered, "I'll stoke up the fire, then we can sit and talk."

Renna's eye sparkled with unshed tears. "Thank you."

Cullen carefully tended the fire until it blazed back to life. Then he then sat on the couch, his arm around his wife's shoulders pulling her close; she laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head as they watched the red-gold flames dance and curl.

Renna broke the silence, her voice soft yet determined. " _Emma lath,_ I cannot stay here while you are a world away putting yourself in danger. I am not pregnant; we have no children. Let me come to Thedas, where I can _do_ something and not just sit here and wait."

Cullen turned to look at her "Ren, I will likely be at the Gallows, although, I'm not sure in what capacity. I would have to pretend that we're no longer married."

Renna took in a sharp breath; she had not anticipated that. _It is only for show, playacting. He has to make sure he fits in._ "I understand, Cullen, but I still want to help, in whatever capacity. I need to help."

"Love, you cannot stay in Kirkwall. If anyone saw me anywhere near you I wouldn't be able to hide how I feel about you. Besides, I…I don't know what I'll have to do to prove I'm on their side, and you may not want to be around to see that."

Renna thought for a while. "I still don't want to be a world away from you."

Cullen pulled her closer to him. "I don't want to be that far away from you either, but I don't know the plans."

"Didn't you say that Zevran will be escorting you back to Kirkwall?"

Cullen nodded.

"He'll know what's going on and perhaps we can figure out how I can be helpful."

"And if there isn't anything?"

Renna had a determined look; her voice was firm. "Then I will go to Ferelden where no one knows about our relationship. Aveline would surely give me a recommendation and I can get work with the Denerim Guard. But I cannot stay here. I'll go mad worrying about you."

Cullen's tone conveyed the fear he felt. "Ren, if you're in Thedas, I can't protect you. If something were to happen to you… I…don't know what I'd do."

"Now you know how I feel. At least if I'm in Thedas, with you, we can find some way to communicate other then going through the Vimmark Eluvian."

Cullen looked into his wife's eyes and he knew he couldn't deny her. He didn't have the heart to tell her no and mean it. "You know I can't deny you anything. Okay. But, if you're coming along, you need to get off your fabulous behind and pack," he teased.

Renna pulled Cullen up with her. The sultry look in her eyes and expression had _nothing_ to do with packing. "It will only take me an hour to pack. I can think of a much better way to spend the time. Then you can tell me all about my fabulous behind." She pulled him towards the bed. Cullen grinned, and eagerly followed.

 

****~oOOo~** **

****  
** **

It was near midnight in Revas when Lyna announced Cullen and Renna. Adaia was in bed; Alistair was waiting in the great room along with Kali, who insisted that she be there to see Cullen off.

They stood when the couple entered. Cullen and Renna were both in armor, and both carried packs.

Alistair looked at them. "I take it you're both going?"

"Renna was quite persistent."

Alistair smirked. "I'll bet."

Kali looked at Renna, who winked. Kali said, "I will miss both of you."

The two women hugged. "We will miss you as well."

Cullen pulled Alistair into a hug. Alistair's voice was rough. "Creators watch over you both. Come back to us safely."

Then Lyna announced Fenarel.

Alistair was trying to control his emotions, but his voice was still gruff. "Fenarel, my friend, your timing is impeccable."

Kali hugged the elf. "We'll wait up here so you can have a few minutes alone with Zevran."

They could see Fenarel relax. It was clear he had been nervous about asking for just that. "Thank you, Kali." He went quickly downstairs.

At the agreed upon time, Fenarel said the incantation to activate the Eluvian. Within a minute, Zevran came through. When he saw that Fenarel was alone, he pulled him into his arms and gently kissed him. "I missed you, _amore mio._ "

"As did I, _emma lath_. Thank the Creators you're all right."

Zevran tightened his embrace. "I promise I will come back, and when I do I shall never leave again."

After a few minutes, they drew back from each other. Fenarel looked at Zevran with a mixture of love and longing. "I need to bring down Cullen and Renna."

Zevran nodded. "I know."

When the party arrived downstairs, Zevran looked at Renna with an amused expression. "I see you have convinced Cullen to let you join in the fun."

"I have." She smiled wickedly.

Zevran's eyebrows went up. "I see. Well good. Your help is appreciated." He then took a few minutes summarize the evening's activities.

Cullen was impressed. "A very interesting and productive evening it seems. I have to admit to a certain amount of disappointment in missing the dressing down of the Seeker. As the plans are to meet at the Chantry in the morning, where will we sleep when we get to Kirkwall?"

"Unfortunately, my friend, the Hanged Man. We need to smuggle you into the city and, in the morning, to the Chantry so the Knight Commander isn't aware of your presence or association with us."

Alistair and Kali entered the cellar. Kali practically launched herself at Zevran, who returned the embrace with equal measure. "We have missed you so much. I'm thankful you're all right."

"A _cara_ , already you are glowing. I have missed you all as well. How is my niece?"

Alistair smiled proudly. "Amazing. She misses you too."

Zevran took a deep breath and let it out. "My friends, it is time for us to go. We have to get from the Vimmark Eluvian to Kirkwall quickly if we are to get any sleep."

Alistair said, "Then we will take our leave. Creators keep you all safe."

Kali and Alistair went upstairs. Zevran would go through the Eluvian first, followed by Cullen and Renna. Before he went he took Fenarel's hands in his. " _Ti amo._ "

Fenarel kissed Zev's hands. " _Tu sei il mio cuore._ You have my heart."

 

****~oOOo~** **

****  
** **

Just after dawn, Cullen and Renna entered the Hanged Man. The tavern was surprisingly different than it was during any other time of day. At dawn, the clientele were comprised of only two types: the people passed out on the tables from the previous night's binge and the serious, hard-core, drinkers who arrived for their morning 'medicine.' Neither set of customers paid a bit of attention to Cullen and Renna. They went upstairs and slipped into Varric's suite. Zevran was twenty minutes behind them to make sure they weren't followed.

Varric was awake, but bleary eyed. "Am I seeing things or have you brought Renna with you?"

Renna smiled. "You're seeing things."

Varric smiled. "Ah, you are here. My eyes may be half open but my hearing is perfect. You have to be exhausted. We don't have to be at the Chantry for another hour or two, go crash on my bed. Val and Maric will be here in within the hour."

"They have a room here?"

Varric chuckled. "Yeah, you should've seen the look on Blue-Eye's face when he opened the door. Hawke was true to form – she pulled him in and promised to make it worth his while." He cocked his head toward his bedroom. "Go. Nap."

 

****~oOOo~** **

****  
** **

With great skill, and a little luck, Zevran, Cullen, and Renna arrived at the Chantry unnoticed. They went through the side garden and entered the same room the Seeker had used the previous day. Everyone else had just arrived and began heaping their plates with the breakfast foods from the heavily laden side table.

Cassandra and Leliana stood. Leliana smiled. "I am so glad you are here, Cullen. This is your wife, yes?"

"Yes. Leliana, Seeker Pentaghast, may I introduce my wife, Renna. Seeker Pentaghast, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Cassandra's smile was genuine. She respected the former Templar very much. "As it is to meet you." Looking at Renna, she continued. "It is good to meet you, too. I understand you were one of Captain Hendyr's best guards. I think I can speak for everyone when I say that your skills will greatly benefit our efforts."

After yesterday, Val had to work to hide her shock. Cassandra had been cordial this morning, but her _effusive_ welcome of Cullen and Renna was quite something else, and it annoyed her. She had hoped that the Seeker's pleasant greeting this morning indicated that they had broken through her wall of religious dogma and blind faith. That she was actually willing to see the need for them to be allies. After watching how warm and genuine the Seeker was when greeting Cullen and Renna, Val wasn't so sure. _Perhaps_ _she's merely tolerating us. Whereas Cullen is, or was, a Templar, a colleague, one the Chantry's own._ When she greeting Cassandra this morning Val felt hope, she now felt wary.

Once everyone had finished eating, Leliana spread out a map of northern Thedas. It covered everywhere from the Free Marches, north.

Val drew a black circle around Andoral's Reach, Starkhaven, and Kirkwall. She drew squares around Hunter Fell, and Seleny, in Antiva. Once she finished, she explained, "Andoral's Reach is where we expect the mages to gather. We hope to use Starkhaven as _our_ base of operations, but that depends upon Sebastian." Val pointed towards the squared areas. "The Veil tears that we know of are in Hunter Fell and Seleny. We need to get mages and templars there as soon as we can."

When Cullen heard that the Veil was torn, an involuntary shudder went through his body. Though fully recovered, the effects of Uldred's rebellion occasionally pricked his conscious mind.

Leliana suggested, "We can turn to the remaining Knights Divine and the mages of the Aequitarian fraternity. Senior Enchanter Torrin, originally from the Fereldan Circle, could help us there."

Cullen remembered the Senior Enchanter. Even though all his interactions with Torrin were positive, Cullen still had a momentary sense of disquiet.

Maric asked, "Renna, do you know of any clans in the area?"

Renna's brows furrowed as she thought. "The only one I know of is the Arbela clan. They tend to stay near the Arlathan forest but that covers a wide area. If we can reach them, maybe they would be willing to help with Seleny, but that's a lot of ifs and maybes and rather far away from here."

Maric asked Cassandra, "Aside from some of the Knights Divine, who is still loyal to the Chantry?"

"My regiment of Seekers, and a small but trustworthy group of Templars who are hidden in Val Royeaux, Cumberland, Montsimmard, Navarra City, and Antiva." The short list of allies told everyone just how weakened a state the Chantry was in.

Maric took a deep breath the let it out. He knew the Seeker wasn't going to like his next question. "Are you sure of everyone's loyalty? Lambert doesn't seem like a fool; he would want a spy planted in our ranks."

Cassandra eyes became flinty and she was about to snap at him, but she stopped herself. She really wasn't completely sure. She was embarrassed that she hadn't thought of that herself. Instead she quickly shook her head. "No, not completely."

Leliana placed her hand on Cassandra's arm. "I have been checking on that very thing. The only one I'm not sure about is Ser Etienne, one of our Val Royeaux Templars."

"Why didn't you tell me, Leliana?" Cassandra said impatiently.

"Because in order for me to do my job you had to be kept in the dark."

Cassandra didn't look happy, and Maric didn't want anymore arguing. He cleared his throat. "Leliana, what will it take for you to clear Ser Etienne?"

"I do not know. He is disarming, affable, and seems quite earnest; I couldn't find much information about his past aside from his being brought to the Chantry when he was three. He is also completely resistant to drinking and sex, like a good Templar."

Maric heard Leliana's unspoken words. _He is almost too perfect._ "Until we are sure I suggest he be kept out of the loop, even given an assignment that will keep him busy and distracted."

"Well," Val said. "That brings us to matters here in Kirkwall. Cassandra, do you know about Knight Commander Masurian's background?"

"Regrettably, yes. He was considered a model Templar, and rose quickly through the ranks. When he was promoted to Knight-Captain, he was one of a special complement of Templars who hunted apostates throughout Orlais. He was promoted to Knight-Commander of Kirkwall by the Knight-Vigilant, in one of his last official acts before he left to join Lambert. Masurian seems more extreme than Meredith, but I don't have much more after his being appointed to Kirkwall. Given your _contact_ , I gather you know more, yes?" Unlike yesterday, there was only a slight edge in the Seeker's voice.

Val bristled anyway. Maric squeezed her knee, then she answered, "Unfortunately, we do. Lambert personally oversaw Masurian's career and was the one who convinced the Knight - Vigilant to appoint him to Kirkwall. Masurian's been very busy since he arrived."

Varric said, "Yeah, he appointed Serah Smug, our former Seneschal, as Viscount, and he's been told that his _only_ job is to make the nobles happy."

"Happy nobles mean that no one is going to question anything that happens in the Gallows," Val explained. Then she went on to tell them about letting his Templars go to the Rose once a week, and bring women from the Rose to spend a weekend in the Gallows. "The most chilling change is that all of the Templars have been trained to administer the Rite of Tranquility, and _each_ of them carry a lyrium brand as part of their regular equipment. Masurian has given his Templars leave to use it 'whenever they saw fit.'"

Everyone was stunned into silence. Varric was the first to speak up. "Regular access to women, ale, and the right to brand any mage they want. It seems that our new Knight-Commander knows how to keep his boys happy…Terrific." Varric looked at Val who was trying to control her fear.

Leliana caught it. "Val, what's wrong?"

"My friend Merrill… she's a … former First of a Dalish clan. She was recently captured and is now in the Gallows. She hasn't been made Tranquil…yet."

Cassandra looked at Val her tone curt. "An _apostate_."

Val's tone matched Cassandra's. "A good friend."

The two women glared at each other, then Val said, "It is precisely that attitude that has brought us to where we are." Her tone was calm but terse.

Cassandra backed down, saying nothing, but tensions between the two women escalated.

Cullen, to Maric's relief, changed the subject. "It seems that Lambert wants control of Kirkwall."

Val started and looked at Cullen. "I think…you're right. But the scary question is why?"

Maric sighed, "Who is in Lambert's immediate circle?"

"The Knight-Vigilant seems to be one of them." Leliana suggested.

"That and all of the Knight-Commanders, it would seem." Cassandra said. She had been standing and now her arms were crossed.

Varric sat back in his chair. "My contacts also think that Ser Karras has cozied up to Masurian. I don't know if he's in _Lambert's_ inner circle, though."

Val remembered Karras, the paranoid Templar. _Wonderful_. "Cassandra, you said all of the Knight-Commanders. What about Ferelden, we were just there, we didn't notice any unrest."

Cassandra frowned; her voice was full of uncertainty and anger. "They have become an island. No information, no mages, and no Templars have left. There are simply not enough of us to investigate."

Maric clearly looked unhappy, "Cassandra, do either you or Leliana know anything about Ferelden's Grand Cleric, Clodovea? I know that she believes all mages to be malifcar, and she is trying to force the Wardens to accept Chantry authority or risk being exiled and sent to Orlais."

Leliana was stunned. "She wants to have the Wardens _exiled_? What do the King and Queen think?"

Val shook her head "All we do know is that with Alistair gone and Loghain as Second in Command, the Queen will not do much, for now. Clodovea is a bit of a wild card. But we cannot focus on that at the moment. If Ferelden wishes to remain an island we have to allow them to…for the time being."

Maric was worried but resolute. "Cullen, you know we need you to get close to Masurian. He is our best link to Lambert or at least Lambert's plans for Kirkwall. You can also see if there are any Kirkwall Templars that haven't joined the debauched mage-haters club."

Cullen nodded and was surprised at how calm he felt given the enormity of his task. "I know. I don't know what Masurian will ask me to do to prove my loyalty, but given what we know about Masurian, it's going to be something heinous." He held Renna's hand and addressed everyone in the room. "I apologize, in advance, for anything he makes me do or say, but you all know that I have to make sure he can trust me. However, I will refuse to harm any of you."

Maric put his hand on Cullen's shoulder. "Cullen, no apologies needed. Though I am deeply concerned about how _you_ will fare."

Cullen smiled with no mirth. "I survived Uldred's rebellion."

After more discussion it was decided that Cullen would go to the Gallows the following day and get an audience with Masurian. Fortunately, for reasons none of them knew the Chantry had managed to find and keep his Templar armor and shield.

Leliana and Cassandra could only stay at the Chantry for another day, then they would leave for Ostwick, where they planned to stay until there was news about Starkhaven. Cassandra asked Renna to come with them.

Maric, Val, Zevran, and Varric would remain in Kirkwall and settle affairs there. Val was blunt with Cassandra when she told her that she was going to save Merrill. Cassandra didn't challenge her.

Renna looked at Cullen; her tremulous voice was a whisper. "This will be our last night together, _emma lath_."

Cullen put his arm around Renna. "For now. But not for all time, remember that."

 

****~oOOo~** **

****  
** **

Sebastian sat with Revered Mother Annis. She was nearly the same age as Elthina. The Mother's soft grey hair and careworn face belied the intensity of her strength of character. Her green eyes took in much and missed little. She supported the Divine's softening stance on mages, and was firm in her beliefs that the Maker had given them minds and voices for a reason, and she was not afraid to use hers. Consequently, her first six months at Starkhaven were difficult because she'd voiced her opinion that Elthina was ineffectual. Having put Elthina on a pedestal, Sebastian took extreme offense and refused to speak with the Revered Mother for two months and for several months after that the relationship was one-sided at best.

As time passed the Prince began to notice how active Revered Mother Annis, and her Chantry, were in Starkhaven. Her Reverence insisted that she and the Chantry sisters and brothers work directly with the poor, to help lift them up spiritually, and assist them in improving the quality of their lives. The Revered Mother abhorred the idea of simply 'spouting the Chant' as she put it. She also worked to make sure the nobility were suitably humbled, and paid more attention to the working people and poor living on their own lands.

Sebastian realized that Revered Mother Annis was active in a way that Elthina hadn't been, and the more Sebastian watched the more he looked back to the Kirkwall Chantry and his travels with Hawke through places like Darktown, which saw neither the light of day nor the light of the Maker. In fact, all the times he was in the Under City, he could never recall seeing a single Chantry brother or sister. He remembered his frustration with Elthina for not speaking out, for not reining in Meredith. He even began to view Anders' actions more a symptom and not a cause.

It was then that he sought out the Revered Mother and begged forgiveness for being stiff-necked, and naïve. The Revered Mother hadn't chastised him. She told him that she understood his loyalty to Elthina and she bore him no ill will. Since then, the Prince the Revered Mother worked closely together to improve the lives of all who lived within Starkhaven's boarders.

Consequently, when Sebastian received the letter, the first person he told was the Revered Mother. He came into her office; his face reflected his struggle.

The Revered Mother was surprised and concerned. "Tell me child, what burdens you so?"

Sebastian couldn't answer; he simply handed her the letter. He had told Her Reverence all about his time in Kirkwall – so she needed no translation.

~~~~~~~~~

_Choir Boy ~_

_Time to put on your robes.  
_

_Our bird, and her new mate have appeared. Unfortunately, she found her nest overrun with large birds of pray. You remember – the ones with silver beaks and sword-like talons? They have taken over the whole territory._

_A new nest must be found, well away from here. Our bird seeks a way to stop the encroachment of the predators and find a way for all to roost in harmony. Our bird has also found other seekers who have been looking left and right for help. One is the songbird you saw fly into the keep those many years ago._

_They all need a safe haven to roost, and you're the only one who the flock can trust._

_Unknown when they will take flight, but expect it to be soon._

_More later,_

_The Story Teller_

_~~~~~~~~~~  
_

The Revered Mother looked puzzled. "I don't see why this would trouble you, Sebastian."

"Your Reverence, Varric is asking me to let Hawke use Starkhaven as their base of operation while they fight to end the Mage-Templar conflict, and they are bringing the Right and Left hands of the Divine. That will make Starkhaven a target both for those who have broken from the Chantry, and for the mages if they find out Hawke is here. Varric is asking me to risk my subjects and our lands. This could bring the war to our doorstep."

The Revered Mother leaned forward; the look she gave him bore straight into his soul. "Do you have so little faith in the strength of your subjects?"

She saw she now had Sebastian's full attention and continued, "Remember, I have seen and spoken with the people of Starkhaven. I believe they would be proud to provide shelter to those who want to end this war. You need to be more in touch with your subjects, Sebastian. I know that you never really wanted to rule Starkhaven, but there is no one else who can. Get out of your castle, walk among your people. Learn from them, as I have."

Sebastian hung his head in shame. _She is so right. I have been bearing the title of Prince, but not acting like one. For too long have I been mired in the past. I wasn't just grieving for the loss of Elthina; I was grieving the loss of the Chantry's shelter. As long as I lived under it's roof, I could ignore Starkhaven, hide behind the Maker and never have to make a decision._

"Sebastian?" She said softly.

"Your Reverence, I just realized how wrong I've been. I have never embraced what it truly means to be Prince of Starkhaven. You've made me see through the darkness and I am humbled."

With a smile on her face and in a self-satisfied tone she said, "Then you will let your birds know that they have a place to roost?"

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, right away."


	12. Back into the Fold

It was a solemn and quiet group at breakfast; within the hour Cullen would leave for the Gallows and Renna would join Leliana and Cassandra. The pain and uncertainty of parting were clear to see. Their body language and their expressions told the tale of how much the two loved and respected each other. Cullen and Renna would hardly let go of each other's hand, and when they looked at one another, it was as if they were memorizing every loving detail of the other's face.

Seeing this was both beautiful and heartbreaking. Val and Maric knew that, at some point in this odyssey, they too would have to part. To them, watching Cullen and Renna was like looking into the future – two people who mean the world to each other having to part ways for a time and go separately towards the unknown. Maric put his arm around his wife and held her close.

Zevran thought about Fenarel. He had never come to care for someone as much as he had Fenarel. Thoughts of Rinna no longer held sway over him. His heart was whole and in the hands of his beloved, who was a world away. Watching Val, Maric, Cullen and Renna made him thankful, if a little guilty, that his lover was safe and protected.

Both couples' plight moved Varric deeply. As he lent a quiet sympathy to his friends he couldn't help being angry at those responsible for causing all of this. At the top of his list, of course, was Anders. _I hope you can see what you've caused, and I hope you can see how much Val and Maric love each other. He gives her something you never could, and she loves him more than she could ever have loved you._

After breakfast, Maric excused himself and asked Cullen for a few moments of his time. Renna was reluctant to let him go, but Cullen could see in Maric's eyes that it was important. Cullen agreed. Once they were in the room, they sat across from each other at the small table. Maric leaned back and ran his hand through his hair. He looked a Cullen, his blue eyes focused completely on the younger man; his voice was firm. "Cullen, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? We can find another way, I promise you."

"Maric, this is the best way to get someone on the inside; I was Meredith's Knight-Captain, there is no one better suited."

"I don't care. I worry about what this could do to _you_. Masurian is everything you hated in Meredith and then some. Creators know what he'll make you do to prove your 'loyalty'; if he lets you get that far."

Cullen's voice was somber, but resolute. "I appreciate the concern, Maric, more than you know. I would be lying if I said I was happy about doing this, but this is something I have to do. I couldn't stop Meredith. I couldn't save the mages, and I couldn't save Elthina. I will be Void-damned if I let Lambert, Masurian, and their ilk, satisfy their lust for power. These men are not holy. They don't even adhere to the very Chant they swear they're trying to defend. No, this has to stop and I will do what it take to make sure it does!"

Maric knew Cullen to be a man of profound depth and honor. He was a loyal Templar who had seen his Order become a twisted and perverse shelter for the hate-filled and the greedy. He was truly a noble soul and Maric prayed that Andraste would look out for him as she said she would look out for them all. "Cullen, if you find that the price is too high – _leave_. Go to Starkhaven, or even back to Revas, but get out of the Gallows. Promise me that much."

Now Cullen knew why the man across from him had commanded such loyalty – Maric truly cared about his friends, just as he cared about the welfare his people. "I promise."

Maric look somewhat relieved. "Just know that no one is expecting you to sacrifice who you are for the sake of this unholy mess."

Cullen nodded. "Thank you, Maric. I think I needed to hear that."

Maric chuckled conspiratorially, "Do you think we can put Lambert and Masurian's heads on pikes and send them back to Orlais? I'm sure they would just love that little reminder."

Cullen grinned. "Given what we've heard, the Divine would probably let you display them in front of the Grand Cathedral."

The men returned to Varric's suite. Cullen and Renna would be leaving in a half hour, so the couple went to their room, to say good-bye.

**~oOOo~**

Cullen had left for the Gallows, and Renna had said her good-byes when Leliana and Cassandra arrived. Leliana had brought a set of Seeker armor so Renna would blend in. Renna was reluctant to wear it. "I'm not a Seeker, and I wouldn't presume to wear the armor of one."

Cassandra's voice was commanding. "If I do not see a problem with your wearing our uniform, then neither should anyone else."

Reluctantly agreeing, Renna took the armor and quietly began to don it.

An hour later, Zevran returned to report that had Cullen successfully arrived at the Gallows _and_ that Solivitus was still there, making potions, and could get them the occasional message.

"Sol! They still allow him to make potions?" Val was both excited and worried for her old friend.

Cullen had spared him the night of the explosion, locking the mage in his office until Meredith's defeat. He was to have been the first mage of what was supposed to be the new circle, until, that is, Adrian Masurian's arrival.

Zevran smiled. "As he put it, they may be Templars, but they 'cannot cleanse themselves of anything they pick up at the Rose, and they cannot smite away a hang over.' He also mentioned that he had developed several…intimate potions that many of the Templars cannot seem to get enough of, including the Knight-Commander."

Varric laughed. "Sol is one sly son of a bitch."

Val looked at the men before her. "How are we going to get Merrill out of the Gallows? Varric, Anders mentioned that the tunnels had been compromised. We need to know if that's still true. The lyrium has to get there somehow. We need to find out."

"Hawke, what do you think I've been doing since they took Daisy?" The usually affable dwarf sounded annoyed.

Val caught it. "Shit. Varric. I…I'm sorry. I know you're always on top of things."

"It's alright. I'm the one who should apologize. Kirkwall has been even more trying than usual and that has me a bit out of sorts." He saw Hawke arch an eyebrow in concern. "Don't worry. I'm still your witty and charming storyteller, but even I have my limits, and that new Knight Commander just ploughed right through them. Getting back to your questions – I can't figure out what Blondie was talking about. The tunnels are still there, and the Lyrium smugglers are operating as they've always been."

"What are these tunnels?" Maric asked.

Val answered, "There are tunnels that run under the Gallows." She closed her eyes for a moment before she continued, "When…Anders was working with the Mage Underground they used the tunnels to rescue mages from the Gallows. They were originally built to smuggle lyrium and other contraband." She turned back to Varric. "Why would Anders li – " Val hung her head. "I hate that man!"

Maric put his arm around her and gathered her close. "Can we go through the tunnels and enter the Gallows?"

Varric sounded frustrated "I'm not sure. I know that the mages are no longer kept in the Circle. I just don't know where."

"Well now, it is a good thing you have me, yes?" Zevran smiled. "I will go into the tunnels and see what I can find."

Maric felt Val's body tense, so he spoke before she could. "Zevran, you are one of the best. You have the greatest chance of getting the information we need."

Zevran nodded and looked a Val. "You were going to say something, _cara_?"

Val sighed.

"Where is the entrance to these tunnels?" Zevran asked.

"Darktown," Val said, "But I know a short cut. Which, by happy coincidence, is in my former estate, now owned by one of my best friends."

Maric smiled. "I wondered when I was going to meet Aveline."

Varric sat back. "Blue-eyes, you seem to know all about us. How much did Val tell you?"

"Everything," she answered.

Varric steepled his hands. "Everything? Even the things you never told me? "

Val smiled serenely. "I'll never tell."

**~oOOo~**

Cullen wore his Templar armor and carried a pack. The guard, a young man named Keenan, recognized him. "Knight-Commander Cullen! I thought you left the Order?"

Keenan had been recruited just after Meredith died, a good lad. _So it begins._ "Please Keenan, Ser Cullen is fine. I left the Order when I heard about the Divine's new stand on mages. I decided to come back when I discovered that the Templars had taken matters into their own hands."

"Yes, we are now allowed to do what we do best. Umm…Ser Cullen, is your wife with you?"

Cullen scowled in anger. "My decision to return to the Order didn't sit well with her. She turned out to be a mage sympathizer…Enough of that. May I see the Knight-Commander? Is he available?"

"For you? I believe so. Wait here."

Keenan came back five minutes later with Paxley. Cullen remembered that Paxley had been good friends with Wilmod and Keran when the three were recruits. Seeing Paxley made Cullen think back to the time when the maleficarum had had attempted to infiltrate the Templars. He extended his hand. "Ser Paxley, it is good to see you looking so well."

"You too, Ser Cullen. I'm the Knight-Lieutenant. Keenan said you would like an audience with the Knight-Commander?"

Cullen nodded slowly. "Is that possible?"

"It is indeed. I have asked and he said to bring you directly to him."

_Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

On his way to Masurian's office, Cullen looked around. There were no mages in sight, just several Tranquil, and they were … _cleaning_ the courtyard.

Paxley noticed Cullen's surprise. "The Tranquil take on jobs that were formerly held by elven servants. The Knight-Commander doesn't believe that we should pay for servants."

Cullen couldn't tell from Paxley's tone of voice if he approved of the new policy or not, so Cullen made no comment other than to nod and look interested. _Slaves. Tranquil slaves!_

When they arrived at the Knight-Commander's office, Paxley knocked on the door. A moment later it opened wide to reveal a large, imposing man; he was taller and broader than Cullen. His eyes were dark brown and his hair was black with a small touch of grey at the temples. He had an angular, roughhewn face. His skin looked like it had seen too many sunny days. His eyes looked cold and calculating and were now focused on Cullen, who stood calmly before him.

Cullen could tell that the Knight-Commander was used to intimidating people with his height and gaze, but Cullen was unimpressed. _I survived the torture of a Desire Demon. He is just a man._ He stood tall and calm under the Knight-Commander's scrutiny. "Knight-Commander Masurian, thank you for taking the time to _see_ me. I was actually hoping I could meet with you." Cullen had intentionally called the Knight-Commander on his imposing visual appraisal.

He could sense Paxley's discomfort by the way the man nervously chewed his lip. The young Templar seemed to be waiting for an explosion.

It never came. A grin split the Knight-Commander's craggy face. "You are not a man who can easily be intimidated. Excellent! Come, let us talk." Masurian motioned him into the office then turned to Paxley and said curtly, "Dismissed," and he closed the door in the young man's face.

Turning to Cullen, he extended his hand. "Knight-Commander Adrian Masurian."

Cullen could hear his Nevarran accent; he shook the offered hand. "Ser Cullen Ward"

The Knight-Commander gestured for him to take a seat, while he sat behind his desk. Cullen remembered all the times he'd met Meredith in this room. The furnishings were different, but the room had the same sinister feel.

"Where have you been, Ser Cullen?" Masurian's voice was carefully neutral.

"My wife wanted to see Ferelden – "

"You're married?" Masurian sounded surprised.

"Not any longer. My _former_ wife didn't approve of my desire to go back to the Templars. When I told her, she gave me a ten-minute diatribe on mage rights. It was like hearing the abomination all over again."

"Is she the reason you left the Order?"

Cullen tried to tell the truth as much as possible. "No, Knight Commander, I felt that the Divine's reaction to the events in Kirkwall was lackluster, at best. A mage had destroyed the Chantry; we carried out the Rite of Annulment on the Kirkwall circle. We did our jobs! Did we receive reinforcements? Did we receive guidance? No. We heard and received nothing. It seemed that we were expected to simply take care of Kirkwall, like it was some sick child, until the Chantry pulled their collective heads out of their arses."

Cullen was telling the literal truth about the reinforcements and guidance, however he wasn't at all angry that the Devine didn't respond. It allowed him time to begin his work with the elves in Revas.

"Why do you want to come back?" Again, Masurian's tone of voice revealed nothing.

"I was disgusted when I heard the Divine's twaddle about being easier on mages. Then I learned that the Seekers had separated from the Chantry and that the Templars would soon follow suit. I came back to Kirkwall to see what was happening at the Gallows and to, hopefully, rejoin the ranks."

Masurian was quiet for a while. During the silence, Cullen calmly leaned back in his chair and stretched out his legs.

The Knight-Commander stood up and looked out the window. "Why did Meredith allow the Abomination to live outside the circle?"

The question surprised Cullen, but he answered plainly. "The Abomination was a Grey Warden and Meredith did not want to have any dealings with the Wardens. It was…an unfortunate decision."

Masurian nodded. "Well said, Ser Cullen. It wasn't her first lapse in judgment, was it?"

Cullen had no idea where Masurian was going with this line of questioning so he treaded carefully. "No, Knight-Commander. She knew that there was another apostate that accompanied the Champion, but did not take any action." He watched the Knight-Commander, who appeared deep in thought, so Cullen quietly waited.

"I heard about the red lyrium sword," Masurian said casually. "You did the right thing by telling her to step down. Magic had obviously taken possession of her. Perhaps it was the Maker's revenge for not capturing and killing the Abomination when she had the chance. Poetic, I think."

"I admit I had not thought of it that way until now, but looking back, yes, that would be poetic."

Masurian cocked his head as he looked at Cullen. After a minute or so, he asked, "Tell me about what happened at Kinloch Hold."

To Cullen it seemed that the Knight-Commander already knew the answers to his questions and was simply using him for confirmation. He explained about Uldred's rebellion, and he held nothing back. He was able to channel the memories and emotions of that time to color his voice and lend credence to his tale. "The Knight-Commander and the First Enchanter were far too friendly. Greagoir simply accepted Irving's word that there were no more abominations. Maker's sake! Irving was in the Harrowing Chamber with Uldred. He could have easily been possessed. I was…quite angry and quite vocal about it."

Masurian nodded.

"Mercifully, I was transferred here to serve as Meredith's Knight-Captain. She knew the dangers of blood magic and the need for constant vigilance. What happened to her in the end was unexpected."

Masurian smiled. "I heard about your experience in Kinloch. You are far too humble about your part – you _survived_ a Desire Demon's torture. That is the kind of strength it takes to be a Templar! I will take you back, Ser Cullen. I need a new Knight-Captain and, by all reports, Meredith found you to be exemplary." He paused. Cullen felt his gut clench. _Here it comes._ "However, before we finalize this arrangement I need …to test your resolve."

"I would be honored to serve as your Knight-Captain. That you'd want to test my loyalty is understandable. What would you have me do?"

The Knight-Commander stood up. "We'll get to that. First, I would like to show you around."

**~oOOo~**

Yesterday Varric had sent a message to Aveline…

_...  
_

_Aveline (I really do need a nickname for you)~_

_Tomorrow afternoon, the passageway in the estate's cellars needs to be tended to. It would be best if neither you nor Donnic were home during that time._

_I know you want more information than I'm giving you, but everyone's safety depends upon no one being in the house._

_I strongly suggest coming to the Hanged Man tomorrow night, as I have information that cannot be included in this note._

_~Varric_

__..._ _

_Varric~_

_You're right; you aren't giving me the information I want. However, Donnic and I will do as you ask. No one will be home tomorrow afternoon and the door will be unlocked._

_Expect me at the Hanged Man tomorrow night. I want answers!_

_~Aveline_

_P.S. As for a nickname, Donnic made several suggestions and is sending them in a separate note. Maker help you both if it turns out to be_ "Ginger"

_..._

The plan was for Zevran to accompany Val to Darktown and show him the entrance to the tunnels. After a heated and protracted discussion between the four of them, it was decided that Maric would stay at the Hanged Man with Varric. Val was finally able to convince her husband that she could make her way to the estate quickly and remain mostly unnoticed. That wasn't possible if anyone accompanied her. Even Zevran would follow at a discreet distance. Maric wasn't happy, but he conceded the point. He arched an eyebrow at Zevran, but said nothing.

Val was dressed in the full armor of a junior guard. It was lighter than she was used to. She had no idea how Varric acquired it, and she wasn't going to ask. He also gave her a shield of the Guard. She was glad, and not at all surprised, that Varric remembered she now fought with a sword and shield. After 'that night' she never wanted to wield a two-handed sword again. Aveline had volunteered to train her and she'd worked with Aveline every day for the whole two years that Val had been Viscountess. While she wasn't quite as deadly as she had been with a two-handed sword, she was still a formidable opponent.

Val arrived at the estate without incident. She held the doorknob, pushed back her trepidation and opened the door. As she entered she averted her eyes from the great room, and looked around the foyer. It hadn't changed from when she'd lived here. She chuckled to herself as she remembered her mother insisting that Val remove her armor here. Many times Val was such a mess, as she was after they killed the Varterral, that it meant undressing down to her smalls before she could walk to her room without dripping something unpleasant onto the carpet.

As she waited for Zevran, she sat on the same bench that Fenris had after he'd killed Hadriana. He had been waiting for Val to return. She remembered his apology and that it had been the first time either of them acknowledged the friendship between them. As she thought back to her time here, she began to feel as she did in the Chantry courtyard. The same memories were threatening to overwhelm her. She fought them as hard as she could. When deep breaths didn't work, she tried hurting herself by pounding her hand against her armored thigh, hoping pain would pull her back from the past. Choking back a scream she regained some control over her thoughts, but now she was worried. _What if this happens in the middle of a fight, or when I'm alone? How can I stop this from happening?_

She started as Zevran came into the foyer. He looked at Val's expression. " _Querida_ , are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine, well not fine, but I'll be ok. It's just…the memories of this house…the memories of that night…I'm glad you're here, Zev."

Val slowly turned towards the main room and smiled in relief when she saw how different it all looked. She noticed that the furniture, especially the couch and chairs that were gathered around the fireplace. The furnishings, the wall coverings, the family items on the mantel, all looked comfortable and practical; a perfect blend of Donnic and Aveline. Memories of her mother's happiness at being back in the estate came unbidden to her mind which then began to warp into the memories of her mother's head sewn to another persons' body. _No! This is not then, that is not now._

Zevran saw Val's discomfort and cleared his throat. " _Cara_ , we need move on."

Val slowly nodded. "Yes we do." Shaking off the feelings, as best she could, she led Zevran to the cellar and into Darktown. He insisted on going first; when he was sure it was safe, Val climbed down the ladder. Unfortunately, she couldn't avoid seeing the doors to Anders' former clinic. She was surprised to see dozens of tattered and yellowed parchments tacked to the doors and felt compelled to look…

_Healer, may you rest at the Maker's side._

_Healer, we love you and miss you._

_Healer Anders, I named my son after you._

_Healer you will always be in our hearts._

The rest were along the same line – heartfelt goodbyes to Anders that had probably been here for the last two years. Some of the parchments had pictures on them. In the center was one incredible drawing of Anders healing a patient. The artist perfectly captured Anders' expression of concentration and concern when he was healing a patient. She reached out to touch the portrait when Zevran came up behind her and whispered tenderly, urging her, " _Valentina_ , this does not help you. Turn away…please turn away."

She felt like she'd been in a trance. She turned away and Zevran slowly pulled her into his arms and held her. He remembered Anders _very well_ – he was there when Alistair conscripted him, and when he merged with Justice. They had similar senses of humor and for a time they were more than just friends. As he held Val, his own heart felt the sting of Anders' betrayal.

Val pulled away, appearing calmer. "Alright, enough wallowing, I have a tunnel entrance to show you."

Zevran waggled his eyebrows. "Lead on, _Cara_."

As they moved through Darktown, Zevran felt the desperation of the residents. It was real, palpable and it pressed on his senses. It was almost overpowering. He had felt this before, when he was in Antiva - it was like tinder waiting for a spark to ignite it.

They were almost to the entrance when three large, armored thieves stepped in front them. Hawke thought: 'a robbery, great. Welcome back to Kirkwall.' One of the thieves looked closely at Val, then his eyes opened wide with surprise. He lowered his voice and growled. "You! You're the one who murdered our healer. You betrayed our friend. You're the one who condemned us to death and disease in this dark hole!"

The three men immediately attacked. Two of them engaged Val. She was able to kill one of the men quickly, but the other, the one who recognized her, carried a two handed sword, and he knew how to use it. She could see the blade was pitted and notched, but it still carried an edge. Val dodged out of his way several times before she found an opening to step in and bash him with her shield. He was off balance but he managed to land a hit on the shoulder of Val's shield arm. Cursing the light armor, she gritted her teeth against the pain as she held onto the shield. She was about to put her blade through the man's exposed side when Zevran appeared behind him and finished him off.

With Zevran's help Val put her shield on her back and sheathed her sword. She took a deep breath then turned to Zevran. "It's always something. Come on, the entrance is about thirty feet from here."

After he examined the entrance and looked at the surrounding area, he turned back towards the cellar entrance. He was shocked when Val told him they would go the other way, through Darktown, because it was the shortest way to the Hanged Man. Zevran pulled her aside. "Have you taken leave of your senses? Your shoulder is bleeding and it is abundantly clear that the local residents bear you no love."

Val shook her head and pleaded. Zevran could hear the emotional pain in her voice. "I can't go back through the estate, Zev. I just…can't. Please, let's just go."

Her helmet didn't adequately cover her face, so she went back to the men's bodies, tore a piece off a tunic and tied it to her face in a sort of mask. Zevran relaxed when he noticed she wasn't the only one wearing one.

"See Zev, I'm not entirely without sense."

Zevran smiled. "You are unique, _cara_."

They made it to Lowtown, without further incident. Val was loosing blood and her shoulder began to throb with each beat of her heart. She berated herself for not taking any healing potions or poultices. She looked at Zev. "Maric is going to kill me."

"Actually, _amora_ , he is going to kill _me_."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." She smiled wanly

**~oOOo~**

Varric, Maric, and two of Varric's trusted 'regulars' were playing Wicked Grace, when a courier appeared in the open doorway of the suite. Varric happily put down his cards. "Blue-eyes, how did you learn to play Wicked Grace like that?"

Maric winked. "It's just natural talent."

"Right, and I'm really a nug farmer in Orzamar." Chuckling he went to the courier. Varric had never seen him before. He was tall, built like a warrior, and stood like a soldier. "I'm impressed," Varric said smoothly. "Who sent you?"

In a quiet voice he said, "Prince Vael, Serah. His Highness requests a reply. I will wait in the hallway."

"You do that." Varric said as he turned back to the game. "I think we should cut our losses gentleman." The other two men got the hint and quickly left.

Maric looked at the dwarf, concern in his eyes. "Who is it?"

"Choir Boy has responded to my message."

Maric thought a moment. "Ah! Sebastian Vael…wait when did you write to him?"

Varric grinned knowingly, but didn't answer. He opened the scroll and quickly read it.

_Storyteller ~_

_Sorry, the choir-robe no longer fits, but don't worry, my voice is strong and clear._

_The nest is ready and waiting for the flock to arrive._

_Do you know approximately when they will take flight?_

_~Choir Boy_

Maric waited and was relived to see Varric smile. The dwarf rolled up the scroll and put it in his jacket. "So, Blue-eyes, have you ever been to Starkhaven?"

**~oOOo~**

They exited his office and went towards the Gallows' prison. Masurian said nothing as they entered the main body of the prison. It was cleaner than Cullen remembered and there was more sunlight. In the central 'courtyard' stood several mages. Confused, he looked to the Knight Commander.

"We keep the mages here now. The Tranquil now sleep in what was once the circle. I believe Paxley mentioned that the Tranquil have replaced the servants; of course we still have them handle lyrium, and do various administrative tasks." He chuckled, "Some are far better at keeping the books than I will ever be. The cells here have been cleaned and renovated. They each contain a rug, a cot, and a desk; it's enough for mages. The cells are not locked except at night, and they are required to be in their cells during meal times. We feed them three meals a day and periodically put small amounts of mage bane in the food. They are very fortunate, several of the Tranquil are good cooks."

During Masurian's monologue, Cullen nodded and looked interested, but inside he felt ill. _They are being treated as criminals, to what purpose?_

As if he'd heard Cullen's thoughts, he said. "This is really just a holding area until their sentence is determined by the Knight Vigilant – either death or being made Tranquil. So, what do you think, Knight-Captain?"

Cullen focused all of his disdain and disgust into being self-righteous. "This is how it should always have been." _Now I understand Maric's concern, but I remain committed to path._

Masurian saw the emotion in the younger man's eyes and approved. "If any of them misbehave everyone is locked into their cells and they are all reduced to two meals a day. It is amazing how they tow the line and police their own. Let us see who is in the courtyard today."

Cullen looked at the six mages and saw her – Hawke's friend, Merrill.

Merrill recognized Cullen instantly as he and Masurian approached. She looked just as she always had – kind and innocent. Cullen was glad Hawke had stopped her from performing any more blood magic.

Merrill smiled at Cullen, "It's good to see you. Have you seen Hawke? Oh of course you haven't, how could you have, none of us have. Sorry, I'm rambling again. It's nice to see a friendly face."

Cullen hated what he had to do, but it was critical – he scowled at Merrill and growled, "You're finally where you belong, witch!" Merrill flinched at the sound of Cullen's voice. She looked stunned and frightened as she backed away; her eyes filled with tears. Cullen could see that the Masurian looked pleased.

The Knight-Commander turned to Cullen and put his hand on his shoulder, his words were chillingly ominous. "Where Meredith failed _we_ will succeed. You've seen all you need to, for now. Let's go back to my office."

**~oOOo~**

Along the way, Zevran found a moth eaten scarf lying on a barrel. He used it to wrap Val's shoulder so she didn't leave a trail of blood to the Hanged Man. He was relieved that the wound wasn't too serious. He was sure it could be healed with couple of poultices and a few potions.

They arrived at the Hanged Man at the same time a tall broadly built man was leaving. He didn't look like the sort of person who would put a _toe_ into the Hanged Man. Zevran elbowed her and nodded towards the handle of the man's sword. Val saw a very small crest and recognized it…Starkhaven.

After the man passed, Zevran asked, "You recognized the crest?"

"Yes, it's the crest of the Prince of Starkhaven." Val hurried into the tavern and went up stairs into the suite. She found Varric alone, writing. "Where is Maric?"

Varric continued writing as he answered "After wiping the floor with me at Wicked Grace, he went to your room to – " Varric glanced up and saw Val's shoulder. "Holy shit, Hawke! What happened? Never mind. I'll go get Blue-eyes. Crow, get her to my bed. Poultices and potions are in the cabinet across the room."

A moment later Maric entered the room. Initially he turned pale when he saw Val, then his face grew red with anger. He closed the door and barked to no one in particular, "What in the Void happened?"

Val stood up slowly and walked over to her husband. She placed her hand on his cheek and, trying to defuse the situation, said softly, "We encountered a small group of thieves who are now corpses. My shoulder is better than it looks, Love. One of the thugs just got a lucky shot."

Maric glowered, and then exhaled sharply through his nose. Taking another deep breath, he looked at everyone. "Sorry. I lost my head for a moment." Then he gave Varric his lopsided grin. "Must be exhaustion from winning seven straight hands."

Varric chuckled. "Cheating is hard work, Blue-eyes. I know I always need a nap after several good hands."

Val smiled, as she removed her gauntlets. "Could someone help me with my cuirass and right vambrace?" Both Maric and Zevran raised their eyebrows and Val knew it was for completely different reasons. "Love, I'm decent under my armor. Zevran, no."

Both men laughed and the mood in the room lightened. Maric began to tend to Val's shoulder.

Val grimaced as Maric cleaned the wound, and asked, " As we were coming in, I saw a man from Starkhaven leave. Zevran spotted the crest on the man's sword. Why was he here?"

"Care to share the good news, Blue-eyes?"

"Indeed. It turns out that our storyteller can also see into the future. He sent a message to Sebastian before we had even decided to go to Starkhaven. Sebastian is ready and willing for us to use Starkhaven as our informal headquarters."

"That's wonderful news! Now all we need is Merrill and we can leave."

Zevran bowed. "I will do my humble best, my beautiful bird."

Val gave Zevran a lighthearted wink. "Zev, humble doesn't suit you."

**~oOOo~**

It was after lunch; Cullen and Masurian were back in his office, each now held a mug of tea, and some pastries were in a platter between them. Masurian was telling Cullen all about the new _privileges_ for the Gallows' Templars. Cullen already knew what they were, but hearing it directly from Masurian made it sound even more debauched and libidinous.

"When you were Knight-Captain, you stayed away from the Rose."

"Yes, Knight-Commander. I maintained my vows."

"Your former wife must have been something to make you break one."

"Actually, we received dispensation from the Grand Cleric to marry, and didn't, consummate our relationship until after we were wed."

"You mean to tell me you hadn't broken your vow of chastity before?"

At one time being so faithful to his vows made him feel proud, he let that show in his voice and expression. "Yes, I had never had carnal relations until my wedding night."

Masurian leaned back. "One of the small advantages of breaking away from the Chantry is the negation of those useless vows. The vows our Templars now take are simple - do whatever is necessary to apprehend apostates, punish those who shelter them, and kill all Maleficarum. Can you accept those vows?"

Again Cullen pulled from his emotional memories of Uldred's rebellion to help his lies sound convincing. "These are vows that make sense. That is what being a Templar is all about – mages cannot be trusted and can never be free."

Masurian nodded and was quiet as he drank his tea and took a bite from a scone. "Tell me, have you ever used a Lyrium brand?"

"Yes, I've made mages Tranquil. I was the only one Knight-Commander Meredith allowed to do it."

Masurian stood up and motioned for Cullen to stay in his seat. The Knight-Commander pulled a Lyrium brand out of a leather case and placed it in the fire. "That is precisely what I needed to know." He walked to the door, called for Paxley.

Paxley arrive in short order. "Yes, Knight-Commander?"

"Please bring me the mage Tremain captured."

Paxley looked at the Lyrium brand and nodded quickly. "Right away, Knight-Commander."

"Which mage is this, Knight-Commander?"

Masurian said softly, "All in good time, Cullen."

Paxley returned with a frightened mage. Cullen knew who it was before he saw her –

Merrill.

 


	13. Sacrifice

Quaking and silent, tears streamed down Merrill's face as she watched Cullen and the Knight-Commander. Masurian gave a quick nod to Cullen; when he pulled the lyrium brand out of the fire Merrill's expression became one of pure terror; she screamed in anger and fear, "How…how can you do this? What about Hawke? She would have never allowed this! She helped you kill Meredith - you owe her!"

He realized that this situation was precisely the kind Maric had worried about. Now that he was facing it. Cullen had to believe that Andraste was correct, that the Rite could be reversed, that Val and Maric could take Merrill from here. If not… he didn't think he could live with the guilt. Right now though, hope was a luxury he couldn't afford. Masurian was starting to look at him warily, and he needed the Knight Commander to trust him, or they would lose their only connection to the Seeker/Templar inner circle. He had to make sure that his sacrificing of Merrill would not be in vain. He went deep into his inner reserves to gather the strength he needed to commit this heinous act. He began to focus and a mantra began to form in his mind – _I'm a Templar. She is a Maleficar_.

His voice was low, and he used the anger at what he was about to do to help him be convincing. "How dare you use her name in your pathetic defense! She proved that her true allegiance was to Andraste and the Maker. You are a Maleficar; consider yourself lucky that I don't just cut off your head." He sensed Merrill's mana build and quickly drained her, bringing her to her knees. He looked at Paxely, "Hold her still."

Her scream could be heard through out the hall, and as quickly as it started, it stopped.

**~oOOo~**

When Maric had finished bandaging Val's shoulder, a yawn nearly split her face in two. He grinned as he held his hand out to help her up, then he kissed her forehead. "You, my dear, need to go to bed and get some sleep before Aveline arrives."

She leaned against Maric and whispered, "Please…will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Maric looked at her with concern; it was more of a plea than a request.

"Of course I will."

Zevran was about to say something flippant, but the look on Maric and Val's faces made him hold his tongue. Once they were gone, Zevran let out a long sigh. He looked at Varric. "I am worried about our Hawke."

"Her shoulder'll be fine. She always healed quickly."

"It is not that, my friend. The injury from which she suffers seems to be to her mind."

**~oOOo~**

Val and Maric were lying on the bed, as uncomfortable as it was; Maric gave her all the pillows so she could rest easier. He lay down next to her and gently stroked her arm. He could see that her whole body was taut, like a bowstring stretched too far. "Val?"

She turned her face to him as tears slowly filled her eyes. "It happened again, while I was in the foyer of the estate, I was overwhelmed with memories; it was almost as bad as it was in the courtyard. I tried deep breathing but when that didn't work I pounded on my thigh hoping that the pain would be a distraction. Something to focus on other than the memories."

"Did it help?" Maric asked softly.

"In part, I remember wanting to scream, then my mind cleared. Zevran arrived seconds later. That helped." Val wasn't ready to share what had happened in the estate or in front of Anders' clinic.

Maric brushed the tears from her eyes and kissed her cheeks. " _Emma lath_ , is that the only time?"

Her lower lip quivered, her voice a strangled whisper as she pleaded. "No. I…I just can't talk about it right now. Please…not now."

Maric put his hand on the side of her face and gazed into her eyes; the pain he saw in them was so raw and he felt absolutely helpless. "Shhh, it's okay. You can tell me when you're ready; I won't push. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about you, but some things cannot be forced. Remember, we are in this _together_."

Val held his hand and whispered " _M_ _a'arlath_ _, Lethallin."_

Maric kissed her hand. "I love you, too. Just close your eyes. I promise to stay right here until you fall asleep."

When he was sure she was deeply asleep he went back to the suite. When he walked in, Varric and Zevran abruptly stopped talking.

Maric said nothing until he sat at the table, he looked and sounded weary. "What were you two saying that you didn't want me to hear?"

Zevran filled a glass with brandy and handed it to Maric. " _Amigo,_ you look like you can use this."

Maric took a sip. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the brandy as it slid down his throat. When he opened them again, he said, "Thank you, but you didn't answer my question."

Zevran was uncharacteristically serious. "Maric, Val's is…having troubles."

Maric took another sip before he spoke. "I know about what happened in the foyer of the estate, but she didn't want to talk about anything further; she said she wasn't ready."

"Maric, I'm sorry, there _is_ more and you need to know now, not later. She was standing in the middle of the main room and it was as if only her body was there, like a waking dream. Then she began to look extremely upset. I cleared my throat which, fortunately, got her attention and I urged her on."

Zevran took a drink and continued, "Then we entered Darktown, and Anders' clinic doors were right in front of us. There was no way to avoid seeing them. What made it worse was that the doors were covered in parchments, messages and drawings, all tributes to Anders."

He stopped when he saw Maric put his head in his hands and, after a moment, he picked up his head and scrubbed his face with both hands. He looked at Zevran to continue.

"Val was drawn to the wall and began to read the notes, then her attention was caught by an amazingly realistic drawing of Anders healing a patient. She was about to touch it, but I pleaded for her to turn away. She did, but she looked…dazed, like only a part of her was there. I held her until she was herself again."

Zevran stopped. He took more than a sip from his glass. "I knew Anders very well. While he was with the Wardens we were friends, and sometimes more." He paused, unable to stop the rage from shattering his typically calm expression and voice as he said, "If I had known what he was going to do I would have gutted him and left his empty corpse to the vultures. He would never have left the Vigil."

Varric took a pull of his ale. "There were times I was itching to put an arrow through his eye, but Hawke always stood up for him. It was clear that she loved him and that son of a bitch played her like a lute."

Zevran let out a deep breath, once he was calmer he continued, "After we were done looking at the tunnel entrance, I turned to go back through the cellar. Val stopped me. She wanted to go _through_ Darktown. She said it was closer to here. I argued with her about it; she finally begged me. She said she couldn't go back through the estate."

Varric's eyes narrowed. "She's right, it is the quickest way the Lowtown. Why did you argue with her? Darktown is a shithole but Val knows her way around."

"Ah yes, that." Zevran glanced at Maric. "One of the thieves we fought had recognized Val. That _cavalli culo_ accused her of murdering their healer, their friend, and 'condemning' them to disease and death. I didn't want her to go through Darktown if there were other people who felt such animosity toward her." Then Zevran smiled proudly, "Val being Val, causally went to one of the dead men, tore off part of his tunic and fashioned a mask. That is how we made it through Darktown."

Varric sat back and stroked his forehead. "Shit, I didn't realize that they felt like that. While she was Viscountess she did a lot to help the people in Darktown. Apparently they think more highly of their healer than the do food in their bellies. Who'd have thought?"

Maric finished his drink. "Zevran, thank you for telling me."

Zevran nodded. "I thought you should know. Kirkwall is not healthy for her. I understand the Prince of Starkhaven is willing to have us stay there. Perhaps we should leave tomorrow?"

"I will not leave without Merrill!" Val called from the doorway, as she walked in. She was angry. "I hope you all had a wonderful discussion about my mental health. Just so you are all clear, I don't care if Kirkwall kills me, I will not let Merrill stay in that…that…prison!" Tears ran down her face. "Leaving her in that hole is cruel. I won't do it…I can't!" She began to cry.

Maric went to her and gathered her in his arms. "I know. We'll help, Merrill, but I don't want you to stay here any longer than necessary."

Val nodded. Speaking through her tears, she pleaded, "Then we have to get Merrill out of there soon; I have a bad feeling about all of this. Zevran, _please_ if you can manage to find out where they are being kept…"

"I will, _cara_ , do not worry."

**~oOOo~**

It was late afternoon, and Cullen kept trying to push the image of Merrill's face out of his mind. When he'd first seen her in the prison courtyard, she'd been her typically effervescent self, despite being held in a prison. Then, after the pain of the brand eased, she'd stood up; her eyes held nothing – no anger, no fear, and no joy – they were just eyes. They provided sight, nothing more. The person who was Merrill simply ceased to be.

He realized that regardless of whether or not the Rite could be reversed he would have gone through with it. That made him pause. _Merrill was sacrificed for the sake of my mission. I can't let that sacrifice be in vain._ The thought strengthened his resolve, which was good because the next task Masurian set for Cullen was to accompany Ser Karras to the dungeon. He wanted them to 'check' on a prisoner. _And here comes the second test._

When they reached the cell, Cullen saw a young man who was barely of age. His clothes were nothing but rags. His hair hung limply in his face, and was so filthy that Cullen couldn't even tell what his hair color had once been.

Karras motioned towards the boy, "He knows where a group of apostates is hiding and won't tell us where. Isn't that right, boy?"

At the sound of Karras' voice, the boy backed against the wall, but was silent.

Karras opened the cell and grabbed him by the arm. "Cullen, bring that chair over here." As soon as the chair was in place, Karras' practically threw the boy on to it. Then he grabbed his hair and pulled the boy's head up.

Cullen could see Karras' work – the prisoner had two black eyes, and a broken nose. There were bruises on both sides of his jaw and from the way he was breathing Cullen knew that Karras had broken several of the boy's ribs.

Karras looked down at the prisoner. "Are you ready to tell me where they are?"

The look in the boy's eyes showed Cullen that his spirit hadn't been broken. A part of Cullen wished that wasn't so, then he would have told Karras what he wanted to know. Instead, the boy spat at the Templar, "I won't tell you anything, you sick bastard!"

Karras yanked the boy's head back by his hair. Cullen could see his neck stretch. "Wrong answer!" Karras kneed him in the side; it was clearly the same side that had the broken ribs.

The boy screamed then looked at Karras. "You…are a…sorry pile of shit! I won't tell you anything!"

Karras looked at Cullen. "What do you think we should do next?"

Cullen had interrogated prisoners before, but he had never had to resort to outright brutality. "Let me talk to him, Karras. Why don't you take a seat." Cullen motioned to the chair near the door.

"Talk! The little bastard won't tell you a thing."

"Karras, you know I had the highest success rate in interrogating prisoners. I do know what I'm doing."

Karras respected Cullen and thought it had been a great loss to the Order when he'd left. He nodded "That be true. All right you have at him. If he doesn't tell you, then what?"

"Then I'll flog him."

**~oOOo~**

Adrian Masurian stood in his office with his arms crossed as he looked out the window. _At first, I thought Cullen was playing me, but the way he performed the Rite on a mage he knew…he was like ice. Very impressive. I'm curious to see how he'll do with the prisoner. From Meredith's records, Cullen was the best interrogator. Karras is a sick brute; he likes torture for the fun of it. I look forward to hearing about what happened._

Cullen had witnessed too many secrets of how they ran the Gallows and Masurian realized he had two options – take him back or kill him.

**~oOOo~**

Zevran had already left for the Gallows. For Val, the familiar activities of washing up, eating dinner, having some ale, had done a lot to calm her nerves. She found herself looking forward to seeing Aveline.

Maric had just started to deal the cards when they heard heavy, determined sounding, footsteps, come up the stairs. Val and Varric looked at each other and said, "Aveline's here."

As soon as the door started to open, Aveline began to yell at Varric. "Varric, you'd better explain yourself or so help me – " Then she saw Hawke.

Val ran to her and the two embraced, Aveline being careful of the bandaged shoulder. They were both so happy to see one another that they were in tears. Aveline wiped her eyes, then drew back to look at her friend. "Maker's sake, Hawke, you're already injured? Let me guess, you were the one tending to the Cellars."

Varric smiled. "Not much gets by you does it, _Marigold_?"

Aveline looked at him "Marigold? Andraste's ass, did Donnic really did send you a list?"

Varric simply smiled and nodded.

All thoughts of her nickname fled Aveline's mind as she saw Maric stand up.

Even though her friend seemed completely stymied, Val made the introductions as normally as possible. "Maric, this is Guard Captain Aveline Hendyr, formerly Vallen. Aveline, this is my husband, Maric Theirin."

Aveline was absolutely flabbergasted, so she did the only thing she could think to do – she knelt and said, "Your Majesty."

Marc knelt down in front of her and said gently. "Aveline, I'm no longer king. Please, you are one of my wife's closest friends, formality is completely unnecessary." He held out his hand Aveline took it and they both stood up. "That's better. If there is any bowing to be done, it is I who should bow to you for the loyalty I know you showed my son." His voice a bit horse. "It was not your sword that failed him that night."

Aveline took in all of the details of the man standing before her. _Maric looked so much like Cailan, without the youthful cockiness. He also should look far older than he does. Maric the Savior; he was a legend and he was also dead._ "But you're supposed to be dead."

Maric smiled. "I get that a lot. I am, as you can see, alive."

Aveline's eyes flicked to Varric who said, "He's the real thing, _Fireball_."

Aveline rolled her eyes, "What other names were on that list?

"Aside from Marigold and Fireball – Donnic's Wench, Blaze, Gin, Inferno, Mother Bear, Sunshine, and Strawberry. I'm partial to Marigold."

Aveline sighed. "I may kill my husband. Given the other truly awful names, I think he stacked the deck in favor of Marigold." Aveline threw up her arms. "So be it."

Aveline sat next to Val. "I've missed you, so has Donnic."

I've missed you both as well. How is Bethany?

Aveline beamed. "I have no idea where she gets her energy. Donnic and I are trained soldiers and she tires _us_ out, but she is simply…wonderful. She has Donnic not just wrapped around her finger, but her whole hand. We only use a nanny during the day, so he's home with her now. You have to come to the estate and see them."

Val's anxiety started to rise, but she kept her calm. "I would love to. I'm glad the three of you are so happy. The estate looks amazing, so warm, and cozy. The house feels healthy and whole. How are you enjoying living in Hightown?"

"At first our neighbors didn't know what to make of us. Then they realized that having the Captain of the Guard so near isn't such a bad thing. Thank the Maker that we aren't included in the social set. Can you see Donnic and I at a Hightown Ball?"

Val couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry for laughing, but the image – "

Aveline laughed as well. "Don't apologize. I'm sure we share the same one." Then she looked pointedly at Val and Maric. "I'm sure there's a story behind all of this, but before you tell me I think I'll need a drink."

Drinks in hand Val explained why they were here and what they had to do.

Aveline shook her head and smiled affectionately at her friend. "I shouldn't be surprised. You managed to be in the middle of every crisis in Kirkwall. Now it seems you're branching out to a holy war in Thedas. You only have one life, I'd like you to keep it."

Varric raised his glass. "I think it's safe to say we all share that sentiment."

The rest of the evening was spent drinking, playing cards, and telling stories. The stories were usually about each other, sometimes about absent friends. Aveline, Val, and Varric still couldn't believe Fenris and Isabella were together.

"Broody and Rivaini. Maker help them if they ever have children."

Val chuckled. "Maker help _them_? What about the rest of Thedas?"

Everyone was laughing when a hesitant knock sounded at the door. "I'll get it. I'm closest," Maric said as he headed towards the door. He opened it to see an elven man; his clothes labeled him as a servant not a courier. "Messere, is this the suite of Messere Varric Tethras?"

"Perhaps, what is it you require, Serah?"

"I have a message from Solivitus. I was told to give it to Varric Tethras, and only to him."

Maric was about to call out to Varric but he was already there.

"I'm Varric Tethras. How's Sol's foot?"

"It is well Messere, he used a potion called Breasts of Andraste."

Varric nodded. "Tell him that Cheeks of Meredith works better."

The man smiled and handed Varric the message. "Good evening, Messere."

Varric took the note and slowly closed the door. Maric laughed, "Breasts of Andraste?"

"You can't be too careful around here, Blue-eyes. Sol and I needed a code words and thought we'd have some fun with it, you should hear the names of the other po –" Varric glanced down at the envelope and frowned. "It says 'Hawke' "

Val came over and took the message. She pulled out the note and as she read it, she sank to her knees and began to sob. "No. No. Not her. Not her!"

Maric knelt beside her and pulled her into his arms as she cried, burying her head into his shoulder. He looked at the note and handed it to Varric.

…

_Val~_

_I am so sorry to have to tell you this – late this morning Merrill was made Tranquil._

_The Tranquil are now housed in the former Circle._

_I will send further information as I get it._

_~S_

…

Varric handed the note to Aveline and said softly. "Let's hope those tunnels are still open."

**~oOOo~**

Zevran moved through the underground passage like a ghost. He evaded and disarmed several traps; some were quite impressive. _Perhaps it's the traps that made Anders believe the tunnel had been compromised._ He was about to move on when he heard voices. Zevran, thanks to his rather acute hearing, could tell that there were only two of them and they were human males…

_Hardin, you hear that former Knight-Commander Cullen returned?_

_Rand, that's old news. Who do you think branded that Dalish witch? The former Knight-Commander must have balls of steel – that knife-ear was a personal friend of the Champion._

_He don't need to worry about the Champion, Hardin, she's gone. I heard that she might have been killed on the Wounded Coast._

_Rand, get your head out of your arse. If she had, the Templars would have given her a grand funeral._

_Did you know Cullen stopped taking lyrium?_

_Rand, are you shitting me?_

_On my honor, Hardin._

_No shit. Really? That's going to cut into our profits. Jarzen ain't gonna be happy. He was counting on having a new Knight-Captain. Next to the Commander, they're usually the most desperate for the stuff._

_Hardin, we needs to get going, this shipment ain't walkin itself._

Zevran smiled. _Lyrium smugglers. Excellent. They will lead me right to the Gallows._


	14. I Am Not A Monster…

Karras went to sit by the dungeon entrance and the boy now looked confused and wary. Cullen took another chair and sat in front of him, looking in the boy's eyes. Cullen was direct. "I am going to have food brought in as well as wash water and clothes. I am also going to have someone come tend to your wounds"

The boy crossed him arms. "Why do you care? It's not like your being nice to me is going to make me tell you where they are."

Cullen's voice was firm. "I am not being nice, just efficient. You're useless to us if you die, and I prefer not to have my nose continually assailed by the stench. Not kind, just practical. Now tell me where you're injured."

The boy listed the various injuries. Then Cullen went to Karras. "Ser Karras, is there a Tranquil to administer healing poultices and the like?"

"Aye, there is. I don't know why you're wasting your time though."

 _I wouldn't be if you had treated him as a prisoner and not an animal._ "In this you need to trust me. As Knight-Commander I never gave you interrogation assignments because I thought them to be a waste of your skills. Was I wrong?"

Ser Karras shook his head. "No, you were the first Knight -Commander to see that. I'll get everything you need. I have a female Tranquil who handles poultices, I'll bring her down too."

Cullen put his hand on Karras' shoulder. "Thank you. By the way, it's good to see you again."

"Same to you Knight-C… Ser Cullen."

While they waited, Cullen asked, "You're clearly of age, do you really want to be called 'boy'?"

"I ain't giving you my name."

"You don't have to, just make one up."

"Jake, call me Jake."

"All right, Jake, I'm Ser Cullen." Cullen paused for a moment as if he were thinking. "While we wait, why don't you tell me about yourself."

Jake just glared at Cullen.

"It's simple question. I'm not trying to trick you, just understand you."

"Why?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Because you're not a wild animal, you're a young man, and I have questions I wish to ask."

"I'm not telling you where they are."

Cullen's tone was curt. "Have I asked you that?"

Jake shook his head.

"I simply asked you to tell me about yourself. I can tell from your accent that you're Fereldan. I am too. How long have you been in Kirkwall?"

"Three years."

"Why here? Kirkwall is a dung heap."

The corner of Jake's mouth twitched up. "But you're here."

"Yes, I was ordered here. You must be a half-wit to have chosen to come to Kirkwall."

Jake's shoulders straightened at the insult. "I didn't choose it either."

"Then why in the Maker's name are you here? Were you forced? Is there someone who abused you – aside from Ser Karras?"

"I was protecting my sister."

"How is bringing her here considered protection?"

Jake crossed his arms. "Why are _you_ here? You'd have to have been a real screw-up to be sent to this _dung heap_."

Cullen gave him a half-smile, but his answer was direct and brutally honest. "When the blood mages took over the tower in Kinloch Hold, my mind and soul were continually tortured by a Demon of Desire. The Grey Wardens saved the Tower, and I was rescued…but I was half-crazy and enraged from the torture. After a few months, they sent me here because it was safer for everyone if I was no longer at Kinloch.

"What did the demon do?"

Cullen took a deep breath and let it out. "You know Templars take a vow of chastity?"

Jake nodded.

"When I was at the Circle, there was a mage named Solana. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was graceful, intelligent, kind… I could go on, but I'll spare you the details."

"You fell in love with her?"

Cullen nodded, "I never approached her or did anything that would jeopardize my vows. But yes, I was deeply in love with her. The Desire Demon took those feelings and twisted them, trying to make me believe I was doing unspeakable and heinous things to Solana, trying to get me to believe the Demon was Solana..." Cullen's face reflected the pain he felt at reliving those memories.

Jake thought about what Cullen had said. "Why didn't you just leave the Templars?"

"Because my vows are irrevocable and because I am a man of faith."

Jake sighed, his shoulder's sagged, and he lowered his head. "We lived in Dragon's Peak. My parents were going to force my sister to marry some lecherous old codger who was the Bann's cousin."

Cullen nodded knowingly. "Your parents wanted the match to increase their station."

"Father did, Mother didn't. She gave us money to escape Ferelden. We got on the first cargo ship we could."

"A cargo ship? Women can be…taken advantage of on those. It could have been much worse than the marriage.

Jake bristled a bit. "I'm not completely stupid. The first night I didn't sleep. We sat in a corner and I sat in front of Sel…my sister. The next day a man and woman helped me keep watch, and when we got to Kirkwall, they said that knew people who could get us settled in."

Cullen spoke knowingly, "Are you sure they didn't want anything further?"

"No! Josie and Garrett just wanted to help!"

Cullen kept talking so Jake wouldn't realize his mistake. "So you ended up in Kirkwall. I can imagine it must have been really hard at first. Darktown is disgusting."

Jake sat up proudly. "We lived in Lowtown. I would never have exposed my sister to that pit."

Cullen acted dismissive, "You two…living in Lowtown? Right. Pull the other leg Jake, it has bells on it."

Jake was incensed by Cullen's accusation. "I'm _not_ lying. Lara and Aiden gave us our own rooms!"

Cullen nodded; his expression was smug. "And what did they want in return?"

"You conceited bugger! They didn't want _anything_. They were just being nice!"

 _The poor kid, he really has no idea._ Cullen looked at Jake and mocked him. "Oh yes, I'm sure they were nice. Nice enough to leave you behind and sacrifice you, so they could get away."

Jake was indignant. "They didn't sacrifice me! When the Templars showed up, everyone ran and they said they would take Selina with them, to protect her. All I had to do was deal with the Templars."

Cullen arched an eyebrow and shook his head; his voice was laden with sarcasm. "Really?"

Jake was still fuming. "Yes, 'really,' you prig."

Cullen sighed. "And I thought you were smarter than that. Why do you think the Templar's showed up in the first place?"

Cullen stood up and turned from Jake as if to end the questioning.

Jake called to him. "Cullen, what do you mean?

Cullen knew that the seeds of doubt had taken root. He turned back. "Templars don't just show up unless there are apostates to capture. Your 'friends' are apostates. Leaving you 'to deal with the Templars,' gave them time to escape and get you out of the way at the same time."

"Yeah, then why did they tell me where they were hiding?"

"Why not? They knew you were willing to die to protect your sister. Good job. Apart from dying, you did just what they needed you to do."

Jake stood up; rage distracted him from his pain, as he bellowed, "You're lying! They would _never_ have done that."

Cullen's voice took on a note of disappointment. "Jake, I've told you about one of the most painful experiences of my life, why would I lie about this?"

Jake began to deflate, and slowly sank into his chair. Cullen just watched him and waited.

"Why would they _do_ that?" Jake's voice reflected the fear that was starting to consume him.

Cullen pitied the young man. "Jake, they are most likely blood mages who wanted your sister for some heinous ritual. You were doomed the moment you boarded that ship. Why do you think they wanted to help you protect your sister? Did they ever perform magic in front of you?

Jake nodded. "Yes, but it was harmless stuff."

"Would they have taken your sister if their magic was _harmless_?"

Cullen could see the painful confusion on Jake's face, as if a war had broken out inside of his mind. He was silent. _Karras brutalized Jake and now I've had to trick the boy into divulging information, only to discover Apostates had duped the young man and kidnapped his sister. He was simply trying to protect her, just like Val had for Bethany. I hope with all my heart that it isn't too late to save Selina, not only for her sake but also for his - the guilt would tear him apart._ The mere thought of guilt brought an image of Merrill's Tranquil face to his mind and it took all of his will to push that image out of his mind and focus on the task at hand.

Cullen waited, until the Jake looked at him again. His voice was calm but firm. "We can't save you sister if we can't find her."

Jake looked up. "You won't hurt her?"

"Why would we save her from Maleficarum just to harm her?"

Tears ran down Jake's face leaving streaks as they washed away some of the filth. "They said they were going to an abandoned Tevinter cave below Sundermount. Please, save my sister. Please." Jake pleaded to Cullen.

 _The holding caves._ "If she still lives, we will. What is your _real_ name?"

"Jake." He smiled ruefully.

Cullen simply put his hand on the boys shoulder. "You're a good lad to want to protect your sister."

Karras entered with a Tranquil named Idunna. Cullen remembered her; she was part of the group that was kidnapping templar recruits. _She was a blood mage, why didn't they kill her?_

Karras noticed. "Yes, it's her. Turns out she's real good with potions and poultices. She supplied them to the other whores at the Rose."

"A useful skill, given some of the…clientele."

While Jake washed and Idunna cleaned his wounds and applied poultices to help his bones knit, Cullen told Karras where the apostates were hiding.

Karras shook his head. "You haven't lost your touch."

Cullen shrugged his shoulders. "His sister's name is Selina and she was kidnapped by apostates going by the names of Garrett, Lara, Josie and Aiden. They are, probably, Maleficarum. His sister must be rescued, she is an innocent in all this."

"You sure?"

Cullen smiled and simply looked at Karras.

Karras grinned, "You do beat all, Ser Cullen. Come on, let's tell the Knight-Commander."

**~oOOo~**

After a party of Templars was dispatched to find the Maleficarum holding Jake's sister, the young man was moved to quarters within the Circle and placed under the supervision of Idunna. He would remain there until the Templars returned.

Masurian offered Cullen the use of a room and bath so he could rest up. The Knight-Commander used the opportunity to hear Karras' report.

Within the hour, Karras was sitting in the Knight-Commander's office, having just told him what happened in the dungeon. Masurian looked very unhappy. "You've had two days with the boy and Cullen succeeded in twenty minutes. Is that what you're telling me?"

"Yes, Knight-Commander. Ser Cullen was our best interrogator."

"I have read Knight-Commander Stannard's records. I already know that. What I didn't know was _how_ he did it. That was your task and you weren't in the room to find out! You could have simply called for another to fetch what Cullen requested. What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Knight-Commander. I am used to following Ser Cullen's orders both as Knight-Captain and as Knight-Commander. I didn't think – "

"No you didn't. You said they were talking when you arrived?"

"I only heard one sentence 'You're a good lad to want to protect your sister.' "

"Was the boy afraid of Cullen?"

"No, Knight-Commander."

"I can only assume he actually talked to the boy and he divulged the information. I hate assumptions, but you've left me with no choice other than to ask to Cullen directly. If I had wanted to do that I would never have have never asked you to watch him!"

"I apologize, Knight-Commander."

"Once you return from your mission, you will be confined to quarters for the next two days, on reduced rations. Dismissed!"

Masurian needed to know how Cullen achieved what Karras could not. He needed to make sure that Cullen had not been poisoned by whatever had taken over Meredith. He needed no demons in disguise. _Now, because Karras screwed up so badly, I have to ask Cullen and watch him closely as he answers._

An hour later, Cullen was seated across from the Knight-Commander. He knew this would be about the interrogation. _If he wanted to see if I could be as brutish as Karras, then I failed miserably._ Deep inside, Cullen was glad that he'd failed. _I need something to hold onto to prevent me from becoming the monster I have started to become._

"Cullen, how did you manage to get the boy to divulge the information?"

Cullen recounted his interrogation to Masurian, who listened intently with the same neutral expression he'd worn during all of the day's interviews. Once Cullen finished, he looked at the Knight-Commander, who leaned back in his chair and stroked his chin. "Is this your typical interrogation technique?"

"Yes Knight-Commander. I believe I have only had to flog two or three prisoners. Primarily I talk to them. Some can be goaded into the divulging information; some can be tricked or tripped up in their lies. It really depends upon the prisoner."

"Is it true that you kept Karras away from the dungeons while you were Knight-Commander?"

"Yes. He demeans himself and the Order when he interrogates a prisoner. My way is honorable and far more effective."

Masurian stood up. _Demeans the Order? That is an interesting way of looking at it._ "Karras shall be removed from interrogations duty once he is out of , what do I do with you?"

Cullen sat silently; he remained calm and waited for Masurian to speak.

The Knight-Commander turned his sharp gaze on the younger man. "Your arrival today was…unexpected, to say the least. When I was told you were here I kept asking myself the same question – 'Did the Maker guide him back to us, or do others hold his chain?' Granted it's not the most auspicious way to welcome someone whom the Maker may have led to us, but knowing the truth is critical for us to do the Maker's work. Wouldn't you agree, Ser Cullen?

"Yes, Knight-Commander. A former Knight-Captain comes wandering back to Kirkwall and asks to rejoin the Order? I was not at all surprised that you had reservations." Cullen hid his anger. _In an analogous situation, I would have had reservations as well, but I wouldn't have devised heartless tasks to satisfy them._

Masurian nodded. "When I brought you to the prison, I was not aware that there was an apostate who knew you. Clearly she did, and seemed happy to see you, your response to her was appropriate, but I wanted to test the veracity of your harsh words. Which is why I chose the Dalish witch for you to make Tranquil."

Cullen already knew this, so he expression remained impassive. He didn't let himself think that Merrill was chosen to test him; she was the sacrifice.

Masurian watched Cullen and saw nothing untoward in his expression. He sat like a subordinate receiving orders from his commanding officer. _Let us see how his demeanor changes._ "You successfully completed the Rite and the venom you unleashed on that elf could not be faked. It was then that I realized I had two options – reinstate you as Knight-Captain or execute you for espionage."

Masurian didn't see Cullen flinch. He was just calmly listening to the Knight-Commander.

Cullen nodded. "I understand. Knight-Commander, and I would expect no less."

"You are not worried about the noose?" Masurian was taken aback by this.

"No, Knight-Commander. I have done all that I can to show you that my motives are real. You will either believe me and I will be able to fulfill my duties as a Templar or you won't and I will hopefully go to the Maker's side." Cullen expression reflected the conviction behind his words. "Either is preferable to sitting helplessly while that mages destroy Thedas!" _Creators, please let me have convinced him. I can't…_ Cullen once again pushed his feelings for Renna and his disgust of Masurian to the back of his mind.

Masurian nodded. "That is all, Cullen. You are confined to quarters until I've made my decision."

Cullen stood up and bowed. "Yes, Knight-Commander." Two Templars followed him to his quarters; fear finally began to weave its icy tentacles around Cullen's soul. Only when he was in his room with the door closed, did he allow himself to think like himself, which had become harder to do as the day waned. _I am not a monster; I am trying to save lives … I am not a monster; I am trying to save lives…_ He made this a mantra. _If Masurian takes me back, must remember this – I am not a monster; I am trying to save lives._

He lay down on the bed and realized that this would either be the last day of his life or the first day of the rest of his life. To ease the pain, he forced all of the day's events to the back of his mind and let his thoughts turn to images of Renna – her beautiful face, her Vallaslin, her smile. As he saw her in his minds eye, a single tear ran down his cheek. _I am not a monster; I am trying to save lives._

Masurian stared at the chair in which Cullen had been sitting. _Is he a spy?_ _I knew that he'd had met the Dalish mage before and that she was friendly with the Champion. If he were a spy, could he have still performed the Rite? Would he have gone obediently to the dungeon and successfully interrogated a prisoner?_ Masurian looked at the file on his desk, which contained Meredith's assessment of Cullen.

**~oOOo~**

The lyrium smugglers entered the Gallows through a concealed trapdoor. Zevran watched the two men activate the mechanism to open it. He smiled to himself. _Unsophisticated, good. That makes things much easier._

After the smugglers went inside, Zevran paused, allowing ten minutes to pass before he carefully opened the trap door, just enough for him to see, but not enough to be noticed. He heard nothing. Again he waited. When he was sure he would not be surprised by the smugglers, he opened the trap door just enough to climb inside. The only light came from a torch on the side of the far door, which was clearly the exit. Zevran looked around. It smelled like wine, but there were no casks visible. All Zevran could see were large neat piles of filled burlap sacks.

He crept to the closest stack, visually examined them, then delicately cut two fibers from the top of a sack and slid in the tip of his knife. He sniffed at the substance on the end of the blade. _Heatherum._ He did the same thing to several of other sacks in that pile. He found some filled with heatherum, some filled with foxite, and others filled with corruptor agent _. These are the basics for poison making – the heatherum and foxite for making the constrictor agent. Wh – magebane, concentrated magebane, of course! All they will need is lyrium dust._

Looking at the other piles, all he found were the usual assortment of herbs used in healing potions. However, as he was searching through the piles, he found a smaller door with no dust in front or around it. _This must where the smugglers took the lyrium._ Zevran, not wanting to risk being discovered when the smugglers came back, disappeared into the shadows. He only had to wait for a few minutes before he heard the men come back through the door.

_This new Knight-Commander makes no secret 'round here about the Lyrium. Makes the delivery nice and simple, don't it Hardin?_

_I'll say. Of course it helps that the circle is now filled with the Tranquil. The don't care about nothing."_

_Them Tranquil give me the creeps, Hardin._

_Rand, the Tranquil give everyone the creeps…well except the Tranquil._

_Both men laughed as they proceeded to the trap door._

Zevran waited until the trapdoor was closed, and the mechanism engaged, before he emerged from the shadows. Covering his tracks, he went to the small door and easily picked the lock. Cautiously opening it, he looked around. It was another cellar similar to the one he was in, however there was no other exit. Neatly stacked against each wall were cases and sacks and vials of lyrium. Zevran backed out and closed the door. _I am so glad Cullen stopped taking that poison._

He went to the cellar exit and put his ear to the door. He heard nothing. It was utterly silent. Taking out a small vial and square of cotton, he put a few drops from the vial on to the cloth and dabbed it lightly over the hinges ensuring the metal wouldn't make a sound when he opened the door.

The cellar was at the end of a long hallway that was lined with statues, each one nestled into a dark alcove. _I'm glad the Tevinter were so obsessed with statuary._ Zevran went from alcove to alcove; every second one he waited and listened. The hallway opened into a lounge, where two women sat with their backs to Zevran. He slipped in and listened. They spoke in monotones, without expression. _Tranquil!_

_Did you know that the Dalish mage was made Tranquil today?_

Zevran's heart was in his mouth. _They have to be talking about Merrill! Val is going to fall apart when she hears about this._

The other Tranquil responded. _Yes. It was Ser Cullen who performed the Rite._

It took all of Zevran's willpower to quiet the thrum of pain he felt for Merrill and for Cullen. _Brasca, no doubt the Knight-Commander was testing his loyalty!_

The two women stood up and left the lounge. Before he made his way back to Darktown, Zevran needed to find out where they were keeping Merrill. Grateful for the candlelight and shadows he continued his search.

**~oOOo~**

Two hours after Cullen had been sent to his room, Paxley knocked on Cullen's door and brought him to the Knight-Commander.

Cullen was trying to keep his spirits up as he walked down the long hall to the Knight-Commanders office. _Well, there's no one standing there, holding a hangman's noose._ Paxley ushered him inside and closed the door. It was just Masurian and Cullen.

Cullen bowed. "Knight-Commander."He marveled at how he was able to keep the fear out of his voice. _Perhaps I'm growing a shell…I am not a monster; I am trying to save lives…_

Masurian nodded for him to sit down. "Cullen, once you left I thought about all that you had said and done, and I could only come to one conclusion." He paused to see how Cullen would react.

Cullen looked that the Knight-Commander expectantly.

Masurian held out his hand. "Welcome back, Knight-Captain Cullen."

Cullen forced himself to smile excitedly as he shook Masurian's hand. "Thank you, Knight-Commander. I'm pleased to be back."… _I am not a monster; I am trying to save lives…_

"After dinner there will be a ceremony in the Hall. You will take your formal vows in front of our full company and the Tranquil. Right now, let's eat dinner."

Cullen found that he did have an appetite and said, sincerely, "Good idea, I'm famished."

After dinner Templars and Tranquil assembled in Templar Hall. Masurian and Cullen stood before them.

Masurian held up his hand and the murmurs and whispers stopped. All eyes were focused on the Knight-Commander, who cleared his throat and gestured to Cullen. "Many of you remember Ser Cullen, former Knight-Captain and Knight-Commander of Kirkwall."

Cullen watched as the Templars looked at him and applauded. While Meredith was Knight-Commander, Cullen worked directly with the Templars. He knew each Templar, not just their name and there skill sets, but _who_ they were – their backgrounds; what they were like as children; what terrified them; what made them strong; what was important to them. He always considered them as his Templars, and they remembered.

Masurian smiled and held up his hand. "I'm glad you have such positive memories of Ser Cullen, because I am reinstating him as Knight-Captain."

Cheers rang through the hall.

Masurian turned to Cullen. "As the Order is no longer part of the Chantry, you will need to take the vows of our new and independent Order of Templars. Will you submit to those vows?"

Cullen nodded. "Yes, Knight-Commander, I am eager to take my place among my brother and sisters."

"Kneel, Ser Cullen and face those assembled." Once Cullen was on one knee, Masurian began. "Ser Cullen Ward, do you vow to do all that is in your power to seek out and apprehend Apostates and kill Maleficarum, wherever and whoever they are, and bring the Maker's justice to those who have knowingly sheltered them?"

"I do."

"Please rise, Knight-Captain Cullen. Welcome back."

Cullen and Masurian shook hands, and Masurian said for Cullen's ears only, "I look forward to this partnership, Cullen. Together we will do the _Maker's_ will."

"The Maker's will is all I have ever hoped to do." _I am not a monster; I am trying to save lives._

**~oOOo~**

Val was completely inconsolable. Maric carried her to their room so they could have some privacy. He sat on the bed, and pulled Val onto his lap. She was curled up against his chest, clinging to his tunic as she wailed, "I failed Merrill, just like I failed the mages!"

"Val. You did not fail anyone. You were given a horrible set of choices and you made the best decision you could."

She cried, "But it wasn't enough!" Her voice dropped to a whisper of remembered sorrow "It wasn't nearly enough."

"Love, sometimes all we can do, is all we _can_ do. You did everything in your power to save the people of Kirkwall, and I am not referring to the nobility, but the _people_ of Kirkwall, those in Lowtown, Darktown, the under city – the ones who life had forgotten, the ones that were never championed by anyone except you. You did not fail them!"

Val got off the bed and began to pace, looking at Maric; all of the sadness, horror, and self-loathing that had been festering in her soul came to the surface. "I didn't fail them? I killed their healer! The man who cured their ills, delivered their babies, brought their family members back from the brink of death." She thumped her chest, for emphasis, " _I_ killed him. Me, not anyone else, me!"

Maric stood up and held her as tightly as he could. Stroking her back, he murmured words of love and strength. He brought her back to the bed and held her while the tempest roared through her soul.

How long they sat there, Maric didn't know. Val finally lay quiescent in his arms; having cried until she no longer had the strength to continue.

"Love?" Maric whispered, unsure if she was a wake or asleep.

Val blinked a few times before sitting up. She seemed calm, almost detached. Fear crept into Maric's heart. "Val?"

She looked at him. "Yes, Love?"

Maric was about to respond when Varric knocked on the door saying that Zevran was back.

Val slid off Maric's lap. "Let's see what Zevran found out."

Maric followed Val, hoping she hadn't completely retreated into her shell, that it was Val walking down the hall, not the Champion.


	15. Options?

Zevran was sitting at the table talking with Varric while wolfing down a very late dinner.

Entering the room ahead of Maric, Val said, "Zevran, I'm happy you made it back safely."

"Was there any doubt, _cara_? I wish I brought better news, although I understand that you already know about Merrill."

Val nodded, sitting in the chair across from Zevran. Maric sat next to her. "What else did you find out?"

Varric noticed Val's neutral expression and tone of voice and recognized it for what it was – her no bullshit, all business side – the one that had planned and strategized and got them through many difficult jobs.

Maric noticed Varric's acceptance of Val's demeanor, which made his stomach clench. _The Champion of Kirkwall is in command of this meeting, not Val Theirin._

Zevran pushed his empty plate away. He was very angry and deeply worried; it was reflected in the stiffness of his body, in the deep furrows of his brows, in the thin line of his lips and the grim set of his mouth and jaw. That he allowed these emotions to show spoke to their intensity and of his trust of those around him. His voice was strained. "The mages are being kept in the prison, the Tranquil are housed in the former circle."

Aveline, Maric and Varric looked appalled. Val simply nodded. "I was afraid of that. Go on."

"I was able to spy on several Tranquil. It appears that the Tranquil are now used as servants - cooks, grounds keepers; every activity for which they used to hire servants are now being carried out by the Tranquil."

Maric interrupted. "How? We believed there to be only fifteen…sixteen Tranquil? They cannot fulfill all of those duties."

Zevran sighed. "The numbers are far higher than that, I'm afraid. There are at least forty Tranquil, perhaps more. The mages have to have come from somewhere other than Kirkwall."

Varric watched Val and saw her take in the information, just as she'd always had – quietly, and aside from the intensity of her gaze, with no outward emotion.

Val looked at Zevran, her eyes narrowed. "What aren't you telling us, Zev?"

Zevran took a pull of his ale and stared at his mug, and then he looked at Val and Maric. "Cullen was the one who made Merrill tranquil."

Maric's fist pounded on the table, shaking the mug of ale, and growled. "Son of a Bitch! One of Masurian's loyalty tests, no doubt." He took a moment to control the anger roiling inside of him so it wouldn't cloud his thoughts. "This complicates getting Merrill out of the Gallows. Rescuing her will expose Cullen as a spy."

Val looked at her husband. Her deep blue eyes showed nothing except patient calm. "You're quite right, Love. Zevran, is it safe to assume that Cullen passed the tests?"

"It is. Many of the Tranquil were present when Cullen was made Knight-Captain. That ceremony had happened several hours before my arrival."

Val stood up a faced the small group. "Options?"

"We certainly can't kidnap a bunch of Tranquil." Varric sighed.

"The guard cannot interfere with the actions of the Templars and Viscount Laurent – " Aveline could not hide her contempt for the former Seneschal. "is only concerned with making the nobles happy."

Val ran her hand through her hair, having picked up the mannerism from Maric. "I hope that condescending prig…never mind. No, Varric, we can't but even if we could kidnap many of the Tranquil, it wouldn't matter; as long as Merrill is included suspicion will fall on Cullen. I can only imagine what went through his mind, but exposing him would just render Merrill's sacrifice completely pointless."

Aveline frowned. "Hawke, you sound like Merrill's being made Tranquil is a means to an end."

"Unfortunately it is, Aveline. We need Cullen to be Knight-Captain. It's our only chance to have someone on the inside. That is undoubtedly what Cullen was thinking when he…made Merrill Tranquil. Masurian must have picked Merrill because Cullen knew her. We cannot let her sacrifice be in vain."

Maric caught Varric's attention then he glanced at Val and back at Varric. _Was she always like this?_ Varric slowly shook his head.

Maric sighed to himself, and then asked, "Zevran, could you tell if the Tranquil are being ill-treated?"

"I did not have time to confirm it, but from what I saw, no. They are treated like servants and have comfortable quarters."

Val frowned. "I was led to understand that the conditions in the Circle were only a step above the prison. It seems that has changed, yes?"

"Most assuredly. From what I saw everything looked comfortable, even cozy. However, the former Circle smelled of fresh paint, new carpets, and new furnishings. They must have recently renovated it."

Maric scowled. "Using the Tranquil for labor, no doubt."

Zevran shook his head. "Perhaps, but given the size of the circle, I believe they may have had some help."

Maric sighed. "Val, Merrill knows what Cullen did. The only merciful thing is that she cannot feel anger or grief. If they were going to execute her they would have simply had Cullen carry it out. I think it is reasonable to say that she is relatively safe."

Val was resolute and it reflected in her brisk tone. "Then we will leave her there and pray that she stays safe until there is an opportunity to rescue her. It's a shitty set of options, but we have no practical choice. Varric, please see if there is any way to get a message to Cullen. If so tell him…tell him it wasn't his fault."

"Don't worry your raven-haired head Hawke. Sol and I can take care of it."

"What potion name is next on the list?" Maric asked.

Varric chuckled, "Pearl of the Divine."

Zevran, Maric, and Aveline's laughs loudly rang in the suite; even Val grinned.

As the last chuckle faded Maric stood up and put his hands on Val's shoulders. "It looks like you and I will leave for Starkhaven in the morning."

"So it appears." Then she looked at the two rogues. "Will you both be joining us?"

Zevran and Varric looked at Val like she'd grown a third head. Varric smiled. "What makes you think either of us would let you two go alone?"

Maric smiled in thanks. "Aveline, I'm concerned that your knowing will put you in danger." He could feel Val's shoulders tighten, as if another burden had been placed there.

"Don't worry about us. I have certain guards whose sole purpose is keeping an ear to the ground at the Gallows. If there is any hint of trouble, Donnic and I have already planned several escape routes."

"Aveline, I'm so sorry I've put you and your family in danger. Again."

Aveline waved off her comment. "You have done nothing except look out for our interests, Hawke. You bear no blame."

Val nodded, but Maric could feel that her shoulders were still rigid, even though her voice was soft as she spoke to her friend, "Thank you, Aveline." The women exchanged looks of support.

When Hawke addressed Varric and Zevran, the warmth was gone and the neutral calm reappeared. "Having the two of you along would be an asset. We need to get a message to Cassandra and Leliana telling them to join us in Starkhaven. They should only be a day out of Kirkwall. Varric, do you have contacts?"

The dwarf leaned back in his chair and smiled knowingly. "There are several very small villages between here and Ostwick and each has a small Chantry. A message for Cassandra can be sent to any of those chantries and will be put directly into her hands…unread. Having spent some time with the lovely Seeker I'm quite sure she'll stop at each one to see if there is any news, and to happily intimidate the shit out of whoever is unfortunate enough to have to deliver messages"

Maric and Zevran chuckled. Pulling out parchment and Varric's quill, Val paused, thinking for a moment and then began to write in one fluid move, as if the letter had already been written in her head. When she stopped, she waited for the ink to dry and handed it to Varric.

Varric read it. "Not bad. Maybe you should help me write parts of my next story."

Maric grinned and looked at the dwarf. "Pray tell, Varric, what is the name of your newest fiction?

"For the moment it's untitled, but this may truly be an epic."

Maric grinned. "Untitled is a step-up from what you threatened to call it."

Zevran arched an eyebrow. "What title did our crossbow crooner threaten us with?"

Maric just shook his head. "You'll have to get Varric to tell."

Varric just smiled.

**~oOOo~**

It was their first night on their journey to Ostwick. Cassandra and their group camped near a very small village that didn't appear on the map. They were only a day out of Kirkwall and Renna found traveling with the Seekers to be disconcerting. The troops had no idea what to make of her, and Cassandra refused to explain anything to them. Renna walked closer to Leliana and asked her, directly, "Why hasn't Cassandra said anything to your soldiers about me? They keep looking at me, like they are sizing me up."

Leliana sighed as she slowed her pace to let Cassandra get further ahead of them. "Cassandra has never felt the need to give her army many details. If it's something she thinks they need to know, then she'll tell them. If they have a problem with that, then she dismisses them. Fortunately, no one has been dismissed recently."

Renna's eyebrows furrowed as she whispered, "She expects them to simply follow her? That's ridiculous."

"For a regular army, yes, but these soldiers are Seekers and Cassandra is now their Lord Seeker. Disobeying her is like disobeying the Divine."

Leliana's tone was informative, but to Renna she appeared troubled. "You don't agree with this, do you?"

Leliana shook her head and said in a whisper, "I think it's arrogant and insulting. But I cannot overrule Cassandra, she and I are equals and provide the Divine with different…services. In this situation we are partners, but Cassandra controls the army."

Renna rolled her eyes. "I can only imagine what Aveline would say about that."

**~oOOo~**

On the way back to their room, Val was very quiet. Once they were inside, she looked around. "Should we take all of this to Starkhaven or leave some in Varric's suite?"

Maric cupped Val face in his hands, which forced her eyes to meet his. He didn't see any anguish behind her blue eyes only a calm stillness. He drew her to him and kissed her. He was pleased that she responded, and he deepened the kiss. Val drew away and smiled as she pulled him towards the bed.

Maric woke up at first light. Val was still asleep, cuddled up to him, with her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled at the memory of the previous night.

Val stirred, sliding her arm around him. "Good morning, my love." He could practically feel her smile.

He turned and faced her. Looking into her eye he stroked the side of her face, and gave her a gentle kiss. "Good morning."

The huskiness of his voice was enough to make Val blush. "You can make the simplest of phrases sound sexy. Do you know that?"

Maric pulled her as close to him as he could. "Really?"

It was full dawn when they untangled themselves from each other, Val being reluctant to let go. Maric laughed. "My wanton wife, we had better get moving, we still have to pack for Starkhaven."

Val quickly sat up straight. Her whole body reflected her distress and confusion. "What do you mean? We can't leave for Starkhaven; we haven't rescued Merrill."

**~oOOo~**

As he had always done, Cullen woke up at dawn. Before he opened his eyes he was breathing easily, thinking that he was in Revas. When he opened his eyes and knew the truth, the burdens that sleep had kept at bay, rested again upon his broad shoulders.

With a heavy sigh, he dressed and made his way to the mess hall for breakfast just before breakfast was served. Ser Karras entered shortly after, looking like he had just returned from a fierce battle.

"Knight-Captain, excuse me for looking like this, but I thought you'd want to know as soon as possible."

Cullen steeled himself.

"We found the apostates and rescued the boy's sister. You were right; they were Maleficarum and were preparing for some ritual. We got there just in time."

Cullen's shoulders felt one burden lighter. "That is wonderful news! I take it you dealt with the Maleficarum?"

Karras smiled. "Yes, Knight-Captain. The crows can take what's left of them."

Cullen didn't feel sorry at all that the blood mages were killed. _Knowing Karras, slaughtered would be a better word._ "Excellent job, Karras! Has the girl been reunited with her brother?"

Karras nodded. "That was the first thing we did upon returning to the Gallows."

"Excellent! After breakfast I will check on them." Cullen nodded his head towards the exit. "Go, clean up, have breakfast. I removed you and your team from the duty roster for today."

"Thank you, Knight-Captain." Karras crossed his arms over his chest and bowed at Cullen before he left.

With a slightly lighter heart Cullen tucked into his breakfast. The hall began to fill up with his fellow Templars. The Templars that had been with him while he was Knight-Commander came by to tell him how glad they were that he had returned. The new ones didn't know what to make of their new Knight-Captain. When Masurian had arrived in the Gallows he had taken on both roles; the newer recruits had never worked with a Knight-Captain.

_I will have Paxley arrange individual meetings with the new recruits, so I can get to know them a bit better._

Cullen already had the day's to-do list fixed in his mind and first among his tasks was to meet with Masurian. He had had a morning meeting with Meredith every day of his tenure as Knight-Captain, but he didn't know what Masurian expected.

On his way to Masurian's office, he saw Paxley exit the Knight-Commander's office. "Knight-Captain, your timing is excellent. The Knight-Commander just asked me to send for you."

Cullen nodded. "I will go straight away. Um…Paxley, can you set up meetings for me or do you solely work for the Knight-Commander?"

Paxley smiled proudly. "I am to serve both the Knight-Commander and you. Is there something you need?"

"Yes, please set up individual meetings between me and each of the Templars who were recruited after my departure."

"As you wish. How many meetings do you want in a day?"

Cullen smiled at Paxley's efficiency. "Three one-hour meetings per day are sufficient."

"Consider it done. Now, let me tell the Knight-Commander that you have arrived."

Paxley opened the Knight-Commander's door and announced Cullen. Cullen didn't hear a reply and figured that Masurian had simply nodded.

When Cullen entered the office, Masurian was standing and extending his hand. "Good Morning, Cullen. I understand the boy's sister has been rescued and the Maleficarum executed, Maker be praised."

Cullen shook Masurian's hand. "Yes, Knight-Commander, Karras and his team arrived earlier this morning."

Masurian looked pleased. "Well done. I understand you and Meredith met each day after breakfast and I see no reason to change that, so let's get down to business."

Cullen smiled. "Meredith and I found the daily morning meetings very useful."

"Indeed. Then I hope you're ready to plunge right in because I received a missive this morning from Lord Seeker Lambert. He is calling a meeting of all of his commanders, as well as all of our Knight-Commanders. He is planning to hold a vote to nullify the Nevarran Accord, although the vote is a formality. His other goal is to set our direction in the fight against these wretched apostates."

Cullen arched an eyebrow. "Does he seek to re-form the Inquisition?"

"Yes, I believe that is his intent. I am proud to say that he wants to have this meeting here. He wrote that he wants to take advantage of the symbolism, as this is where it all began."

Cullen sat back in his chair. _The Inquisition!_ He was horrified, but managed to sound appropriately humbled. "Thank you for sharing the reason for the meeting. I'm sure that you are one of the few that the Lord Seeker trusts with this information."

Masurian smiled."Lambert has only told me."

"Then I am twice blessed for your placing such trust in me." _I am not a monster; I am trying to save lives…_

"I have a good feeling about you. I hadn't been able to find a Knight-Captain and didn't know why. Now I do. You are Maker-sent, Cullen."

Cullen allowed his countenance to reflect the appropriate amount of humility, while the rest of him feared the enormity of what was going to happen. "When does Lord Seeker Lambert wish to hold the meeting?"

"He wants to have it on 12 Guardian, 820 years after the Accord was signed. So we have a little over two weeks to prepare."

**~oOOo~**

Maric felt his heart stop. He sat down on the bed next to Val. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Making love with you."

Maric gave her a lopsided grin. Then he sobered. "What is the last thing you remember before that?"

Val's brows were deeply furrowed as she tried to remember. "I...I remember… sobbing…so much pain. Being upset over…failing…Merrill." Tear began to flow once again and she looked away from her husband.

Maric took hands and held them against his chest. "Val!"

She started and looked at him. "After you cried, we returned to Varric's suite."

"We did?" Fear took hold of her body, making her stomach clench and nausea began to build.

Maric's voice was firm. "Yes. Zevran had just returned from the Gallows."

Val began to look down.

"Val! Look at me."

She started once again and looked at Maric.

"While we talk, do not take your eyes off mine. Listen carefully. Okay?"

Val nodded.

"Say the words, Val. Say 'Okay, I will listen carefully.'"

Val looked very puzzled but she trusted Maric completely. "Okay, I will listen carefully."

"Good. Zevran told us the Tranquil are being kept in the former Circle. It has been renovated and Zevran felt that it looked comfortable."

"And…Merrill?"

"She is safe there and comfortable. The Tranquil work as servants. Zevran also told us that Cullen had been the one to make her Tranquil."

Val swallowed. "Masurian made him, didn't he?"

"Yes, it was one of his tests, to see if Cullen was a spy."

Val was quiet for a moment.

"Val? Stay with me."

"I am. I will. Why are we going to Starkhaven?"

"We realized that there was no way to free Merrill without exposing Cullen."

Val's surrounding began to feel more real, her mind began to clear, and her fear receded. "So we are going to leave her there, until…"

"Until an opportunity arises. She is safe for now. That was your decision."

"Mine?"

"You lead the meeting, _emma lath._ "

Fear returned with a crushing force. "How could I not remember? Creators, what is wrong with me!"

Maric pulled her into his arms and gently rubbed her back. "You were so upset it looks like you protected yourself by retreating into your shell. You were every inch the Champion of Kirkwall – decisive, efficient, calm, collected, and devoid of strong emotion.

"Am I loosing my mind?"

"No, sweetheart, you aren't. This is similar to what happened in the Chantry courtyard and at the estate – your mind is reliving an extremely traumatic experience and until you can work through it, things like this will continue to happen. Being in Kirkwall is just too much too soon. We need to get out of here and go to Starkhaven. At least then you will have some peace, and _we_ can begin to work through this."

"What else did I decide?"

"You wrote a note to Cassandra telling her to meet us in Starkhaven. Varric will probably have sent it along by now, but he read it and if there was a problem with it, he would have said so."

Val ran her hand through her hair. Maric chuckled. Val realized what she had done, and smiled. "You seem to be rubbing off on me, dear one." She let out a deep breath. "Alright, let's get ready to go to Starkhaven."

"Yes, ma'am!" Maric grinned.

Val laughed. "Perhaps tonight I can rub off on you?"

Maric pulled her into his arms and gave her a wicked grin. "I look forward to that."

**~oOOo~**

It was their second night on the road and Cassandra took Leliana and Renna to the small Chantry amidst another small village. They were immediately taken to the Revered Mother. Revered Mother Theola was an older, petite woman with hair the color of iron and hazel eyes, which looked like she missed nothing.

"Maker's Blessings upon you. Welcome Seeker…?"

"Pentaghast." Cassandra answered.

Aside from a slight widening of the eyes, Mother Theola's expression had not changed. "I have two messages for you, Seeker Pentaghast."

"Two?"

Mother Theola nodded. "Excuse me while I retrieve them."

Leliana whispered, "Perhaps the Divine has replied to our report."

Cassandra nodded, "Perhaps."

A few minutes later Mother Theola returned with two messages and placed them directly into Cassandra's hands. "Will you need lodging while you're here?"

Cassandra said crisply, to the point of being curt, "No. I am traveling with my troops. We will sleep at our encampment."

Leliana winced slightly at Cassandra's typically abrasive tone. Leliana smiled at Mother Theola. "Thank you so much for the kind offer, and for your keeping the messages for us. May Andraste shine upon you and yours."

Mother Theola, smiled at Leliana. "You are always welcome here. I will leave you to read your missives. Good night."

"Good night." Leliana and Renna said in unison.

"One carries the Seal of the Divine. The other has no seal. I want to read the Divine's missive here. The other one can wait until we are back at camp."

Opening the parchment, Cassandra and Leliana read:

_Cassandra and Leliana ~_

_I received your report. Your actions were appropriate, and I am glad that you did not carry out what was an ill-advised order._

_It is critical that we discover the identity of this mysterious contact. I will leave for the new location soon and will arrive there between 10 and 11 Guardian. If you have not discovered the identity by the time I arrive, then I will find a way to be persuasive._

_May Andraste protect you on your journey._

_Until we meet,  
~The Divine, Justinia V._


	16. The Road to Starkhaven

Cassandra rolled up the parchment. Her eyes brown eyes narrowed as she looked at Renna, and in her typically dictatorial tone demanded, "You must know the identity of the contact. Tell me who it is!"

Renna and Cullen had rehearsed a story for just this sort of occasion. Renna put enough sorrow into her voice and expression to be believable. "Cullen refused to tell me. He was afraid that knowing would put me in danger. I argued, but…" she sighed, "he refused."

Cassandra let out her breath slowly, trying to let go of some of her frustration and aggression. Resigned she replied, "I was hoping that wasn't the case…but from what I know of your husband it makes sense."

For Leliana, dealing with Cassandra when she was in one of these moods was trying and it showed in the weariness of her voice. "I hope that when the Divine actually meets Val and Maric she will stop trying to coerce information from them."

Cassandra frustration rose again; she glared at Leliana, "Once again you disagree with the Divine _._ Is this going to become a habit?"

Leliana frowned. "I just think she needs to meet them first."

Cassandra snorted inelegantly. "I hope her first meeting goes better than ours."

Leliana smiled slyly. "Humor? Cassandra, I learn something new about you every day."

Stunned by Leliana's remark, Cassandra tried to speak. She opened her mouth but closed it again without a sound. Renna, holding back a laugh, quickly walked toward the exit.

They reached the campsite; Cassandra had not uttered one word since leaving the Chantry. Leliana smiled to herself. _I know Cassandra is going to give me the rough edge of her tongue, but her stunned expression was more than worth it._

Renna felt the tension between the two women; it hadn't changed since they'd left Kirkwall, and it was beginning to get on her nerves, but she was determined to try and coax Cassandra out of her typically foul mood, not just for Leliana's sake but for hers as well.

Before they left Kirkwall, Cassandra had made no secret about not liking the local tea and Renna couldn't agree more. Free Marches' tea was beyond bland, as Renna had found out when she was with the guard. Being a bit of a connoisseur, she had acquired a large stash of imported tea, and while most of it was left in Revas, she had brought a selection of her favorites. She had tea from Antiva, Orlais, Navarra, and Ferelden. She found that what they called tea in the Anderfels tasted more like the ale at the Hanged Man.

Pulling out a satchel, she looked at Cassandra and Leliana conspiratorially. "Would either of you like some real tea?"

Both Leliana and Cassandra perked up. Cassandra was the first to ask, "What kind do you have?"

Renna riddled off what was in her cache. Cassandra smiled. "I haven't had Nevarran Blush in so long. I would love some. Thank you."

Leliana asked for one of the Orlesian blends. Renna was back quickly, as there was already hot water on the fire, and handed out the steaming mugs.

Cassandra closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the floral scent wafting up from her mug. "This makes me think of home. The palace grew this tea, but we only had it on special occasions. Thank you Renna, this is wonderful."

Leliana also looked pleased. "Yes, Renna, thank you. I have never found this tea outside of Orlais, how did you find some?"

"One of our guardsmen was from Orlais and would get a box of it every month. He knew how much I liked it and would share. The other teas I purchased through an importer. It is one of my only real extravagances, but a good mug of tea always makes things look better."

Cassandra nodded. "I do not understand the Free Marches. How can they even call that tasteless liquid tea?"

Renna chuckled. "They call the stuff at the Hanged Man ale, so I'm not surprised."

The women sat and enjoyed their tea. After they finished, Cassandra smiled at Renna. "Thank you. That was a real treat."

Renna smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have more."

Cassandra's eyes lit up. "Ah, something to look forward to as we travel through this Maker-forsaken area." She took out the second message and held it so Leliana and Renna could also read. The writer first apologized for not putting the message in Nevarran.

_Seeker Pentaghast and Sister Nightingale ~  
_

_Lo siento, para_ _estar en común,_ _yo sé poco_ _Nevarran_ _._

_We have procured a divine location for the concert. They were charging a princely sum but, thank the Maker, we had enough in the coffers to pay._

_Even in all of this unrest, it will be wonderful to gather and hear the Chant as it was meant to be._

_Andraste's grace shine upon you,_

_~Sister Faucon_

Leliana laughed. "Sister Hawke has spoken."

Even Cassandra's lips turned up in a smile. "The Champion certainly knows how to write an entertaining encoded missive, quite clever. I have to admit, it is better than anything I can do. Well, it seems we need to turn back and go to Starkhaven. If all goes well, we should be there a week ahead of the Divine." Cassandra went to her captain and issued the change in orders.

Leliana leaned over to Renna. "The tea was a brilliant idea. I don't believe I've ever seen Cassandra look so…pleased."

**~oOOo~**

Cullen was sitting in his office looking over the list of the recent recruits:

 _Guilelmes Maillard_  
Louis Cailteux  
Lillianne Fébre  
Jean-René Gatien  
Jacques Poulet  
Amaldric Amiot

Cullen frowned as he read the names. _They're all Orlesian. Now that the Knight-Vigilant is working with Lambert are they abandoning the White Spire?_ Cullen sat back and stroked his chin recalling his meeting with Masurian. _Creators, they're going to run the Inquisition out of the Gallows!_

Cullen felt a sense of dread quickly spread through his body; he stood up and began to pace as his stomach roiled. He recalled his lessons about the Inquisition. Learning the history of the Order, and the importance of the Nevarran Accord was required when he was a Templar initiate. _We read all about the horrible atrocities carried out by the Inquisition._ Cullen felt a shiver go through him as he thought about the same brutalities happening again, here in the Gallows, where he served as Knight-Captain.

When he was Knight-Captain under Meredith, he patrolled the Gallows courtyard everyday after their morning meeting. He decided to resume that patrol schedule so he could pass the occasional message to Sol. Cullen took a few minutes to pen a short note.

**~oOOo~**

Maric told Zevran and Varric what had happened with Val and suggested leaving at noon. He knew they wouldn't get very far by doing so, but Val needed some time. A very tired Zevran, while concerned about Val, was happy to be getting extra sleep. Varric decided to use the time to write.

After Maric and Zevran went to their rooms, it was peacefully quiet in his suite. Varric took out a recently sharpened quill and a new piece of parchment. He wanted to give a title to what would his second epic, the first being The Tale of the Champion. He had a sense of how he was going to approach the new story, but he needed a title. Titles always kept him focused on the framework, and usually one quickly sprang to mind. This morning, however, his mind had drawn a complete blank. After fifteen fruitless and frustrating minutes he decided that for the next ten minutes he would write down anything that came into his mind.

After furious scribbling, the time was up and he looked at the first three titles:

 _The Return of the King_  
The Two Legends  
The Fellowship of the Champion

"Bahh! Those are too close to the titles of Professor Reuels' books and there is no way I'm going steal from _him_." Sighing, he looked at the remainder of the list, the rest were simply boring. The last one made him throw down the parchment snort in disgust. "What part of my brain did _that_ come from? Wait...I don't want to know."

 _Well, I came up with title Hard in Hightown while I wrote the book. I guess I'll try that._ He chuckled as he said to himself, "Marigold was sure pissed-off about that series. No one ever figured out who I used as the model for the guardsman." Varric laughed aloud, which made him feel much better. He dipped his quill the ink and just as the tip touched the parchment he heard a knock at his door. He was tempted to ignore it; if it were Val, Maric, or Zevran, they would've simply knocked once and entered. Varric decided to play nice and opened the door. An elven servant stood waiting.

"Are you Messere Tethras? Solivitus tells me that you know about potion making."

Varric said quietly, "Is this about Sol's arm?"

"Yes, Messere. His arm is somewhat better, he used a potion called Pearl of the Divine."

Varric nodded. "Tell him that that he should try the one named Nipples and Nethers."

The elf nodded and handed Varric a note. "Thank you, Messere, I will pass that along."

He knew this wasn't going to be good news. He closed the door and read the note:

_Storyteller (interesting and appropriate nickname my friend)~_

_In two weeks our lovely home will host he who shall not be named. He plans to resurrect something that according to lore was killed long ago._

_~Sore Arm_

It took Varric a moment to understand what Sol was saying. Then he blanched. "Holy Shit, Lambert's coming here, and those bastards are going to bring back the Inquisition!" He was about to go tell Maric and Val, when Zevran walked in.

One look and the Zevran knew that something was very wrong. He put down his pack. " _Amico,_ what has happened?"

"Cullen sent a message through Sol. In two weeks, the Lord Seeker and his band of thugs are coming to Kirkwall. They plan to nullify the Nevarran Accord and bring back the Inquisition, using the Gallows as its headquarters. I was just going to tell Hawke."

As Zevran listened to Varric he began to feel uncertain about telling Val. "No so fast. I am not sure we should tell her."

"Elf, that's crazy. First off, she'll kill us for hiding it and second, no one will ever find our bodies."

The more Zevran thought about it the more he was sure that this was the right decision. "No my friend, we cannot tell her now. If we do, she will refuse to leave. We must wait until we are in Starkhaven. Val needs a chance to start working through the horrors trapped in her soul."

Varric sighed. "You're right, but that's going to be a hard secret to keep."

"Remember we are trying to save her sanity as much as we are trying to save her life."

Varric crumpled the note and threw it into the fire. "That does put it into perspective."

**~oOOo~**

As the Chantry's list of allies began to thin, the continued well being of Ferelden's Chantry had become more important to the Divine. Naturally, this had the effect of making Ferelden's Grand Cleric more important, and more powerful. The Divine made sure that Grand Cleric Clodovea was kept abreast of the events unfolding in Orlais.

Clodovea was in her office pacing after reading the latest missive from Justinia V. Although she kept it to herself, the Grand Cleric never really accepted Revered Mother Dorothea's elevation to the Divine. As she paced, crushing the parchment in her meaty hands, Grand Cleric Clodovea blood was stirred with self-righteousness and anger.

_That the Divine argued for more sympathy toward the mages was bad enough, but finding a way to reverse the Rite of Tranquility? That was sheer madness. These are not the acts of the Divine. These are the acts of a woman with an unholy past. Maker save us, the woman was a bard, a thieving harlot! It was wrong for the Chantry to accept her as an initiate, but for her to become a Revered Mother and now the Divine? No. The Grand Consensus had to have been corrupted! Dorothea's fellow bards probably infiltrated it, may they all feel the Maker's burn._

Clodovea ceased her pacing and sat at her desk. Panic began to churn with her anger. _If the Consensus was corrupt, then Dorothea isn't really the Divine. The Chant will not continue to spread and we will loose the Maker forever!_

Clodovea took out parchment and quill and penned a note to the Queen, urgently requesting an audience; she gave it to one of her most trusted sisters to deliver it directly into the Queen's hands _. We still have our Templars, but if I don't act, we will loose them too. Maker preserve us!_

**~oOOo~**

Val felt the knot of fear in her chest loosen with each mile they put between themselves and Kirkwall. By the time they reached the pass through the Vimmark Mountains she felt that, for the first time since they got off the boat in Kirkwall, she could take a deep breath.

Maric could see her eyes brighten as she looked at him and smiled. Her whole face and body radiated the happiness that was returning to her. He kissed her hand. "I missed that smile."

"I missed giving you that smile."

Maric stopped and gave his wife a kiss.

Then they heard Varric. "Under the cerulean sky, the rakish King stole a kiss from his Lady Fair …"

Val blushed. "Varric."

The dwarf continued, "…a raven-haired beauty, whose pale skin took on a rosy glow…"

"Varric." Maric smiled good-naturedly.

Varric remained undaunted "…one born of shyness and desire."

Now both Maric and Val were blushing. Maric shook his head and smiled good-naturedly. "Varric, you do beat all."

Zevran chuckled. "I, for one, would like to hear more of this story, especially the part where the rakish King ravishes his lady on the warm sand…" His voice trailed off replaced by a wicked grin.

Maric winked at Val and said to Zevran, "Don't forget the part where the voyeurs succumb to their own desires, as the golden-haired elven assassin pulls the whiskey-eyed storyteller into his arms."

Val and Varric laughed, but Zevran stroked his chin and looked at the dwarf. "Hm. Would your shapely crossbow consider sharing, my 'whiskey-eyed storyteller?' "

Varric shook his head. "I hate to break your heart elf, but Bianca and I only have eyes for each other."

Zevran sighed. "It seems that Ferelden's unfortunate penchant for monogamy is spreading."

**~oOOo~**

Sebastian was having lunch by himself when a message was delivered. Pausing from his fish and egg pie, he read:

_Choir Boy~_

_The birds have flown the coop and are on course._

_You need to know that the memories of the golden bird's death and the subsequent slaughter of the other flock have painfully ruffled the raven feathers of a certain bird. Her mate is strong and they will find a path out of this together. Still, please handle with care._

_~Storyteller_

Sebastian hissed in anger, "The abomination continues to hurt Hawke!"

There was a knock at the door, with a face and a voice like thunder, he called out, "Enter!" When he heard the voice of Revered Mother Annis, the one person allowed to see him unannounced, Sebastian tried to tamp down his anger.

She looked at the Prince, and said wryly, "Something troubling you, Sebastian? I trust it isn't the fish and egg pie."

"Your Reverence, I apologize for my nasty greeting. Please have a seat."

The Revered Mother sat across from Sebastian. She saw his anger in the flushed color of his cheeks and the hard set to his jaw. "What has stirred your ire?"

Sebastian showed her the note. She read it then looked pointedly at Sebastian. "I am assuming the golden bird is Anders?"

Sebastian nodded.

The Revered Mother said sorrowfully, "I cannot imagine how difficult it would be to kill someone you love, much less an entire group of innocent people."

"You're right, Your Reverence, it is unimaginable." Sebastian paused, fighting the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "Yet, I forced her to do just that."

"Why did you?"

Sebastian was quiet, as he looked inward. No one had ever asked him that. After a couple of minutes, he said, "I held Hawke partially responsible for what Anders had done and for Elthina's death. Perhaps I still do."

The Revered Mother looked Sebastian directly in the eyes, her tone accusatory. "In essence you thought it was partially her mess so she had to clean it up. Tell me, how was Hawke at fault?"

Sebastian's anger returned. "She helped him gather the ingredients! I was with her when she intentionally distracted the Grand Cleric so the abomination could plant his explosives!"

"So she knew what Anders was doing?"

"No, Your Reverence, she was just as surprised the rest of our group, but that matters little; she could have prevented it."

The Revered Mother's eyes narrowed. She was clearly displeased with what Sebastian was saying and it reflected in her sarcasm. "Pray tell. How?"

He felt the barb in her words, but pushed them aside. "She should have asked the Circle about the sela petre and drakstone; instead she just did what Anders' asked, without question."

Annis leaned back in her chair and steepled her fingers. "Tell me Sebastian, how did you find out that he'd gathered sela petre and drakstone?"

"Varric mentioned it during a card game. He was one of the ones who helped the Abomination collect it."

"Yet you don't seem to blame Varric?"

Sebastian looked around the room, trying to avoid her eyes. "No." His brows furrowed. "We all knew about the sele petre and drakestone, and said nothing."

Mother Annis grew impatient. "Sebastian, if all of you knew the names of the ingredients and did nothing, why don't you hold your entire whole group accountable? What is the real reason you blame Hawke?"

Quiet blanketed the room. The Revered Mother simply looked at Sebastian, waiting.

"It was easier to blame Hawke than to believe I failed Elthina. Because she and the abomination were lovers, I laid the blame at her feet and forced her to take out _my_ revenge on Anders, just as she had done to those responsible for my family's murder. But how could she not see what Anders' had become?"

"She _loved_ him, Sebastian. When you love someone you tend to overlook the bad things about them."

The realization of what he had done shocked him as the guilt nearly crushed him. Looking at the Revered Mother's eyes Sebastian felt as if he were being carried on the tide, roiled in a wave of guilt and self-recrimination. "I never thought about her love for Anders and what that meant. Maker forgive me."

"Sebastian, you must first seek forgiveness from the one you wronged."

"I will talk to Hawke when they arrive." Sebastian gave the Revered Mother a small smile. "I doubt seeing me wallow in my own arrogance was the reason for your visit, Your Reverence."

Annis sighed. "I received two missives, one is from a contact of mine informing me that the mages have gathered at Andoral's Reach, where they should be safe…for now."

"Shouldn't we tell the Divine where they are?"

"Sebastian, she already knows and isn't planning on attacking them. The danger Thedas faces is far worse than the mages at Andoral's Reach."

"How so?"

"The second missive was from the Divine. She fears that the Inquisition will rise again –"

"Maker, no!" Sebastian was horrified. "The Inquisition was an atrocity, a sin against everything for which the Chantry stands. What will the Divine do?"

Revered Mother Annis smiled slyly. "You can ask her yourself; she will be joining us here in two weeks time."

**~oOOo~**

For Val's safety, as they traveled to Starkhaven they stayed out of towns and villages. If they needed supplies, Zevran took care of it. Consequently, the trip had been uneventful, for which all four travelers were very grateful.

None of them had seen the lands on the north side of the Vimmarks Mountains and it made the their trip seem like a nature walk. Beyond the mountains and north through Wintervale, the land was flat and the air was quite warm and very dry.

As they walked through the scrubland, Maric wiped his brow. "I am making a command decision – neither Val nor I are going to travel through this area during high Summerday."

Val nodded. "I am completely okay with your decision."

Zevran laughed. "You are Fereldans alright. You cannot handle even a little a bit of warm air."

"Not fair, Zev. I spent over a decade in Kirkwall. This," Val waved her arms at the sky. "is far warmer than anything Kirkwall can cook up."

Varric shook his head. "Try living underground. The word breeze doesn't even exist in our language."

When they crossed over a small tributary of the Minanter, the air became cooler and moister, and the land was no longer flat; they were slowly beginning to walk uphill. The scrubland gave way to low-lying green plants and what looked like herbs. Val wondered what kinds of herbs grew here. _Merrill would know. She knows just about every plant in the Free Marches._ Just that small thought of Merrill was enough to make Val's stomach clench. She took a deep breath and pushed the fear down and away from her consciousness. Instead, she focused on the land that lay ahead of them as they approached the outskirts of Starkhaven.

As the neared Starkhaven, the air grew quite cool and moist. The land swelled with hillocks cloaked in lush grass that was so green it looked blue as it waved in the breeze. The cerulean sky was dotted with small fluffy looking clouds. It was a clear day so they could see a smaller mountainous area in the distance beyond Starkhaven. The city itself was near the shore of the Minanter, nestled in the small foothills around which the river curved.

The outskirts of the city were farmland, fallow for now. Unlike the soil in Lothering, this soil was dark and rich. Gradually farmland gave way to Starkhaven's version of Lowtown. While clearly inhabited by those less fortunate, the area was clean and in fairly good repair.

Maric stopped the group and looked around. "Varric, does the Coterie or any of their ilk operate in Starkhaven?"

"Blue-eyes, the Coterie is everywhere. Fortunately, they're far less numerous here then they were in Kirkwall."

Maric looked at the buildings and allies around them. "Zevran, could you scout ahead? I don't want to be ambushed by the Coterie or any of Starkhaven's thugs."

Zevran smiled. "I was about to suggest just that, my Rakish King."

Maric shook his head. "That nickname is going to stick isn't it Zevran?"

"Oh yes, it is far too good not to be used!"

With that Zevran walked ahead and disappeared into the shadows.

"The elf's good. I think he could give Rivaini a run for her money."

As the walked through what Varric now called 'Lowhaven,' Val noticed that the Chantry had a large presence there. Aside from the chantry itself, there was a Chantry-run school and a clinic. A building annexed to the Chantry was handing out food, and there was a roped off area where Templars and guardsmen looked like they were training some of the younger adult residents.

Varric looked about. "Impressive."

"Well, well. They seemed to have learned after all." Val's sarcasm and bitterness colored ever syllable she spoke.

Maric put his arm around her. "It's a good thing that the Starkhaven Chantry actually believes in helping those less fortunate."

Val reluctantly nodded.

Zevran rejoined them as they passed the site where the Starkhaven Circle used to be. The area was now a memorial to those killed in the fire. Varric shook his head. "Hawke, do you remember Decimus and Grace?"

Val rolled her eyes. "You mean the Maleficar who attacked us and his lover, the ungrateful, conniving bloodmage who held my sister hostage? Can't say that I do." Val chuckled. "At least I got to send her to the Void."

Varric nodded. "As I recall the kill was clean and quick."

"Not quick enough for her to hide her look of surprise. That was actually kind of gratifying."

"Hawke, I have to admit, I actually felt a bit sorry for her. You way outmatched her and she didn't realize it until it was too late."

Zevran grinned. "I have seen our Lady Fair fight, I doubt the outcome would have been different, even if this woman had known."

"I have to agree, my love, you are a holy terror in a fight."

Looking at Zevran and Varric, she grinned. "Must be that hearty _Fereldan_ upbringing."

The Royal Palace came into view, looking more like a castle, but without a moat. The walls and battlements were made of white well-seasoned stone, as was the keep. Val knew from Sebastian that it was built a century ago. _It looks…well loved, if you can describe a castle that way._

"Choir boy has certainly moved up in the world."

Val sighed. "I hope he hasn't moved too far beyond us."

The outer guard saw them approach and word was quickly sent to Sebastian. The Revered Mother was with him at the time, so they were both in the courtyard when the travelers passed through the main gate.

Val looked at Sebastian; his auburn hair gleamed in the sun and instead of armor he wore a black doublet and pants, making his blue eyes seem even more vibrant. Next to him, Val assumed, was the Revered Mother of Starkhaven. She had the same soft gray hair and care-worn face as Elthina, but the similarities ended there. This woman had eyes as sharp as a blade, and there seemed to be strength in her that Elthina had always seemed to lack.

When they were close enough, Sebastian pulled Hawke into his arms and hugged her. After a moment, Val pulled away. "Sebastian, it's good to see you."

"As it is you, Hawke."

"Hey Choir Boy, what am I? Yesterday's leftovers?" Varric grinned.

Sebastian scratched the back of his neck and chuckled. "I could hug you too, if you want. It's good to see you as well, Varric."

"No, no. That's okay, you know how jealous Bianca can get."

Zevran looked at the Prince. "I however, have no such ties, feel free to hug me whenever you like, Your Highness."

Sebastian looked at the Revered Mother, "He's just joking, Your Reverence. Zevran is a law unto himself."

Annis laughed. "Well, there should be more laws like him. Welcome, Zevran Arainai."

Four pairs of eyes looked at the Revered Mother in shock. The fifth twinkled with humor. "Ah Mother Annis, it has been a long time."

Sebastian regained his powers of speech. "You know each other?"

Annis grinned. "Even assassins need spiritual guidance."

"Indeed. When I was growing up in Antiva, Mother Annis managed to convince the Crows that there should be someone who could provide succor to those who seek it."

Sebastian, stunned once again, managed to eke out, "How did you manage to do that?"

"I promised the Guild Master never to reveal what was said. Zevran was one of the ones that sought me out." She looked back at Zevran with an almost motherly pride. "I know of all you did during and after the Blight, Zevran. I'm glad that you realized you were more than someone's tool."

Val cleared her throat. "I think that we have been a bit backward in our introductions. Sebastian, may I introduce my husband, Maric. Love, this is Sebastian Vael, Prince of Starkhaven.

The men shook hands, each sizing up the other. Val had told Maric all about Sebastian, both the good and the bad. Maric knew that this was the man who had pushed Val into killing Anders, and he didn't quite know how to feel about that. Looking at the Prince, he saw a man of strength and great heart, but still young and untested. Maric remembered how green he had been when he assumed the throne; it made him feel old.

Sebastian knew from Varric, that this was Maric Theirin, former King of Ferelden. He looked at the man before him. This was a man who had freed his country from its Orlesian yoke and built a strong kingdom. Sebastian felt the air of command that radiated from him. Maric had a presence that Sebastian had only seen in one other person, his grandfather. That Maric looked so young, was inexplicable, but Sebastian knew that it was the former King of Ferelden that stood before him.

Maric's smile was warm, but Sebastian could tell that he knew exactly what had happened that horrific night. He knew it was something the two of them would have to talk about.

Sebastian formally introduced the Revered Mother, who took in the people before her. She could sense the powerful connection Val had with Maric and it warmed her. Through Sebastian's many stories, she felt like she already knew Varric. "Messere Tethras, Sebastian has told me that you are a story teller. I hope you'll share some of your stories with us."

Varric grinned. "You can just call me Varric. I would be honored share some tales, Your Reverence."

"Varric…" The Prince warned.

"What? It's not like I'm going to tell her Hard in Hightown."

Sebastian was about to apologize to the Revered Mother, when she began to laugh. "I look forward to whichever story you wish to tell. Shall we go inside?"

As they walked towards the Keep, Varric looked pleased. Sebastian was beet red and Val and Maric were laughing.

Val whispered to Maric. "I think she'll be a good ally."

Maric chuckled. "I can't wait to see her take on Cassandra."

**~oOOo~**

His eyelids couldn't prevent the stabbing pain of the bright light of dawn. Sighing, Knight-Commander Tobin sat up and opened his sleep-crusted eyes. Barely awake, he rose quickly, threw on his tunic and trousers, and went to wake up the Knight-Vigilant. As they traveled to Kirkwall, the Knight-Vigilant and the Knight-Commanders stayed at inns, guarded by several of their Templars. Knight-Vigilant Erik had ordered Tobin to be the one to wake him up each morning. Tobin could not question the order, but he felt that this duty was beneath him. _There are servants perfectly capable of doing this_ , _but he was insistent that I 'perform this important duty.'_

Tobin shook his head. "Just what I need to see first thing every morning – The Knight Vigilant in his night dress."

The routine was to knock three times, wait a full minute, and then enter. Typically the Knight-Vigilant was already awake, and reaching for his robe. Occasionally, he had to nudge him awake. He hated that because Ser Erik startled and tried to punch whoever tried to wake him. Tobin learned how to nudge the man then quickly jump back.

When he opened the door, Tobin sighed; Ser Erik was still lying in bed, on his back. Tobin groaned. _It's going to be one of those mornings_. He walked to the side of the bed and, almost simultaneously nudged the sleeping man's shoulder and jumped backwards. Tobin waited. _Odd, he always wakes up the first time._ Tobin tried again. When the Knight-Vigilant didn't even stir, Tobin felt his stomach drop. He looked at the man's chest and saw no movement. When he looked closer and touched the cold skin on the Knight-Vigilant's face he ran out of the room and called to the guard who was stationed at the main entrance to the sleeping rooms. "Sound the alarm, the Knight-Vigilant is dead!"

**~oOOo~**

Lord Seeker Lambert felt the knife press harder against his throat. "What do you want from me?"

The young man smiled coldly. "I want you to look into my eyes."**

**~oOOo~**

Masurian sat at his desk. He had been given two missives – one was from the White Spire; the other was from a Templar outpost near the Free Marches. He'd received a special communication from Lambert a few days earlier and smiled after reading the message from the outpost. As he opened the missive from the White Spire he noticed that the writing was not in Lambert's hand. He paled as he read it, and had to read it twice. For the next half hour he simply sat there.

Then color returned to Knight Commander Adrian Masurian's face, along with the hint of a smile


	17. Interlude….

Adrian Masurian tossed the note from the outpost into the fireplace and watched it turn to ash. The missive from Val Royeaux held tightly in his hand, he left his office and found Paxley, instructing him that he would see no one today, except the Knight-Captain and that meeting needed to be rescheduled until after dinner.

Once he was in the privacy of his bedroom, he reread the letter from Val Royeaux. "This is the Maker's will, praise Andraste."

He put the note on his dresser and knelt before his small shrine of Andraste that stood in the corner of his room, head bent in supplication. Feeling both humble and grateful, he chanted softly:

" _Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him._  
Foul and corrupt are they  
Who have taken His gift  
And turned it against His children.  
They shall be named Maleficar, accursed ones.  
They shall find no rest in this world  
Or beyond. 

" _Those who oppose thee_  
Shall know the wrath of heaven.  
Field and forest shall burn,  
They shall cry out to their false gods,  
And find silence."

Tears came to his eyes, and his voice was strained as he finished his prayer. Pushing himself to his feet, he went to splash cold water on his face. Feeling more in control and at peace, he took the letter from the dresser then pushed on one of the small panels in the wall. It opened to reveal a small cedar box. The smell of the wood always reminded him of his mother – she loved the smell of Cedar. Reverently, he pulled out the box and brought it to his desk. He opened it and pulled out two things – one was a scroll bearing the unbroken seal of the Lord Seeker, the other was a round chantry amulet. Dark brown stains filled the delicate inlay and marred its silver surface.

Looking at it, his smile gave way to sorrow. The amulet was only tangible thing he had to remember his family by. As they always did when he held that amulet, Masurian's thoughts turned to that horrific day…

_He was thirteen summers and had been out picking berries for his mother. Typically Leonas, his younger brother, picked the berries, but he was sick with a fever, so Adrian happily took his place. Picking the ripened raspberries was hardly a chore because his mother would turn them into a mouth-watering pie, one filled with the warm sweet berries enveloped in a rich and flaky crust. Simply the smell of her pies was enough to make any day better._

_The garden his mother so lovingly tended was in full bloom and the sky was a beautiful sapphire, unmarred by clouds. The weather was warm with a cool breeze, ideal for berry picking. For Adrian, aside from his brother being ill, it was the perfect day. This was the type of day his mother called "Maker-blessed."_

_He'd filled his pail with more than his mother needed, so he sat in the shade by the garden and snacked on the berries. Adrian was about to stand up when he heard wood splinter as if it were breaking apart. He looked around and realized the sound was coming from inside the house. The pail fell from his hands and tipped over, spilling the red berries like blood from a wound. He was about to run inside when he heard a high-pitched scream, which he realized was his brother and above that were the cries of his mother and father._

_Instinct took over and, because he had forgotten to close the back door, he was able to slowly and quietly crawl into the kitchen on his belly. He hid behind the open pantry door and a few sacks of onions. From his vantage point, he was able to see into the living room._

_Standing in the middle of the room was a tall man dressed in robes. Greasy black hair framed his gaunt tattoo-covered face. In one hand he held a large knife, in the other he held Leonas by his throat. The man looked at his father. "I will not ask again. Is there anyone else in the house?"_

_He father yelled, "No, no! It's just the three of us!" When Adrian heard that he knew he had to stay hidden and very still. The young man knew he was powerless to stop whatever was happening and felt like he was trapped in a nightmare from which there was no waking._

_His mother, sobbing, pleaded through her tears, "Please, I beg you, let him go! He's just a small boy!"_

_The man's insane laughter rang in Adrian's ears. "The power I gain from the three of you will be just enough to prove my worth as an apprentice!"_

_Adrian saw his father move to grab Leonas. The man muttered and his father was thrown to the floor, unable to move. His mother tried to go to him, but found that she also couldn't move. All any of them could do was watch._

_For Adrian, the next hour was like falling into the abyss. Screams of pain and fear echoed through the house and the air was thick with the smell of blood. Leonas was first. The mage bled him slowly. Adrian watched as the blood of his baby brother flowed into the mage. The boy's screams quieted along with his struggling as his life ebbed. When blood no longer flowed to the mage he flung Leonas' lifeless body to the floor and grabbed his mother who was still sobbing incoherently. His father yelled and pleaded with the man to stop, his voice growing hoarse._

_His mother was bled more quickly, then he threw her to the floor on top of Leonas. The mage looked as his father, "There is great power in blood, especially when it is augmented by fear. Tell me, do you feel fear?"_

_Adrian was proud of his father who looked the mage in the eye, "I fear nothing for I will soon be reunited with my family at the Maker's side. You are a Maleficar! It is you who should fear the Maker wrath!"_

_The mage snarled as he plunged his knife into his father's heart and held him until the blood ceased to flow. The mage dropped his father, stood straight and took a deep breath. Adrian saw the man's face change from gaunt to full as he smiled. Then he left the house stepping over the splintered wood that was their front door._

_Too shocked to even cry, Adrian waited a half hour before moving from his spot in the kitchen. He slowly crept towards the living room where his parents and brother were laying like broken dolls. Adrian's mother was still holding her Chantry amulet. It once had belonged to his Mother's sister, Cora, who'd died from a fever shortly after being affirmed. In all his life, Adrian never saw his mother without it. He slid the amulet from his her lifeless hand and looked at his family. "Andraste, please guide them to the Maker's side."_

_Gripping the amulet tightly Adrian vowed never to forget how magic caused the senseless slaughter of of his family._

_He left the blood on the amulet as reminder of the tenuousness of life in world infested by magic._

Looking down at the amulet, he kissed it. "The Maker put me on a path where I can ensure that what happened to you will never again happen to any other innocent."

Masurian sat back and remembered when Lord High Seeker Lambert took him under his wing. During Adrian's time in Val Royeaux, hunting apostates, Lambert trained as a Seeker.

" _One day, Adrian, the division between Seekers and Templars will be unnecessary." The Seeker sighed and looked at him. "It is a day I hope to see, but if that is not part of the Maker's plan for me, I will rest in the knowledge that there will men like you to do what is necessary."_

As Adrian looked at the sealed scroll, he remembered watching Lambert write it. The Seneschal of the White Spire had witnessed it. It was shortly before he'd left for Kirkwall. "The Lord Seeker was a true man of faith and I am grateful and humbled for the trust he has put in me. As the Maker is my witness, I will carry on his work."


	18. Recriminations, Changes, and Doubts

Maric was annoyed. He felt that it was a slight to Varric and Zevran for Sebastian to personally escort him and Val to their room while servants ushered their companions. As they walked through the halls, it was also clear that he and Val would be staying in the family wing. He was weary of being given special treatment and, glancing sideways at Val, he could tell she felt the same way. However, the thing that really began to annoy Maric was the silence. Sebastian hadn't uttered a word as they walked, and the expression on his face gave no indication that he would welcome silence was oppressive and Maric had had enough.

As if Sebastian had heard Maric, he stopped. Looking extremely uncomfortable, the prince rubbed the back of his neck. He felt tongue-tied and instead of asking what he wanted to, he asked, "So, um…how was your journey here?" _What in the Maker's name is wrong with me?_

Val looked quizzically at the clearly uncomfortable prince. "Thankfully, uneventful." She thought: surely he hasn't escorted us just to ask about our trip?

Sebastian started walking again and they continued on their way.

Maric's temper was about to get the best of him. He stopped and cleared his throat to get Sebastian's attention.

Turning to him, Sebastian asked, "Lord Theirin?"

Maric tried not to let his irritation color his tone. "Your Highness, please call me Maric."

Sebastian quickly bobbed his head. "Of course, please call me Sebastian."

Maric continued, "Why are we in a separate area of the palace than our companions? If you are giving us some special treat – "

"No. You have it wrong; you are all in the family wing. I've just taken the long way there."

Maric bowed his head quickly, "I apologize for the assumption; it was unfair of me. Is it safe to assume that you are serving as our escort because there's something you wanted to talk to me and Val about?"

Trepidation weighed on Sebastian much like a guilty boy trying to confess to his parents. He looked at his feet briefly, then looked around before glancing first at Val and then Maric. "Aye, there is. I…I would like to talk to you both about what happened…that night."

Val swallowed hard and became very pale. Her voice was thready. "Surely you don't want to rehash it, do you?"

Sebastian saw Val's distress and tried to assure her. "No. No, I don't want to rehash it all. I just want to explain my actions."

Maric knew exactly what actions Sebastian was referring to. He looked at his wife and squeezed her hand. She slowly nodded and he looked back at the prince. "Alright, but perhaps we should find somewhere less public to talk?"

Sebastian smiled. "Of course, your room is just around the corner. I was hoping that you would indulge me by agreeing to meet with me this afternoon, say in an hour? I want to have a chance to talk to you before anything else happens."

"Of course." Val said gently. "Where do you – "

"Oh! Just ask any of the servants to show you to the family room; it's the most comfortable and informal room in the palace."

Val could see Sebastian's tension begin to ebb. As the neared the sleeping rooms, he was even able to make small talk and when they reached their room, he gave them a jaunty goodbye. Val watched his retreating back and while she felt wary, being away from Kirkwall restored some of her capacity to cope.

Maric put his arm around her. "Are you okay about talking with Sebastian, or would you like me to speak with him first?"

Val looked up and Maric. "No, love. I can do this. I admit if he'd been in Kirkwall with us and asked I may have taken you up on that offer. I really do feel much better since we left that pustule of a city." Val stopped, having realized what she had said. She began to chuckle wryly. "I never thought I would ever quote the Arishok, but it's an apt description of Kirkwall, even more so now."

Maric laughed with Val, as he opened to the door for his wife. She entered their room and all thoughts of Kirkwall vanished as she whistled appreciatively. "Maric, I don't think I have ever seen a more luxuriously appointed room."

Maric smiled. "It is sumptuous without being excessive. I'm glad Orlesian decorators haven't infected Starkhaven."

Val looked around. The room was furnished in a soothing palate of blues, grays, and creams. There were two comfortable looking chairs nestled together in front of the fireplace, which was lit and sent soothing warmth through the room. A large window framed an exquisite view of the misty foothills across the glimmering Minanter. In front of the window stood a gorgeous mahogany desk. In the afternoon sunlight, it's polished wooden surface looked like glass. Val could see ink and several fresh quills and suspected that blank parchment was in one of the desk drawers. At the far end of the room stood an enormous dark oak, four-poster bed. To Val, the bedding looked like she could happily sink into it and never want to leave, and the windows that were across from the bed held the same glorious view as from the desk.

When Val looked back at Maric, she cocked her head to one side. "Standing in a room like this, you look every inch the King of Ferelden."

Maric's previous irritations vanished as he put his hands on his wife hips and grinned. "Oh? Is that a good thing?"

Val gave him a come hither look. "Let's see, the handsomest man in all of Thedas is looking majestic while standing in a room with an enormous comfortable-looking bed. Oh yes, that is a very, _very_ good thing."

Maric gave her a rakish grin as he pulled her into his arms. He claimed her mouth and kissed her until she was breathless. Then he started removing their clothes as he backed her towards the bed. By the time her calves touched the mattress they were both nude, and Maric laid Val down covering her body with his.

She looked at her husband with a twinkle in her eye. "We have a scant hour, my lord."

Maric gave her a lustful grin. "Then let us waste no more time."

They had barely given themselves enough time to wash up before they needed to meet Sebastian. Val sighed with relief that he wasn't there waiting for them. "I'm glad we got here before Sebastian. If not, I would have felt like a guilty teenager."

Maric laughed. "Yes, you'd be blushing like a sunset."

"What about you?" Val teased.

Maric grinned. "Oh, I'd be looking quite smug."

Val blushed and they both laughed.

Val's eyes wandered about the room. Gathered around the largest fireplace Val had ever seenwas a large inviting looking sofa, and two equally comfortable looking chairs all upholstered in rich earth-tone fabrics. There was a window that faced the north through which you could see the widest part of the Minanter. The wall across from the fireplace was lined with floor to ceiling oaken bookcases, which Maric was currently perusing. A leather chair and ottoman sat in the corner near him.

The Vael crest hung above the fireplace and two portraits were hung on either side of it. The one on the right caught Val's eye. The subject was an older gentleman who looked very much like Sebastian; he had the same cerulean eyes and the same smile, and his auburn hair was practically white at the temples. The artist had also captured a twinkle in the man's eyes that she had often seen in Sebastian's. Written on the nameplate was _Angus Vael_. The nameplate on the other portrait was that of Colum Vael, who Val knew to be Sebastian's father, which meant the portrait of Angus Vael was probably his beloved Grandfather

Val remembered Sebastian's stories about his grandfather and, at the time, she had been relieved that the gentleman had not lived to see the coup, even though she'd seen to it that the Flint Company, as well as Johane Harriman, had paid the price for their vile deeds.

Now, seeing the portrait of his father reminded her of those moments when she had consoled Sebastian with her wish that she'd been able to prevent the massacre. Val gently touched the nameplate on Colum Vael's portrait; her eyes misted with tears as she whispered, "I'm so sorry that I couldn't have done more." Lost in the memory, she didn't hear Sebastian enter the room.

Maric came up behind Val and put his hand gently on her shoulder. "Love?"

Val started and turned. "I'm sorry, I've never seen what Sebastian's father and grandfather looked like. Sebastian, you look so much like your grandfather."

"I do, but surely that's no cause for tears?"

Val shook her head. "No, it's not. It's just looking at your father's portrait, knowing what happened. I… I still wish I could have stopped it. But I'm glad I was able to make sure that those responsible would never harm anyone else, ever again."

Sebastian walked over to her and looked at the painting. "Elthina said to me that 'death is never justice.'"

Val looked at Sebastian, their eyes met and she said, plainly, "Death isn't justice. Death is punishment."

Sebastian began to sound a bit flustered. "I am forgetting my manners, please sit down and make yourselves comfortable. Were you waiting long?"

Maric smiled. "No. Not long at all. We had only just arrived."

Once they sat down, Sebastian looked at Val with sorrowful eyes. "Hawke…Val, I am so sorry."

Val delicately arched her eyebrow and in a soft voice asked, "Sorry for what?"

Sebastian took a deep breath. "I am sorry for forcing you to kill Anders. If I had done it myself perhaps you would have been spared some of the pain."

The words shocked Val and she stared at Sebastian for several moments before she could speak and even then her voice was barely audible. "I don't know what to say. Why are you…why now?"

"Honestly? Until the other day, I hadn't realized the full impact of what I had done, nor did I understand why I did it."

Val bit the corner of her bottom lip and looked downcast.

Maric asked, "Why did you do it?"

Val interrupted. "It was my mess, so I had to clean it up."

Sebastian looked shocked. "You knew I felt that way?"

Val signed. "You weren't wrong. Although now I think all of us carry some blame for what Anders did."

"That's not all of it, Val. Because you and Anders were lovers it was easier for me to blame you than to think that I had failed Elthina. I wanted you to exact my revenge on Anders, just has you had done for my family. I never realized just how cruel it was to force you to kill someone you so deeply loved. "

Ignoring the comments about her love for Anders, Val gently admonished Sebastian, "You did not fail Elthina. Short of drugging and kidnapping her, which would have been impossible, there was nothing save an appearance by the Maker that would have made her leave." _By the Creators I don't how Sebastian will react when he finds out the truth about the Maker._ "I hadn't wanted to avenge anyone when I killed Anders. I punished him for what he'd done. Was it just? Probably not. But was it deserved? Yes. I won't lie to you, I felt like the knife went through my heart as I put it through his. But would I have felt any different if you had done it, or anyone else? I honestly don't know. That whole night still haunts me, awake or asleep."

Tears filled Sebastian's eyes as he knelt in front of Val. The expression on his face, the sound of his voice, even the way he held his body spoke of the enormity of the remorse and shame he felt. "If I could have put aside my own rage long enough to see what you were going through, I would have forced you to look away and taken care of him myself. You killed something inside yourself in order to do what you thought was right. Of all that happened, you paid the highest price, and for being selfish and not realizing that, I beg for your forgiveness."

"Sebastian, please stand up."

Sebastian nodded as he stood. Val stood up and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Sebastian, no one was at their best that night. Of course I forgive you."

Maric watched as Sebastian pulled Val into his arms, and hugged her tightly. Val hugged back, but after a few moments she pulled herself away. Maric saw something in the younger man's eyes. It was fleeting, but it was clear. After Val sat down, Maric took her hand. " _Emma lath_ , I need a moment to speak to Sebastian. Alone."

Sebastian noticed that Maric wasn't asking his permission, but he knew better than to call him out for it. The young prince was quite sure he was going to deserve whatever Maric was going to say to him.

Val also noticed that her husband had not asked for permission and was puzzled. "Um…sure…ah…I'll wait for you just outside?"

Sebastian interrupted. "Tea is being laid in the parlor, just have someone show you the way. Zevran and Varric are probably already there."

As she left, Val kissed Maric and nodded to Sebastian. The door closed softly behind her.

Sebastian sat down and felt the sharp gaze of Maric's eyes. "Maric?"

Maric's voice was firm but not unfriendly. "How long, Sebastian?"

"Pardon?" He tried to sound puzzled, but he knew the truth was written all over his face.

Maric didn't repeat himself; he just continued to gaze at him.

Finally, Sebastian scrubbed his face with his hands and sat back in his chair, looking away from Maric, he answered. "Since the first day I met her."

**~oOOo~**

Rhovaneth believed that Adaia's connection to the natural world was unusually strong; whether it was her power that strengthened the connection or the connection that strengthened her power, Rhovaneth couldn't say for sure. Aside from being exceedingly mischievous and sometimes untamable, Adia was a very intelligent and inquisitive child and was learning things that hadn't been taught since the fall of Arlathan. If she were fully elvhen, she would be groomed to be a First.

Adaia interrupted her thoughts, "Excuse me, _Oran_. I have a question."

Rhovaneth smiled. _How many times has that phrase preceded a complex question that had no easy answers?_

"My mother is elven and my Da is half elven, why don't I look more elven that human?"

"No one really knows _da'len_. During the time of Arlathan, when we first encountered humans, it was discovered that a pairing between an elf and human always produced a human child."

"But Grandma told me that she met the son of a human and a Dalish elf and he looked _different._ She could see that he was part elven."

Merenwen and Rhovaneth had talked about the boy, Feynriel. Merenwen had not mentioned what he'd looked like, and now Rhovaneth was intrigued. "Did your grandmother say anything further about him?"

Adaia thought for a moment then shrugged. "The only thing I remember was her saying he looked much more human when he was a child."

That gave Rhovaneth pause. Then she nodded. "Your grandmother's information is interesting, but I'm sorry I can not provide you with an explanation."

"I understand, _Oran_. Da always tells me that some question have no answers."

"He is a wise man, _da'len._ Now run along before you are late for school."

Adaia hugged Rhovaneth, and, with a bright smile, she dashed out of the house, mercifully, remembering not to slam the door.

Rhovaneth sat in her chair and thought about what Adaia had said. _Is it possible that things have changed over time?_ _Could a child look more elven as they grew?_ Thinking back to Adaia's power and her bond with the natural world, she wondered if that would affect Adaia in other ways.

**~oOOo~**

"You still love her, don't you?" Maric stated more than asked. His was expression carefully neutral.

Sebastian sat forward in his chair, his air one of fear and guilt. "Maric, if you're worried – "

"No. I know you're man of integrity. You won't pursue Val, and I'm not worried about Val returning your feelings. However, I am concerned that the jealously you felt for Anders, and your regret that Val didn't choose you were what truly motivated your actions that night."

Stunned by the truth of Maric's observation, Sebastian felt like he had been punched in the gut. He had read about the Fereldan Rebellion; while Loghain was a great and brave general, it was Maric that everyone followed. He inspired his people and was a beloved monarch. The man sitting before him was everything he'd read about and more. _How could he know so much after seeing so little? Maker help me, he's right which means I've been lying to myself._

Maric saw the confirmation in Sebastian's eyes, he also saw that the young prince had not truly realized that about himself…until now.

Sebastian leaned forward, his head in his hands. "Maker forgive me, I am blind."

Maric moved to the end of the couch closet to Sebastian. "Sebastian, we all blind ourselves to things we've done. You aren't the first person to do so and you certainly won't be the last, and it won't just one time, either."

Sebastian picked his head up and looked at Maric. "But I have to apologize to Haw – Val."

"You already have. You apologized for forcing Val's hand and having her kill Anders. What you need to do is forgive yourself. With all that lies ahead of us, our sites must remain fixed in the present. You are a just and noble man, Sebastian Vael. Starkhaven is lucky to have you as their monarch, and we are lucky to count you as our ally." Maric stood up and held out his hand to Sebastian. "Let there be no further recriminations, self or otherwise."

Sebastian stood up and grasped Maric's arm. He felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "You are a wise man, Maric. Ferelden was fortunate to have had you as their King. I hope I will be equally as fortunate one day when you can call me a friend."

Maric grinned, "We'd better not keep them waiting any longer, who knows what trouble Zevran and Varric have gotten into."

"With Val there, they'll behave."

"Are you kidding? My wife will be the instigator."

Both men laughed as the left for the parlor, chatting amiably on the way.

**~oOOo~**

Andraste had seen all that had happened at the Gallows. _Lambert's death was unexpected, but I shall not be mourning his loss._

She had already determined that Lambert was the one who'd ordered the Knight-Vigilant's death. _His plan was to install Masurian as the new Knight-Vigilant, but that has all changed. Now it seems that Masurian will replace Lambert._

The thought of the Inquisition pained Andraste greatly. _That atrocity was done in my name and it looks like it will happen again._

It was times like this that Andraste was severely tempted to simply lift the curtain on the Chantry, but she knew that doing so prematurely could forever trap the Creators in the Beyond.

She thought about Adrian Masurian. When she discovered what had happened when he was a child, she couldn't simply excuse him as just another monster, even though he was going to perpetrate monstrous acts upon the people of Thedas. The Inquisition would reach beyond mages, to anyone who they believed to be a heretic. _Lambert was motivated by his perceived piety. Masurian is motivated by the desire to save innocents like his family. That is a much more difficult motivation to fight._

The symbolism of Kirkwall being the new home of the Inquisition was not lost on Andraste. It was something else she hadn't expected, but in hindsight was embarrassingly clear. She was now starting to revisit her plan to reconcile the templars and the mages _. I was so sure that it could be done. But this conflagration is happening much faster than I thought it ever could._ To Andraste it looked increasingly inevitable that the mages would have to repair the veil in secret and without the protection and assistance of the Templars _._

_Maric is in the perfect position to approach the mages and convince them to help. Cullen is exactly where he needs to be – in a place where he can keep them one step ahead of the Inquisition. Val, however, will be hunted by the mages and when the Inquisition inevitably finds her, they well want her to 'join' them, willing or not._

_Creators have mercy on me I have dropped Val Theirin in the middle of a viper's den and I have no real way to pull her out._


	19. Full Disclosure

*Adapted from the opening two verses of "Dark Pleasure" Written by geminisb

AN at the end

Chapter 19. Full Disclosure

When Sebastian and Maric walked into the parlor, they saw Val near the window, shaking her head. At the table, Varric was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

Zevran was smiling wickedly. "My Lady Fair, I'm quite sure that our host must hear this story."

Val looked at Zevran and arched a delicate eyebrow, but remained silent. When she saw Sebastian and Maric enter the room, Maric's expression was one of patient humor.

Val smiled at her husband. "It seems that Zevran the Perpetually Libidinous is dead set on Sebastian hearing the story."

Sebastian snickered at the moniker, but had to ask. "What story?"

Before Val or Maric could speak, Zevran said, in a low-voiced purr, "Why the most infamous of tales about the Great Valentina Hawke."

Sebastian blushed a bit, which made Varric laugh even harder. He finally could catch a breath. "Come on Sebastian, you said the choir robes no longer fit. Don't tell me you aren't the least bit intrigued?"

He looked apologetically at Val and Maric, the turned to Varric. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't."

Varric stood and put his hand to his heart; his voice was mockingly serious. "Your most Glorious Highness, Prince Sebastian, I would be remiss in my duties as guest and storyteller if I did not share the tale of "Wicked Grace and Mulled Wine."

While Varric laughed, Val remembered the talk Alistair had had with her the morning after; she had felt nothing but shame and was too humiliated to even go downstairs:

At first all she did was sob on Alistair's shoulder. After a while she stopped crying but continued to hide her face in his shoulder. "Val, look at me."

"I can't, I've disgraced myself in front of your Wardens."

"Bollocks. You've done nothing of the sort."

She looked up. "You did hear what happened, didn't you?"

Alistair nodded. "The whole story."

Val was confused.

Alistair chuckled. "According to Nathaniel, there wasn't a man in that room who wasn't captivated by you."

"Until I retched and passed out."

Alistair waved that off. "It happens. In fact, every Warden in that room did the same thing after the pickle juice challenge, which is why I banned them. The fact is that if you hadn't gotten ill, and you were as determined as I heard, you would have woken up in Nathaniel's bed this morning."

Val blushed scarlet. "But – "

"But nothing. Val, they are not teasing you about retching on Nathaniel's shoes. You seduced every male warden in that room, and some of the females too. They're teasing you because they are embarrassed by their behavior. Turn it around on them."

"How?"

Alistair grinned. "Every time they tease you, make them think about what they missed."

Val said softly to Maric, "You know what they say, if you can't beat them…"

"Have them beaten?"

Val snickered softly. "Not a bad idea, but no. Join them."

Maric looked at his wife like she had grown a second head, then he caught on. "You know, I think I need to be serenaded tonight."

Val kissed his forehead. "It's like you can read my mind." She winked at Maric, and then turned to her torturers. "Alright, if you're determined to tell this story, go ahead, but I have two conditions."

Zevran smirked. "Why of course. Varric and I are sporting after all"

"Condition one: You tell the story over after-dinner drinks."

Zevran nodded. "That is acceptable."

"Condition two: You must promise to me right now, never to recount that tale again, or I will have to kill you." Her voice was serious, but her eyes twinkled. She wouldn't kill them, but she would certainly kick both of their arses.

Varric chuckled. "Elf, we'd better agree to that one; I don't feel like getting kicked in the ass."

Val smiled evilly. "Who said I would kick your asses?"

Zevran nodded quickly. "Acceptable, absolutely, without reservation."

Dinner, attended by Mother Annis, was a jovial affair. By unspoken agreement, no business was discussed. Instead, everyone told jokes and shared funny stories; Varric told one of his cleaner tales. Even the Revered Mother shared several of her own stories from her life before the Chantry and while living in Antiva.

Dinner ended late, and Mother Annis needed to return to the Chantry; she bade everyone good night then looked at Varric. "Tomorrow, I hope to hear more of your tales." Looking to Sebastian. "If it's too spicy for you're gentle ears, my son, feel free to leave the room."

Sebastian looked stunned and everyone else laughed as Mother Annis left.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "I suggest we retire to the family room for drinks. It is, after all, someone else's turn to blush." He said the last looking pointedly at Val.

Val winked at Sebastian, then looked at Varric and Zevran who were clearly feeling a bit smug. Well, here goes. "If you will excuse me for a moment, gentlemen. I'll meet you there."

Zevran smiled. "As long as you return. No fair running away."

"I'll return, I promise."

Fifteen minutes later, Sebastian, Zevran, and Maric were sitting comfortably with their drinks. Ready to begin, Varric was standing by the fireplace waiting for Val. Suddenly, the door opened – silhouetted in profile, Val leaned provocatively against the doorframe; barefoot and dressed in a peasant's blouse and skirt. Once she was sure she had everyone's attention, she began walking seductively towards her husband, hips swaying, her deep blue eyes focused solely on him as she began to sing the Rivaini tune from that infamous night, her voice low and husky:

Walking towards me now  
Silence, not a sound!

Maric stood up as she reached him. Val leaned against him and sinuously rubbed her back lightly against his chest. She continued:

Can you hear my breath?  
Oh my heart it doth pound.  
I'm waiting in darkness  
Anticipating your desire

She turned to Maric and gently caressed his cheek.

The flicker of the candle  
Sets my soul on….

Her lips brushed his. "…fire!" *

She kissed him deeply and Maric returned it in full measure. When they reluctantly drew apart Val turned towards the now speechless elf and dwarf, her eyes wide with pretended innocence. "Now, what story were you going to tell?"

Sebastian, who had enjoyed the performance more than he should have, knew Maric and Val were having one over on Varric and Zevran, and began to laugh. "I have to admit, whatever story you two were planning on telling will pale in comparison."

Varric nodded. "The prince is right, Elf. We've been upstaged."

~oOOo~

Masurian had been in his quarters for the whole day. Cullen arrived at his office for their delayed meeting; he didn't know what was going on, but he knew it wouldn't be good.

The Knight-Commander was standing in front of his desk, unsmiling, but he was clearly excited. "Cullen, sit, sit, I have much to tell you."

"You've received more information from the Lord Seeker?"

"In a way." Masurian sat down. On his desk were two pieces of parchment, one was rolled up bearing a seal of the Lord Seeker, and the other one was neatly folded. He handed the folded one to Cullen.

ccccccccccccc

7 Guardian, 9:40 Dragon

Knight-Commander Adrian Masurian

Kirkwall

Dear Knight-Commander,

I regret to inform you that Lord Seeker Lambert van Reeves was murdered yesterday afternoon. We have no suspects at the moment, but the investigation has only just begun. I promise you the perpetrator will feel the Maker's justice.

When the Templars and Seekers arrive in Kirkwall, present the sealed scroll, whose contents and authorship were witnessed by me last year, to the Knight-Vigilant. We both know that he won't accept it; his lust for power all but ensures that he will fight you. While you should prepare yourself and your Templars, I'm confident that you will easily persevere.

The Lord Seeker, may he stand at the Maker's side, can rest easily knowing that you will continue his work.

Yours obediently,

Quentin De Lonval, Seneschal

White Spire

Val Royeaux

ccccccccccccc

Cullen finished the note and looked at Masurian. "He was murdered?"

He nodded; there was poignancy to his voice, but it was colored by excitement. "Undoubtedly some filthy mage, or mage sympathizer. He was my mentor and I will miss him and his counsel, but we both knew the realities of the current unrest." He waved his hand over the sealed scroll. "This, to which the seneschal referred, was written shortly before I left for Kirkwall. It is the Lord Seeker's orders that in the event of his death or other incapacitation, I am to take his place and, as such, command the new Order." He paused to allow Cullen a chance to take in what he'd just said.

Cullen chose his words carefully. "The Knight-Vigilant's interference with the Lord Seeker's wishes would solve nothing except sow dissension in the ranks."

Masurian nodded. "However, the Maker's providence has shone upon us once again. I also received a missive that the Knight-Vigilant passed in sleep two nights ago. While the Knight-Vigilant's death is regrettable, it must be the Maker's will. A smooth change of power will allow us to proceed, unimpeded, with our work. It also reaffirms my belief that you were Maker-sent, Cullen. There is no one with the necessary experience who could take over running the Gallows. As we merge the orders, the titles will change, but you will act both as the Knight-Commander of Kirkwall, and as my Second."

Lambert and the Knight-Vigilant are dead, leaving Masurian in charge. Creators, give me strength. To keep his emotions under control, Cullen kept his voice low. "I am humbled by the confidence and trust you have given me. I will support you to the best of my ability as we perform the Maker's work." I am not a monster; I am trying to save lives.

~oOOo~

After breakfast the following day everyone felt comfortable enough to start talking about the issues at hand. Sebastian sent a messenger to Mother Annis to let her know they were ready to meet. When she arrived a half hour later everyone was seated in the council chambers. There were no windows, and, given Starkhaven's rather mild climate, the room was a not too warm, nor too cold. Though they sat in comfortable chairs around an enormous oval oaken table, the room was otherwise starkly furnished. It was clear that the room wasn't designed to be cozy; it was designed for business.

Used to Hawke's leadership, Sebastian, Zevran, and Varric looked to Val. Mother Annis' followed their example and looked at Val, expectantly.

Val closed her eyes for a moment and took a calming breath.

Maric felt Val tense up as soon she realized they expected her to lead. Just this morning Val had said to him that she hoped she didn't have to run the meeting.

Having just woken up, Val snuggled up to Maric, resting her head on his shoulder. "We have much to discuss this morning and I can't tell you how wearying it is to think about running that meeting." She sat up a bit and looked at Maric. "Is it wrong of me to not want to take the lead right now?"

Maric pulled her down and held her closer, his voice low and soothing. "Emma lath, it isn't wrong. You've been through so much in the short time we were in Kirkwall, that I would rather you let someone else take the reins for as long as you need. If Varric and Zevran don't step up, I can run the meeting, if you like."

"You would do that? But – "

"Shhh, my love. Of course I would, we're a team, remember?"

Val's response wasn't in words.

Maric cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He could see the puzzled look on Zevran, Sebastian, and Varric's faces. To make it clear that he was taking the lead, he stood up, and took the vacant chair at the head of the table opposite from Sebastian. "I suggest that we all share what we know. I would like us to have a coherent picture of the current situation before Cassandra and her group arrives." His tone was firm but warm, setting everyone at ease.

Sebastian felt the shift as Maric began to talk. He was looking at the former King of Fereldan, Maric the Savior, the man who freed his country from decades of occupation and oppression. While Sebastian was reminded of his grandfather, Maric also reminded him of Hawke. She had the same look that is in Maric's eyes – strength and commitment. He could tell that Val was content to let Maric take was something none of their companions have ever even tried. We were lazy and selfish to lean on Hawke as much as we did, but she never complained, she just shouldered the load. This is what she had needed, someone to share the heavy burdens she'd shouldered on her own over the last decade.

Mother Annis' question brought Sebastian out of his reverie:

"When do you expect them to arrive?"

Maric thought for a moment. "We sent Cassandra a note when we left, and at that time they were about a day out of Kirkwall. So, I think they will be here in the next day or so." He noticed Varric and Zevran begin to look uncomfortable. "Zevran, Varric, you have information?"

Zevran sighed. "Unfortunately, we do. We received the information before leaving for Kirkwall but decided to wait until we were here before we shared it."

Maric did not like the sound of that, at all. He noticed that Val's expression become guarded. "Did you now? Well, we are here…"

Varric cleared his throat, "Sol sent me a note. It arrived shortly before we left."

Maric looked to Mother Annis. "Sol, Solivitus, is a Formari herbalist who lives in the Gallows. Cullen saved him the night the circle was annulled. His potions are unique and seem to be in high demand by the templars. He is willing to be our conduit for news in the Gallows or from Cullen."

Mother Annis nodded. "Fortunate. I'm glad."

Varric pulled the note out of the breast pocket of his duster and handed to Maric. "This is the note."

Maric read it aloud:

Storyteller (interesting and appropriate nickname my friend)~

In two weeks our lovely home will host he who shall not be named. He plans to resurrect something that according to lore was killed long ago.

~Sore Arm

Mother Annis frowned. "Ignoring the interesting salutations, what does it mean?"

Before Maric could answer, Val spoke, her voice devoid of emotion. "It means that Lambert is coming to Kirkwall, and given that 'according' is written slightly differently, he means accord. Val looked sharply at Varric. "Lambert is going to void the Nevarran accords. The Inquisition, it seems, will rise again and they will use the Gallows as headquarters. Is that how you interpreted the note, Varric."

He nodded.

Val was furious that Varric and Zevran had held off telling her or Maric of the note. I will deal with them later and in private.

Sebastian was aghast. "The Inquisition! Maker, no! The atrocities that will be visited upon the people of Thedas are too horrific to consider!"

The Revered Mother wore a similar expression as Sebastian. "This is beyond belief!" She paused for a moment to calm down, then continued. "Unfortunately, we have to report that Lambert isn't the only one visiting the Free Marches within the next too weeks. The Divine is coming to Starkhaven."

Maric frowned. "Is she coming here to meet with us? We had made that suggestion to Cassandra, but she didn't seem enamored with it."

Mother Annis sighed. "That is a good question, Maric and I have no answer to give you. She didn't make her intentions known in the note. She merely said that she would arrive between 10 and 11 Guardian, a little less than a week from now."

Val sat back in her chair looking at the ceiling. Creators give me strength. She lowered her head as she looked at everyone seated around the table. "I have a feeling that the reason will be arriving in the next day or two."

~oOOo~

Maric shared everything that had happened in Kirkwall. When he spoke about their first meeting with Seeker Pentaghast and Sister Nightingale Mother Annis scowled.

While it was difficult to hear, Val was glad it was Maric who told them about Merrill.

Tears welled up in Sebastian's eyes; he always believed Merrill should have been in a Circle, but he discovered that once he got past her being an apostate, she was disarmingly winsome and kind and finally understood why Varric had nicknamed her Daisy. To know that her unique personality had been senselessly extinguished made Sebastian sad, angry, and afraid. The threat of the Inquisition had just become that much more real.

Maric continued, "We had hoped to be able to reconcile the mages and templars peacefully, so the Veil can be mended. Right now that seems impossible."

Sebastian was very agitated. "Surely you're not suggesting war?"

Mother Annis interrupted. "Sebastian, Maric is right, too much is happening too quickly. Trying to solve this peacefully would be like a mouse trying to stop a stampeding bronto."

Maric smiled at Mother Annis. "Your description is quite apt. What we have is one goal that cannot be set aside – the Veil must be mended. For that to happen we need the cooperation of the mages, and for that we need to take their side in this fight."

"Blue-eyes, are you suggesting we convince the Nevarran Seeker to join us in helping the mages?"

"I'm afraid so, Varric."

"Well, if I may say my Rakish King, we will need Divine intervention. Mother Annis, do you believe the Divine would command her Seekers and Templars to fight to protect the mages?"

"Perhaps. I am hopeful, as you all will be able to speak with her in person. I have no doubt that Maric and Val can be quite persuasive."

Varric chuckled. "You have no idea how true that is."

Maric grinned; even Val smiled…a bit.

"Maric," Sebastian looked thoughtful, "Who will approach the mages? It cannot be anyone tied to the Chantry…or Hawke." He said the last regretfully.

Val sighed. "Indeed. I am the face of the enemy. They'll kill me on sight."

A weight settled on Maric's chest as he realized when and where they would need to part. "I know the Grand Enchanter, and while I've been 'dead' for a decade and an a half, she will likely allow me to meet with her."

Sebastian looked puzzled. "How do you know the Grand Enchanter?"

Maric looked at Val who nodded.

"She is Alistair's mother."

~oOOo~

Grand Cleric Clodovea read the proclamation with glee. Her meeting with Queen Anora several days earlier had gone smoothly, and when Clodovea had asked her if they should see the King, the Queen had simply smiled and said, "My husband trusts my judgment, I'm quite sure I can convince him that this is the best course of action."

Reading the scroll for the third time, Clodovea looked up. "Maker be praised that Anora remained Queen."

Rolling up the scroll and putting it in a locked cupboard in her quarters, she sat at her desk and began to write.

ccccccccccccc

7 Guardian, 9:40 Dragon

Knight-Commander Greagoir

Kinloch Hold

Dear Knight-Commander Greagoir,

I will be arriving at Kinloch Hold on the 12th day of Guardian. I expect you and the First Enchanter to be available to meet with me as soon as I arrive. I will bring my own complement of Templars, but, as a precaution, make sure the mages are secured.

Changes are being made and you will be receiving formal notice by Their Majesties in advance of my arrival.

Clodovea

Grand Cleric of Ferelden

~oOOo~

When Mother Annis and Sebastian stood up to leave, Val spoke up, "Sebastian, may the four of us use this room for a bit longer?"

Sebastian waved his hand dismissively. "Aside from my personal rooms, you have the run of the castle."

"Thank you. Your support means a lot to us."

Sebastian blushed slightly as he left the room.

Once the door was closed, Val looked at her husband, her voice was gentle. "You don't have to be here, love. You can leave if you like."

Maric shook his head. "No, my place is here."

Val nodded at Maric then all the kindness and calm left Val's voice and expression. She was furious and it showed. Standing up, shaking with anger she practically growled, "Give me one reason why I should trust either of you ever again! How dare you decide to withhold important information from me…from us! What else haven't you shared?"

Zevran stood up. "Val, do not blame Varric. It is me to whom you should direct your ire. I was the one who thought we shouldn't tell you until we arrived here."

"Nice try, Zevran, but unless you held a knife to Varric's throat, he is just as guilty as you!" She looked back at Varric. "What do you have to say about this, storyteller?"

"Look, we knew you were having a tough time and Zevran and I felt that if you had found out, you wouldn't have wanted to leave Kirkwall."

Maric understood their intent and understood the worry. Val probably wouldn't have left. He also sympathized with her. Once information is withheld, a leader always wonders what else isn't he being told.'

Val had a full head of steam; tears filled her eyes. "You know what Anders did to me…how he lied to me, how he kept things from me! Did it occur to either of you that I might have problems with trust?" Her last words broke her. The tears freely flowed and she shook her head. "I'm sure my mental health has been problematic and for that I'm sorry. But I don't care if you think I'm going to slit my throat, never withhold information like that ever again or our friendship ends."

Zevran slammed the table with his fist. "Braska! If it comes down to your life or your friendship, I will always choose your life, so would Varric, so would Sebastian, and so would Aveline. You have to understand that!"

Val looked at Zevran, so overcome by her anger and hurt, she could barely speak. "I would rather be dead, than distrust my friends." She turned without a backwards glance and left the room.

Maric sighed. "I am her husband, if you recall, I could have convinced her to leave Kirkwall. You should have told me, at least. You should have trusted me."

Varric leaned back. "Shit. Honestly Blue-eyes, I didn't even think about that. I'm not used to Val having someone like you in her life. She was very different when she was with Anders. He shouldered none of the burden. In fact, none of us did." Varric paused to reflect on Hawke, the Champion. She as always so strong and so capable, we never asked what it took for her to be that way. "She took charge and trying to change her mind was impossible. Perhaps if we had all gotten our collective heads out of our asses, and not been so damn needy, it would have been different."

It was clear Maric wasn't getting up to leave.

"Blue-eyes, you're not going after her?" Varric was puzzled.

"No, not yet. I know she'll want a bit of time to herself. I understand why you did it, and I think Val does too. But you two had to know that she would react like this."

Zevran nodded. "Varric was quite explicit in his warning to me. I believe he said that she'll kill us for hiding it and no one will ever find our bodies. I too have only known the life-threateningly stubborn Valentina Hawke. I convinced him that if she saw the note she'd refuse to leave."

Maric sighed. "She knows she has to work through the hurt and pain of that night. Reminding her of Anders isn't going to help. Hopefully there will be no next time, but if something like that comes up again, you will tell me. Right?"

Zevran and Varric nodded.

Maric stood up. "Val may have threatened ending you friendships, but I am her husband. If you put her through that again, it won't just be friendships at stake. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to find Val and see how she's doing. I suggest looking at this long and hard and trying to repair what you've torn."

After Maric left the room, Varric looked at Zevran. "Without question, Elf, that has to be the stupidest thing I have ever done."

Zevran nodded. "Me as well, my stout friend."

Maric and Val didn't appear until just before dinner. Val looked sad and tired but she gave both Zevran and Varric hugs. "Your friendships mean a lot to me; I would never want to cut either of you out of my life."

Varric smiled. "You can just kick our asses if you want."

Val gave them a small smile. "I'll leave that to Maric."

~oOOo~

Cassandra and her group arrived the next afternoon. Val, Maric, Sebastian, and Mother Annis were there to greet them.

Renna and Leliana smiled, happy to see Val and Maric and were about to speak when Cassandra cleared her throat. She looked at Revered Mother Annis as she would a subordinate, and demanded, "Is the Chantry ready for Her Holiness?"

"Ready in what way, Seeker?"

Cassandra's typical irritation was plain in her voice. "Mother Annis –

"Revered Mother Annis, if you please Seeker Pentaghast, or Your Reverence if you prefer."

Cassandra sighed. "Revered Mother Annis, may I remind you that the Divine will be here in a matter of days. The Chantry must be ready to receive Her."

"And I ask again, Seeker, ready in what way? Her quarters have been prepared, the Chantry looks as it always does – clean and well maintained – so aside from making a fire in her fireplace, I don't see what else needs to be done."

The Revered Mother's mild tone only increased Cassandra's annoyance. Is she really that oblivious? "Revered Mother, you have sisters all over Starkhaven, they must be all brought back to the Chantry before the Divine arrives. Everyone must be ready to greet her."

"The sisters 'all over Starkhaven' are tending to the poor and the needy. Their place is with them. Taking them away so they can be paraded in front of Her Holiness serves nothing except to hurt those we are supposed to help. They will stay where they are."

"This is unacceptable! There are protocols for visits from the Divine and I expect you to obey them."

Mother Annis' voice was sharp, formal, and commanding. "Let me I remind you of your place in the hierarchy, as you have clearly forgotten. As the Revered Mother, I am the representative of the Divine in Starkhaven. You, Cassandra Pentaghast, are a Seeker and, as such you command the Seekers and oversee the Templars. Under no circumstance do you have any authority over me, and you certainly have no authority over my sisters and brothers. How I run this Chantry is between Her Holiness, and me. Now, if you are done with your demands, I suggest you and Sister Nightingale follow me so we can return to the Chantry where you can be shown to your rooms. Perhaps after you've had a chance to rest and freshen up, you will remember your place and be more pleasant company."

Without giving Cassandra a chance to speak, Mother Annis turned to Sebastian. "Your Highness, on behalf of the Divine I am truly sorry for this incident. Please understand that this is not representative of our Seekers."

Sebastian, having been told all about this particular Seeker, kept the smile off his face and bowed. "Your Reverence, there is no need to apologize, I am quite sure that given the situation and the travel we are not seeing Seeker Pentaghast at her best."

"Thank you for your sufferance. I understand that we will all be meeting tomorrow, yes?"

"Yes, your Reverence, we will arrive at the Chantry in time for lunch. Until then, I bid you good day." He looked towards the elven woman, who must be Cullen's wife. "Lady Renna, if you will follow us, one of my servants will show you to your quarters."

Mother Annis turned and led Cassandra and her procession back toward the Chantry. Leliana turned to hug Renna goodbye, then she looked at Maric and Val with beatific smile.

Val felt a weight shift in her as she looked at Leliana's radiant self-assurance. She looked at her companions and each one's expression cleared showed their enjoyment at Cassandra's dressing down. I am grateful that Mother Annis is on our side. Perhaps the meeting with the Divine will actually be productive.

AN: Sorry for the delay. Thank you in advance for sticking with me. The next chapter everyone will arrive everywhere. Will the Free Marches ever be the same again?

I am grateful for all who have this on their alerts or are lurking. I am thankful for EasternViolet and xseikax for their reviews and encouragement. I am both grateful and humbled that Shakespira is my beta and provides me with immeasurable support.


	20. The Twelfth of Guardian

Chapter 20. The Twelfth of Guardian

Mother Annis told Cassandra to accompany her in the morning so she could show the Seeker the work being done by the Starkhaven Chantry. Cassandra resisted, but Mother Annis was insistent and finally Cassandra agreed. As they walked through Starkhaven, Mother Annis gave a running narrative.

They arrived at what Mother Annis referred to as a residence. "First we attend to the immediate needs of those who are impoverished: food, clothing, a place to sleep, healing, whatever they need to bring them to a point where they are healthy."

"This place look like converted a warehouse."

"That is exactly what they are, Seeker. Prince Sebastian paid to renovate them. Now they contain rooms where we can house families, single men, and single women. Everyone comes together for communal meals, those that are able often help prepare the food, if not the sisters and brothers cook. These residences provide safe places where people can re-build their strength. Prince Sebastian has been very persuasive with the nobility, who have, in turn, been generous. Of course they also benefit by the availability of more trained workers. The Prince has also raised the standard for workers in Starkhaven. It didn't make sense to help these people get back on their feet just to become ill-treated workers."

Cassandra remembered her discussions with Leliana about Kirkwall. "Leliana told me about the under city in Kirkwall, known as Darktown. She said the conditions were desperate and these people were either forgotten or ignored. She was never quite sure which."

"I suspect some of both. There are different reasons for a family or individual to find themselves among the poor. Some had a trade but because of an injury couldn't work. If they couldn't work, then they couldn't provide for their family and it just gets worse from there. Some of those same people are injured to the point that they can no longer perform the same job. We try to retrain them for another kind of work and if we can't, we can put them to work with us in helping others, for which they are paid a livable wage."

Cassandra was surprised at the attitude here about the poor. In much of Thedas the poor are often ignored, looked at as lazy and good for nothing. This is so different. "Could this work in other countries and cities? Not all are small and many do not have supportive rulers."

Mother Annis smiled. "It does help to have a ruler who cares about all of his or her subjects, and is willing to provide us monetary support. In a less hospitable kingdom, it would depend a lot upon the willingness of the Grand Cleric or Revered Mother. There are ways around the funding issue, so I would give you a qualified 'Yes' it could."

"When we came through Starkhaven we saw what looked like a school."

"That's because it is a school, one for adults. We have two schools: the one you saw for adults, and one for the children. Impoverished or not, they all are the Maker's children and should all have the ability to read and write. At first, there was resistance from the farmers on the outskirts of Starkhaven. Uneducated themselves, they saw no value in educating their children. We worked with two farming families to show that knowing how to read, write, and figure sums helped them acquire knowledge on how to improve their farms, have higher yields, and actually become profitable for the families. Additionally, more productive farms help Starkhaven provide items for trade with other parts of the Free Marches. However, our focus is on education."

As when Leliana told her how she thought the Kirkwall Chantry had been ineffectual, Cassandra felt that her view of the world was being challenged once again. She had been told, on occasion, that she was jaded, that her beliefs were colored by what she had seen and done. Cassandra rejected that. I am a Seeker; I was trained to suspect everyone. As a Seeker I am charged with protecting the Chantry, even from its own.

Listening to Revered Mother Annis, who was moderately outspoken, pushed Cassandra to find the worm in the apple. However, if Cassandra was being completely honest with herself, the desire to challenge Mother Annis was also her way of turning away from thoughts that she couldn't reconcile within herself. Suspicion colored her tone. "You have not mentioned Chantry teachings, and the Chant. Where do they learn that?"

Mother Annis raised an eyebrow. "As I recall, we are all works of the Maker's hand, yes? Are we not taking delight in the Maker's creations, by helping the less fortunate?" Mother Annis gestured at the residence. "This is the Maker's work, this is the embodiment of the Chant. They can't learn and study the Chant if they are starving, homeless, naked, and sick. Here the people are taught by example. But to satisfy your concern, Chantry services are standing room only. Once those less fortunate are on their feet, they come in droves seeking healing for their souls as we have helped heal their bodies and lives."

Cassandra finally came to understand that Mother Annis was not a renegade. She embodied Chantry in thought and in deed. "I apologize for my…distrust. What you do is…remarkable and Maker blessed. If Her Holiness is willing I would like you to give her a similar tour."

"I would be honored to."

When everyone arrived at the Chantry it was clear that Cassandra and Mother Annis' relationship was no longer adversarial. Grateful, they sat down for lunch; it was simple fare, but hearty and delicious. Cassandra told them about what she had seen that morning.

"Your Highness, your efforts to assist Her Reverence in her mission are beyond commendable. You Reverence, your work here is simply amazing, and humbling."

The Revered Mother smiled. "I am simply doing the Maker's work, Cassandra. Prince Sebastian has been a generous and wise ruler and has supported us well."

Cassandra looked at the Prince who was blushing at the praise, clearly uncomfortable with his work being mentioned publicly. Interesting. Not a typical response from a monarch. But then he isn't your typical monarch.

After lunch, Val told Maric that she felt comfortable running the meeting. Maric looked into her eyes and saw his wife, Val Theirin, not the Champion. He smiled; Val caught his expression and winked.

She began, "Based on our discussions yesterday, we believe we have a picture of where things stand… at least as of today. The situation however is unfolding and deteriorating rapidly. We now know that Seeker Lambert is going to Kirkwall where he will declare the Nevarran Accord null and void. He will then merge the Templars and Seekers into a new order…the Inquisition. We also believe that the Kirkwall Gallows will serve as their headquarters. Seeker Lambert will be arriving in Kirkwall with the Templars and Seekers under his banner about the same time the Divine will be arriving here in Starkhaven."

Cassandra was horrified at the thought of the return of the Inquisition. "Then it is as the Divine feared; Lambert is breaking away from the Chantry and taking three quarters of our Templars with him. But why Kirkwall?"

"Apart from the symbolism," Maric began, "tactically, Kirkwall is well positioned to send out inquisitorial squads to most of Thedas. More importantly Kirkwall is defensible. In addition to the near impregnability of the Gallows and the cove in which it sits, Kirkwall has the Waking Sea at its south flank and mountains to its north. There is very little between Ostwick and Kirkwall, and the Planasene is a old growth forest, perfect for setting a field of traps."

Cassandra quickly became angry and frustrated. "We wanted to avoid bloodshed."

Val looked resigned. "It's too late to stop the Inquisition from beginning. Right now our primary objective must be mending the Veil and to do that we need the mages. We must protect them from the Inquisition."

Leliana's face mirrored the worry in her voice. "Lambert's plan was to attack the mages at Andoral's Reach. We either need to defend them there or move them somewhere else.

Val nodded. "Whether we like it or not, we are going to war and, as such, we need to think and plan accordingly. Cassandra, will the Divine agree to help us and give us your Seekers and remaining Templars?"

Cassandra became very guarded. "Perhaps."

Not again. Just when I thought she would no longer be so obstructive. Val looked pointedly at Cassandra. "Why is she coming here? I thought you dismissed the idea of her meeting us half-way."

Cassandra simply shrugged. "The Divine has her reasons."

Leliana was frustrated. For every step forward, Cassandra's attitude takes two steps back. Despite what happened the last time she kept a missive secret, she does it again. Leliana had taken the letter with her and was now glad she had done so.

Cassandra saw what Leliana had in her hand and hissed quietly. "No! That is a private communication between us and the Divine!"

Leliana had had enough. She turned an icy gaze on Cassandra and did not keep her voice down. "For once in your life, Cassandra Pentaghast, see beyond the bridge of your disdainful nose. This information is important to the discussion."

"Private communications are – "

Leliana's voice became as icy as her eyes. "I have been given full autonomy from the Divine to do whatever I consider to be in the best interest of the Chantry. I consider revealing this communication to be such." She handed the missive to Val never taking her eyes off of Cassandra.

How can this be? She lied when she said it was a false rumor she sent through the wardens. Cassandra was so shocked she failed to notice Val and Maric's reaction to the letter.

They were both enraged by it, but Val was the first to speak. "Under no circumstance will we divulge the identity of our contact in order to obtain the support of the Divine."

Leliana tried to allay Val's concerns. "The Divine will not bargain with lives, do not worry my friends."

Cassandra suddenly came out of her reverie; she was both insulted and saddened. "Leliana, why wasn't I told about your… position?"

"Because the Divine trusted no one with that knowledge."

Cassandra simply stared at Leliana. The Divine trusts Leliana more than she trusts me? I saved her life, yet she still doubts me. Why?

It was as if Leliana could read her partner's thoughts. "To know what I am tasked with requires a certain flexibility of the mind and heart. Two things you are not noted for. Perhaps now would be a good chance to learn, yes?"

Cassandra face had lost all of its haughtier. "Perhaps."

~oOOo~

The Gallows had been a hive of industry during the two weeks before the arrival of Lambert's Seeker and Templars. Billeting such a large group required use of the converted Circle. The Tranquil were housed partly in the prisons, and partly in campsites on the Gallows gardens.

Masurian and Cullen worked closely together on the issues of transition, and strategies in case of any resistance or violence.

"I doubt we are going to have much resistance, Cullen. The highest-ranking soldier in the group is a Templar – Knight-Commander Tobin Patel. I know him quite well and he hates being in charge. Lambert's Seekers are strong, but they all bowed to both the Knight-Vigilant and Lambert. They will obey Lambert's succession plan."

"Still," Cullen said, "ones doesn't make contingency plans for good outcomes."

Masurian laughed and clapped Cullen on the back. "Well said, Cullen, well said. Then let us refocus how to stave off any resistance. After that we can focus on more reactive strategies."

~oOOo~

On the twelfth day of Guardian, just after breakfast, a Templar rode up to the palace of Starkhaven and requested to see the seneschal. To the young templar's surprise, instead of the seneschal, the prince himself appeared.

The templar dismounted, removed his helmet and bowed. "Your Highness, I am here to report that her Most Holy will arrive in Starkhaven within the hour."

"Thank you, Ser…?"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. I am Ser Tomlin."

"Ser Tomlin, have you been to the chantry?"

"That is my next stop, Your Highness."

"Would you be kind and inform Revered Mother Annis that I will be there shortly?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Thank you, Prince Vael. Her Most Holy will appreciate not having to make two stops. The journey has been long."

"Thank you for announcing Her Perfection's arrival. Good day to you, Ser Tomlin."

The templar bowed then mounted his horse. "To you as well, Prince Vael."

As Ser Tomlin rode away, Sebastian went back to the castle; when he last saw Val and Maric they were reading in the family room. He was happy to find that they were still there, curled up together on the couch, each with a book. They look so…right together. He cleared his throat. "Val, Maric, the Divine will be at the chantry in an hour. I'm going there to great her instead of her coming here. I think you both should come with me."

"We'll go and get ready," Val said as she stood up, then looked at Maric wickedly. "I'll race you to the bedroom." Without waiting for a response she dashed out of the room.

Maric was on his feet. "You minx!" he called as he ran after her.

Sebastian couldn't help but look out into the hall when he heard a squeal. He saw Maric scoop Val up in his arms and jog down the hall to their room.

Sebastian smiled and shook his head.

Val and Maric turned out in their formal clothing within a half hour of leaving the family room. Maric wore black pants and a doublet in the colors of the Theirin family: warm reddish brown velvet embroidered in gold thread. Val was in a gown of sapphire velvet, with a plum and gold stomacher. She had just enough time to put her hair in a plum colored snood.

Sebastian was amazed. "You both look regal like…well…royalty." They can be deadly serious when they need to and act like a couple of teenagers when they want to. They have good hearts that clearly beat for each other. Perhaps one day, the Maker will see fit for me to find a woman to love like that.

As they left, Val nodded toward Maric and smiled. "Well, technically, he is royalty."

They arrived at the chantry just ahead of the Divine. Cassandra and Leliana were well turned out in their armor. When Leliana saw Val she went over to her and whispered, "I would much rather be wearing that beautiful dress than this armor."

Val smiled. "We could trade."

A templar entered the chantry and called to those assembled. "Please rise for Her Most Holy, the Divine, Justinia V."

Through the door walked the Honor Guard followed by the Divine. Under her black cape she wore a robe of red-gold satin, simple but elegant. The Divine was a woman of mature years but far from her dotage. She carried herself with grace, her face was serene, and her eyes missed nothing.

Standing at the other end of the Nave were Revered Mother Annis and Sebastian. Standing to Sebastian's left were Maric and Val and to Mother Annis' right stood Cassandra and Leliana. As the Divine approached, the men knelt, as did Leliana and Cassandra; Mother Annis bowed and Val gave a deep curtsey.

When the Divine reached them, a flick of her wrist signaled her Honor Guard to move behind her. She lowered the hood of her cape and looked at the six people before her. "Thank you, please rise." Her voice was clear and strong, kind and warm.

Sebastian rose. "Your Perfection, welcome to Starkhaven. I am honored and humbled by your presence in my realm."

The Divine nodded. "Thank you, Prince Vael. Maker's blessings on you for being able to reclaim Starkhaven from the usurpers."

"I was only doing my duty, Most Holy."

Revered Mother Annis smiled. "Your Perfection, welcome to the Starkhaven Chantry."

"Thank you, Revered Mother Annis. I saw many sisters and brothers in and about Starkhaven. Though I see none here."

"Your Perfection, those sisters and brother are tending to the poor and needy. Having them leave their duties would have been unfortunate for those they serve."

"Then I am glad they are where they're most needed. Perhaps later you can tell me about how the Chantry is doing the Maker's work in Starkhaven."

"I would like that very much, Your Perfection."

The Divine turned her gaze to Cassandra and Leliana. "It is good to see you both again, you have been away from Val Royeaux for too long. I have missed your advice and counsel."

Cassandra bowed her head then said, "Most Holy, we are blessed to be in your presence once more."

Leliana smiled. "We have both missed you, Your Perfection."

The Divine looked towards Val and Maric. Sebastian bowed then said, "May I introduce Maric and Valentina Theirin."

Maric and Val had never been in the presence of the Divine, but after meeting Andraste, neither one could find it in themselves to be intimidated the woman's power and presence.

Maric bowed. "It is an honor for both me and my wife to meet the Most Holy."

Justinia V smiled warmly. "I have to say that I am pleased to meet Maric the Savior like this rather than at the end of a sword."

Maric gave her a lopsided grin. "Our fight was never with the Chantry, merely the Emperor."

"Whom you fortunately dispatched. The occupation of Ferelden was against everything the Chantry stands for, and the Chantry did not step in to either prevent it or end it. For that egregious behavior, you have my deepest apologies."

Maric hid his surprise at the Divine's declaration. "On behalf of my country and all who shed blood for our freedom, I am honored and privileged to accept your apology."

The Divine turned to Val. "Champion, I am glad to finally meet you. We have much to discuss."

"We do, Your Most Holy, only I am no longer the Champion, I am simply Valentina Theirin."

Justinia V smiled. "There is nothing simple about you, Valentina Hawke Theirin."

~oOOo~

On the twelfth day of Guardian just after lunch, a templar arrived at the Gallows, where Cullen met him.

"I am Knight-Captain Cullen Ward. Welcome to the Gallows, Ser…

"Milon Cassard, Knight-Captain. Thank you for your welcome. Knight-Commander Tobin and all of our men will be crossing the harbor shortly."

Cullen forced a smile. "Excellent, come with me so we can inform the knight-commander."

The templar bowed his head. "Thank you. Knight-Captain."

By the time two boats approached the harbor, Masurian, Cullen, and the senior templars were standing by to greet them.

Knight-Commander Patel was the first one off of the boat. He removed his helmet and looked relieved to see Masurian.

Masurian stepped forward and extended his arm. "Knight-Commander Tobin, welcome to the Gallows. Please meet Knight-Captain Cullen Ward. Behind me is a complement of my senior templars."

Tobin grasped Masurian's arm. "It is an honor that you came to greet us personally. As you know it has been an arduous and emotionally draining journey. Will you require anything of my men now?"

"No. They need to rest up from your journey. My senior templars will help your men settle in. However, my knight-captain and I would like to speak with you."

"I am yours to command, Knight-Commander."

Masurian smiled. You are indeed.

Shortly thereafter, Cullen and Patel sat with Masurian in the knight-commander's office.

Masurian came straight to the point. "Knight-Commander Tobin. I have news from Val Royeaux."

"Oh? I expected that Lord Seeker would be here by now. Has he heard about the Knight-Vigilant?"

Masurian shook his head. His expression was one of genuine sorrow. "On the sixth of Guardian, the Lord High Seeker was murdered in his office in the White Spire."

"Maker, no! Do they know who did it?"

"Regretfully no. The letter was from the seneschal and he said that the investigation was underway. I have had no further communication."

Tobin stood up and paced. "We…we have lost our Knight-Vigilant and the Lord Seeker. What are we going to do?"

As Masurian and Cullen had planned, Cullen asked innocently, "You are the most senior knight-commander. Would the job not fall to you?"

Tobin visibly paled. "No. I cannot lead us. I…I can't."

Carefully controlling his voice and expression, Masurian said, "Along with the missive from the seneschal I also received a scroll sealed by the Lord Seeker and witnessed by Seneschal De Lonval. The Lord Seeker bade me to open it if and only if the Knight-Vigilant did not make it to Kirkwall."

Tobin looked relieved.

Feigning ignorance, Masurian asked, "Do you know what it contains?"

Patel rubbed his hand across his eyes. Maker I'm tired. "Before we left, the Knight-Vigilant told me the Lord Seeker told him that he wanted to ensure the success of our mission. The Lord Seeker said he had plans in place to ensure the transfer of leadership, should the unthinkable happen. I am quite sure that scroll contains those plans. By your leave, I think we need to rouse everyone and open this scroll in the presence of every templar and seeker in the Gallows."

Masurian looked thoughtful. "You're sure about the contents of the scroll?"

"I would bet my life on it, Knight-Commander."

Cullen looked at Patel. "What if the scroll names you?"

Patel laughed. "Please, the Lord Seeker would know better than to put me in charge. No, it is not me." Patel paused for a long while. "Actually, I believe the scroll names you, Knight-Commander."

"Why would you think that?" Masurian asked. This should be interesting to hear.

Patel sat back down. "Knight-Commander, you were appointed by the Lord Seeker and the Knight-Vigilant to be the Knight-Commander of Kirkwall. Clearly, you had their complete confidence."

"Patel, you humble me with your words."

Cullen was, reluctantly, impressed with Masurian's performance. He showed just the right surprise and confidence. Very genuine. I doubt anyone would suspect that he already knows what the scroll says. Cullen's stomach began to clench. Now I know just how well he can lie, and it gives me no peace. It just makes him all the more dangerous.

"Knight-Commander Masurian, we should take care of the leadership issue now."

Masurian nodded. "I agree. Cullen, work to gather everyone in the courtyard."

~oOOo~

On the twelfth day of Guardian, in the evening, Greagoir sat in his office holding a large scroll that a Royal messenger had just delivered. It bore the seal of the Crown. "This must be the missive to which the Grand Cleric referred. Wouldn't you agree, Irving?"

Irving sighed. "I doubt it can be anything else. Why am I filled with a sense of dread?"

"Because you and I have been watching the politics in Ferelden since Maric was on the throne. We can sense a foul wind."

Irving nodded. "Well said, my friend. Will you open it now?"

"I see no reason to delay the inevitable."

By the King and Queen

A PROCLAMATION

Let it be known that We have taken into our Royal Consideration the long and difficult relationship between Ferelden and the Andrastian Chantry, whose seat of power resides in the Grand Cathedral in Val Royeaux, Orlais.

The Chantry, as represented by the Divine in Val Royeaux, stood silent while the Orlesians perpetrated atrocities against Our subjects in its seven-decade subjugation of Ferelden. Again, the Chantry remained silent when Ferelden, devastated by the fifth Blight, was trying to rebuild. In furtherance of our proclamation, let it also be known that the nation of Orlais did, in fact, plan to use our state of disarray to reclaim its 'lost colony. We made a formal request of the Divine to either confirm or deny these rumors, furthermore, if they were confirmed to assist us in preventing another occupation. Again We were met with silence.

With the destruction of the Kirkwall Chantry, five years ago, the mages and templars throughout Thedas have started a Holy War. Again, the only sounds from the Grand Cathedral have been silence.

After Our Royal Consideration of the matter We believe:

First. The Grand Consensus was wrongly influenced in their elevation of Revered Mother Dorothea, a former Orlesian Bard, to the seat of the Divine. As such, We consider her to be a false Divine.

Second. The false Divine has further proved her corruption by seeking a way to reverse the Rite of Tranquility.

Third. The separation of the Seekers and Templars from the Chantry contributes to the already unstable situation in Thedas.

Therefore, it is clear to Us that the Orlesian Chantry is no longer serving the Maker or his Bride.

Ferelden, the Birthplace of Andraste, has a sacred duty to ensure that the Maker's work continues, unimpeded by the temporal woes across the Waking Sea.

We do hereby proclaim:

Ferelden will not longer answer to the Orlesian Chantry and its false Divine.

The Chantry will be reestablished here in the birthplace of Andraste and remain devoted to spreading the Chant, doing the Maker's will and abiding by the teachings of his Bride.

The Chantry We establish in Ferelden will be the one true Chantry and, as such, will be organized and structured as the Maker intended.

We recognize Grand Cleric Clodovea as the head of Chantry. She will act as the final arbiter of all spiritual matters in Ferelden. Henceforth she shall be known as the Divine Clodovea the First.

All temporal matters will remain part of the Royal purview.

Furthermore, in consultation with Her Perfection, Clodovea I, We have established the following strictures and objectives:

First. Because of the corruption of chantries outside of Ferelden, until We declare otherwise, the Chantry will not accept any foreign brother or sister priests. If they wish to be priests in the true Chantry, they will need to go through the steps necessary to ensure that their re-dedication is sincere.

Second. Until further notice, foreign-born subjects shall not serve a position in the Chantry higher than "Mother."

Third. Because of an insufficient number of Fereldan Templars, recruitment will begin in earnest.

Fourth. Kinloch Hold will remain the home of the Fereldan Circle of Magi and will be given more support in the guarding of mages.

Fifth. The Wardens in Vigil's Keep shall continue their exemption from both the Royal purview and the Chantry.

Sixth. Once We, in consultation with the Divine, determine that Thedas is stable, the Chantry will begin to spread throughout Thedas, bringing comfort to those who suffered under the false Divine and the subsequent Holy War.

It is Our charge the we must remain vigilant and protect the souls of Our subjects.

It is with a heavy heart that We find this Proclamation necessary, however Ferelden shall not shirk its duty.

Aedan Cousland, Rex

Anora Theirin Cousland, Regina

~oOOo~

Author's Notes:

I know there are discrepancies in the canon on the timeline as it intersects DA2, Dawn of the Seeker and Asunder. I am going with my own version.

To my beta, Shakespira, thank you just doesn't seem to be enough to tell you how grateful I am for your help and support.

To Lisakodysam, thank you so much for your assistance in reviewing this chapter.

To all my readers, thank you for sticking with me.

To Shakespira, csorciere, EasterViolet, and xseikax, thank you for your thoughtful reviews, they mean a lot to me.


	21. Plans and Paths

Chapter 21. Plans and Paths

Greagoir and Irving just stared at the scroll; neither said a word. Irving was the first to break the silence. "Merciful Maker, what have they done?

Greagoir's voice reflected his disgust. "Focused everyone's attention away from the fact their they have no heir, kept themselves on the throne, and all but ensured another war with Orlais."

~oOOo~

Fergus angrily threw the scroll in the fire and watched as the flames danced around the delicate parchment making the edges curl and blacken. Within moments nothing was left of it except ashes. Just like my relationship with Aedan. He hadn't seen or spoken to his brother since Alistair. Any communications between Highever and the Crown had been in writing. That Aedan would have even considered the assassinations of Alistair and his family after what Howe did to us is unforgivable. Now this? He is no longer my brother.

Standing up he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He now had to tell his very pregnant wife, whose younger brother was a mage in Kinloch hold, that the King and Queen were forming Ferelden's own Chantry, one that would, undoubtedly, be even more oppressive than the current one. I swear Aedan, if Rayne or the baby is hurt in any way by the results of this proclamation, King or not, you will regret the day you were born.

~oOOo~

Nathaniel placed the scroll on his desk and looked toward Rafe and Loghain. "At least we have our autonomy officially acknowledged. That's something we've needed for a very long time."

Loghain chuckled. "You did get their attention when you told them that if we were forced to leave Ferelden, for any reason, the First Warden would decree that Ferelden be denied wardens in the event of another Blight. I am surprised that our First Warden has a good head on his shoulders, pleased, but surprised."

"Nate, your improvisational description of Wardens simply amassing at our boarders and waiting until the Horde was finished with Ferelden was the icing on the cake." Rafe smiled.

Nate grinned. "I thought so too. Since the last Blight was only ten years ago, the Bannorn would have called for Anora and Aedan's heads, and they would have succeeded." He stopped and looked at his Second. "I'm sorry, Loghain. I know that Anora is your daughter, but…"

Loghain put up his hand. "I know. I'm sorry I couldn't get her to yank Clodovea's chain. Anora is desperate to remain in power and has completely lost her perspective." Loghain looked at the ceiling, feeling weary and old. "Much like I did during the Blight." He looked back to Nathaniel and gave a very tired sigh, "It seems that my chickens came home to roost."

Nate looked thoughtful. "Do you think they sent this scroll to the Div…Orlesian Divine?"

Rafe shook his head. "Not yet, they only sent them to us, the Teyrns, and the Circle. We can all guess how Teyrn Cousland will react. The First Enchanter, and the Knight Commander really have no choice. The test will be how the Bannorn reacts. The Arls are a mixed bag, but if they can sway the Bannorn no one else will matter and the way they worded the proclamation almost guarantees it."

Loghain growled. "They made sure that the memory of Orlais' occupation and the threat of another Blight colored every line of that proclamation.

Rafe shrugged his shoulders. "I hate to say it, but it was masterfully written, except for one issue."

Nate looked puzzled. "What issue?"

Rafe sighed. "By choosing Clodovea as Divine, they have already violated one of their own strictures. Clodovea is Orlesian and thus foreign born, the proclamation says that foreign born cannot hold a title greater than Mother."

Nathaniel and Loghain both felt embarrassed for not catching it.

Loghain asked, "Do we let them know?"

Rafe shook his head. "Absolutely not. Someone will catch it. The question is what will they do. They could simply strike that stricture, but having an Orlesian Divine, when you are trying to pull away from the Orlesian Chantry is an…interesting strategy."

Nathaniel picked up the scroll. "I wish I could trust Aedan enough to talk to him, but considering how this all came about…"

Loghain shook his head. "The Aedan I knew, albeit for brief period of time, seemed principled and focus on the welfare of Ferelden. He and Alistair were close. What made him change?"

'Anora probably has his balls in a jar above the bed, that's how,' Rafe thought, with little humor. He said, "I believe that Aedan has grown to love our Queen."

Loghain looked at Rafe and raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

Nathaniel's brow furrowed. "We need to let Maric and Val know about this. Rafe, do you know where they are?"

"No yet, but I will soon."

~oOOo~

The Gallows courtyard was filled to capacity. Templars and Seekers stood together in perfect formation facing the platform that projected out from the stairs. Cullen, as the Knight-Captain of Kirkwall, stood in the front of them. Every time he looked at the ground in front of the platform, he could see Knight-Commander Meredith, or what was left of her. Masurian had commissioned a plaque to mark the space. It read:

5 Cloudreach, 9:37 Dragon Age

On this day, Meredith Stannard's death served as a

reminder that magic can corrupt even the most vigilant.

Cullen could hear Masurian's voice in those words. A warning to mages and non-mages– no one will be safe from the Inquisition

Soon Knight-Commanders Tobin and Masurian walked out onto platform Tobin's face wore an expression of excitement as he held the scroll. Masurian stood calmly next to him.

Masurian was pleased at how things were unfolding. Lambert, your wisdom, and intelligence are making this possible. Andraste's grace never touched Erik, even if he was the Knight-Vigilant. He was perverted and power-mad. Only those who put the teachings of the Maker and his Bride ahead of all else can do what is necessary to ensure no innocent ever dies from the actions of a mage. You were such a man, and I am humbled to know you thought I was too.

Tobin held up his hand and called everyone to order. "Sword Brothers and Sisters, we have reached a precipice. In addition to the passing of our Knight-Vigilant, Lord High Seeker Lambert van Reeves was murdered in his office at the White Spire."Gasps sounded and murmurs flowed through the assembly.

Tobin gestured for quiet. "I have in my hand a scroll bearing the seal of Lord Seeker Lam–" The murmuring began again and again Tobin held up his hand. "The seal is unbroken. In writing to report the Lord Seeker's murder, the seneschal of the White Spire wrote that he had witnessed the contents and authorship of the scroll and instructed it to be put into the Knight-Vigilant's h – "

Tobin was interrupted by more murmurs from the assembly; instead of Tobin raising his hand, however, Masurian stepped forward, clearly upset at the continued noise from the Seekers and Templars. He called out in a voice that rang with command. "Have you no respect for yourselves?"

The murmurs immediately stopped and all eyes were instantly on Masurian. "Each one of you is a disciplined soldier who has shown your devotion to the Maker by uniting under the late Lord Seeker! Yet now you try to besmirch that by making this incessant noise. Your Knight-Commander stands before you, sharing information of the highest importance. Silence should be the only sound you make until you are commanded otherwise!"

Masurian bowed to Tobin and stepped back. Silence now echoed through the courtyard. Cullen could sense and see the reactions of the Templars and Seekers around him. Masurian just managed to make every single soldier feel shame for their behavior, as if by offending Masurian, they had offended the Maker himself. Creators, this man is more dangerous then Lambert could ever have been. In just a few sentences, the assembled soldiers have given Masurian the right to command them, with or without the contents of the scroll.

Tobin continued. "As the Knight-Vigilant's Second in Command the task of opening this scroll and reading its contents falls to me. If it is what I hope it to be, it will be pull us back from the brink. I believe this to be a plan of succession in the event of the premature death of the Lord Seeker. Those who had the privilege to serve directly under Lord Lambert know that he would have planned beyond his own demise, and given us a way to determine leadership well past the lives of either Lord Seeker Lambert or Knight-Vigilant Erik."

As if confirming Cullen' suspicions, not a sound was heard other than the fading echo of Tobin's voice.

Tobin broke the seal and unfurled the scroll.

~oOOo~

Val was not pleased with the Divine's comment. She kept the annoyance out her expression, but her reply was crisp and direct. "Your Perfection, I disagree. I'm not a complicated person; I've spent my life protecting people - my family, my friends, and the people of Kirkwall. That's all I've done."

Sebastian winced when he saw the Divine arch an eyebrow. He leaned toward Val and said softly, "Hawke, you're speaking to the Divine."

Justinia V raised her hand. "I have no issue with The Champion's directness." She looked at Val. "As for complexity it is clearly a point upon which we differ, but it is only one of the many points we must discuss, yes? Revered Mother, I would like to tour Starkhaven tomorrow. What time will be the least disruptive to your sisters and brother's work?"

"In the morning, just after breakfast is the best time Your Perfection."

Justinia V merely nodded. "Then that is when we shall go. Your Highness, I would like you to accompany us."

Sebastian bowed. "I am yours to command, Most Holy."

Leliana stepped in. "Your Perfection, your journey has been long, perhaps we can show you to your rooms?"

The Divine sighed. "Yes, I would like to freshen up, but I need to meet with Lord and Lady Theirin." She looked at Maric and Val. "I would like to meet with you in fifteen minutes."

Val nodded. "We will wait here, Most Holy."

The Divine nodded her head and, along with her honor guard, followed Leliana, Cassandra, and Mother Annis as they walked to the stairs.

Once they were out of hearing, Sebastian looked at Val. His voice was one of reproach. "I cannot believe how you spoke to the Divine."

Her irritation had been simmering, but now it boiled over into anger and her whisper sounded like a hiss. "How dare she assume the she knows anything about me, or who I am." Val aped the Divine's tone, "'nothing about you is simple.' What rubbish!"

Sebastian was so upset he was rendered speechless.

Maric took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Emma lath, remember, Cassandra has probably been the primary source of the Divine's information about you."

She rolled her eyes. "I know… it's just that… I'm tired of having to constantly explain myself." Angry tears filled her eyes. "Explain what I did."

Maric pulled Val into his arms. "Shhh, love. We will get through this."

Sebastian began to think about how he would feel if he had to repeatedly recount the massacre of his family, and his killing of Johane Harriman. Maker help me. Why do I act like a complete arse around Hawke? "Val, I apologize. I know that repeatedly explaining your time in Kirkwall has to be incredibly painful."

She turned her head resting it against Maric's chest and looking at Sebastian. "Thank you for understanding. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of the Divine. I'm a guest in your country and should have handled that better."

"You are not a guest in my country, you are a good friend, and I'm sorry for my rather parochial response. Would you like me to wait with you both until your audience with the Divine?"

Val drew away from her husband's arms. "Yes, thank you. We'd appreciate that."

After fifteen minutes of chatting, Leliana came downstairs looking for Val and Maric. Val noticed that the red-haired Sister had more of a spring in her step; her blue eyes twinkled as she smiled. "Val and Maric, the Divine is ready to see you. She is in the chapel just upstairs and to the right."

Val looked at her. "Leliana, you seem…happy…relaxed."

"I am. Her Perfection was my friend and mentor long before she became the Divine. We are still close friends. Also, When we are with the Divine, Cassandra is far better…behaved."

Maric and Sebastian chuckled.

Val gently touched Leliana's arm. "Whatever the reason, it's good to see a smile on your face." She looked at Sebastian. "If you'll excuse us, Maric and I have a Divine to meet."

Sebastian managed not to flinch at Val's colloquial tone, but bowed as Maric and Val went to the stairs.

Leliana turned to Sebastian. "Your Highness, do you know of someone who could show me to the marketplace?"

Sebastian smiled bowed. "Sister Leliana, please call me Sebastian. By your leave, I would be happy to serve as your escort, if you don't mind one of my guards coming along."

"Please call me Leliana. I'm honored that you are willing to escort me, thank you. I feel I must warn you though, I tend to be a bit nosey, and I will spend an unholy amount of time looking at shoes."

She said it with such complete lack of guile that Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. "Leliana, I can hardly be put off by whatever questions you may ask, and given all that is happening watching you look at shoes will be a respite." His expression suddenly sobered. "I'm sorry if that was too forward."

"Hardly. I am not a Chantry sister, and you are not a brother; we can just be Leliana and Sebastian during our walk, yes?"

Sebastian held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Taking his arm Leliana and Sebastian left the Chantry.

~oOOo~

Maric and Val were holding hands as they entered the chapel. Val mentally noted that, while the statue of Andraste was larger than the one in Kirkwall, it depicted her as a gentlewoman, not a mannish military leader. At least this one is closer to the real thing. She could tell that Maric's thoughts were similar, and she smiled as she squeezed his hand.

The Divine was sitting in one of three comfortable chairs placed before the dais. Maric bowed and Val curtseyed, waiting for the Divine to indicate they could approach.

"Please, Lord and Lady Theirin, we can dispense with such formalities. Come sit."

"Thank you, your Perfection," Maric began, "You need not address us so formally, Val and Maric will do."

The Divine nodded. Once everyone was seated, Justinia looked at Val. Her expression was kind, but her voice was like steel. "Valentina, you realize that you stirred up a hornet's nest?"

Val didn't need to look at Maric to know his hackles were up. She remained calm and steadied herself. Oh no, you aren't going to get away with that approach. "Your Perfection, in case it has escaped your notice, I am not intimidated by you. I respect your authority, but I refused to be called on the carpet like a wayward child. You have heard what I hope is the full story of what happened in Kirkwall. As I cannot go back and change any of my actions, recriminations are pointless. Shall we move forward to the issues currently at hand?"

Maric, proud of his wife, smiled inwardly. Her no horseshit attitude is one of the many things I love about her.

The Divine sat a bit straighter and arched an eyebrow. "Leliana said you were quite direct."

"After our meeting in Kirkwall, I'm sure Seeker Pentaghast's comments were less diplomatic, and please, it's just Val."

"Honestly, I'm glad to meet someone willing to speak their mind around me. I think the situation we find ourselves in warrants it, yes? There should be no more misunderstandings."

"I agree, so I will make this clear: under no circumstances will we divulge the identity of our contact."

The Divine, looking displeased, nodded. "Leliana said as much. Why does your contact need to remain anonymous?"

"Simply put, because it was asked of us. We trust our contact with our lives, their identity doesn't matter"

"I disagree. What if you are being led astray?"

"If we were being led astray, and we aren't, how would your knowing the identity make any difference?"

"How can I trust someone who wants to remain anonymous?"

Maric spoke up. "We are asking you to trust us." He stood up, Val following suit. "Val and I have not been misled or deceived. If you cannot trust us in this instance, then this meeting is pointless and we will bid you good day, Your Perfection."

The Divine grinned, clearly pleased. "Leliana was right, you both are a force to be reckoned with. Sit. Your contact will remain anonymous. I believe trusting the two of you will be one of the easier things I've been asked to do."

Val and Maric sat back down. Val looked directly into the Divine's eyes. "Then we'll tell you what we know. The Mages are gathered in Andoral's Reach. Lord Seeker Lambert is arriving or has arrived in Kirkwall."

The Divine looked pained. "I received his missive about nullifying the Nevarran Accords."

Val nodded. "He plans to re-form the Inquisition and use Kirkwall as their headquarters. Nothing we can do will stop that from happening."

Maric continued. "The former Knight-Captain and then Knight-Commander of Kirkwall, Ser Cullen, has managed to gain the trust of Knight Commander Adrian Masurian and is now Knight-Captain. He is our contact on the inside."

The Divine's eyebrows furrowed; she looked like she was trying to remember something. "Ser Cullen. I know that name. He is the one who survived Uldred's rebellion in Ferelden. How has he reconciled his hatred of mages with what we are trying to do?"

Val was waiting for this and tried to stay to the truth as much as possible. "Cullen managed to put his experience in Ferelden into perspective. He realized that while not all mages were Uldred, all mages had the potential. Unlike Lambert and his group, Cullen sees himself as a protector – protecting the people from the mages, and protecting the mages from the people."

"A true Templar indeed." Relief was clear in the Divine's voice. "But I heard that he left the Order."

"Yes. After I left Kirkwall Cullen remained and tried to root out the abusive templars, but Lambert began sending Templars that were under his banner. Cullen felt that he was fighting a loosing battle and that the Order he'd joined no longer existed. So he left."

"Well then it's good to have an ally inside the Gallows, but I'm worried about what he may be asked to do."

Tears sprang to Val's eyes. "He had to make a mage tranquil. It was one of Masurian's tests of Cullen loyalty. She is one of my closer friends, a Dalish mage, Cullen knows her as well. Masurian selected her because of that."

Maric picked up the conversation, "Your Perfection, the Inquisition will move against the mages in Andoral's Reach. We must defend them there or move them elsewhere. If the mages fall, the Veil will sunder."

The Divine's countenance reflected both her fear and her fury. "Then it is as bad as I believed it to be. We will have to lead another Exalted March. What do you need me to do?"

The knot in Val's stomach, loosened. "We cannot call this an Exalted March, your Perfection. This is a war against the Inquisition; the mages should be willing to join our cause because they hate the Inquisition more than they hate the Chantry, and the mages should know that they have the most to lose if the Veil is sundered."

"What could be worse than dying?"

"Being possessed, becoming an abomination, losing you soul. Take your pick." Val's voice softened. "I speak with some experience in saying that sometimes death is a blessing."

Maric nodded. "We need an army. We need the command of your Knight's Divine, your remaining seekers and templars."

"They will be at your disposal, as will Cassandra and Leliana. You both will lead this; I will make sure that is clear to the two of them. We can also call on the Ferelden Templars. They have not joined Lambert's group, as far as I know, although I have not heard from the Grand Cleric in several months." The Divine paused. "There is one problem for which an army will not help." She looked pointedly at Val.

Val hung her head. "I know. The mages see me as their enemy."

The Divine said softly, "Val, whether they know this or not, Anders was their real enemy. I'm sorry you are the one left shouldering the blame. Your presence among the army will jeopardize our ability to convince the mages that we are there to help."

Val could only nod.

Maric cleared his throat. "I know the Grand Enchanter. It is my hope that when I explain what happened, Val will be able to join us in Andoral's Reach."

"I understand from Leliana that Fiona is the mother of your second son, Alistair."

"Yes she is, and I am confident that I can at get an audience with her."

Val put her hand on Maric's arm. "My love, I cannot go to Andoral's Reach. Even if you convince Fiona, you may not be able to convince all the mages there. I cannot sow dissension among them. Clearly my path lies elsewhere."

Maric turned to look into his wife's deep blue eyes and saw the truth. "I know."

~oOOo~

Tobin read the scroll, as Masurian remembered watching Lambert write it.

oooOOOooo

Directive from Lambert van Reeves

Lord High Seeker

White Spire

Val Royeaux

To the loyal Templars and Seekers who have gathered under my banner:

By my hand and on this day, 8 Cloudreach 9:39 Dragon, as witnessed by White Spire Seneschal De Lonval, I, Lord Seeker Lambert van Reeves, present to you the plan of succession for the leadership of our new order - The Inquisition. The Kirkwall Gallows will be our new home.

Let the following be known

First, from now and going forward, you will be known as Inquisitors. The leader of our order will be known as the Lord High Inquisitor, and the second-in-command will be known as the Lord Inquisitor.

Second, the Lord High Inquisitor will name their successor soon after taking on the mantle of office. While it could be the Lord Seeker, the Lord High seeker must find their successor through prayer. You will treat that successor as having been chosen by the Maker.

Third, a new Lord High Inquisitor has the option to appoint a new Lord Inquisitor or continue with the current Lord Inquisitor.

Having laid out this plan of succession and in recognition of the perils that are inherent in beginnings, I will name two successors:

First, if I am called to the Maker's side or incapacitated in such a way that I cannot carry out my duty, I appoint Knight-Vigilant Erik to succeed me.

Second, in the event that Lord High Seeker Erik suffers an early demise or similar incapacitation before he can formally accept the office, I name Adrian Masurian, who at the time of this missive is to be appointed as Knight-Commander of Kirkwall, to take the succeed Knight-Vigilant Erik as the Lord High Inquisitor.

Ser Erik and Ser Adrian have my complete confidence and trust and I bade you to give them the same.

Remember, we are doing the Maker's work as it should have been done. The Chant of Light will serve as our guide, indeed as our very purpose. May Andraste guide us as we seek to protect the innocents from the depredation of magic, and from the mages and those who shelter them.

Once Tobin finished reading, the Seekers and Templars cheered. Masurian looked both surprised and humbled, though Cullen knew he was neither.

Masurian stepped forward and raised his hand; silence quickly followed. "Though my heart is heavy at the untimely deaths of the Lord Seeker and Knight-Vigilant, I am humbled by the trust that the Lord Seeker bestowed upon me that I hope to earn from each of you. My first official act is a formal vote regarding the Nevarran Accord. All those who are in favor of the nullification of the Accord, say "aye!"

"Aye!" Thunderously filled the courtyard.

"Any apposed?"

Silence

"Let the record show that on the12th day of Guardian 9:40 Dragon, 820 years after its signing, we, the Seekers and Templars of the Chantry, officially declare the Nevarran Accord null and void. We no longer answer to the Chantry, but to the Maker and his Bride. Now we are joined in a common purpose, as stated by the late Lord High Seeker, 'to protect the innocents from the depredation of magic, and from the mages and those who shelter them.' May Lord van Reeves and Ser Erik rest at the Maker' side knowing that we are one in purpose."

"Amen" was heard from all in the courtyard.

Masurian slowly raised his head from his prayer; he didn't even need to ask for quiet. Everyone was waiting on his next words. "I appoint Ser Cullen Ward as Lord Inquisitor. He will command all operations in the Gallows. No one is more familiar with the Gallows nor is there one who has repeatedly proven himself to have an inner strength that is Maker given. He has my complete trust and support. As for who will be my successor I will pray tonight for guidance. Now, your journey has been long and wearying. Rest in your new home, my fellow Inquisitors."

The crowd cheered wildly

Cullen applauded, pretending to be proud. I am not a monster. I am trying to save lives.

~oOOo~

Aedan's spies reported that the proclamation had been made official and sent to the Circle, the Teyrns, and the Wardens. He confronted Anora and roared. "Is this true?"

Anora smiled and nodded serenely. "Yes, we agreed in principal to the proclamation. The rest was simply polish."

"Polish! Do you call naming Clodovea as the Divine polish? What were you thinking, Anora?"

"I was trying to find a way to save Ferelden from the mage-templar war!"

"How can your proclamation say that the foreign born cannot hold office higher than mother, then making that Orlesian, mage-hating cow the new Divine?"

Anora tried to sound firm. "I couldn't very well name someone else." Maker, I hope he doesn't know the real reason I appointed Clodovea.

Aedan exhaled sharply from his nose. "There are several Revered Mothers in Ferelden who could serve as the Divine, and you know it!"

"Please, my love, we can always strike that rule from it before we present it to the Bannorn."

Aedan couldn't remember the last time she had used such a term of endearment, hearing it was wonderful. That it wasn't reflected in her eyes was heartbreaking. Every hope I held for this marriage of convenience to become a love match, to have Anora return my love, has failed. For a brief moment, I felt the warmth of her regard, but now she hungers for power, not a husband. No man can compete with that. .

Anora hoped that Aedan looked pensive because he was considering her solution.

Well, two can play at this game, he thought bitterly. Aedan stepped towards Anora pulled her into his arms. "It's nice to hear you call me 'love.' I missed that."

Surprised at the warmth in his face, Anora felt it run through her body. That we still don't have an heir isn't from a lack of trying. Anora couldn't stop from blushing.

Aedan grinned. Good to know I still affect her that way. Softly running his hands up and down her arms, he smirked. "How about we forget the proclamation for a while?" His meaning was obvious.

Her body began to respond to him. Damn him for being so good in bed! Perhaps he'll be in a more receptive mood after. "Yes, we can always talk about this later."

Aedan pulled her in for a kiss.

~oOOo~

AN: Again, I'm sorry for the delay, I am writing a Self-Statement for a grad school application and tearing my hair out over it.

Thank you to who are reading this story. Thank you to those who have reviewed.

A special thank you to my terrific Beta, Shakespira.


	22. Diverging Paths

Chapter 22. Diverging Paths

The Divine watched as Maric and Val realized that they would soon need to part. While she hadn't known them for more than an hour, her heart went out to them. They share a special bond. Maker, please keep them safe as they do Your work.

Maric was the first to remember that they weren't alone. He gently cleared his throat.

Val looked at the Divine; her expression showed the pain she felt. "We apologize, Most Holy. It seems that we forgot where we were."

"No apology needed. It is painful news to cope with."

Maric nodded, his lips set in a thin line. "It is."

Val took a deep breath and let it out. "Love, you cannot go to Andoral's Reach with the full complement of troops."

"I wasn't planning on it. I want to take in a small group, Varric, Leliana, and me."

"What about Zevran?"

"I want Zevran to stay with you."

Val shook her head. "No. You need his skills." The finality of her voice brooked no argument. "But we are getting ahead of ourselves." She looked at the Divine. "We need to go to Ferelden to see if we can find additional templars…and mages." She could see the Divine stiffen slightly. "Your Perfection, you know what we face, we need as many mages as we can to mend the Veil."

Justinia relaxed slightly and nodded. "I see the wisdom in what you say. Both of you can act on my behalf and release whichever mages you see fit."

"Thank you, Most Holy." Maric bowed his head.

Justinia smiled at Maric. Then addressed both of them. "To sum up, your contact will remain anonymous until such time as they wish it otherwise. I will make my remaining seekers, templars and knights divine yours to command. That includes Leliana and Cassandra. When you are ready to move out with the company for battle, I suggest you make Cassandra your second in command."

Maric raised both eyebrows at that as he chortled, "I am sure Seeker Pentaghast will not be pleased with that arrangement."

Justinia smiled as she stood up. "She won't, but it's the right thing to do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must get some rest."

Maric and Val stood up, Val speaking with quiet authority, "Of course, Your Most Holy, thank you for taking the time to see us. I believe that Maric and I will need a day or so to make the necessary plans. May we all meet after that to finalize everything?"

"Given what you both are willing to take on, consider me at your disposal." She smiled at the look of complete surprise on Maric and Val's faces. She said nothing further than. "May Andraste grace be upon you."

After the Divine left, Val looked at Maric and, despite the heartache, she grinned. "I really hope she heard that."

Maric couldn't help but laugh. He put his arm around his wife. "Your lips to Andraste's ears my love."

~oOOo~

They lay next to each other, spent after their exertions. Aedan rolled on his side to face Anora who looked at him with eyes that were no longer hard and frosty. Stroking the side of her face he said, "You're right, we did agree in principal."

Anora smiled. "I'm glad you remember." I knew he'd come around.

Then Aedan's voice lost some of its warmth. "But, my dear, you have to admit that having an Orlesian Divine is political suicide. We need to replace her."

Anora tensed, her voice cold and firm. "I will not replace her."

Aedan sat up. "You will not replace her? Might I remind you that I wasn't crowned as the Queen's consort, but as King?"

Anora rolled her eyes then sat up. "I remember. So we seem to be at a stalemate."

Aden was both genuinely concerned and completely exasperated, "Anora, this is not a rational decision. What is Clodovea holding over you?"

"Nothing!"

"Then you are truly in favor of having an Orlesian Divine head up our separation from the Orlesian Chantry?"

Anora looked defiant. "Yes."

Aedan got out of bed and put on his robe. Looking at his wife, his brows furrowed. "Then, madam, you are clearly no longer in charge of your faculties. I will send for a healer, and a Templar to determine if you are under the control of a blood mage. In the meantime, I will inform the Chamberlain and Seneschal that you are unable to sign anything for the time being."

Anora paled as she stood up and snapped at Aedan, "I am not ill, nor am I under anyone's control. You cannot just take away my authority!"

Aedan looked at her and said softly, although his eyes looked like ice, "Yes, I can. I am the King and you, madam, have not given me an heir."

"You bastard, you wouldn't dare!" She raised her hand to slap his face but he caught her arm in a vice-like grip.

"Anora, you can make this all go away; just tell me why you can't remove Clodovea."

~oOOo~

For Maric and Val it was a silent and somber walk to the palace, each with their own thoughts about the uncertain future into which they were headed.

The first person they saw upon their return was Zevran. Whatever he was going to say vanished when he saw their expressions. Instead, he asked softly, "What is troubling you, my friends? My heart is breaking just looking at you. What can I do to help?"

Val's heart was warmed by Zevran's genuine concern and she gave Zevran a half smile. "Just be you. There really isn't anything anyone can do. Unless you can send me back in time and stop the Andrastian religion before it started."

"Alas cara, that I cannot do."

Val looked pointedly at Zevran. Her voice broke as she was close to tears. "Then keep my husband safe."

Zevran replied. "That I can do."

Maric was about to speak when Val put her fingers to his lips. "No, emma lath, this is the only way."

Zevran raised his eyebrow. "I am guessing we will soon meet to discuss whatever happened in the Chantry. Until then, my friends, please, forget about your worries. Go now and be with each other. I will make sure you are undisturbed."

Maric clapped Zevran on his shoulder, his voice was hoarse. "You're good man, Zevran. Thank you."

Zevran watched as Val and Maric walked towards the family quarters. Andraste, you ask much and give too little. I swear if harm comes to them, I will find a way into the fade and kill you.

Once Maric closed the door to their bedroom, Val practically fell into his arms. Sobs wracked her body. Tears filled his own eyes, as he led her to the sofa. He drew Val onto his lap, holding her and resting his head on hers, letting his tears flow. Andraste, if you don't give us the protection you said you would, I will make you pay, how I don't know, but trust me, I will find a way.

Val slowly calmed down and looked into Maric's eyes, she brushed her thumb over his cheek and wiped away tears, then gently took his hand and placed it on the hand on which she wore her wedding ring. "Do you remember what you said to me when you put this ring on my finger?"

Maric smiled at the memory. "Sa'vhenan, Sa Elgar. One heart. One spirit."

Val nodded. "That will not change no matter what distance physically separates us. I love you with every part of my being."

Maric held her face in his hands and gently kissed her, just the barest brush of his lips against hers. "I love you, Valentina Theirin, with all that I have and all that I am." He kissed her again, deeply, and passionately. Then he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I want to make love to you and forget everything that is outside of this room. Just like our honeymoon." Then with strength that never failed to amaze her, Maric stood up with her in his arms and carried her to the bed.

He gently laid her down and removed his clothes before sitting on the bed. He removed hers slowly, as if he were unwrapping a precious gift.

In just the act of removing her clothes, Val felt how he treasured her. She reached up to stroke his face "A thaisce."

He gently held her hand. "You will always be my treasure." Then he lay down next to her soft warm body and drew her to him. As they kissed each other, the rest of the world melted away on the heat of their passion.

When Val and Maric didn't come down for dinner, Sebastian looked concerned. "What happened during their meeting with the Divine?"

Zevran gently put his hand on the prince's shoulder. The elf's typically flippant tone was completely absent, in it place was the soft voice of a concerned friend. "I don't know. I just know it was not good. Worry not about them missing dinner, amico. I believe they are providing each other with the only sustenance they need right now."

~oOOo~

Val and Maric woke up at dawn, watching the sunrise over the curve of the Minanter, each feeling the strength given by the other. Only when the sun finished its morning performance did they begin their day.

Arriving in the dinning hall for breakfast, they saw Zevran, who had arrived moments before. He looked at Val and Maric, and then smiled. "Cari amici, you both look well this morning and it gladdens my heart."

Val smiled. "Thank you."

Zevran shrugged "I did nothing save point you both in the right direction. What you did after that…"

Val blushed.

Zevran grinned. "I thought so. Now let us sit and wait for Renna, our charming prince and our stout storyteller so we can break our fast."

Renna had just joined them and laughed. "Sebastian is going to hate being called Charming Prince."

Maric laughed. "But don't let that stop you, Zevran."

Zevran practically purred. "Trust me, I won't."

"Won't what, Crow?"

"Ah, my stout storyteller, we were just discussing a new nickname for our former choir boy."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I believe Charming Prince would be an excellent one." Zevran said.

Varric looked thoughtful, then grinned. "I think Prince Charming might be even better."

Val laughed. "Poor Sebastian."

It was at that moment the Prince of Starkhaven walked into the dinning room, having heard Val's remark he looked worried. "Uh oh. Do I want to know?"

Zevran lifted an eyebrow as he looked at Sebastian. "That depends, my handsome friend, on whether or not you want to know your new nickname, as clearly Choir Boy no longer applies."

Sebastian looked at Varric hesitantly. "Well…do I?"

Varric smirked. "Don't look so worried, Prince Charming, it could be worse."

Sebastian blushed furiously. "Prince Charming! No, ye cannae be serious. What kinnae glaikit name is that?"

Varric steepled his hands and grinned. "Ah, the brogue thickens. I think we have a winner."

Maric, who had been laughing, looked at the Prince and smiled. "Don't knot your knickers, Sebastian. I'm stuck with Rakish King, or Blue Eyes, if I'm lucky. Prince Charming isn't that bad. I have to ask, what does glaikit mean?"

"It means stupid or foolish." Val answered before Sebastian could. Varric arched an eyebrow and Val shrugged her shoulders. "Sebastian tends to swear in his native language, and I'm too curious for my own good. Just don't ask what jobbie means."

Sebastian laughed and everyone sat down to breakfast in a light mood, which helped because Val's serious expression when she told that they needed to meet later in the morning boded trouble.

~oOOo~

Soon after breakfast, Sebastian was in his study reading the previous day's correspondence, but he was having a hard time concentrating. He mind kept wandering back to his afternoon with Leliana…

Leliana had been telling him how she knew the Divine, when a woman knelt before Sebastian; she looked to be about his age and her expression was one of bottomless heartbreak.

Once he bade her to rise and speak, the woman said, "Your Highness, I was betrothed to your parent's chief stable hand, at the time…when..." Her voice became a strained whisper. "when those Void-cursed villains ma…massacred your family. After the treachery, I found my betrothed at the Chantry; he was barely alive. He made me promise, if the Maker granted me the opportunity to see you, to tell you that his greatest honor was to serve the Vaels and to beg your forgiveness for not being able to save them."

Sebastian saw the tears streaming down her face and took her hands in his. His voice was gentle and kind. "What is your name, lass?"

"Meara Boyle, your Highness, my betrothed was– "

"Blaine Dunbar, I remember him. I have never known a better horse handler. Is Boyle your family name?"

"Yes, Your Highness, Blaine took my heart with him when he died. I could never be with anyone else. But I know he doesn't rest easy. He was one of the first victims but he managed to kill one of the mercenaries."

"Meara, there was nothing Blaine could have done. That he was able to kill one those foul mercenaries was beyond the call of duty. I will pray to Andraste to ease his soul as he stands at the Maker's side. Are you in…?"

Meara knew what he was trying to ask. "Don't worry, Your Highness, I have work. I am the head cook for one of the Chantry residences. Maker Bless you for your support of those poor people."

Sebastian smiled. "May Andraste's grace follow you throughout your days, Meara Boyle.

The woman curtsied and took her leave.

Leliana placed her hand on his arm. "You are a good man, Sebastian, a good ruler."

Sebastian blushed a bit and looked sheepish. "I'm just trying to do what's right and mend what Goran and Johane Harriman sundered. Sorry for the distraction, you were talking about knowing the Devine before she was elevated?"

"Yes, she saved my life after my former... mentor betrayed me. She allowed me to stay at the Chantry and I became a lay sister. Coincidentally, Dorothea herself had entered the Chantry after being betrayed by the same woman. My time at the Chantry was peaceful, soothing. Then the Blight began and…well you know what happened after that. When Dorothea was elevated she asked me to help with some of the more difficult aspects of the Chantry."

"Hence the 'Left hand' moniker."

"Exactly. Although I think Sister Nightingale has a better ring to it." She laughed

Sebastian grinned. "I think so too." Then he frowned "Has this woman been brought to justice?"

Leliana smiled at the concern in his eyes. "Yes, Aedan saw to that. What would you have done if I said no?"

Sebastian shook his head and said softly himself, "She may be ten years older than me, but we have so much in common, it's a bit scary. I have to admit though, she lifted my spirits during our turn through the market, even when she spent fifteen minutes deciding between a lovely light blue satin shoe and a lovely, slightly darker blue satin shoe."

~oOOo~

By mid-morning, Renna, Sebastian, Maric, Zevran, Varric and Val were in the council chambers. At the behest of the Divine, Leliana and Cassandra were in also attendance.

Val was at the head of the table, Maric on her right side and Cassandra on her left. Unconditional support to my right, immovable obstacle to my left. I hope the Divine got through to her. "First, let me say that Her Perfection has graciously given Maric and I the aid of her seekers, templars and knight's divine, and given leave to Cassandra and Leliana to aid and assist us as well." Val could feel Cassandra's discomfort, but chose to ignore it.

"As Maric and I see it, we have three major tasks that need to be accomplished quickly." She began to tick off the tasks with her fingers as she spoke. "First, we need seek more mages and templars. Ferelden is our best option. The Divine has given us the discretion and authority to recruit whomever we need. Second, we have to gather support of the mages at Andoral's Reach. Third, we need to give Cullen support. He needs to have an information network within the Inquisition."

Varric steepled his hands, "You mean to infiltrate the Inquisitors?"

Maric nodded. "Indeed, that is precisely what we mean." He looked to Cassandra. "We need six to eight loyal seekers. They need to be very smart, be able think on their feet, willing to be morally flexible, and completely unexceptional looking.

Cassandra's voice was crisp. "Many of my Seekers can be described that way, but I know of seven who would meet all of your qualifications."

Maric smiled. "Excellent. Can we meet with them later today?"

Cassandra shook her head. "No. Let me talk to them first. You can meet with them tomorrow."

Val and Maric, relieved that she was forthcoming, and willing to assist without her usual animosity, didn't argue with her.

Zevran asked, "Are we going to Ferelden first?"

Maric slowly shook his head. "No. Val will be going to Ferelden and I will be going to Andoral's Reach. Varric, we need you to oversee the infiltration efforts and communications in and out of the Gallows."

Zevran, along with everyone else, now understood the reason for Val and Maric's sadness.

Varric smiled. "I can't think of anyone better suited to this."

Val laughed. "Neither can we." Then she turned to Leliana. "I want you to come with me to Ferelden. Zevran, and Renna, I want you to go with Maric."

Leliana nodded, then smiled. "Might I suggest Sketch to accompany Maric and Zevran? He is a very gifted healer."

Val smirked. "I remember Sketch. We killed several groups of assassins at his behest. I take it you know how to contact him, so ask him to come to Starkhaven. Love, I also suggest you take a mage I know, her name is Terrie."

Varric rubbed his chin. "Wasn't she from the Starkhaven circle? She was the one who sent you information through Mistress Selby."

Val nodded. "She's a good battle mage and fortunately isn't too far from here. Sebastian, Leliana and I need to bring the Fereldan mages and templars here."

Sebastian nodded, although he seemed a bit apprehensive.

"Love, once you feel the mages will support us, get a message to Varric and Sebastian. Leliana and I will bring our group to Andoral's Reach."

Solemnly, Maric nodded.

Val sounded tired. "To summarize, Cassandra will select seven seekers who can infiltrate the inquisition, whom we will meet tomorrow. After that, Leliana and I will go to Ferelden for reinforcements. Maric, Renna, Zevran and, hopefully, Terrie and Sketch, will go to Andoral's Reach and gather support from the mages. Varric will go to Kirkwall and oversee the Gallows' operation from there. Any questions?"

"What else can I do to help, Val." Sebastian asked.

Cassandra responded, "You need to provide a safe haven for the Divine. It is not safe for her to go back to Orlais."

Sebastian looked to Val for confirmation.

Val nodded. "Cassandra is right. We will make sure the mages we send will not present a danger to the Devine. Varric, Leliana and I will accompany you back to Kirkwall. From there she and I will catch a ship to Denerim." She felt Maric's gently squeeze her knee. She looked at him.

He spoke softly, "Promise me you won't stay in Kirkwall one moment longer than you have to."

"I promise, dear one."

"My Lady Fair?"

Val smiled. "Yes Zevran?"

"What is our timeline?"

Val tried to keep the pain out of her expression, but couldn't quite do it. "Maric cannot leave for Andoral's Reach until Sketch and Terrie get here, assuming they come. As for Varric, Leliana, and me, unless Cassandra runs into difficulty with picking the seekers we need, we… we will leave in three days."

~oOOo~

AN: Sorry for the delayed updates! I have finished my grad school application and am back on the writing wagon (I am half way through the next chapter).

Thank you to those who are reading this story and to those who also review. It all means a lot to me.

Thank you to Shakespira who is my amazing beta!


	23. It Begins

AN at the bottom.

Chapter 23. It Begins

Anora hissed. "You wouldn't dare put me aside."

Aedan still held her wrist. "Yes, I would. I agreed to breaking away from the Chantry, but I did not agree to have Clodovea serve as the Divine. That woman is a tyrant. She will oppress the mages to the point where we'll become another Kirkwall. Is that what you want? It would only take one dedicated mage to blow up our Chantry or worse. What will stop Clodovea from calling her own Exalted Marches, from dragging us into another war? Tell me, Anora, is this what you want for Ferelden?"

Anora was torn. Aedan's arguments made perfect sense. She had made the same arguments to herself.

Aedan saw the war behind Anora's eyes, but said nothing. He saw Anora's angry expression melt into one of fear and doubt. He let go of her wrist and guided her to the sofa, where they both sat down. "Anora?"

She thought back to her meeting with Clodovea after Alistair had left the audience chambers…

Three weeks earlier…

Clodovea came to Anora with her concerns about the background of Divine Justinia V and the corruption of the Grand Consensus. Deeply worried by Clodovea's words, Anora immediately asked Aedan to join them, and was surprised that he agreed to separate from the Orlesian Chantry. He didn't care nearly so deeply about the spiritual issues as he appeared to but he was quick to seize that opportunity to rid Ferelden from its last Orlesian yoke.

He insisted that the three of them meet with Commander Howe and Loghain about the relationship between the Wardens and the Ferelden Chantry. When Nathaniel relayed the First Warden's threat to leave Ferelden defenseless during any future Blights if the Crown or the Chantry interfered with the Ferelden Wardens in any way, Anora and Aedan quickly agreed to include a clause officially stating the Warden's independence. Once the matter of the Wardens was settled, Clodovea, Aedan, and Anora met every day for a week and laid out the framework of their proclamation. There had been no mention, yet, about selecting the new Divine.

When the proclamation was partially complete, Clodovea met privately with the Queen. She studied Anora intently. "I understand that Theirins are nowhere to be found."

"It's like they vanished from the face of Thedas." Anora's irritation was clear in her voice and expression.

Clodovea shrugged. "Now that the matter of the Wardens is settled, it's water under the bridge; the Theirins are more of a threat to your reign then to my Chantry."

"Your Chantry?"

"Of course. I will be the new Divine."

"What do you mean 'of course.' You are an Orlesian. The proclamation states that no Orlesian can hold a position higher than Mother. You are given special dispensation in recognition of your assistance regarding the Grand Consensus."

"I realize that an Orlesian becoming the new Ferelden Divine will not sit well with some of your subjects. However, that is a temporal matter not a spiritual one. I'm sure you and the King can handle it. The Maker wants me to do this. I am the only one who can."

Anora was taken aback by the woman's arrogance. "The Bannorn will not want an Orlesian Divine; how is that not a spiritual matter?"

Clodovea blinked and looked at Anora with a condescending smile. "Because the Crown will be issuing the proclamation, any dissent is treason and therefore a temporal matter." Clodovea waved away that concern. "You will find a way to sway the Bannorn."

Anora crossed her arms. "Why do you think I would even agree to this? I'd be risking political suicide having you as the Divine."

"It is in your best interest to do as I ask." Clodovea said as she handed Anora two pages of parchment.

17 Haring, 9:39 Dragon

I'm glad I have an ally in the Grand Cleric. She also sees the danger posed by the Warden-Commander and his daughter. As long as they live they are a threat to my rule. I'll give this task to Fallon; Rendon always spoke highly of his skills. Once they are taken care of, the issue of an heir will be far less important.

Aedan would never understand. He may have been willing, albeit not overjoyed, to exile the Wardens if that is what it took to protect Ferelden, but he would never have had guts to carry out what really needs to be done.

19 Haring,

The Theirins left Amaranthine, and my father is coming back to Ferelden! Nathaniel Howe is now in command. How could Alistair have known?

20 Haring,

Aedan received a note from his brother. The Teyrn is furious at Aedan for even thinking about exiling the Wardens, and for driving Alistair away. I'm glad Fergus thinks that Alistair left for the good of the Wardens.

Aedan may not care about securing the throne, but I do. I have come too far to be put aside or usurped by Alistair and his child. The people in the Bannorn are worried enough to consent to a knife-ear queen. No. Ferelden is mine.

28 Wintermarch

Alistair and his family are nowhere, it's like they fell off the face of Thedas. None of my contacts have heard anything. Nothing from Antiva or Navarra, even Orlais. I know they won't step foot in Tevinter. Where are they?

I can't wait any longer. I need to act. There are plenty of rumors of a Warden's being sterile, and I will not suffer the blame I did while Cailan was alive. I have to secure my throne some other way and this time with no Regent!

I think it's time to visit my Antivan friend. He's never let me down.

30 Wintermarch

Aedan's appetite is going to be the death of him. Helpful that. Alas, I will miss his bedroom talents, but I won't have to worry about that for a few months.

Anora paled. "H…how did you get these pages from my journal? I keep it hidden and locked away."

Clodovea simply smiled.

Present…

Fierce determination now blazed in Anora's blue eyes as she spat, "Bring your healer and Templar. They will find nothing wrong with me and you will look the fool!"

Aedan stood up and looked at his wife, his expression a mix of anger and sorrow. "I'm sorry it's come to this. The healer will be in shortly. I will arrange for a Templar to be here as soon as possible. Guards will be posted at the door until I find that you are no longer a danger to yourself or this kingdom."

Aedan quickly dressed and didn't look at her as he swiftly left the room. After posting guards, he went to find Anella. She and Jameson were the royal healers. Aedan, to whom they were loyal, selected them both. He was glad that Anora seemed quite fond of Anella and most importantly, trusted her.

~oOOo~

Andraste had been pacing back and forth in her hut. "What have I done? I said I would protect them, but things have unfolded so differently than I anticipated. I'm not sure if I can!"

From behind Andraste a female voice sounded commandingly, "Find a way!"

Andraste turned around, but saw no one.

~oOOo~

Varric, Val, and Maric sat in the council chambers along with Cassandra and seven of her Seekers. "All of them have worked covert operations for me many times. I think there are just the men you need. I told them what Cullen had to do to gain Masurian's trust and they understand that their morals might need to be…fluid."

She was about to introduce them when Maric put up his hand. "Cassandra, other than you and Varric, none of us should know their names. In fact, once we explain the initiative, Val and I will leave the room. Varric will take it from there. When he thinks you need to leave the room, he'll tell you."

Varric nodded his head approvingly, "I see Blue Eyes is no stranger to covert operations."

Cassandra looked surprised.

Maric noticed Cassandra's expression, "Have I surprised you?"

"No. I am just surprised that I didn't think of it myself."

Maric smiled. Looking at the seven men, he began, "Welcome. This is Varric Tethras. He will serve as your contact outside of the Gallows. Within the Gallows, you will be under Ser Cullen's direct command. I expect that your jobs will entail providing intelligence, spreading misinformation, and whatever else Cullen needs. Any questions?"

One of the men raised his hand; his accent was very similar to Cassandra's. "We understand that the goal of this operation is to hamper the Inquisition and allow the mages to mend the Veil?"

Val nodded "That's correct. Is that a problem?"

The seeker shook his head and smiled. "No, My Lady. A sundered Veil is an unspeakable horror that would destroy Thedas. We are dedicated to do whatever is necessary to prevent that."

Val smiled and stood up, Maric following suit. "Varric, they're all yours."

Once they left the room, Varric sat back. "I want to know your names and any special skills you have."

~oOOo~

Just before dinner a coded missive arrived. Val recognized Mistress Shelby's code. According to the message, Terrie received Val's note and would be arriving in Starkhaven the next day.

Val was relieved. She looked at her husband. "At lease you have one mage. Hopefully Leliana can get in touch with Sketch."

Varric chortled. "Maker's breath, Hawke, you sent out that note this morning. You said Terrie was close, where is she, Lowhaven? "

Sebastian almost choked on his tea as he sputtered, "Lowhaven?"

Maric laughed. "What else can you call that area just as you come into the city? While it's better maintained than Lowtown, the Hanged Man wouldn't look amiss there."

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm working very hard with Mother Annis. I expect that the conditions will improve." He looked a Varric. "Lowhaven…really?"

Varric simply shrugged. "It was better than Starktown."

Everyone, including Sebastian, laughed. Dinner continued on that lighter tone. Tomorrow they would have their final meeting with the Divine. Leliana, Varric and Val would be leaving the following day.

~oOOo~

Anella came to Aedan's study after examining Anora. "Your Majesty, Queen Anora is not suffering from any mental aberrations that I can detect."

Aedan nodded. "I expected as much, and the other?"

"She is most definitely barren, Your Majesty, and probably has been her whole life."

"Did she suspect you of testing her?"

"No, Your Majesty. I was able to check that while assessing her mental state. Although, I cannot imagine that she never knew."

Aedan sighed, "I doubt she would have ever gone to a healer to find out, that would make it official. She found it easy to blame Cailan, and now she blames me because I am a Warden."

"Your Majesty, if I may be so bold, you are not sterile. If Her Majesty was younger and fertile, you could have a child, not easily, but possible."

Aedan looked surprised. "Thank you for your help, Anella."

The healer curtseyed "I am yours to command Your Majesty."

After she left the room Aedan paced. Clodovea must be holding something over Anora. There is something that she doesn't want anyone else, especially me, to know. But that matters little right now. Now that I have proof of her infertility, if she fails to relent on the issue of Clodovea, I will put her aside. If I do that, I can make sure Clodovea either knows her place or I could have her executed for treason. She's Orlesian; it wouldn't take much for people to believe she was also working for Orlais. It would certainly underscore our argument to break from the Orlesian Chantry, and bolster support. Then I suppose I'll remarry.

Before Aedan sat down to read, he ordered up some tea to help settle his stomach. Too much stress!

~oOOo~

After dinner, Val made her way to the family room and sat down on the sofa, which was placed in front of the fireplace. Maric was meeting with his team: Zevran and Renna. She needed to meet with Leliana, but couldn't summon up the energy to do so. She reasoned that there would be plenty of time tomorrow. For now she was content to sit by the fire.

I miss our home. I miss sitting with Maric in front of the fireplace each night, just talking, or sometimes just watching the fiery tendrils perform their evening dance. Tears began to stream down her face. We haven't been apart since the day we met and now we'll be almost a world away from each other for who knows how long. I can't even imagine it and it's going to happen in two days!

Fear threatened to overwhelm Val. She looked up at the ceiling and spoke softly, "Andraste, please keep him safe. If you can only save one of us, let it be Maric. Alistair and Adaia need him. They can't lose him, and if I need to lay down my life to make sure that doesn't happen, I will." She put her face in her hands and wept.

Sebastian had come to the family room but stopped in the doorway as he heard her words and pain were heart wrenching. He went to her.

Val felt someone sit next to her, and then she was pulled into a hug. She knew it was Sebastian, and looked up at him. She wanted to say she would be okay, but she couldn't get the words out before succumbing to a torrent of tears.

Sebastianheld her close, rocking her gently and stroking her hair. "A stóirín, go ahead and cry. I've got you." He looked up from the couch as Maric walked into the family room.

Maric watched Sebastian comfort his distraught wife. He felt the guilt at not being there for her. I should have ended that meeting earlier. He walked over and knelt down in front of his wife.

Sebastian gently removed his arms and stood up. He voice was soft but serious. "I couldn't let her alone while she cried. Maric, she was praying to Andraste. She said if she could only save one of you that it be you. You know she cannae think that way, it could make her careless."

Maric nodded. "Thank you Sebastian. I'm glad you were here."

Sebastian, with a quick nod of his head, left the couple alone and closed the door behind him.

Val looked up and saw Maric's eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. She tried to stop crying. "How…d…did…the…m…m…meeting go?"

Maric pulled her into his arms. "It's unimportant. What is important now is you, you are all I care about."

She relaxed into his arms wiping her eyes and taking deep breaths. "I'm sorry–"

Maric drew back and looked at her. "Sorry for what?"

"I don't know, for being a puddle of tears. For not being strong enough"

"Shhh. You are no longer the Champion of Kirkwall. You don't have to be calm and detached. You are Val Theirin, a woman whose heart is breaking, as is mine. It's all right to cry as hard and as much as you need, my treasure."

"Can we go to our room?"

"Of course. Can you stand?"

Val nodded, she stood but wouldn't let go of Maric. Leaning against him, they went to their room. When they got there, Val went to the window, crossed her arms and silently looked at the moonlight reflect of the waters of the Minanter.

Maric came up behind her and drew her towards him. Leaning back against his chest, Val listened to the steady beat of his heart.

They stood there for a while, then Maric turned her around and looked into her eyes, his voice strained from the emotional storm in his heart, "My love, you cannot sacrifice yourself to save me. I know you're thinking about Alistair and Adaia, but it would be for naught. They wouldn't have a father and grandfather; they would have a soulless shell. You make my heart beat, you complete my soul. Please believe that we'll be reunited, here and not in the hereafter."

Val looked into her husband's eyes, which reflected the same anguish and fear she felt. She held his face in her hands. "I too cannot exist without you. More than that I don't want to exist without you. I wish I had your faith in Andraste."

"It is not my faith in Andraste that makes me believe, it is my faith in us."

Val hung her head for moment then placed a hand over his heart and smiled. "You're right. The power is us, and it is from that we will draw our strength."

Maric eyes misted over; he softly stroked her cheek, then lifted up her chin and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, more about the deep connection they shared, than physical passion. When he drew back he said, "Emma vhenan. Emma sa'lath. My heart. My one love. You came into my life and showed me how empty I was. You filled me with your wit, your sharp mind, your compassionate soul and your unending kindness and support. Being with you, I have found completion."

Val felt her heart swell as she listened to him recite his marriage vow. She smiled radiantly and said, "Emma vhenan. Emma sa'lath. When I found you, my heart was so wounded I despaired of it ever being healed. You took my hand and showed me that I was worthy of being loved, that I deserved to be loved. You are the best man I have ever known and I feel blessed that you have chosen to love me."

Maric drew Val into his arms. "I love you."

~oOOo~

It was just after dawn when Val and Maric woke up. Her head rested on his shoulder. "What if I have more of those flashbacks?"

Maric pulled her closer. "I've been thinking about that. Perhaps it's time you tell me everything that happened that night."

"Now?" The stress was clear in Val's voice. "Why?"

"I think that part of the reason you are reliving it is because you struggle so much to not remember it. It was my experience when we fought Orlais that the more soldiers bottled up their emotions and memories of the atrocities they witnessed, the harder it was for them to move on." He rolled over to face her. "The other problem is that the memories terrify you. Perhaps if you told me everything while I hold you in my arms where you're safe, it might make the memories less terrifying or at least easier to control."

Val took a deep breath and let it out. "I'll try."

Maric pulled Val onto his lap and put his arms around her, drawing her into a deep embrace. They sat there for a while as Val's body began to relax.

"Whenever you're ready, love."

Val took a deep breath and started at the beginning, explaining her relationship with Anders. How they met and fell in love, and when and how things began to sour. "Two weeks before…before he destroyed the Chantry, he said that he'd been thinking about us and our future and told me he had researched a potion that would separate him from Justice. He told me that he wanted to do this for us. I was so happy. I said would do anything I could to help. We retrieved all the ingredients. They didn't seem like ingredients you could ingest, but I am neither mage nor alchemist. The next day he asked that I distract the Grand Cleric. He said he needed to steal the book from their library to help him with his manifesto, so I agreed. After we left the Chantry I asked about the potion. He said he'd started it. After several more days, I asked him again. He said the potion needed to sit for a while to strengthen…that it should be ready at the end of the week." Val began to tremble and sob.

Maric held her tightly and said softly, "Val, look at me."

Val picked her head up enough to see his eyes.

"Keep your eyes focused on me and tell me what happened next."

"The end of the week was when he blew up the Chantry." The closer she got to the heart of the events the more anxious and teary she became. Maric would stroke her back and talk to her softly reaffirming that she was safe in his arms, encouraging her to continue. Each time he did, she would concentrate on his heartbeat and felt calmer.

"I accused him of using me. He said…he said that because I was so intent on…being with him why wouldn't he…why shouldn't he… take advantage of that. He…used me because I…I trusted him."

Maric wanted to roar in anger, but maintained his calm, soothing encouragement.

"He…he told me there was no room in him for love and that there hadn't been for a while." Val began to sob and look down.

"Val, keep looking at me."

Val choked back the sob as she focused on the love shining in his blue eyes. "When I asked him…if I was just a bed warmer, he said: 'it seemed to keep you happy and willing to help me.' Maric, I felt like my whole world had exploded, just…just as the Chantry had."

There was no way to describe the anger Maric felt flowing through his blood. The only other time he had been close to this angry was with Loghain. If Anders had been standing in front of him he would have ripped him apart with his bare hands.

Val kept her eyes on Maric; she could feel the anger in him. Instead of it frightening her, it made her feel protected and helped her calm down. She told him the rest of the details of that night. Afterwards she clung to him as the dam she had erected to contain all the horror and pain burst, from the depths of her soul rose horrible howling sobs. Maric let her cry. "A thaisce, let it out, let it all out. I'm right here; nothing is going to happen to you. You're safe."

Val, exhausted by her ordeal, fell asleep. Maric realized it was nearing noon and that there were only three hours before the final meeting was to take place. Maric let her sleep and had lunch sent in.

The lunch came with Zevran. He could see the haggard expression on Maric's unshaven face. "Amico mio, what has happened?"

Maric stepped into the hall and closed the door. "Val finally told me everything that happened the night the Chantry was destroyed."

"You helped her connect with the emotions she had been bottling up. This is good. It will help her with the flashbacks, my wise king. Excellent. How is your Lady Fair now?"

"Asleep. She's exhausted."

"Then I will push our meeting back to dusk. She needs the rest and so do you, my friend."

"What about the Divine?"

Zevran smiled, "You leave that to me and Mother Annis, we will explain things to her. She'll understand. Now, here is lunch. Come down only when you both are ready."

"Thank you for being so supportive of Val, and of me. I hate to admit it but given your reputation, I wouldn't have expected that. You've become a good friend and I'm so sorry that I ever thought otherwise."

Zevran's typical licentious leer was completely absent from his face; in its place was a warm and genuine smile. "You both made me realize that close friendships can be a precious thing."

"I don't know how to thank you, Zev."

Zevran's expression returned to normal and he waggled his eyebrows and grinned. "I can think of several ways, my Rakish King."

Maric laughed. "Zevran, you are one of a kind. Don't ever change."

~oOOo~

As Val emerged from her bath she was surprised to feel rested and refreshed. Drying off, she went to get dressed.

Maric was sitting at the table writing, when he heard her open the wardrobe. Turning he let his eyes roam over her body, a body he knew as well as he knew his own.

Val felt his eyes on her. She turned her head and gave him a smile that was uniquely hers: innocent yet passionate. "Like what you see, m'lord?"

Maric's voice was husky. "Very much, My Lady."

Maric voice was like a warm caress and Val's blush extended from her face to her feet.

Maric walked over to the wardrobe and drew her to him; he felt the warmth of her body through his clothes. He looked into her eyes. "After dinner, my luscious enchantress, the night is ours and ours alone." He sealed that promise with a searing kiss that left Val breathless.

~oOOo~

Val and Maric arrived in the council chambers before the Divine arrived. Everyone could feel the couple's love and desire for each other like a warm breeze, lifting everyone's mood. Zevran caught Maric's eye and winked.

When the Divine arrived, accompanied by Revered Mother Annis, Leliana, and Cassandra, everyone stood and bowed. She looked around the room then smiled. "Please sit down. I do not want protocol to interfere with this meeting."

Val, who sat at one end of the table, noted to herself – with significant relief – that Cassandra looked more at ease and less combative.

The Divine sat at the other end of the table and nodded at Val to begin.

"Thanks to all of you we have a sound strategy to achieve our main objective which is sealing the Veil. The strategy consists of three smaller objectives, the first of which is infiltrating the Inquisition, with the goal of crippling it. Varric has seekers at his disposal who will be handling this aspect of the operation, providing Cullen with much needed support." Val smiled reassuringly at Renna. "Varric will also be in charge of communications between Kirkwall and Starkhaven. Varric, have you met with Sebastian to establish your codes?"

Varric smiled. "We have, even if several of them made Prince Charming blush."

Mother Annis' eyes twinkled. "Prince Charming?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Varric never calls anyone by name unless he's serious. I used to be called Choir Boy."

The Divine began to chuckle. "I have to ask, Varric, what do you call the rest of your group?"

"Zevran's is either Elf or Crow depending on my mood, Val's is Hawke, Maric's is Blue Eyes, Renna's is Velvet as that's what it feels like when she speaks. Leliana's is Songbird. Cassandra's is–

"I do not need a nickname Varric."

Leliana nudged her, "Come on Cassandra, you might like it."

Justinia grinned. "I would like to know what it is."

Varric steepled his fingers and looked at Cassandra. "I cannot refuse the Divine Cassandra. Most Holy, hers is Chestnut."

Cassandra shook her head and sighed.

The Divine laughed. "Varric, certainly you have a nickname?"

Before Varric could answer, Zevran spoke, "We like to call him Storyteller."

Everyone laughed, except Cassandra who merely smiled. Once the room was quiet again Val continued, "The second objective is to approach the mages at Andoral's Reach and convince them to let the Chantry join with them to fight and defeat the Inquisition and mend the Veil. Maric will command that mission with the help of Renna, Zevran, and two mages. Maric, are you and your team ready?"

"We are indeed; the second of the two mages will arrive in three days."

"The third objective is to recruit Fereldan templars and mages in order to bolster our numbers. Leliana and I will be leaving in the morning, along with Varric. Lastly, for the safety and protection of Her Most Holy, she will not return to Val Royeaux. Only Sebastian, Revered Mother Annis, and Cassandra will know her location. Sebastian, have you discussed your plans with your team?"

"Aye. I have."

"Leliana and I will gather whatever forces we can. They will join the seekers, templars, and Knight's Divine that are still loyal to the Chantry. Upon word from both Maric and Varric, that force will march to defend the mages. We anticipate that the Inquisition will attack at Andoral's Reach. Of course Varric will know if that changes. It is our hope that the Inquisition will be weakened enough to make up for our being outnumbered."

Val's gaze took in those around the table. "I won't lie to you, this will be a tough fight, but we have the advantage. Their focus on killing mages has created a blind spot, and that is where we will strike and we will strike hard! Each of us brings knowledge and abilities that are among the strongest in Thedas. When we attack, it will be with power, with heart and with strength!" A cheer rose from those assembled. Val slowly sat down.

The Divine spoke. "May Andraste bless you with her strength and may her grace shine upon you. May you be blessed in the sight of the Maker as you fight this festering evil."

Filled with a strong sense of purpose everyone in the room felt that it was time to move forward and while all were ready none were happy.

~oOOo~

It was dinnertime; the Divine and Cassandra went back to the Chantry. Leliana stayed, as did Mother Annis. The mood was jovial as Varric entertained people with several of his more ribald stories.

Val was thankful that the meeting was over, even though it brought her closer to the morrow, closer to when she and Maric would part. She listened to Varric's tales and took in the ebb and flow of the conversation. She looked at Maric, who was laughing at one of Zevran's side comments. She smiled to herself as she remembered Maric's promise: "After dinner, my luscious enchantress, the night is ours and ours alone."

As if he had heard her thoughts Maric's eyes met Val's and he gave her a lopsided grin that was all about love and passion. Val blushed.

Once they were finished eating, Maric excused himself and Val for the night. It was a testament to the esteem with which everyone held the couple that no one said anything lurid or lascivious, they simply bid them good night.

~oOOo~

Sebastian had mentioned in passing that the palace had a conservatory. Maric remembered that and once they left the dining hall he turned to Val. "Would My Lady care to take a walk with me through the Conservatory."

Val took his arm. "I would, My Lord."

The conservatory was stunningly beautiful. Star Lilies and Andraste's Grace scented the air. The room was awash with color. They stood before a bush adorned with creamy white flowers. Val smiled, remembering their wedding and picked a sprig. She bit half of it off and fed the other half to Maric as she said, "The Meadow Queen. That we may always know love and peace."

Maric ate his half of the sprig then drew his wife into his arms. "Sa'vhenan, Sa Elgar. One heart. One spirit." He kissed her as he had on their wedding day and every day and night since.

In the morning when Val left the palace, and his arms, she felt the part of him that beat within her heart. As Maric watched her leave he whispered "Ma'arlath. I love you, Valentina Theirin."

End of Volume II

Dearest Readers ~

As you have figured out, this is a long adventure. To make it easier to follow, I have been breaking it into volumes of about 20-25 chapters. There are two more volumes to this story. The next one, which is called: What Once Was Ours: Desperate Measures, and the last one (tentatively titled) What Once Was Ours: A New World.

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed and a special thank you to Shakespira who is my wonderful beta.

I hope you all follow along with me to the next volume.

Happy Holidays!

~Kira


End file.
